Los heroes del Inazuma Eleven
by TheMasterZero106
Summary: Los 7 héroes huérfanos de Seamos Héroes. Llegan al mundo del Inazuma Eleven para buscar a All For One que se escapo. Pero para eso tendran que entrar en un club de futbol para jugar contra All For One. Ayudan a Marta Evans una chica con ganas de ir al Futbol Frontier. Ayudando estos se unen al nuevo Inazuma Eleven. (Historia compartida entre yo y Tensa Adimaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a toda la gente que les gusta leer mis fics. ¿Espero que les guste este nuevo fic? Titulado "Heroes del Inazuma Eleven" No dare spoilers ya que esta temporada empezara con la de Seamos héroes después de la derrota de All for One (Si leíste Seamos Hentai sabrás que pasara después en mi otro fic XD) Ademas el fic con Inazuma Eleven empezara con la primera temporada en donde Marta (Fem Mark) busca nuevos miembros para el club de futboll además alguien me ayudara con este fic (Se abre la puerta y entra) Mi Sempai Tensa Adimaru me ayudara con el fic.**

**Tensa "kuro": Un gusto conocer a la gente que apoya a Zero-kun (n_n).**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir (Abre una puerta con Tensa)**

**Kuro y Yo: ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro fic colaborativo!**

**(Reproducir Intro del fic: /watch?v=Y5Le4maNdM4)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por una chica con ropa de portero, una banda naranja en la cabeza, pelo castaño y ojos marrones.**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego la chica se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a la misma chica en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver a cierto chico de tez morena y pelo naranja, con el uniforme del equipo de futbol del Inazuma, corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con dos chicos de cabello negro, un niño de cabello café, una chica pelicastaña, dos niñas, una de cabello rubio y blanco.**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el titulo de "Torneo futbol Frontier"**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a un chico que tenia una camisa verde, con una capa de color rojo, el pelo de rayas castaño atado en una coleta, con lentes y unos pantalones cortos.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Despues se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a una chica peliblanca en puntas, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una de pelo azul, otra de cabello rojo largo y la ultima de cabello verde oscuro, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra al chico moreno con los dos pelinegros, el peli castaño, a la tres chicas, peliblanca castaño, rubio y blanco, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a la chica peli castaña con la banda naranja.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a la chica de banda naraja, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de la chica.**

**INAZUMA.**

**La chica mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARA UN CAMPEON.**

**Se ve a la chica en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

**Capitulo 1: El nuevo mundo, juguemos al futbol.**

**(Dimensión de Seamos Héroes después de la derrota de All for One)**

Se puede ver como varios héroes tenían caras de preocupados, ya que les llego la noticia que, la prisión de máxima seguridad Nanba, les dio el reporte que el prisionero Numero 666 o para ser más estrictos All for One escapo, gracias a la ayuda de los prisioneros y del villano Black Mist que lo llevo a otro lado que no aparece en el mundo, estos creen que es posible que fue a otra dimensión, y si era un peligro en esta dimensión, lo seria ahora en ese, y temían lo que podría hacer.

-Llamen a los siguientes estudiantes-menciono el héroe retirado All Might a Johan.

**En la clase 1-F**

Estos estaban teniendo clases de su profesora de lenguaje Simone Carvalho, la cual les dio un trabajo a todos de hacer todo un texto, ya habían terminado los minutos que les quedaba a los chicos, y ya era hora de revisar el trabajo de sus estudiantes.

-Bueno chicos entreguen sus-no termino al ver a Johan entrar al salón de forma seria-¿Johan que pasa?-pregunto al ver a sus compañero de trabajo. Este la mira y luego voltea a sus estudiantes, y ve como Zero mira la ventana de forma seria.

-Necesito a algunos de estudiantes para algo serio Simone-

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?-pregunto confundida pero cuando su compañero le susurra la situación se pone seria y comprende lo que pasa-Claro hazlo.

-Shoshinco-Zero mira a su profesor y luego se levanta de su asiento-hermanos Arashi-Kuro y Shiroko se miran para después levantarse confundidos-hermanos Kodokuna-Kaiser y Ryu se levantan de sus asientos de forma confundida-Y por último hermanas Chishiki-Lynx y Cheetha se levantan de sus asientos-Vengan conmigo-Johan se retira del salón y los mencionados los siguen, dejando a todos confundidos.

-Volvamos con la clase-dijo Simone intentando pasar de tema.

Con los chicos. Estos se encontraban esperando afuera del salón de maestros y de algunos héroes que vinieron.

-¿Para que creen que nos necesiten?-pregunto Zero confundido.

-De seguro es por culpa tuya y de Lynx-menciono Kaiser con una sonrisa mirando a los dos.

-¿¡Para que nos llamaría a todos para eso!?-pregunto enojada la chica.

-Podría ser por las veces que los encontraron a los dos teniendo experiencias sexuales con el otro en diferentes salones de la academia-menciono Kuro con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Zero y Lynx se sonrojaran de forma extrema.

-¿Que son experiencias sexuales-nya?-menciono Cheetha confundida mirando a los grandes los cuales desviaron la cara sonrojados.

-Respondan la pregunta no nos dejen con las dudas-mencionó Ryu mirando a su hermano.

-Si por favor-menciono ahora Shiroko.

-Se los diremos cuando creescan-dijeron los cuatro adolescentes sonrojados, confundiendo a los niños, pero en eso Johan aparece por la puerta.

-Pasen-al decirlo los 10 entraron en la sala de maestros, encontrando a la mayoría de héroes famosos conocidos por el mundo y a sus profesores, incluyendo al padre de Zero.

-Hola hijo, hola chicos-dijo Goultard con una sonrisa.

-Padre-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Hacemos el baile de la familia hijo-menciono el tercer mejor héroe y vio como Zero asentía varias veces indicando que quería hacerlo.

**(Reproducir el siguiente video /watch?v=J_DjjfsmmXk en los segundo 0:10 y terminarlo en 0:52)**

Cuando termino el baile Goultard hablo-Ahora pasemos a cosas más serias-dijo separándose de su hijo y este volvió con su grupo.

-Joven Zero-menciono Toshiro de forma seria-All for One escapo-con solo mencionar eso hizo que Zero, Kaiser, Kuro y Ryu se pongan en posición de ataque esperando que All for One los ataque, mientras las chicas se ponían nerviosas.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-pregunto furioso el peli naranjo.

-Tranquilos él no está aquí-dijo el ex símbolo de la paz, calmando a los chicos-escuchen hay posibilidades de que All for One este en otra dimensión, así como lo que te paso a ti joven Zero-con mencionar otra dimensión Zero se sonrojo hasta que le sale humo de los oídos al recordar en donde termino con el portal de Mei, un lugar en donde solo habían mujeres y estas lo violaban-Pero escuchen tememos que All For One cause sus planes y estragos en esa otra dimensión, ya que ahí no hay quirks y All for One se podría adueñar de ese mundo fácilmente sin que nadie pueda pararlos-dijo de forma seria, haciendo que los chicos se pongan serios ahora, la situación era grave-Así que todos tomamos la decisión de que ustedes vayan a la dimensión por donde se escapó All for One.

-Y lo derroten para volver a traerlos aquí y encerrarlo en una prisión en la cual el nunca volverá a escapar-dijo ahora Endeavor de forma seria.

-Así que los necesitamos para que vayan y atrapen a All for One. Llegaran al mundo con forma de niños pequeños de 6 años, y las niños en forma de bebes-dijo Goultard-El tiempo en ese mundo es rápido, si pasan un mes halla aquí pasara solo tres días, y su pasan un año en ese mundo aquí solo pasaran 1 semana-dijo Viendo a estos sorprenderse, para después todos mirar como todos los héroes y profesores se mueven a un lado, y muestran un portal apagado.

-Este portal los llevara a ese nuevo mundo, para que vayan y traigan a All for One-dijo All Might encendiendo el portal, y este se abre un portal de color azul, con rayos saliendo, y con algunos símbolos extraños-¡Vayan a ese mundo, busquen a All For One y pase lo que pase, detengan a All for One y tráiganlo aquí!-dijo retirándose de la habitación con todos los héroes y profesores.

-¿Qué piensan ustedes?-dijo Kaiser mirando el portal.

-¿Sera seguro?-se preguntó Shiroko viendo el portal.

-Es muy probable que duela-dijo Lynx viendo el portal.

-Sera emocionante-dijo con felicidad y una sonrisa Ryu mirando el portal.

-¿Que hacemos maestro-nya?-menciono Cheetha mirando a Zero y a Kuro los cuales se empezaron a acercar al portal y los otros se preguntaban que hiban a hacer.

-Ir por All for One, no dejare que su reino del mal destruya otro mundo-dijo de forma seria Zero y este corre al portal para después saltar.

-¡Voy contigo Zero-kun!-dijo Kuro siguiendo a su amigo para después saltar al portal.

-Al final todos moriremos-dijo Káiser saltando al portal.

-Nuevas aventuras ahí voy-dijo Ryu saltando al portal.

-¡Hermano espera!-menciono Shiroko saltando al portal para ir con su hermano no quería estar sola.

-Bueno no puedo dejar que ellos vayan y hagan lo que sea-dijo con un suspiro Lynx.

-¿Hermana estaremos bien verdad-nya?-dijo la pequeña semi Neko a su hermana mayor.

-Claro estaremos todos juntos-le toma de la mano a su hermanita-¿Lista?

-Lista-nya-dijo con una sonrisa Cheetha y luego las dos saltan al portal y este se cierra, para después los héroes y profesores entrar y pensar.

-"Suerte, la necesitaran"-pensaron de forma seria.

En el portal nuestros cuerpos empezaron a brillar y a encoger

Kaiser: ¿Qué es lo que nos pasa? (edad 13)

Zero: recuerda kaiser nuestra edad se altera al de un chico de 6 años y el de los niños en bebes (edad 15)

Shiroko: Oni-cha esto no es justo (edad 5)

Kaiser: no se vale (edad 4)

Cheetha: Nyaa (edad 3)

Lynx: Rapido chicos agarre a sus hermanos (edad 12)

Kuro: Deacuero (edad 8)

Kaiser,lynx y kuro se acercaron y tomaron a sus hermanitos

**Al otro lado del portal**

Ciudad inazuma una ciudad de japon la cual es bulliciosa y contien varios lugares,como la ribera del rio, el distrito comercial y la zona del parque forestal en la cual se alza la torre inazuma el simbolo del pueblo pero esta estaba completamente dañada y abia perdido su brillo fue cerca de ese lugar que se habrio el portal que trajo a los siete heroes a este mundo.

Zero (6): ¿donde estamos? ¿Chicos estan bien?

Kuro/Lynx (6): mi hermanita.

Zero se dio la vuelta para ver a kuro,Kaiser y a lynx sosteniendo a unos bebes Shiroko y Cheetha y Ryu.

Kaiser (6): lo se esto es.

Kaiser/Lynx/Kaiser: KAWAIIIII/Problematico (*w*)/(-_-).

Zero miraba como Lynx y Kuro hacian le hacian cosquillas mientras estas se reian Kaiser los veia con pena mientras cargaba a Ryu.

Kuro/Lynx: quien es la copito de nieve/pequeña gatita Mas adorabel eres tu,si eres tu (n_n).

Shiroko y lynx (1): Gua gua (n_n).

Kaiser (1): Gu (n_n).

Kaiser: oigan ¿creen que cuando los niños regresaron a la edades de bebes hicieron que ellos olvidaran todo?

Los tres nos preocupamos al oir eso asi que encaramos a los niños.

Kuro: niños escuchen ¿recuerdan quienes son?,¿si es asi denos una señal cualquier señal?

Shiroko:...Herdano kuto (n_n).

Lynx: Nyaaaa (n_n).

Ryu: Herdano...fuefe (n_n).

Los cuatro nos aliviamos cuando escuchamos eso alparecer si recordaban todo.

Zero: bueno eso es un alivio parece que no olvidaron...y que dicen si vamos a explorar.

Lynx: tenemos más problemas nuestra ropa es muy grande.

La ropa de todos era demasiado grande para sus edades actuales.

Todos vieron que así era sus ropas eran ideales para estudiantes de secundaria o preparatoria pero no para niños de seis y bebes de un año.

-¿Pero qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Kuro cargando a su hermanita con el resto.

-Pueeeees...-se puso a pensar Zero pero después, miran como la torre en la que estaban se miraba rota, se acercaron para comprobarlo.

-¿quien pudo hacer esto?-pregunto Lynx pero a Zero se le vino una idea de quien pudo ser.

-All For One-con mencionar ese nombre los bebes se pusieron a llorar, poniendo nerviosos a los chicos que trataban de calmarlos, Zero se volteo a ver su ropa y estas eran grandes, con suerte sus ropas interiores se redujo con ellos-Vamos chicos hay que buscar ropa nueva-Zero se acerca y empieza a doblar sus ropas de grandes, con lo que puede, toma unas ramitas, y con las camisas que els queda grande hacen bolsas improvisadas, en la cual meten todas sus cosas.

-¿Ahora para donde genio?-dijo Káiser mientras llevaba su ropa y a su hermanito en su brazo libre.

-Pues...-En eso nota un cartel que decía barrio de tiendas por aquí, **(Para la derecha)**-vayamos al barrio de tiendas con el dinero que traje de nuestro mundo, creo que nos dará algo de ropa para nuestra talla.

-Andando-Dijo Kuro mientras su hermanita miraba a Zero y al resto normalmente. Todos se pusieron en camino hacia el barrio de tiendas de la ciudad.

Al llegar, muchas personas los veian con pena, ya que por no traer ropa y llevando bebes con ellos, y sus bolsas improvisadas, de seguro eran huerfanos-Toda la gente nos mira raro-menciono Lynx mirando a su alrededor.

-Es normal-dijo Zero caminando-De seguro creen que somos huérfanos y nos tienen pena.

-Pero no lo somos-dijo Kaiser.

-Pues por ahora abra que seguirles el juego-dijo el pelinaranjo, pero en eso los cuatro niños y los tres bebes notan como una familia salia con bolsas que decían ropería del Inazuma-Creo que ya sé dónde encontrar ropa, andando-en eso los 7 entran en la tienda de ropa para comprarse algo para vestirse, o por lo menos cubrir si casi desnudes.

**Dentro de la tienda**

Todos dentro de la tienda miraban con pena a los 7 niños por estar solo en ropa interior.

Lynx: que pena estar en ropa interior frente a todos** (dijo susurrando).**

Kuro: tranquila Lynx pero escucha cuando estemos frente al dueño tu y Cheetha utilicen la técnica secreta Nya-nya purrrr **(dijo susurrándoles).**

lynx y cheetha asintieron.

Zero: ¿nya-nya purrrr?

Káiser: ya lo veras.

Los siete dimos con el dueño de la tienda y este nos miró con pena.

Zero: señor nos podría ayudar somos un grupo de niños que quedaron huérfanos cuando nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente de trafico solo nos tenemos los unos a otros pero nuestra ropa se destrullo ayer por tanto tiempo de uso porfavor podria ser generoso y regalarnos algo de ropa porfavor (ó~ò).

Dueño: lo siento niños pero no sé si.

Lynx y cheetha miraron al dueño con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos de felino color azul y amarillos casi dorados.

Lynx: por favor señor nya, no sea malito Nya, ayúdenos a mí y a mis hermanitos nya (;_;).

Cheetha: Nyaaa (;_;).

-Bueno yo-cuando mira al resto de sus clientes ve como todos les mandaban cara de enojo-Esta bien, veré que regalarles ustedes escogan y yo se los regalo-dijo ahora con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-nya-dijo Lynx haciendo una reverencia. Zero tenia una cara de impresion al ver que los ojos de gatitos funcionaron.

-Wau.

-Ya lo se-dijeron Kuro y Kaiser al mismo tiempo alzando sus hombros. Despues de un rato se podia ver como Zero tenia ahora una camisa de color naranja, unos pantalones cafes, unos tenis de color blanco, y lo que era lo mas importante para el, los googles que siempre estuvieron con él y la bufanda de su hermano desfallecido-Así está mejor-dije mientras me miraba la ropa nueva-¿Chicos ustedes están listo?

-Danos un segundo más Zero-kun-dijo Lynx aun en el vestidor probándose ropa.

Kuro llevaba una camisa verde, unos jeans negros y unos tenis morados además cargaba a shiroko quien tenía puesto un mameluco de color Blanco con un conejito en el frente

Kuro: que bien que tenían mis colores favoritos y alguien está contenta con su nuevo mameluco no es así Mi copito de nieve Beep**(dije tocandole la nariz a shiroko)**

Shiroko: jajaja (n_n)

Kaiser salio del vestidor con una camisa roja con la imajen de un rasguño de lobo, pantalones azules y zapatillas azules mientras cargaba a un Ryu que llevaba un mameluco cafe con la imagen de un lobo

Kaiser: sabes que shiroko sigue teniendo una edad mental de 10 cierto

Ryu: Gugugu

Kuro: si bueno si mi hermanita se convirtió en bebe si la voy a tratar no soy tan serio como tu **(dije sacándole la lengua)**

Shiroko: pfffff **(:p)**

Lynx salió con una camisa color cafe con la imagen de un gato hecho bolita, una falda color azul y zapatos blancos mientras cargaba a Cheetha quien llevaba puesta un mameluco amarillo con manchas negras

Lynx: chicos no comiencen una pelea aqui, pero estoy de acuerdo con tratar a los niños por ahora como lo que son ¿no es así mi pequeña gatita? (n_n) **(dijo mientras alzaba a cheetha)**

Cheetha: Nya nya (n_n)

-Gracias por venir-dijo el dueño viendo a los niños salir, los cuales hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

-¿Ahora para dónde vamos?-dijo Kuro mirando a su alrededor con todos.

-Pues-antes de que Zero siguiera, vio como una pelota caía enfrente de él y de los chicos.

-¡Oigan la pelota por favor!-se escuchó una voz femenina, los chicos se voltearon a ver como una niña de cabello café, ojos cafés, camisa de color blanco, con unos pantalones verdes claros, zapatos de futbol amarillos, una banda naranja en la cabeza, con unos guantes blancos los miraba con una sonrisa-Oigan pateen la pelota-dijo la niña. Zero y los demás miraron a su alrededor y vieron a varios niños esperando la pelota, en una cancha de futbol.

Zero sonrió, dejo en el suelo su bolsa, y pateo la pelota corriendo hacia el campo, confundiendo a los que lo acompañaban y haciendo sonreír a la niña, que se fue a la portería. Zero corría esquivando a cada niño que se le cruzaba con suma facilidad, ya que aun siendo niños, tenían sus entrenamientos en su otro mundo, y todas las habilidades que aprendieron. Miro la portería y vio a la niña sonriendo, en eso Zero carga un poco el One for All en la pierna y patea la pelota que sale volando a máxima velocidad contra la chica, la cual con esfuerzo intenta parar la pelota, pero la pelota golpea su pecho, haciéndola caer, y la pelota entra en la portería.

-¡GOOOL!-grito Zero con una sonrisa.

-Increíble-dijo la niña que se levantó del suelo-¿qué tiro fue ese?-dijo viendo a Zero.

Zero: estas bien lo lamento si te lastime **(dijo ayudando a la niña a levantarse)**.

¿?: Estoy bien… tu tiro fue espectacular (*w*).

Zero: Gracias.

Kuro: oye puedo unírmeles al juego (n_n).

Kaiser: si ustedes dos entran yo también entro.

Lynx Nos dio un gran coscorrón a ambos mientras cheetha estaba en el suelo luego la volvió a tomar en brazos.

Lynx: alto alli ustedes dos les recuerdo que tienen que cuidar a sus hermanos.

Kuro/Kaiser: Pe-perdón (x_x)** (dijeron con un gran chichón en la cabeza).**

-Jeje-dijo Zero con una gota de sudor y después miro a la niña-Igualmente lamento el golpe... mi nombre es Zero Shoshinco y ellos son mis amigos-dijo apuntando a sus compañeros.

-Un gusto me llamo Marta... Marta Evans, y me gusta el futbol, juego siempre como portera-dijo levantando el balón.

-Oye marta Nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo alzando su mano un niño y otros tres se estaban cambiando sus zapatos.

-EEeeh pero el partido aun no acaba-dijo la peli castaña viendo como dos de su equipo y otros dos del equipo rival se terminaron de cambiar los zapatos.

-De que nos sirve seguir jugando, ellos nos van ganado 3 a 0-dijo el que era del equipo de Marta.

-Si ya perdieron acéptenlo-dijo otro que era del equipo rival con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo con enojo viendo a los chicos irse-Ahora como se supone que sigamos jugando si nos faltan dos en cada equipo.

-¿E les importa que jugué con ustedes?-dijo Zero llamando la atención de Marta.

-¿¡En serio!?-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kuro: por favor lynx déjanos jugar mira allí hay una caja de arena y unos columpios puedes cuidarlos para que podamos jugar por favor Lynx.

Kaiser: por favor no puedo dejar que Zero y Kuro me superen.

Los dos bebes Shiroko y Kaiser miraron a lynx con una carita tierna.

Lynx:...de acuerdo pero me la deben **(¬_¬)**.

Lynx coloco a los bebes en los columpios para niños y se quedó vigilándolos.

Kuro: bien ahora si podemos jugar.

Kaiser: bien hagámoslo no me quedare atrás.

-Pues entonces sigamos con el partido-dijo Marta-Es nuestro turno de sacar.

-Hagámoslo-un niño le paso el balón a Zero y este empezó a correr, pasando con facilidad a los niños rivales, pero en su corrida hacia el arco vio como Kuro y Kaiser estaban de defensas-Maldición-dijo con enojo pero después sonrió, los chicos supieron que jugando al futbol era aburrido, pero si usaban sus quirks para bloquear los tiros, o chutar el balón, de seguro era mucho más divertido que jugar normalmente-Chúpense esta-Zero pateo el balón en el aire y dio un salto-¡Tiro Smash!-con decir eso cargo un poco el One for All en la pierna y la disparo contra los chicos.

Kaiser: no lo creo.

Kaiser salto y preparo su súper fuera en las piernas.

Kaiser: Te la ¡regreso! ¡Couter Shot!

Kaiser devolvió el tiro el cual se dirigió a gran velocidad a la portería.

-Maldición-Mira a Marta lista para detener el tiro-¡Marta cuidado!-pero era demasiado tarde, la pelota llego a la portería, y aunque Marta lo haya agarrado por la fuerza, perdió el control y golpeo su pecho y el tiro termino metiendo un gol-¡Marta!-dijo Zero preocupado cayendo de pie en el suelo y fue a ver a su compañera de equipo-¿estás bien?

-Si lo estoy-dijo con un poco de dolor Marta parándose del suelo.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?-menciono Kuro viendo a su hermano.

-Claro que no si Zero usa sus quirks en los tiros, no puede significar que nosotros tampoco podamos-dijo con normalidad Kaiser, mirando a Zero ayudar a parar a Marta.

-No volveré a dejar que chutees-dijo Zero con seriedad, volvieron a sacar y los niños volvieron a pasarle el balón a Zero, el cual volvió a esquivar fácilmente a los del equipo rival-A ver si puedes aguantar otro tiro como este-salte con el balón-¡Tiro Samsh+!-con decir eso cargo más poder en la pierna y chuteo la pelota dirigiéndose contra los chicos.

Kaiser: Eso no es nada **(káiser salto)** ¡Couter shot!

Kaiser pateo el balón, pero el balón termino derribándolo y el portero por miedo no paro la pelota.

Zero:** ¡GOOOOOOL!**

Kaiser molesto se levantó y tomo el cuello de la camisa del niño portero.

Kaiser: porque lo esquivaste se supone que eres el portero tu deber es parar las pelotas (Ò_Ó).

Niño: Bromeas ese tiro era realmente poderoso.

Kuro: káiser basta.

Kaiser: Bien.

Kaiser lo soltó.

Kuro: oye tranquilo porque no me dejas tomar tu lugar (n_n).

Niño: está bien.

El niño se quitó los guantes y se los entregó a Kuro quien se los puso.

Kuro: mientras yo sea el portero nada entrara a la portería.

Kaiser tomo la pelota y se dirigió a la portería.

-Vamos-dijo Kaiser y uno de sus compañeros les paso el balón, este con facilidad esquivo cada chico que se le atravesaba-Esto es muy fácil-dijo confiado pero vio como Zero se ponía enfrente de él.

-No te confíes-dijo sacando los propulsores de lida-¡Robo rápido++!-con decir eso paso súper rápido por enfrente de Kaiser quitándole el balón.

-Maldición-dijo con enojo, viendo como Zero corría hacia la portería pasando a cada defensa hasta toparse con Kuro en la portería-"Con que pusieron a Kuro como portero. Está bien veamos si puedes bloquear esto"-pensó saltando con la pelota-¡tiro smash+!-volvió a patear la pelota con la misma habilidad llegando hacia Kuro el cual tenía una sonrisa.

Kuro: Siente la oscuridad.

Kuro trono los dedos y apareció un agujero negro por el cual paso la pelota.

Kuro: pasillo de las sombras.

El agujero se cerró y se volvió a abrir encima de él dándole el balón en mano.

Kuro: sigue adelante No te detengas supera los límites esto es plus ultra (n_n).

-Increíble-dije con una sonrisa viendo como Kuro paraba la pelota con su habilidad.

-Tuya Káiser-menciono Kuro pateando la pelota con fuerza y Káiser lo recibe.

-¡Chúpate esta Couter Shot!-menciono Kuro saltando y disparando el balón a la portería en donde estaba Marta, la cual volvió a intentar detener el balón pero fracaso.

-¡Marta! ¿Estás?-dijo Preocupado Zero.

-Estoy bien ¡Ay!-menciono Marta para después gemir de dolor, Zero la tomo de la mano y le quito el guante revelando sus manos ya casi totalmente dañadas.

-¡Marta!-dijo Zero muy preocupado viendo las manos de Marta.

-¡Estoy bien sigamos jugan... Ay!-intentaba aguantar el dolor Marta pero le era imposible.

-Ya perdimos-menciono un niño del equipo de Zero y Marta.

-Si vámonos-todos los niños del equipo de Marta se empezaron a ir.

-Esperen chicos esto no es anda aun...-dijo Marta intentando hacer que su equipo se quedara un poco más.

-Olvídalo Marta no jugaremos con esos animales. Mejor me dedico solo a los videojuegos-menciono uno de los niños apuntando a Káiser y Kuro, para luego marcharse con el resto.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa con nuestro sueño?! ¡Qué pasa con ir al Futbol frontier cuando vayamos a secundaria!-grito con tristeza pero los niños la ignoraron y se fueron-Por favor-cae de rodillas con lágrimas-*Snif* nuestro sueño *Snif*.

-Marta-dijo Zero sentándose a su lado para consolarla.

-Jajajaja ganamos por abandono-dijo uno de los rivales-Y todo gracias a ustedes-dijo apuntando a Kuro y Káiser los cuales estaban serios-Con ustedes podremos ir al Futbol Frontier cuando seamos grandes, por favor únanse al nuestro equipo de la escuela-dijo el que parecía el capitán del equipo, junto con otros.

Káiser y Kuro los miraron y después miraron a Marta llorando, siendo consolada por Zero y Lynx, que volvió con los bebes para intentar consolar a Marta.

Kuro y kaiser golpearon al chico en la cara tumbándolo al suelo.

Kaiser: primero muerto antes de unirme a un equipo que considera la victoria por abandono una victoria bien ganada (Ò_Ó).

Kuro: si esa niña no se rinde a pesar del dolor ella es de las personas que dan todo hasta el final y es la clase de persona con la que quisiera jugar, si su plan es siempre ganar por abandono nunca duraran en un juego de futbol de torneo.

Kuro se quitó los guantes y se los entregó al niño.

Kuro: sigue entrenando supera tus límites y tus miedos solo así serás un buen portero.

Niño: S-sí.

Los dos fuimos al lado de Zero y de marta.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes? *Snif* ¿vienen a burlarse de mí? *Snif*-pregunto aun llorando Marta.

Káiser: No...Venimos a elogiar tu determinación y tu voluntad (¬_¬).

Kuro: si se nota que amas el futbol querías seguir a pesar de tus heridas eres increíblemente apasionada (n_n).

Marta: de verdad *snif*.

Lynx: Oye si káiser te elogia es porque te ganas su respeto (n_n).

-Es verdad-menciono con una sonrisa Zero parándose del suelo y tendiéndole la mano-Volvamos a jugar al futbol. Marta-dijo con una sonrisa. Marta con lágrimas tomo la mano de Zero y se paró.

-Gracias chicos-se seca las lágrimas para después sonreír-Juguemos al futbol juntos-dijo con una sonrisa Marta.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos-dijo Zero y el junto con sus amigos recogen sus cosas llamando la atención de Marta.

-¿Oigan acaso no tiene un lugar donde quedarse?-pregunto la niña, llamando la atención de los niños y los bebes.

Zero/Kuro/Kaiser/lynx: eeeeto **(todos comenzamos a sudar de los nervios).**

Shiroko: huefados.

A pesar de la mala pronunciación de Shiroko Marta entendió.

Marta: ya veo vengan conmigo.

Zero: no sé.

Marta: vamos por favor.

Los Cuatro nos acercamos.

Zero: ¿qué dicen ustedes?

Lynx: la verdad es que no sabemos nada de este mundo así que no tenemos muchas opciones.

Kuro: estoy de acuerdo y ahora que nuestros hermanos son bebes no podemos arriesgar su salud.

Kaiser: yo digo busquemos un lugar oculto y robemos lo necesario para vivir.

Kuro: somos héroes en entrenamiento no podemos hacer eso.

Zero: bueno...es casi unánime.

Los cuatro nos separamos.

Zero: está bien marta iremos contigo.

Marta: que bien.

Marta tomo la mano de Zero.

Marta: síganme iremos a mi casa.

Zero: okey (n_n).

Marta jalo a Zero de la mano mientras kuro, káiser y lynx cargaban a sus hermanos bebes pero Lynx estaba un poco celosa.

Al llegar llegamos a un barrio.

-¿Por aquí vives?-dijo Zero siendo jalado por la chica.

-Si ya casi estamos cerca-menciono Marta con una sonrisa-Aquí es-dijo haciendo que los cuatro, vieran una casa de dos pisos, de color blanco-Vamos-arrastro a Zero a la entrada y los demás la siguieron.

**Ya adentro de la casa.**

-¡Hola mama ya volví a casa!-menciono su llegada Marta a su madre, la cual era igual de castaña que ella, pero clara, con pecas en las mejillas, con una camisa naranja, unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos blancos.

-Hola hija-dijo la madre de Marta que después mira a los niños-¿Quiénes son tu amiguitos?

-Un gusto señora me llamo Zero Shoshinco y ellos son mis amigos-dije apuntando a los chicos para que se presenten.

Kuro: soy Kuro Arashi y esta es mi pequeña copito de nieve shiroko Arashi.

Shiroko: jajajaja (n_n).

Kaiser: soy kaiser Kodokuna mucho gusto él es mi hermanito Ryusaki kodokuna pero le digo ryu.

Ryu: giuguga.

Lynx: Soy lynx Chishiki y esta pequeña gatita es mi pequeña hermana cheetha chishiki.

Cheetha: Nyaaaa Nyaaaa (n_n).

-Pues es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Soy la mama de Marta-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer pero noto las bolsas con cosas que traían los chicos y se le vino algo a la mente-¿Acaso ustedes son huérfanos?

-Lo somos desde bebes-dijo Zero con tristeza.

-Pues debería llamar a los del orfanato para...-no pudo terminar de hablar la madre de Marta ya que Kuro dijo.

-No no pienso volver ahí... Esos lugares solo tratan mal a los niños y luego los venden a postores, no pienso volver no no-decía con enojo y con gritos Kuro sujetándose la cabeza con dolor, y Káiser con Lynx lo tratan de calmar.

-Como que maltratan niños y los venden-menciono con preocupación la señora Evans.

-Señora Evans nosotros nos escapamos del orfanato ya que vendían a los niños. Y terminamos encontrándonos con Marta jugando. Cuando termino el partido nos trajo aquí-dijo Zero de forma seria.

La señora evans palideció y vio a kuro con una mirada perdida como si hubiera pasado por algo traumático eso le hacía ver que decían la verdad.

Marta: eso es horrible (Ó_Ò).

Lynx: de todos kuro fue el más marcado por la experiencia solo pensar en lo sucedido le da ansiedad y dolor.

La señora evans se inclinó y abrazo a kuro.

Señora evans: tranquilo todo está bien ya pasó todo.

-Gracias-menciono un poco dolido. La madre de Marta sonrió y se separó del abrazo.

-Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

-¿En serio mama?-dijo con una sonrisa Marta.

-Claro no puedo dejar que unos niños y unos bebes vivan en las calles solos y con frio, podrán quedarse en la habitación de Marta, hasta que preparemos una habitación propia para ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a los niños sonreír-Marta ve a enseñarles por ahora tu cuarto hasta que prepare la cena.

-Si mama, vamos chicos-dijo tomando a Zero y llevarlo a su habitación siendo seguida por los demás.

**En la habitación de Marta.**

Se podía ver que en su cuarto había lo común para una niña, muñecas, un escritorio para hacer la tarea y una caja de juguetes, de decoración habían carteles de jugadores famosos de Japon, y un cartel que dice Futbol Frontier.

-Bienvenidos a mi cuarto chicos-dijo con una sonrisa Marta.

-Está muy bonito tu cuarto Marta-dijo Zero dejando su bolsa en el suelo y mirar a su alrededor.

Kuro: se nota que adoras el futbol.

Kaiser: pero que es eso del futbol frontier.

Marta: es un torneo a nivel nacional los clubes de futbol se enfrentan en el campo los seleccionados compiten y los ganadores se llevan el trofeo del torneo es mi sueño ganar el torneo futbol frontier.

Lynx: y después de eso.

-Jeje pues quiero ser como mi abuelo-dijo con una sonrisa viendo sus guantes.

-¿Cómo tu abuelo?-pregunto Zero confundido.

-Si es el-dijo la niña apuntando una foto en donde aparecía un hombre con bigote, de pelo marrón y una banda naranja parecida a la de Marta, sonriendo a la cámara.

-Ya veo-dijo Kuro viendo la foto.

-También mi abuelo escribió esto-dijo mostrando un cuaderno que decía "Entrenamiento de técnicas definitivas".

Zero: Entrenamiento.

Kuro: de técnicas.

Lynx: definitivas.

Marta: si miren.

Marta le mostro el cuaderno que estaba lleno de garabatos que parecían ilegibles.

Kaiser: ¿Qué es eso?

Marta: son las técnicas que mi abuelito desarrollo las anoto en este cuaderno y la verdad yo soy la única que parece entenderlo (n_n).

-¿En serio?-dije agarrando las notas y ver como la imagen ponían al arquero con una gran mano deteniendo el balón.

-Esta técnica se llama la mano Celestial y quiero aprenderla. Por eso siempre juego como portera-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-dije siguiendo leyendo el libro buscando algo que pueda ser mejor para él.

Kuro: valla se nota que quieres entrenar y superar tus límites eso es plus ultra en toda su expresión (n_n).

Marta: ¿Plus ultra? **(dijo con confusión).**

-Es una frase que decimos muy a menudo nosotros-dijo Zero aun revisando el cuaderno, pero una de las técnicas le llamo la atención llamado "El tiro del héroe"-¿Oye marta que tiro es este?-dijo mostrando la técnica.

-Esa técnica es muy confusa-dijo rascándose la nuca la niña.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Lynx.

-Miren se los leeré-dijo agarrando el cuaderno-Los cuatro jugadores del otro mundo hacen un slash, luego los cuatro saltan haciendo un boing y por último los cuatro patean haciendo un Smash. Este es el secreto del Tiro del Héroe-dijo con cara de palo ya que ella no entendió nada.

Lynx: smash ¿eh?

Los chicos kuro, Lynx y káiser miraron a Zero.

Zero: ¿Qué? ¿Porque me miran?

Kuro: no te parece que esto es una gran coincidencia digo pienzalo.

Zero: ¿y qué hay del slash y boing?

Kuro: pues eso ni idea (-_-).

-Eso es lo que me complica. Además no se a que se referirá con los cuatro héroes del otro mundo-dijo confundida Marta pero en eso la voz de su madre grita.

-¡Marta, niños la cena esta lista!-grito la señora Evans desde abajo.

-Ya vamos mama-menciono Marta.

-Marta adelántate-Dijo Zero que después miro a los chicos-Nosotros veremos si hay alguna manera de descubrir cómo hacer el tiro del héroe.

-Está bien los veo después-se retira de la habitación Marta y Zero se voltea a sus amigos.

-Creo que el One for All se incluye en este tiro. ¿Pero qué querrá decir el slash y el boing?

Lynx: más importante como es que el abuelo de marta sabe del one for all eso es máximo secreto y estamos en otra dimensión.

Kuro: tal vez es coincidencia pero por el momento bajemos tenemos que alimentarnos bien y claro a nuestros hermanitos.

Lynx: tiene razón.

Los seis bajaron y fueron a la cocina en la mesa estaba la cena.

zero/kuro/kaiser/lynx: huele delicioso (n_n).

Shiroko: ¡waaaa waaaa!

Kuro: lo siento shiroko pero no tienen dientes así que no pueden comer sólidos.

La señora Evans se acercó.

Señora Evans: pasa algo.

Zero: no es solo que los bebes tienen hambre.

-Mmmm ya se-la señora Evans se retira y trae puré de manzana-este es uno de los alimentos que le doy a Marta cuando quiere ganar, creo que es perfecto para los bebes-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Lynx con una sonrisa agarrando el puré de manzana y dárselo en la boca a Cheetha-¿te gusta?

-**¡NYA NYA!**-grito con felicidad la pequeña neko.

-Si a ella le gusto-dijo Kuro mirando al resto teniendo hambre-creo que a los demás también les gustara-después de darles de comer a los bebes, ahora todos estaban comiendo la cena que les preparo la señora Evans.

-Señora Evans esto está muy delicioso-dije con una sonrisa comiendo la comida que preparo la madre de Marta.

Señora Evans: gracias Zero-chan.

Kaiser: *pfff* jejeje.

Zero: que se te hace tan gracioso **(dijo con una vena en la frente).**

Kaiser: nada Zero-chan** (dijo con burla).**

Lynx: no te metas con zero-kun **(dijo dándole un coscorrón a Káiser).**

-Mmmm-dijo confundida la señora Evans-Qué lindura miren-señalo a los bebes y todos vieron como estos bostezaban del sueño haciendo que todos sonrían al ver como estos se estaban quedando dormidos-Bueno será mejor que se vallan a dormir preparare el futon mientras ustedes se llevan sus platos a la cocina y esperan un momento ¿está bien?

-Claro muchas gracias-dijo Zero con una sonrisa, viendo como la señora Evans se iba a la habitación de Marta para colocar los futones mientras los demás esperaban. Despues se podía ver como los niños miraban la televisión mostrando el futbol frontier de este año. Lo que nos llamó mucha la atención fue ver, como unos chicos con uniformes verdes oscuros con rayas rojas, y cara de siniestro mostraban habilidades muy peligrosas contra sus oponentes dándoles la victoria-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son los chicos de la royal academi-menciono Marta mirando la televisión.

Kuro: ¿la royal academi?

Marta: la royal academi es la academia más temible del mundo del futbol son fuertes su equipo de futbol es famoso por ser campeones del futbol frontier.

Káiser: su habilidad es increíble, se nota que entrenan duro.

Kuro: pues no apruebo eso vieron lo que hizo uno lanzo la pelota al pecho y luego la pateo mandándolo a volar al delantero.

Lynx: me suena a algo que aria káiser.

Káiser: no es cierto no soy tan sádico (Ò_Ó).

Pero lo que nos sorprendió fue ver como un señor alto con lentes tomaba el trofeo con alguien a quien nunca olvidarian en la vida.

-ALL FOR ONE-gritaron los niños asustados al ver al peor de los villanos junto con los estudiantes de la royal academi.

-Era tan obvio de quien iba a poder enseñarles a esos chicos como jugar violentamente-dijo Zero furioso.

-¿All for One?-pregunto confusa Marta mirando a los chicos

-Es uno de los hombres más crueles, más temible y más peligroso en todo en el mundo. Puede llegar a matarte si no haces lo que pide-dijo de forma seria Zero haciendo a Marta temblar de miedo.

-¿De verdad él es tan cruel?-dijo con miedo la chica mirando a los otros los cuales asintieron.

-Pero no seguirá con su tiranía-dijo Zero parándose del sillón-cuando crezcamos y tengamos nuestro club de futbol entrenaremos demasiado para poder ser muy fuertes para enfrentarlo-dijo con furia ahora.

Marta: Como si fueran...súper héroes (*_*).

-eeeeeee-menciono Zero con una gota de sudor-más bien como un gran jugador para derrotarlo-dijo viendo a esta desanimarse-"Por ahora abra que mantener oculto nuestra identidad de que somos héroes de otro mundo"-pensó viendo a Marta pero en eso su madre baja.

-Los futunes están listos-dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Marta, se podía ver a los 7 acostados en el mismo futon, mientras que Mara está en su cama.

-Buenas noches chicos-dijo durmiéndose Marta.

-Buenas noches marta-dijeron todos.

-¿Ustedes creen que All for One trate de hacer algo con la Royal Academi?-pregunto Zero de forma seria.

Kuro: cuando se trata de All for one uno debe esperarse lo peor.

Lynx: Mi quirk multi-vision me permite ver el futuro maximo un minuto de poder ver más lejos sabría cuál es el plan aunque variaría el futuro es como un rio que se bifurca en diferentes canales y lagunas.

Kaiser: pues a mí no me molestara patearle el trasero a all for one cuando crezcamos le daremos con todo lo que tengamos y lo pondremos en la celda más fría oscura y sólida que podamos encontrar y tiraremos la llave.

-Parece que deberemos estar con Kaiser. Cuando pateemos de nuevo el trasero de All for One lo encerraremos en una celda más resistente y solitaria y tiraremos la llave al agua-dijo de forma seria Zero-Por ahora a esperar los años para crecer-dije con una sonrisa.

-Si-dijeron los tres para despues dormirse.

Los años habían pasado y nuestros 7 héroes crecieron, siendo parte de la familia Evans pero conservando sus respectivos apellidos. Pero ahora nos encontramos con el instituto Raimon.

-Vaya aburrido es este instituto-menciono con flojera Zero que tenía su tamaño original, y con un uniforme negro, con botones amarillos, la academia de U.A. era incluso más entretenido que el instituto Raimon.

Marta: ¿Dijiste algo zero-nii? **(dijo portando el uniforme femenino del instituto)**

Zero: n-no nada Marta.

Cheetha: Nya Marta-neechan parece muy emocionada.

Shiroko: estoy ansiosa por entrar.

Kaiser: si ahora entremos.

Señora Evans: alto antes de que entren.

La señora Evans saco una cámara.

Señora Evans: quiero una foto e ustedes.

Los ocho nos juntamos para la foto.

Señora Evans: todos digan Raimon.

Todos: Raimon.

La señora Evans tomo la foto y se veía triste.

Kuro: pasa algo señora Evans.

Señora Evans: no es nada es solo...estoy orgullosa de mis ocho hijos en especial de los más pequeños solo tiene 11 años y irán a Raimon son mi alegría y felicidad (n,_,n).

-confié en nosotros señora Evans-dijo Zero (16) con una sonrisa.

-Si le prometemos no fallarle-dijo Shiroko (11) con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra que todos podamos ir a al mismo instituto-dijo Marta (15) viendo el instituto.

-Nya será muy divertido-dijo con una sonrisa Cheetha (11).

-Además estaremos juntos-dijo Lynx (16) viendo el instituto.

-Lo que me sorprende es como aceptaron a ustedes en el instituto-menciono Káiser (16) viendo a su hermano y a las otras más pequeñas con los uniformes del instituto.

-Es porque nuestra inteligencia fue muy util-dijo Ryu (11) con una sonrisa a su hermano.

-Y a cada reto que se nos ponga lo superaremos-dijo Kuro (16) con una sonrisa determinada.

La señora Evans miro a los ocho con orgullo y alegría.

Señora Evans: bien dense prisa y entren deben llegar antes que se llene el club de futbol.

Marta: es cierto Vamos hermanos (salió corriendo).

Kuro: espera Marta-chan.

Lynx: esa chica no se le acaba la energía.

Todos seguimos a marta a las instalaciones.

Señora Evans: adiós...hijos, hijas suerte en su primer día.

Los ocho llegamos a la oficina de actividades extra curriculares y hablamos con un sujeto con cara de muerto de sueño y con gafas.

¿?: Que quiere chicos.

Marta: señor Frank Wintersea nuestros nombres son Marta evans.

Zero: Zero Shoshico.

Kuro: kuro Arashi.

Shirroko: Shiroko arashi.

Káiser: káiser kodokuna.

Ryu: ryusaki kodokuna.

Lynx: Lynx chishiki.

Cheetha: y cheetha chishiki.

Marta presento una carta.

Todos: queremos unirnos al club de futbol por favor.

El señor tomo la carta.

Frank: lo siento chicos pero en este instituto no tenemos club de futbol.

Todos quedaron en shock pero un segundo despues.

Todos:** ¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!**

-Pero eso es imposible aquí en el plan feto dice claramente que hay un club de futbol no nos mienta-dijo con enojo Zero.

-Lo siento pero no se puede eso fue hace años-dijo Frank sudando un poco.

-Está mintiendo-dijo Lynx.

-Como supieras tú que estoy mintiendo-dijo Frank viendo a la chica.

-Se nota en su nerviosismo. Si hay un club de futbol solo es que usted quiere evitar que ¿juguemos o no?-dijo con enojo la chica.

-A esta bien los llevare a ese club-dijo aun sudando Frank haciendo sonreír a los chicos, pero al llegar al club de futbol nos encontramos con una choza muy vieja y desecha como si nadie lo hubiera usado en años.

-¿Este es el club de futbol?-pregunto Kuro mirando el viejo club.

-Si es este-dijo abriendo la puerta mostrando cosas viejas para jugar al futbol, los balones, los casilleros, la pizarra con algunos dibujos del campo de futbol y unos viejos uniformes.

-Pues se nota que es un cutre-dijo Káiser viendo el viejo lugar. Marta se acercó al traje de portera y vio que tenía el número 1 y con unos guantes viejos, y la banda del capitán.

Kuro:...Pues entonces nonos queda de otra cierto chicos.

Todos: sí.

Frank sonreía parecía que los había disuadido.

Todos: Donde están los artículos de limpieza (ÒAÓ).

Frank: ¿Qué? (O_O).

Zero: lo que oyó arreglaremos este lugar de cabo a rabo hasta que brille como espejo.

Marta: y reabriremos el club de Futbol en el instituto (n_n).

Frank: Aaaa mmmm-se puso a pensar-Los artículos de limpieza están en el cuarto del conserje del Instituto-dijo viendo a estos retirarse pero este pensó-"Maldición estos mocosos quieren revivir el Inazuma Eleven. Debo detenerlos haciéndolos perder cada partido"-pensó viendo a estos retirarse.

Adentro del instituto.

Los ocho chicos buscaban los artículos de limpieza, o más bien la sala del conserje, en eso un viejo tipo con un traje verde, una gran nariz, y un bigote blanco los miraba.

-Disculpen que buscan-dijo el viejo tipo haciendo que los chicos lo miren.

-Buscamos los artículos de limpieza-dijo Marta aun buscando las cosas.

-¿Y para que los necesitan?

-Vamos a limpiar el club de futbol para usarlo y crear un equipo de futbol-dijo Zero aun buscando los artículos de Limpieza.

Conserje: ya veo síganme.

El conserje guio a los ocho al closet de los suministros.

Conserje tomen todo lo que necesiten para limpiar.

Marta: gracias señor...emmm ¿cómo se llama?

-llámenme Veteran-dijo el viejo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señor Veteran-dijo Marta con una sonrisa-vamos chicos a limpiar el club-dijo con una sonrisa corriendo hacia el club de futbol con los chicos, pero una chica de pelo verde con el uniforme del Instituto vio a los ocho correr hacia el club de futbol.

-Marta ha pasado mucho-dijo la chica para despues seguir a los chicos.

Mientras con los ocho estos se encontraban limpiando el club como entrenamiento ya que se esforzaban para limpiar el ultimo grano de suciedad que pudieran encontrar, los chicos empezaron a lavar los balones que se miraban sucios, mientras que las chicas lavaban los uniformes que se encontraban muy cochinos, sin que ninguno supiera que una chica los miraba con una sonrisa, despues de unos minutos el club estaba muy limpio.

-Fui terminamos-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Si costo mucho-dijo Marta viendo el club muy limpio.

¿?: Disculpen.

Todos nos dimos vuelta y vimos a una chica de pelo verde con el uniforme femenino del instituto.

Zero: hola bienvenida ¿bienes a unirte al club de futbol?

Chica: de hecho vine a ver a mi vieja amiga.

La chica se acercó a marta.

Chica: marta te acuerdas de mi (n_n).

Marta miro a la chica con cuidado y pronto un bombillo se prendió.

Marta: ¿eres tu Silvia?

Silvia: si ha pasado mucho tiempo (n_n).

-¿La conoces Marta?-le pregunto Zero y los demás querían saber quién era.

-A si Silvia te presento a mis 7 hermanos y hermanas-lo que dijo Marta sorprendió a Silvia.

-eeeeeh 4 hermanos y 3 hermanas-dijo muy sorprendida Silvia al ver a los chicos.

-Si él es Zero-dijo Marta presentando al peli naranjo.

-Un gusto Silvia-chan.

-Él es Kuro-presento ahora al pelinegro.

-Buenas Silvia-chan.

-Él es Káiser el rudo de mis hermanos-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Marta.

-buenas Silvia-dijo desviando la mirada.

-Él es Ryu-dijo presentando al menor de los hermanos.

-Un gusto Silvia-chan-dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño berserker.

-Ella es mi hermana Lynx-presento ahora a la chica.

-Muy buenas Silvia-dijo con una sonrisa la lista del grupo.

-Ella es Cheetha le gusta mucho decir nya como una gata.

-Nya si, buenas Silvia nya-dijo con una sonrisa la neko.

-Y por último ella es Shiroko-presento a la princesa de Hielo.

-Un gusto Silvia-se presentó con una sonrisa.

Silvia: como hicieron para entrar al instituto si son de la edad de los niños de primaria

Shiroko: somos súper dotados.

Silvia: súper dotados de verdad (O_O).

Cheetha: si nya, a los cuatro ya sabíamos multiplicar nya, dividir nya y muchas cosas más nya.

Ryu: si por esa razón nos saltamos años y llegamos al instituto Raimon.

Silvia sonrió al ver a unos niños prodigio en la secundaria-¿Pero porque quieren abrir el club de futbol?-pregunto ahora confundida.

-¡Porque queremos entrar en el futbol frontier!-dijo Marta con una gran sonrisa viendo a Silvia.

-Pero ustedes son solo 8 y para un partido se necesita un total de 16 jugadores 11 por lo más mínimo-dijo viendo a estos ponerse nerviosos.

-Eso no importa te prometemos que lograremos reunir a los jugadores suficientes para poder jugar en el futbol frontier-dijo Zero con una gran sonrisa viendo a Silvia sonreír.

-Se notan que son sus hermanos, tienen la misma pasión que Marta-dijo viendo a todos sonreír-Pues me gustaría ser su primera Gerente en el club-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a todos.

-¡Genial tenemos a nuestra primera gerente!-grito de felicidad Marta alzando su puño.

Zero: bien chicos comencemos a practicar y a buscar nuevos miembros.

Todos: **¡SIIIIIII!**

Y así da inicio al club de futbol del Raimon.

**YYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo colaborado de entre mí y Tensa adimaru.**

**Tensa: Si me gustó mucho crear este capítulo contigo Zero-kun (n_n)**

**Bueno nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Yo y Tensa: CHAO CHAO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente que lee mis fics y este fic colavorativo entre mi y mi sempai.**

**Tensa: Un gusto verlos de nuevo.**

**Sin nada mas que decir.**

**yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece el capitulo!**

**(Opening del capitulo anterior)**

Ya habian pasado varias semanas desde que la familia Evans, habia llegado al instituto Raimon para jugar al futbol y entrar al Futbol frontier. Pero se les hizo dificil, ya que la mayoria de los estudiantes no quisieron jugar al futbol por temerle a la famosa Royal Academi, pero eso no significa que, ya todos no quieran jugar. Durante su tiempo, el primero en inscirbirse al club de Futbol, fue Jack Wallside, un chico, alto y gordito, con un afro verde como cabellera, se inscribio para intentar no temerle a las cosas que se le aparecen. Despues de el se unio Tod Ironside, un chico enano, que parecia un verdadero topo, lleva siempre una curita en la parte de arriba de la nariz, se unio porque no tenia mucho que hacer, aparte de jugar videojuegos. El siguiente en Inscribirse, fue un niño, con el cabello atado en una coleta de caballo, con los ojos en forma de X_X, lo que era raro, su nombre era Tim Saunders, un niño que sabe poco arte marcial. El siguiente en inscribirse al club de futbol fue un chico de cabello esponjoso de color naranja, que cubria sus ojos, su nombre era Sam Kincaid, un chico raro para forma de decir de Kaisér. El siguiente en unirse fue un chico llamado Steve Grim, un chico con el cabello normal de un adolecente, de color negro, lei a veces historietas comicas. Y el ultimo en inscribirse fue Kevin Dragonfly, un chico rudo que le fue de un gran agrado a Kaisér, por ser ambos rudos y apasionados por el futbo, y que no se dejarian vencer ante nadie, sin duda son iguales. Con ellos ya estaban los suficientes para jugar al futbol, pero habia un problema a ninguno les gustaba Entrenar. Pero por ahora nos concentraremos en un partido de futbol entre la Royal Academi y un Instituto cualquiera.

Se puede ver como una pelota se dirigia a maxima velocidad contra un arquero, Los defensas y los mediocampistas, intentaron parar el balon pero fue en vano, cada uno fue derribado o golpeado por la pelota, y este termino en Gol al meter al portero adentro de la porteria.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Y la royal academi vuelve a mostrar su grandeza!-dijo el comentarista del partido viendo como la royal Academi gano 13 a 0.

Fue cuando un sujeto con un traje negro y unos lentes se coloco al frente de entrenador

¿?: perdieron y ya saben que significa

El sujeto le entrego una hoja que decia "disolucion del equipo de futbol" luego de eso barios bulldozers aparecieron y derrivaron el club de futbol.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo-menciono una hombre mas alto que otro que vestia de negro, y llevaba una mascara negra, con tubos en el cuello.

-No te preocupes All For One veras, que este mundo caera si el futbol deja de existir y la Royal Academi este en la cima-dijo con una sonrisa malvada el sujeto de los lentes al peor de los villanos.

-Espero que no me mientas Ray Dark, porque si no ya sabes lo que te llegara-menciono molesto All for One a su compañero.

-Tu solo confia en mi y en mis planes, todo saldra bien. Nuestro siguiente objetivo es el Instituto Raimon-dijo con una sonrisa malvada Ray Dark.

Mientras que en el instituto Raimon. Se podia ver como los heroes y la futbolista, bajaban una escalera para ir al club de futbol a cambiarse, al entrar vieron al resto del equipo no haciendo nada y solo estan de flojos. Marta y los demás se cambiaron los uniformes por los trajes de jugadores y se pararon enfrente de la puerta.

-Eh chicos vamos a jugar al futbol-menciono Marta pero nadie le hacia caso.

-Venga chicos no esten de flojos-dijo con un poco de enojo Zero viendo como todos lo ignoraban.

jack: pero como podremos parcticar siendo tan pocos

kuro: no somos tan pocos somos 14 jack

tim: aun asi no emos tenido un partido desde que abrimos el club

tod: no me quejo disfruto del tiempo libre...Si pase de nivel (dijo jugando con su video juego)

kaiser enojado y con una vena en la frente golpeo a tim y tod en la nuca

Kaiser:miserables flojos levanten el culo y ponganse a entrenar

kevin: kaiser tiene razon estar de flojos no les ayudata a ganar si tenemos un partido

sam:pero nisiquiera podemos usar el campo

steve: cierto el club de rugby lo aparta todo el tiempo

Cheetha: no se preocupen nya lynx-neechan y silvia-nya estan trabajado en eso nya (n_n)

shiroko:si todo sale bien podremos usar el campo (n_n)

Ryu: asi que hoy si o si entrenaremos y no habra pero que valga

Pero el resto volvio a ignorar a los ocho hermanos haciendo que estos se enfaden.

-¡Somos un equipo y hay que entrenar!-grito Marta enojada, para despues golpear un cartel-¡El torneo futbol Frontier! ¡Chicos! ¡Les aseguro que llegamos a la final!-dijo ahora con una sonrisa pero estos no les hacian caso-¿Verdad Kevin Steve?.

-Que va imposible-dijo con aburrimiento Steve.

-Venga Jack que no querias enfrentar tus miedos-dijo Zero intentando convencer al grande de cabello verde pero este lo ignoro y siguio comiendo.

-Vamos Sam, Tod-menciono Kuro pero Tod segia inconciente por el golpe de Kaiser.

-Pero no se puede jugar un partido, si el entrenador no nos busca rivales-menciono Sam jugando el juego de Tod que despertó recien.

la puerta se habrio para dejar pasar a lynx y a silvia

marta: silvia, lynx ya regresaron

kuro: diganos buenas noticias

silvia/lynx:Pues...Vamos al campo a practicar (n_n)

todos: ENSERIO LO LOGRARON {O_O)

kaiser: Adivino

zero/kuro/kaiser/Shiroko/cheetha/ryu: ¿el nya nya purrr?

Lynx: sip (n_n)

Todos: ¿nya nya purrr?

-Se los diremos despues-dijo Zero viendo al equipo-pero si ustedes no quieren practicar nosotros lo haremos solos-dijo Zero saliendo del club de futbol con los demas, dejando al equipo solo.

-Pero porque se ponen asi por poca cosa-dijo Steve viendo la entrada del club.

-Ademas para que queremos entrenarnos-menciono Kevin viendo la entrada-si ademas nos van a cerrar el club dentro de poco-con mencionar eso dejo en shock a todos, con suerte los que salieron nos escucharon nada.

Mientras que afuera del club se podia ver como todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Haya voy Kuro-menciono Zero pateando la pelota en el aire-¡Tiro Smash!-dijo pateando la pelota contra Kuro que estaba de portero.

-Ya les habise a los niños de primaria que entrenen con nosotros-menciono Lynx viendo a Marta ver como Kuro estaba preparado para detener el tiro.

-¿Porque entrenar siempre con los niños de primaria?-menciono Silvia viendo las practicas.

-Es por que son los unicos que entrenan con nosotros nya-menciono Cheetha esperando su turno para patear.

¿?:SEMPAIS

todos volteamos y vimos al grupos de niños comandado por una niña con colitas en el cabello

marta: hola maddie

maddie: hola marta

Espero que esten listos porque nosotros estamos mas que listos (n_n)

Ryu: eso vemos maddie-chan

-Pasillo de las sombras-menciono Kuro abriendo un agujero negro enfrente de el y el tiro de Zero termino en su mano-Debes seguir practicando Zero-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estuve cerca-dijo Zero cayendo al piso, para despues los dos acercarse al grupo de niños-Muy todo a entrenar-menciono y todos dijeron que si.

Despues de un rato se podia ver como los niños de primaria jugaban con Marta y sus hermanos para intentar quitarles el balon-Si no pueden quitarme el balon no podras quitarle el balon a nadie-menciono Kaisér esquivando a los niños que le intentaban quitar el balon.

-Con permiso-menciono Zero quitandole el balon a Kaisér-Maddie-menciono Zero dandole un pase a la niña la cual corrio ahcia la porteria en donde estaba Marta.

-Toma-dijo la niña pateando el balon pero Marta lo atrapa con facilidad-Ah me lo volviste a para-dijo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Maddie me podras marcar un gol sigue practicando-dijo la portera lanzando el Balon a los chicos. Todo entrenaron toda la tarde y ahora todos se miraban cansados pero los mas pequeños aun intentaban marcarle un gol a Marta.

-¿Se nota que se esfuerzan no?-dijo Zero sentándose en una banca tomando agua.

kuro: si es como volver a la epoca cuano entrenabamos para ser (mira a ambos lados) heroes (dijo susurando)

-Jejeje como olvidarlo-dijo Zero recordando las veces que estos entrenaron para ser heroes, desde el festival, y la pelea de stein, estos entrenaron para poder ser mas fuertes que nunca para intentar derrotar a los de la academia Isami, a Los profesores y luego lo del campamento, hasta la llegada de All for One-Fueron bueno tiempos.

-Lo malo es que no podemos volver hasta que tengamos a All For One en nuestras manos con esposas-dijo Kaiser bebiendo agua. Sin que nadie lo supiera, una chica de pelo blanco erizado en puntas, con una chamarra naranja, una camisa blanco y unos pantalones azules oscuros los miro de lejos, viendo como todos entrenaban al futbol.

-Oye Maddie tu tiro se hace cada vez mas fuerte-dijo Marta viendo a Maddie tomar agua.

-Muchas gracias Marta, nuestro equipo se hace cada vez mas fuerte gracias a ustedes-dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que. De hecho practicar con ustedes nos sirve para entrenar-dijo Marta sin notar que dos maleantes pasaban por el lugar y los vieron jugando.

-Marta ahora veras como te meto un gol, mira mi super tiro-menciono uno de los niños patenado la pelota, que salio del trayecto y casi golpea a los dos maleantes que esquivaron el tiro. Poniendo nerviosa a Marta y llamando la atencion de los heroes.

-¿Quien a sido?-menciono uno de los maleantes con la pelota en la pierna.

-Lo sentimos mucho-menciono Marta haciendo una reverencia a los chicos-Nos devuelves el...-no dijo mas ya que resivio una patada de los maleantes.

-¡Oigan!-menciono enojado Zero parandose del asiento para ver a Marta si estaba bien-¿Estas bien marta?

Marta: si silo me sacaron el aire

Kuro: Malditos ¡porque hicieron eso!

¿?: je solo me venge por lo del balon ademas las mujeres no sirven para el futbol porque no mejor te vas a estudiar economia domestica

sin aviso cheetha se monto en la cabeza del maton y lo mordio en la cabeza

Maton: MALDITA MOCOSA QUITATEME DE ENCIMA

el maton la tomo y la lanzo pero esta aterrizo de cara como la neko que era

Cheetha: Ustedes son malos y desagradables *hisssss* (dijo bufando y encorbandose cual gato enojado)

-Malnacida-Dijo Chutando la pelota contra Cheetha. Pero antes de que la pelota le llegara a Cheetha, la chica peliblanca que los miraba de lejos, corrio y salto dando vueltas en el aire creando un tornado rojo, y luego lo disparo contra el maliante que miro con Miedo como la pelota regresaba, pero en una bola de fuego, dandole en toda la cara, dejandosela toda quemada y con sangre callendo de la nariz, la chica cayo de pie enfente la mriada sorprendida de todos.

-Arnol-dijo el otro maton que lo acompañaba-¿Arnol estas bien?-pregunto pero este estaba por completo sin conciencia-¿¡Como te atrevez!?-pregunto con enojo el maton, pero cuando vio las miradas de muerte de todos y de en especial el de los heroes se asusto un monton, agarro a su amigo y se fueron corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí-¡Nos la pagaran!-grito corriendo lo mas rapido que podia con el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Muchas gracias nya-menciono Cheetha viendo a la chica, esta le sonrió y se empezó a retirar del lugar.

-¡Oye espera!-grito Marta llegando enfrente de la chica de pelo blanco-¡Ese tiro fue genial! ¡¿Acaso juegas al futbol?! Dime a que colegio vas-pregunto con una sonrisa Marta a la chica-Nos gustaria que entrenaras con nosotros-dijo, mientras los demás se acercaban a Marta. Pero la chica de pelo blanco solo la ignoro y se fue caminando del lugar-¡Oye!-intento detenerla pero ya se habia ido.

Kuro: Okey eso fue raro

Shiroko: ¿quien es ella,porque se fue sin decir nada?

kaiser: no lo se pero tiene abilidad para e futbol

-Bueno ya tenemos que irnos-menciono Maddie junto con sus amigos.

-Nos vemos-dijeron los ocho viendo a los niños irse.

-Bueno creo que nosotros tambien devemos regresar. Fue un dia de locos-menciono Zero guardando sus cosas.

marta: aun no entiendo ¿que eso del nya nya purrr y como logro que pudieramos usar el campo?

cheetha: nya te explicare marta-neechan el nya nya purrr es una tecnica que lynx-neechan desarollo para manipular a las personas con la lindura natural de un felino y me la enseño a mi tambien nya en solitario es fuerte pero si lynx y yo la usamos es invencible nya

marta: wao (O_O)

lynx: si bueno esperen que lo haga denuevo usar el nya nya purrr constantemente con la misma persona hara que esa personas sea inmune

zero: ¿como sabes eso?

kuro/kaiser: lo uso con nosotros varias veces seguidas y perdio efecto (-_-)

-Bueno sera mejor volver a la casa-Menciono Marta y todos asintieron.

All Llegar a la casa.

-¡YA VOLVIMOS!-gritaron los ocho corriendo a sus habitaciones, los chicos tenian el suyo propio al igual que las chicas, que duermen ahora con Marta. Cuando Marta llego a su cuarto con las chicas, se puso enfrente de la foto de su abuelo-Hola abuelo, e conocido a una chica, que chutea la pelota de una forma increible-menciono viendo la foto de su abuelo-Es la primera vez que veo algo parecido.

-Eh Marta-menciono Lynx viendo a esta hablarle a la foto ignorando a su madre que la llamaba.

-Me gustaria mucho que estuviare en mi equipo-menciono la portera aun ignorando a su madre y a las chicas.

-¡Marta mama quiere que te bañes Nya!-grito Cheetha pero Marta seguia sin prestarle atencion.

-Abuelito te lo pido por favor, si puedes conseguir que juege de nuevo con esa chicas-dijo la portera pero en eso la Madre de Marta entra enojada a la habitación de las chicas.

-¡SE ACABO AHORA MISMO TE VAS AL BAÑO!-grito la madre entrando en la habitación de las chicas las cuales se taparon los oídos.

-¡Pues esta libre ya que nosotros ya lo ocupamos!-Menciono Zero saliendo del baño con la toalla en la cintura y con otra en el cuello

Kuro: si el entrenamiento nos dejo muy sucios y sudados Ka-san se quejo del olor asi que nos metio a la fuerza al baño (dijo con una toalla negra en la cintura)

Lynx: PORFAVOR CHICOS VALLANSE A SU HABITACION Y PONGANSE ROPA (Ò/w/Ó)

Kaiser:je desde cuando eres tan mojigata

Ryu: si tu solias bañarme cuando era bebe

Lynx: QUE SE VALLAN (Ò/w/Ó)

Los cuatro se fueron con prisa a su habitacion

Señora evans:bien ahora les toca niñas a bañarse

Cheetha: Si ya esucharon a mama vayan a bañarse chicas (n_n)

Señora evans: Cheetha Chishiki-Evans cuando digo que se vallan a bañar me refiero a todas eso te inclulle a ti (Dijo seria)

Cheetha se puso palidad pero antes de uir Lynx y Martha la sostienen de sus manos y piernas

Cheetha: NYAAAAAAA NO QUIERO LOS GATOS NO SE BAÑAN CON AGUA SE BAÑAN CON LA LENGUA NYAAAAAA(O~O)

Señora evans: pues lo siento pero a esta gata le toca baño

Cheetha: AUNQUE SEA QUE NO SE AGUA FRIA DETESTO EL AGUA FRIA *hisssssss* (dijo bufando)

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos. Estos ya estaban vestidos, viendo como las chicas intentaban hacer que Cheetha dejara de forcejear para no bañarse.

-Jejeje que ironia-dijo recordando como esta evitaba meterse a las agua termales de sus padres en el campamento-¿Oigan ustedes creen que esa chica sea una jugadora de futbol?-pregunto ahora mirando a sus amigos, ya que como recordaba la chica hizo como una clase de tiro en vuelta en una bola de fuego.

Kaiser: si bueno cheetha es muy felina odia el agua fria o siquiera mojarse con ella pero si es agua caliente ella disfruta del baño

Ryu: si aun recuerdo cuando las chicas intentaron que jugara boleibal en la pisina de U.A

Kuro: jajajajajaja si eso fue gracios se aferro a la cabeza de Kaminari y el pobre termino rasguñado al final no se safo termino jugando

Zero: ¿y sobre la chica?

Kaiser: meh pienso que podria ser una buena adquisicion para el club

Ryu: su chuteo fue asombroso fue casi como ver a endeavor patear un balon

Kuro: prefiero no comparar a ese miserable remedo de heroe con esa chica Gracias (¬_¬)

-Por que acaso-Zero y Kaiser se miraron y luego dijeron.

-Te guuuuuuuuustaaaaa-Dijeron ambos chicos sonrojando a Kuro.

-Pero de que demonios hablan. Si ni si quiera la conosco-dijo sonrojado el chico de la oscuridad.

-Me ni que fuera suerte que la veamos mañana-dijo alzando los hombros sin esperarse lo que pasaría mañana.

Al dia siguiente.

-QUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE-grito Zero y Marta por alguna razón, adentro del instituto se podía ver como ambos apuntaban a la chica peliblanca que los ayudo con los matones de ayer.

-¿Acaso la conosen los dos?-dijo el profesor de la clase en la que estaban Zero y Marta con los demás.

-Bueno conocerla no tanto-menciono Zero con una sonrisa nerviosa pero Marta penso.

-"Abuelito, muchisimas gracias"-penso creyendo que su abuelo tuvo algo que ver con la llegada de la chica.

-Pueden serntarse-dijo el profesor a ambos chicos.

-Si perdon-dijeron ambos sentandose mirando como su profesor presentaba a la chica.

-Les presento a Alexia Blaze, desde ahora sera su nueva compañera, a partir de hoy-menciono el maestro de los chicos-Me dijeron que vienes del instituto Kirwood ¿verdad?

-Si-fue lo único que dijo la chica ahora llamada Alexia.

Alexa se sento en medio de marta y zero

Marta: hola Alexa me llamo marta evans el que esta al otro lado es mi hermano zero (n_n)

Zero: que tal Alexa

-Si hola-fue lo unico que dijo para despues prestar atencion a las clases.

Después de las clases.

Se podia ver como Alexa miraba la ventana mirando hacia cielo como si pensara, pero en eso se acercan Marta con todos sus hermanos y hermanas.

-Hola Blaze-menciono Marta llamando la atencion de la peliblanca- Te queria agradeser por lo de ayer contra esos moatones. Juegas al futbol verdad, nosotros igual. Soy la capitana del equipo de Futbol del instituto, juego de portera y tengo el numero 1-menciono haciendo la pose de portera.

-Yo soy el delantero estrella del equipo, por mi velocidad y mi fuerza, y soy el numero 32-menciono Zero con una sonrisa.

Kuro: Soy Kuro un placer juego en cualquier posicion pero me veras mas como portero y medio campista my numero es el 40

Shiroko: hola Alexa soy shiroko yo juego como medio campista mi numero es el 41 (n_n)

Kaiser: Kaiser juego como delantero y mi numero es el 31

Ryu: yo soy ryusaki pero me dice ryu soy delantero mi numero es el 30

Lynx: saludos soy lynx y ya se que tengo ojos de felino soy defenza mi numero es 20

Cheetha: un placer Alexa-nya soy cheetha soy defensa y mi numero es el 22 Nya

-¿porque siempre dices nya?-pregunto confundida la chica a la niña neko. -Es una costumbre mia nya-dijo con una sonrisa felina Cheetha a la chica.  
-Oye Alexa te gustaria unirte al club-menciono con una sonrisa Marta a la chica-El instituto Kirwood es muy conocido por su equipo de futbol-dijo con emocion-por cierto el chute que hiciste fue increible-pero Alexa volvio a mirar para la ventana-¿que ocurre?.  
-Lo siento pero... eh dejado el futbol para siempre-dijo con tristeza la chica por alguna razon.  
-¿Como que lo dejaste? ¿Porque?-menciono Zero.  
-No es asunto de ustedes-menciono ahora con un poco de enojo la chica, haciendo suspirar a todos. Pero en eso vemos como Steve entraba buscandonos.  
-Chicos-llamo la atencion el mediocampista del Raimon-El señor Wintersea dice que tienen que ir a verle, al director ahora mismo.  
-¿Al director?-pregunto confundida Lynx.  
-Parece que se trata de algo muy serio-menciono ahora con preocupacion Steve-Chicos tengo un terrible presentimiento. Y si quieren cerrar el equipo de Futbol-con mencionar eso dejo en shock a los ocho y tambien los enfado.  
-¡CERRARLO!-grito enojada Marta.  
-yo también he escuchado ese rumor-dijo preocupada Silvia.  
-¡Pero que blasfemia! ¡Ni siquiera nos consiguen un partido cual jugar y ya nos quieren cerrar el club! ¡Es injusto!-dijo enojado Zero.

Kuro: Lo se, es por eso que iremos todos juntos y le diremos le lo que pensamos de esta injusticia ¿estan conmigo chicos? (ÒAÓ)

-Si-dijeron todos-

-Pues andando no dejaremos que nos cierren el club-los ocho se retiran del salón para ir a la oficina del director.

Los heroes no se encontraban nerviosos, pero Marta si, al entrar se encontraron con el director, el señor Wintersea y una chica peliroja claro mirandolos fijamente.

-Perdonen, por favor díganos de que nos querían hablar-dijo Marta nerviosa.

-Se que se los digo, con poco tiempo pero hemos, organizado un amistoso para la semana que viene-menciono el hombre de sueño.

-¿un amistoso?-pregunto con cara de palo Marta para despues animarse-¡Un partido! ¿¡Quieren que juguemos!?

-Y el rival... es la royal Academi-con mencionar ese nombre puso a Marta nerviosa y a los chicos furiosos por la persona que esta con ellos.

-¡La-la-la-la royal Academi!-exclamo asustada Marta.

-¡Temía que esos idiotas algún día aparecerían!-menciono con enojo Zero.

Marta: se refiere a que vamos a jugar contra el equipo mas temible de todo el distrito

Director: si el partido se programo para el lunes de la semana que viene

Kuro: buen gracias por avisar director

chica de pelo rojo: hay algo mas

Cheetha: ¿que cosa nya?

Chica de pelo rojo: este partido tiene una condicion si no son capaces de ganarle al instituto el club de futbol sera clausurado inmediatamente

-Oye eso no puedes decidirlo tu-menciono enojada Marta mirando a la otra chica.

-Es una decisión tomada por la junta escolar y el director del instituto. Por que no podemos permitir que el presupuesto se malgaste en un club birdioso-menciono con burla la peliroja.

-¡Como!-menciono enojado Zero.

-Jovenes Evans, Les advierto que la señorita Nelly. Actua como la representante del presidente de la junta escolar. Así que deben tomar sus palabras como si las hubiera dicho el mismo-menciono el director revelando el nombre de la chica peliroja. Ante la cara de enojo de Zero y Marta.

En el club de futbol.

Se podia ver como todos estaban sudando a mares por la noticia que les contaron los chicos.

-¿¡Pero entonces!?-menciono nervioso Kevin.

-Por eso les han dicho que jugaremos ese partido-menciono nervioso Tod.

-Jugaremos, no dejare que cierren nuestro club, conseguiremos mas jugadores cueste lo que cueste-menciono con enojo Marta.

-Y si no los encontramos, yo y mis hermanos y hermanas podemos aguantar las palizas de la royal Academi para mantener el club-menciono con seriedad Zero.

Kuro: asi que este es el plan todos nos dividiremos y buscaremos ayuda de culuiera que nos quiera ayudar con el partido

Shiroko: y para eso Cheetha, Ryu y yo hicimos estos letreros

Los niños sostubieron letreros que decian unanse al club de futbol que tenia un conejo un gato y un perro cuando todos vieron eso sudaron

Lynx: bu-bueno este es el plan todos nos dividiremos y buscaremos mienbros

Kaiser: Ryu y yo tomaremos los clubes que inbolucren artes marciales

Kuro: shiroko y yo buscaremos reclutas en el club de manga

Lynx: tambien ire alli ya que es compartido por el club de ajedres

-Yo y Marta revisaremos los otros clubs-menciono Zero.

-Muy bien cada uno tome un cartel y empiece a buscar-dijo Marta de forma seria.

Despues de unos minutos se podia ver como los chicos estaban corriendo por al rededor del Insituto con el cartel que buscaban jugadores para el partido, Marta intento con los del basquetbol pero se negaron, cuando Zero intento hacer que los del tenis los ayuden este recibio un pelotazo en la cara, Ryu intento con uno de esgrima agarrandole la espada para que se uniera, pero este se nego, Kaiser fue con los del atletismo, y un chico de cabellera verde claro largo, que le llegaba a tapar un ojo, dijo que lo pensaria su nombre era Nathan. con Lynx y Cheetha intentaron con un chico llamado Willy, que era del club de manga, pero este dijo que se unira si les falataba ultimo, diciendo algo que el gran Willy glass salvaba el club de futbol, dejando a ambas con una gota de sudor, pero llamando la atencion de un chico con un mameluco rojo con una raya azul. Con Zero y Marta se enocntraron con una del club de periodismo.

-Soy del club de periodismo, sabemos lo del partido, tienen alguna delcaracion que hacer-pregunto la chica de pelo azul que era del periodismo.

-Si la tenemos-menciono Zero.

-Si cual es.

-Que nuestro club aun busca jugadores-menciono Marta haciendo caer de espaldas a la chica.

Ryu estaba en el club de sumo.

-El futbol es solo para los deviles, los verdaderos hombres-el sumo pateo a Ryu mandandolo fuera del club-Luchan al sumo y nada mas-finalizo el chico y Ryu no tuvo opcion que irse, sin notar que los del club de futbol los observaban.

-¿A caso piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados?-pregunto Silvia llamando la atencion de los chicos-No entraron al club porque les gustaba jugar al futbol-dijo de forma enojada-¿se puede saber que significa el club de futbol para ustedes?

-Pues divertirnos-dijeron los chicos.

-Si por fin lo entendieron-dijo Silvia con una sonrisa.

-Eres igualita a la capitana y a sus hermanos y hermanas-menciono Tod haciendo sudar a Silvia.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Sam deprimiendo aun mas a Silvia.

-Es como si hablaras por su boca-dijo Jack y termino Silvia en el suelo.

En la tarde los chicos decidieron juntarse en la torre y terminaron juntándose en la entrada con caras de tristeza cada uno.

-¿tuvieron suerte?-menciono Marta viendo a todos.

Kuro: pues encontre a un chico de primero se llama Balt Decker dice que la propuesta es atractiva y que lo pensara

Shiroko: Yo no tuve suerte un chico dijo que prefiere narrar que jugarlos

Kaiser: un chico del club de acletismo me dijo que lo pensaria su nombre es nathan

Ryu: pues yo tampoco tuve tanta suerte able con un chico llamado peabody le insisti varias veces pero huyo

Lynx: pues a mi tampoco me fue bien solo pude encontrar a un chico llamado Willi Glasse

Cheetha: y el era todo un presumido yo encontre a alguien llamado Raven Crowe y dijo que lo pensara también nya.

-Pues por ahora entrenemos aqui-dijo Marta subiendo al parque de la torre con los demas, pero al llegar se encontraron con Alexa mirando el atardecer, sorprendiendo a los chicos-Hola Blaze-mencion Marta acercandose a la peliblanca con todos, la chica al verlos se empezo a retirar pero Marta se puso enfrente de ella-A que este sitio es increible, ha sido nuestro lugar favorito desde que somos pequeños. Por cierto te enteraste de la noticia, me refiero al partido contra la Royal academi-con mencionar ese nombre hizo que Alexa abriera los ojos en shock y despues se puso seria-Lo malo es que no muchos quieren entrar al club aunque seamos suficientes-dijo con un poco de pena para despues sonreir-ya se nos ocurrira otro plan despues quien sabe-dijo con una sonrisa, pero Alexa volvio a ver el atardecer.

-¿Oye alexa porque dejaste el futbol?-pregunto Zero-Bueno igual no te apetece contarnos-dijo Zero viendo como Alexa seguia sin hablarle.

-Pero me parece una autentica pena-dijo Marta-Cuandi vimos ese chute del otro dia se me puso la carne de gallina, suppongo que tenias tu razones para dejar el futbol pero ¿porque no te guste hacerlo?, dijo por que si no no hubieras hecho un lanzamiento así-dijo pero Alexa la miro de forma seria y luego salto sobre la varanda cayendo en el camino.

-No me vuelvan a preguntar y dejenme en paz-dijo enojada marchandose de ahí.

-¿¡Entonces porque ayudaste a mi hermanita!?-pregunto furiosa Lynx, Alexa la miro y luego se marcho.

-Bueno es hora de entrenar-dijo Marta viendo a todos y les lanzo una pelota-¡Tirenme sus mejores tiros!

-Como digas Marta-dijo Zero mirando la pelota-¡Tiro Smash+!-con eso pateo la pelota y Marta intento pararla pero fracaso y cayo.

-¡Otra vez!-grito parándose Marta del suelo y atándose un neumático en la espalda-¡Ayúdenme a dominar la palma celestial!-dijo lista para parar otro balon.

Kuro estaba mirando un arbol donde estaba pintado un blanco

Kuro: con todas mis fuerzas

Kuro pateo el balon este dio en el blanco reboto al cielo kuro salto y volvio a patear el balon al tronco denuevo al blanco

Kuro: bien

Kaiser: oye ¿porque pateas? pense que disfrutas siendo portero

Kuro: la porteria esta en manos de Marta,ademas juego mayor parte del tiempo como medio campista

Kaiser: je apuesto que puedo atinar mas veces en el blanco que tu

Kuro: ya lo veremos

Lynx ,shiroko y cheetha estaban practicando control sobre el balon para y quitarle el balon a los rivales

Lynx: ojos en la pelota niñas (dijo maniobrando el balon)

Cheetha: Nya esto es complicado (dijo mientras trataba de robar el balon)

Shiroko: pero aun asi tenemos que robar y protejer el balon (dijo mirando el balón)

-¡Tiro Smash+!-Zero volvio a patear la pelota contra Marta la cual volvio a intentar pararlo pero fracaso. Pasaron las horas y los chicos entrenaron hasta la noche-¡Una ultima vez Marta se que puedes lograrlo! ¡Tiro Smash+!-cuando Marta atrapo la pelota sus manos fueron rodeadas por una aura amarilla lo que hizo sonreir a Zero y al resto que miraba.

-Lo consegui-dijo con una sonrisa pero la pelota la termino golpeando y esta cayo al suelo-Eso duele-dijo con la cara en la tierra pero en eso alguien llega.

-Vaya menudo entrenamiento tan raro-todos miraron al responsable de la voz y revelo ser Natha.

-Eh Nathan eres tu-pregunto Kaiser viendo al chico del atletismo el cual sonrio y ayudo a Marta a pararse del suelo.

-ES el entrenamiento mas raro que he visto-dijo ayudando a los chicos.

-Es por eso-Marta apunto el libro de su abuelo, pero cuando Nathan lo vio solo tenian puros garabatos.

-¿Y ustedes pueden leerlo?-pregunto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Claro dice como parar los balones-menciono Marta con una sonrisa.

-Vaya-dijo sorprendido Nathan.

-Son las instruciones de mi abuelito-dijo Marta.

-¿Tu abuelo?-pregunto Nathan.

-Si el murio antes de que yo naciera, fue entrenador del Raimon y escribio como hacer las tecnicas difinitivas en este libro, si la royal academi es tan fuerte como dicen, haremos este entrenamiento para fortalecernos-exclamo con una sonrisa la portera.

Nathan sonrio y extendio su mano a Marta.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Marta.

-Escucha Marta tu espiritu me ha convencido-dijo con una sonrisa Nathan.

-Jeje pues bienvenido al club Nathan-menciono con una sonrisa Marta.

-Genial tenemos un nuevo miembro, seras perfecto como defensa-dijo Zero con una gran sonrisa

¿?: yo tambien me les uno

todos voltamos y vimos a un chico del tamaño de los niños con marcas rojas en las mejillas y un cabello alborotado de color blanco

Kuro: Decker (n_n)

Decker: hola kuro (n_n)

Shiroko: ¿ese es el candidato que encontraste oni-chan? (n_n)

Decker: si y lo oi todo esa pasion que tienen ustedes...son una gran familia unida y lo sabre yo que tengo diez hermanos en mi casa (n_n)

Kaiser: si bueno jugaremos contra la royal academi enano crees poder con ello

Decker: No me rendire ayudare en lo que pueda y jugare con todo lo que pueda

Kaiser:...Je me agradas enano (dijo soriendo levemente)

-Chicos nosotros le entramos pero y ustedes-menciono Natha confundiendo a todos. Pero vieron como todos los del club de futbol salian de unos escondites.

-Chicos-dijo con una sonrisa marta.

-¿Que hacen aqui?-pregunto Zero.

-Todos vimos como trataban de buscar nuevos miembros-dijo Kevin.

-toda esa pacion nos hizo recapasitar-menciono Tod.

-capitana por favor entrenemos-menciono Jack.

-Si hagamoslo-dijo Steve haciendo llorar a Marta.

-chicos... Muy bien todos a entrenar-despues de que marta dijera eso todos los del club de futbol incluyendo a los nuevos se pusieron a entrar para el dia del partido.

Zero: Tiro Smash +

Marta recibio el tiro

Marta: haslo denuevo zero-nii (dijo mientras le lanzaba el balon a zero)

Kaiser: Adelante

Kaiser,ryu,kevin,steve estaban practicando tiro en el arbol

Kevin: no dejare que me superes kaiser (Ò_Ó)

Kaiser: yo tampoco me dejare superar (dijo con una sonrisa leve)

Tim,sam,Decker,Shiroko y kuro practicaban control sobre el balon

Kuro: bien chicos sigan asi

Shiroko: si controlan el balon entonces sera imposible que se lo roben

Lynx,cheetha,nathan,Jack y tod practicaban para protejer el balon y robar el balon

Lynx: escuchen sin temor busquen el momento correcto y lancense

Cheetha: si nya se que ustedes pueden Nya

54m agoDurante todo la noche los nuevos reclutas del Raimon y los hermanos entrenaron para el dia del partido contra la royal Academi. Ahora nos ubicamos el dia lunes, justo el partido en donde se jugara el Raimon contra la royal Academi y nos dirigiremos al club de futbo.

-Chicos les quiero presentar a Maxwell Carson-presento Lynx al un chico con un mameluco rojo en la cabeza con una raya azul.

-Un plcaer conocerlos-dijo Max y luego levanto el cartel-Cuando Lynx menciono que buscaban nuevos jugadores. Crei que seria el mejor momento para no aburrirme-dijo con simplesa sin saber que hoy era un dia el cual cambiara al futbol.

Ryu: genial tenemos a un nuevo miembro

¿?: de hecho tambien me uni

Todos se asustaron cuando el culpable de el sonido se revelo

kuro: woo buena entrada nisiquiera te oimos llegar

Lynx: a cierto el es Jim Wraith el tambien se quiso unir

Derrepente silvia llego y a su lado estaba Willi

Silvia: chicos willi accidio unirse al equipo

willi: oi que aun seguian buscando miembros asi que lo reconsidere pero tengo una condicion,si juego me van a dejar usar la camisa con el numero 10 ¿aceptan?

-Esta bien-dijo Marta, pero en eso todos sienten como el lugar tiembla-Ya llegaron-dijo Marta saliendo del club con el resto, para dirigirse al campo de futbol, al ver en la entrada aparecio un camion y de el salieron varios chicos con el uniforme de la Royal Academi y con balones de futbol, de la entrada del camion bajo una alfombra roja y de ella empezaron a aparecer los jugadores de la Royal Academi todos con una sonrisa confiada o una seria, pero el portero del equipo enemigo se les hacia familiar a los hermanos evnas por alguna razon, pero no recordaban cual era.

Kuro: chicos ese chico siento que lo e visto antes

Kaiser: no eres el unico

Marta: si tambien siento que lo e visto antes

Lynx:hmmm podria ser

el portero de la royal nos vio y se acerco

¿?: vaya no crei que el destino nos reuniera asi

Kuro: aaa si claro (n_n)*

¿?: desde la ultima ves que jugamos segui tu consejo supere mis limites y miedos y me converti en un el portero titular de la royal academi

entonces fue cuando kuro recordo

Kuro: Tu eres el chico de esa vez al que sustitui como portero (O_O)

Kaiser: el cobarde que evadio el tiro de zero la primera vez que conocimos a marta

-Si soy yo-dijo el chico de pelo naranja-Mi nombre es Joseph King y soy el mejor portero de la royal Academi-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el chico.

-¿Eh Joseph que haces?-pregunto un chico que tenia unos googles en los ojos, con una capa roja en la espalda, y con la banda del capitan en el brazo derecho.

-Lo siento Jude es que ellos son los que me motivaron para poder ser un gran portero-menciono el portero de la royal-Chicos el es Jude Sharp y es mi capitan.

-Hola es un gusto me llamo Marta Evans-Marta se presento ante Jude pero este solo miro para un lado viendo el campo.

-Aun tenemos tiempo nos dejarian calentar un poco-dijo el chico de lentes.

-Eh claro-cuando Marta dijo eso Jude sonrio y el con su equipo empezaron a practicar en el campo del Raimon, mostrando su superioridad con el balon, dos de la royal patearon el balon y Jude lo pateo hacia la direccion de Marta, La cual con rapidez atrapo el balon, pero al caer revelo que los guantes de Marta estaban con quemaduras.

-¡Marta/Capitana!-dijeron todos preocupados pero Marta sonrie para despues decir.

-Este partido sera interesante-dijo aplaudiendo.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado.**

**Tensa: Si y no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo se viene el partido contra la royal Academi.**

**Yo y Tensa: Hasta la próxima CHAO CHAO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 partido contra la royal.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic espero que estén bien.**

**Tensa: Me alegro verlos otra vez.**

**No tengo mucho que decir que aparte que se pasen por el canal del sempai para que leean nuestro otro fic colaborativo de "Una aventura en el país de las maravillas"**

**Tensa: Recuerden pasarse por mi canal para leer ese nuevo fic mio.**

**Sin nada mas que decir.**

**Tensa y yo: Empecemos.**

Marta tenia una gran sonrisa al ver lo emocionante que iba a ser el partido contra la royal Academi-¡Estoy emocionada!-dijo sumamente feliz para despues mirar a su equipo-Chicos vamos a demostrarles nuestros resultados de la semana de entrenamiento-dijo apuntando a la royal.

-**¡QUE!**-gritaron nerviosos Sam y Tod.

Zero no prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba viendo si del autobus bajaba All For One, pero no-"¿En dónde te escondes maldito?"-se preguntó enojado viendo que en el techo solo apareció Ray Dark.

Dark: hmm este es el equipo de futbol del raimon

Dark miro a todos y solo solto una risita burlona

Dark: este partido terminara rapido no llegaran al segundo tiempo

-Esto solo una cosa Capitana-le dijo Jack a Marta.

-¿Que pasa Jack?-pregunto la portera.

-Yo esto necesito... ¡Tengo que ir al baño!-menciono el gordito, saliendo corriendo de ahi con las manos en la vejiga como si se aguantara.

-¡Eh espera Jack!-Marta intento hacer que se devuelva pero Jack ya se había ido.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?-menciono Jude, llamando la atencion de Marta-aunque conteis con el, siguen siendo 18 jugadores ¿verdad?. ¿Acaso tendrán otro jugador mas?-menciono desviando la mirada a un arbol en donde estaba escondida Alexa.

-Eso que importa-llamo la atención Zero-Con nosotros basta y sobra para aplastarlos-menciono con enojo Zero.

-Muy valientes palabras-dijo con una sonrisa malvada Jude.

-Zero-le llamo la atención Marta a su hermano-no quiero que ustedes jueguen por ahora-lo que dijo dejo muy sorprendidos a los hermanos pero en especial al equipo.

Kuro: heeee pero marta no es justo nos mandaras a la banca al inicio

Shiroko: Marta-nee no nos agas esto

Kaiser: no es justo no pasamos todo ese entrenamiento en vano

Ryu: porfavor Nee-chan danos una oportunidad

Lynx: chicos vean el panorama completo no sabemos nada del juego de este equipo marta nos esta dando una oportunidad para estudiar su juego

Cheetha: Que lista eres lynx-neechan nya

Deker: entonces ¿capitana quienes entraran al campo primero?

-Sere yo, y el resto del equipo, Steve, Sam, Tod, Jim, Kevin, Max, Jack, Timmy, Willi y Nathan-menciono.

-Pero es que Jack-antes de que Zero hablara llego el señor Wintersea.

-¿Que les pasa el partido va a comenzar?-dijo apurado el entrenador.

-Es que entrenador Jack aun no llega del baño-dijo un poco nerviosa la capitana.

-No podemos dejar que nuestros invitados esperar. Dense prisa-dijo apurado.

-**¡SI!** ¡Vamos todos a buscar a Jack en los baños!-grito Marta y todos partieron a los cuartos del Baño para buscar a Jack.

-¿Jack en donde estas?-pregunto Zero buscando por cada wc pero no estaba.

-Aqui no esta-reviso Kevin.

-Aquí tampoco-menciono Kaiser.

-¿Que pasa con el segundo piso?-pregunto Zero mirando el techo de donde salio Sam.

-Aqui tampoco-dijo el afro naranja

kuro: chicos

Marta: que pasa

Kuro: encontre a jack no van a creer donde estaba

Todos siguieron a kuro a un casillero de suministros

Marta: jack estas alli dentro

Jack: capitana lo lamento no puedo jugar

Marta: ¿porque jack? (ó_ò)

Jack:...Tengo miedo okey lo dije,ablamos del la royal academi el equipo mas fuerte de japon no hay manera de ganar

Marta: Jack...

Kuro: espera marta yo me encargo...oye jack escucha se que estas asustado

jack:** YA LO SE** lo lamento soy un cobarde

Kuro: tranquilo es normal tener miedo raro seria no tenerlo hasta diria que es de idiotas no temerle a ciertas cosas lo que importa es reconocerlo y encontrar el valor para superar tus miedos y tus limites esto es plus ultra

-Lo que dice Kuro es verdad Jack-menciono Zero poniendose a un lado de Kuro-Hay cosas que nos pueden asustar, pero ese miedo se puede superar, cuando estas con tus amigos y compañeros. Recuerda que tenos uniste para enfrentar tus miedos y en la mayoria de nuestros entrenamientos lo haz logrado superarte mas y mas-menciono con una sonrisa.

-Chicos-menciono Jack para despues sonreir-Esta bien jugare por mis compañeros.

-Eso queria oir-menciono Marta con una sonrisa.

-Solo hay un problema-dijo Jack llamando la atencion de todos-No puedo salir de aquí estoy atascado.

Todos:** QUEEEEE** (O_o)

Kaiser: yo me encargo

Kaiser se coloco frente al casillero

Kaiser: jack mete la panza

Jack: ¿porque?

Kaiser: **SOLO HASLO**

Jack: okey Ja esta (dijo en tono agudo)

Kaiser: okey (kaiser retrajo el brazo y preparo un puño)

Willi: planeas abrir el casillero de u golpe eso es lo mas absurdo que

Kaiser lanzo un potente golpe que atraveso la puerta del casillero luego con fuerza arranco la puerta espantando a todos

-BAKA-grito Lynx golepando la cabeza de Kaiser.

-¡Porque fue eso!-pero Zero y los demas tambien lo golpearon-¡Y ahora porque me pegan!.

-Eres un idiota, recuerda por que estamos "En este mundo"-susurro lo ultimo Zero-"No debemos exponer nuestros poderes Kaiser"

-Como quieran-menciono con molestia quitando su mano de la puerta.

-Rapido tenemos que volver-menciono Marta intentando cambiar de tema y todos se fueron al campo. estando ya en esta todos estaban enfrente de los jugadores de la Royal.

-¿disculpa?-pregunto la periodista a Silvia que estaba en el banquillo-¿Te importa que vea el partido desde aqui?

-Claro no hay problema-Menciono Silvia moviendose a un lado y la chica se sienta a su lado.

-Soy Celia Heels, del club de periodismo. Encantada de conocerte-se presento por fin la reportera de cabello azul con una sonrisa.

-¿quieres una entrevista? adelante-menciono Silvia con una sonrisa.

-Veo que ustedes son demasiados jugadores-menciono la chica del periodismo viendo a los jugadores del Raimon-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?-pregunto Silvia.

-Crees que nuestro equipo puede ganar.

-Si me lo preguntas-se puso a pensar Silvia-Teniendo a los hermanos de Marta en la banca no creo que duren mucho-menciono ahora con tristeza.

-Lo sabia-menciono Celia.

-Pero cuando miro a Marta, y a los demas juntos tal vez puedan ganar. No se es una sensación que tengo y eso a que nuestro club le queda mucho por delante-menciono Silvia mirando al equipo.

-Que interesante-menciono Celia animada-Usare esa frase en el articulo-con decir eso dejo sonrojada de la vergüenza a Silvia.

**Con los jugadores.**

-Va a comenzar el partido amistoso entre la royal Academi y El Instituto Raimon-menciono el arbitro haciendo que todos miren el partido-Que ambos capitanes vengan para el sorteo-cuando menciono eso Jude se alejo-Eh Jude Sharp el sorteo de campos.

-No importa que saquen ellos-se voltea a ver al equipo y luego se retira.

¿?: el partido entre el instituto raimon y la royal academi ya va a comenzar yo soy chester horse jr y sere su cometarista para este partido en un suvito momento la royal academi a cedido el saque al Raimon

Wilie: bien ten Kevin

Chester: y el numero 10 wilie glasse se la pasa al delantero kevin dragonfly y comienza el partido pero que es esto

los miembros de la royal no se molestaban en perseguir a kevin

Chester: los miembros de la royal no se estan moviendo

kuro: que rayos significa esto

Lynx: No lo se esperemos a ver

Kevin: maldicion Nos estan subestimando desde el inicio

Kevin se preparo para disparar

Kevin: **NO DEJAREMOS QUE NOS GANEN**

Cuando kevin disparo creia que el portero de la royal no lograria paralo, pero este salto y despejo el tiro con su mano.

-Y Falla por poco y Kevin lograba anotar un gol-menciono Chester un poco deprimido.

-Jude aqui termina mi trabajo-menciono King lanzandole el balon al de googles.

-Si ahora van a ver-menciono el capitan enemigo-Como juega la royal academi-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Pero que dice?-pregunto un poco nerviosa Marta viendo como Jude le pasa el balón a uno de sus compañeros, el cual al recibir el pase pateo fuertemente el balon contra Marta, la cual intento pararlo pero el balon golpeo su pecho y la mando adentro de la portería, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Que fuerza!-menciono Zero sorprendido viendo como ahora mencionaba 1 la royal academi y 0 los del raimon.

Chester: **NO LO CREO APENAS UNOS MINUTOS DE PARTIDO Y LA ROYAL ANOTA EL PRIMER GOL**

Sam: Bromean eso es rapidez

Marta: no se rindan chicos el partido apenas esta comenzando

Marta lanzo a el balon y lo intecepta seteve

Chester: el numero 6 steve Grim se ace con el balon pero es rapidamente interceptado por un defensa se la pasa a max el numero 9 pero el pase no se completa y cae en las manos del delantero david stanford

David: que pena dan

Durante el partido la royal Academi metio varios goles, golpeando a cada jugador con el balon para inmovilizarlos, y el marcador termino con la royal academi ganando por 10 y el raimon a 0, y ya recien termino la primera parte del partido.

-Maldita sea Marta-menciono enojado Zero a su hermana-Dejanos salir ahora a nosotros jugar, todos estan muy debiles para continuar.

-Lo siento pero por ahora aun no chicos-menciono Marta cansada.

-¿Pero que dices?-pregunto preocupado Kuro.

-Chicos confien en mi-menciono Marta viendo a los jugadores de la royal mirar para otro lado.

-Y El segundo tiempo del partido va a comenzar-menciono Chester-Y la royal academi empieza-dijo viendo como los delanteros de la royal corrian a la porteria. Jude sonrio y pateo el balon en el aire y los tres que estaban corriendo saltaron formando un triangulo morado.

-**¡TRIANGULO LETAL!**-gritaron los tres en e aire pateando el balon contra Marta la cual al intentar pararlo el balon le dio de lleno en el pecho mandandola a la porteria.

-**¡MARTA!**-gritaron sus hermanos preocupados. Por el resto del partido Zero y los demas vieron como la Royal golpeaba de forma muy violenta a los jugadores como si quiesieran hospitalizarlos.

-Sal de una maldita vez-menciono con enojo Jude-Como no salgas acabaremos con el que suige en pie-dijo apuntand a Marta y luego todos los jugadores de la royal se pasaban el balon mientras golpeaban a Marta.

-Estan golpeando a Marta intencionalmente-menciono Max en el suelo.

-Eso no es futbol-Nathan se paro como pudo y se lanzo a parar un tiro pero la pelota al chocar con el lo envio al suelo y la royal ahora ganaba 20 a 0.

-**Chut de los 100 toques**-menciono uno de los jugadores de la royal pateando el balón varias veces contra Marta la cual paro el tiro pero, este resbalo de sus manos y le dio directo en la cara. Dejando a todos horrorizados al ver como Marta caía al suelo.

-Los jugadores del raimon estan casi vencidos y el unico en pie es Willie Glasses-menciono CHester pero vio como Willie salio corriendo quitandose la camisa-El jugador Willie abandona al equipo y sale corriendo tirando su camisa con el numero 10.

-**¡COBARDE!**-grito Zero enojado para despues ir corriendo a ver a Marta-¡Marta hablame!** ¡MARTA DESPIERTA!-**gritaba preocupado Zero.

hiroko: Marta-nee despierta

Marta comenzo a despertar y los miro

Marta: estoy bien

Lynx: no no estas bien mirate kuro debes sustituirla...kuro

todos vieron en todas partes pero kuro no estaba

Kaiser: Donde se metio

Aun lado viendo todo estaba Alexa

Alexa: se acabo

No nesesariamente

Alexa volteo y vio a kuro

Alexa: no se porque dices eso la mayoria de los jugadores estan al punto de ser lisiados

Kuro: escucha se que tienes tu motivos para avandonar el futbol pero ahora mi Hermana Marta esta dando todo de si para poder ganar solo pido que nos ayudes en este partido porfavor

Kuro saco la camisa con el numero 10 que arrojo wilie

Kuro: ayuda de nuevo a uno de mis hermanos

Alexa miro la camisa y luego se le vino un recuerdo de una chica en medio de un autobus-Julia-dijo en un susurro el nombre de una niña-Crees poder darme una oportunidad-dijo tomando la camisa del numero 10-Voy a cambiarme vuelve con tu hermana-menciono la pelibalnca retirandose dejando a Kuro con una sonrisa, se volteo a ver como Marta estaba de nuevo de pie mientras se esforzaba.

-El partido aun no acaba-menciono Marta parandose del suelo-Chicos es hora de sustituirlos-menciono viendo a Max y a Steve-Max Steve, seran reemplazados por Kuro y Shiroko-mira a Kevin-Con la ausensia de Willi Zero tomaras su lugar, Kaiser tomaras el lugar de Kevin-mira a Jack y a Timmy-jack Timmy seran reemplazados por Cheetha y Lynx-con decir eso hizo sonreir a los hermanos, ya que porfin saldrian a jugar.

**Kuro regreso con todos**

Kuro: perdonen fui al baño de que me perdi

Shiroko: entraremos en el juego

Kuro: grandioso

Decker: Lo siento chicos parece que no estoy al nivel para entrar (dijo con pena al saber que no fue escogido)

Kuro: ya sera para la proxima decker vien chicos adelante

-Oye esa es Alexa-menciono Zero y todos vieron como la peliblanca en puntas aparecia en el campo con la camisa de la jugadora numero 10, haciendo a Jude sonreir y sorprendiendo al resto.

-Increible la estudiante de secundaria Alexa Blaze a entrado en el campo de juego como la numero 10, y que llego al final con sus increibles lanzamientos en el futbol frontier, esto es una sorpresa-menciono Cheester.

-Un momento ella no esta en el-menciono Wintersea pero Jude lo detuvo.

-Dejanla jugar a nosotros nos da lo mismo-menciono con arrogancia, el arbitro vio todo confundido y luego dice.

-Pero ya hay 11 jugadores en el campo.

-Sam al banquillo-menciono Marta y Sam se retiro-Alexa tomaras el lugar de Sam-dijo y esta asintio.

-Y Empieza el segundo tiempo-menciono Cheester.

-Tuya Kaiser-antes de que Zero le pasara el balon a Kaiser, uno de la royal academi le quito el balon rapidamente.

-Triangulo letal-menciono Jude y los tres mismo chicos que patearon el balon saltaron, y formaron el triangulo morado en el cielo, pero Alexa corria a la porteria confundiendo a Jude.

-**¡TRIANGULO LETAL!**-gritaron los jugadores y dispararon el balon oscuro contra Marta.

-**NO VOY A PARARLA AHORA**-grito Marta, que alzo la mano y una gran mano amarilla salio de esta dejando a todos los jugadores en Shock y haciendo sonreir a sus hermanos-**¡MANO CELESTIAL!**-grito y extendió la mano, y la palma celestial detuvo el triangulo letal como si nada, dejando a los de la royal en shock**-¡TUYA ALEXA!-**grito usando sus fuerzas para arrojar el balón hacia Alexa que al ver el balón salto dando giros en el aire y grito.

-**¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!**-grito la peliblanca pateando el balon con una aura de fuego alrededor de su pie, y el balon salio disparado contra la porteria de la royal, King intento pararlo pero el balon entro en la porteria, y el marcador ahora decia 20 a 1.

-**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ALEXA BLAZE ANOTO UN GOL**-grito Chester y todos se pusieron a celebrar.

La pelota de nuevo estaba en el centro y los de la royal corrian hacia Marta, pero Zero les quito el balon a una gran velocidad.

-No dejare que me quiten el balon ahora-menciono Zero corriendo a maxima velocidad pasando a todos de la royal-**¡ENTRADA HURACAN!**-grito llegando a la porteria para saltar y gritar-**¡TIRO SMASH++!**-pateo el balon, King atrapo la pelota pero esta resbalo de sus manos dandole en la cara, dando un gol.

-**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ZERO EVANS ANOTO UN GOL-**grito Cheester, viendo como los de la royal se preparaban para sacar pero Kaiser ahora se las quita.

King: No dejare que anoten otra vez

Kaiser: eso crees

Detras de Kaiser aparecio ryu

Ryu: **ADELANTE**

Ambos ermanos gritarorn y aparecio una jauria de lobos

Ryu: Disparo

Kaiser: de la jauria

Kaiser y ryu dispararon el balon y depredadores se lanzaron al igual que el balon king atrapo el balon pero no pudo y el balon entro

Chester:** GOOOOOOOOOOOOL** ambos hermanos evans lanzan un poderoso disparo con la fuerza de mil lobos

**El partido se reanuda**

Chester el balon ahora esta en posecion de la royal academi su medio campista john Bloom se dirige con el esferico pero es interceptado por las hermanas lynx y Cheetha

Bloom: aun lado lindas o si no les ira mal

Lynx: Cheetha lista

Cheetha: como una tigresa

Lynx y cheetha se tomaron de las manos y miraron al medio campista con sus ojos felinos tiernos y derrepente aparece la imgen de una cachorra de lince y chita

Lynx/Cheetha: Nya Nya purrr x2

Los ojos de bloom y de todos los chicos en el publico se convirtieron en corazones ante presenciar la lindura felina de ambas chicas y se distrajo lo suficiente para que lynx y cheetha robaran la pelota

Cheetha/lynx: Gracias nya (dijeron giñandole un ojo)

Chester: **ES INCREIBLE LAS BELLAS FELINAS EVANS SE ROBAN EL BALON Y CORREN A LA PORTERIA(**Dijo tambien afectada)

Marta: ¿ese es el poderoso nya nya purrr? (O_O)

Marta miro a varios chicos embobados con ojos de corazon incluidos los de su propio equipo

Marta: Pues algo se los reconosco es una tecnica mortal

Jude: **QUE HACEN ATRAPENLAS**

Lynx: ahora cheetha

Cheetha: adelante

Cheetha pateo el balon con fuerza

Cheetha: Carrera de chita

el disparo obtuvo la apariencia de un chita y fue a toda velocidad y entro

Chester:** GOOOOOOOOOOL**

cuando king oyo eso salio del trance

King: ¿pero que me paso? (O_O)

Chester: el balon vuelve a estar en posecion de la royal esta vez esta en posecion de david stanford pero es interceptado por la delantera Shiroko

Shiroko: no pasaras

David: quieres detenerme ternura intentalo

Shiroko tomo una gran cantidad de aire y la soplo denerando nieve que congelo las piernas de David: Que rayos (O_/)

Shiroko: Soplo de nieve

Chester: shiroko toma el balon y se dirige a la porteria pero es inteerceptado por dos defensas y un medio campista

Shiroko: no lo creo shiroko salto

shiroko: Regate aurora

Una aurora aparecio deslumbrando a sus oponentes cuando llego a la porteria se detuvo se preparo para disparar el piso se congelo y shiroko disparo

Shiroko: chut congelante

el disparo helado fue con direccion a la porteria King atrapo el balon pero este se resvalo haciendolo entrar por poco dejando los guantes de king con hielo

Cheester:** GOOOOOOOOOOL LA PEQUEÑA SHIROKO ANOTA UN GOL AHORA EL BALON ESTA EN MANOS DE DEL CAPITAN JUDE SHARP**

Shiroko: no te dejare avanzar

Jude sonrio y lanzo la pelota acia shiroko

Jude: **COZ**

Jude pateo el balon y mando a volar a shiroko quien se estreyo en el piso

Kuro: **SHIROKO**

Chester: **ESA TECNICA FUE BRUTAL PERO EL ARBITRO NO LA VE ASI QUE NO HAY FALTA**

Zero: **ARBITRO ESTA CIEGO ESO FUE UNA FALTA OBIA**

Jude: "je eso les mostrara lo que pasa cuando te metes con la royal"

Pero derrepente una nuve negra apareio frente a jude y de el salio ¿jude?

Jude: "Que ra."

el otro jude le quito el balon a jude y se la paso a kuro

Jude: que rayos

Kuro: no te gusto mi tecnica Doppelganger pues lastima miserable rastafari con gogles

Jude:** DETENGANLO**

Los defensas impedian el paso

Kuro: eso no les servira

un gran portal oscuro aparecio y curo corrio por un mundo de sombras

Kuro: pasillo de las sombras (estilo regate)

Kuro aparecio de otro portal que se abrio y estaba al frente de la porteria

Kuro: ¡esto es por lo que le hicieron a mis hermanas!

Kuro cargo oscuridad en disparo King desvio el balon al aire y la oscuridad se disipo pero kuro salto y dio un tiro que entro a la porteria

Chester: **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL KURO ANOTA CON UN TIRO DE CHILENA ESPECTACULAR**

Kuro: demonios a mi tiro le sigue faltando algo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar

-De que hablas eso fue increible-dijo Zero parandose a un lado de Kuro.

-Si pero creo que le falta algo-dijo corriendo hacia el centro viendo como el marcador ahora decia 20 a 6 pero en eso suena le pitido final. Pero Jude se empieza a retirar.

-¿Jude a donde vas?-le pregunto King.

-Ya basta por ahora los largamos-dijo Jude y el junto con todo el equipo se marchan del lugar.

-Que la Royal Academi abandona el partido-dijo sorprendido Cheester-Eso declara al Reimon como ganadores del partido-con solo decir eso todos se ponen celebrar y Marta se acerca a Alexa que empezo a sacarse la camisa y debajo de esta revela su camisa de estudiante.

-Alexa nos da gusto que-antes de que terminara Alexa le dio su camisa del numero 10.

-Solo vine a ayudar, pero ahora no conteis conmigo-dijo la chica pero antes de irse mira a Kuro y este le sonrie, diciendo "Gracias por ayudar" dejando un poco sonrojada a la chica la cual se retiro.

Kaiser: **UN SEGUNDO ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR UNA VICTORIA POR AVANDONO UNA VICTORIA VUELVAN AQUI COBARDES-**Grito enojado.

-Por ahora dejalos Kaiser-menciono Kuro poniendole una mano en el hombro al chico.

-Pero es que-dijo enojado.

-Los volveremos a ver Kaiser eso lo tienes asegurado-menciono Zero viendo a los de la royal irse-"All for One no te escaparas como la ultima vez"-penso de forma seria.

Kuro: Shiroko

Kuro corrio a ver a shiroko

Kuro: estas bien hermanita

Shiroko: si eso creo

Kuro: ufff es un alivio

-No importa-dijo Marta viendo el cartel-Chicos esos goles indican nuestro comienzo como jugadores profesionales-dijo con una gran sonrisa-**¡NUESTRA LEYENDA COMIENZA AHORA!**-con gritar eso ultimo todos gritaron de alegria.

**Fin del cap.**

**YYYY Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy se que fue corto.**

**Tensa: Ademas el partido contra la royal fue corto en el anime asi que no se vayan a quejar.**

**No tengo otra cosa que decir que aparte que las batallas en seamos héroes se están haciendo.**

**Tensa: Espare con asias tu siguiente capitulo Zero-kun**

**Gracias sempai. Sin nada mas que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y su Sempai Tensa Adimaru, nos vemos en un próximo capitulo.**

**CHAO CHAO.**

**Tensa: Sayonara (n_n)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 Busquemos la técnica definitiva.**

**Hola gente de Fanfiction.**

**Tensa: Buenas a todos (n_n)**

**Aquí les traemos yo y el sempai un nuevo capítulo de "Los héroes del Inazuma Elven". Sin decir otra cosa.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece el capítulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a MArta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el titulo de "Torneo futbol Frontier"**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Jude mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Despues se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARA UN CAMPEON.**

**Se ve a la chica en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

En la caseta del club de futbol del Raimon, se podía ver como todos estaban sentados y otros parados, viendo a Marta poner el cuaderno de las técnicas definitivas en una mesita con una sonrisa mirando a todos.

-Ya se cuál fue el problema con el partido contra la royal academi-menciono con una sonrisa la portera.

-Fue porque no nos dejaste jugar antes Marta-menciono Zero con una cara de enojo.

-No fue por eso hermano-dijo un poco molesta Marta.

-Es muy obvio-llamo la atención Max-Eran demasiado fuertes-menciono con simpleza deprimiendo a todo el equipo excepto a nuestros héroes de otra dimensión.

Kuro: ya tranquilícense este solo fue el primer partido real que tenemos ya veran como se volverán más fuertes con el tiempo

Willie: para ti es facil decirlo ustedes y alexa no tuvieron problemas para anotar no uno si no 6 goles eso es un record contra la royal academi

Todos miraron al chico de lentes

Willie: ¿qué porque me miran?

Kaiser: **QUE HACES AQUI MALDITO COBARDE** (dijo furico)

Wilie: **NO SOY UN COBARDE ADEMAS SI NO FUERA POR MI ENTONCES ALEXA NO HUBIERA VENIDO A SUPLIRME**

Kaiser: eres un** PEQUEÑO.**

Kuro: ya déjalo...Willie tiene razón

Todos:** LA TIENE** (O_O)

Willie: ¿La tengo?...digo por supuesto que la tengo (dijo ajustándose los lentes)

Kuro: si...pero eso no significa que no tendrás tu reprimenda y eso ya se hizo marta porque no les muestras la nueva formación

-Con mucho gusto Kuro-dijo con una sonrisa la chica para sacar un plumón rojo-Claro que lo que dijo Max es verdad que necesitamos fuerza... por eso se me ha ocurrido esta formación-dijo escribiendo en el pizarrón la siguiente defensa.

**Portero: la numero 1 Marta.**

**Defensa: Los números 4, 5, 2 y 3: Jack, Tod, Jimmy y Nathan.**

**Medio campistas: los números, 7, 6 y 8: Steve, Timmy y Sam.**

**Delanteros: los números: 9 y 10: Max y Willy.**

**Delantero estrella: numero 11: Kevin.**

**Y por último los suplentes: Los números 32, 40, 41, 31, 30, 20, 22 y Deker.**

-Eeeh porque no soy el delantero estrella-menciono Willy con tristeza.

-Mira quien habla el que salió corriendo del campo-menciono con una gota de sudor Steve.

-Fue una retirada estratégica que cambio el partido-dijo ajustándose los lentes willy dejando a todos con caras de poker y a Marta con una cara de decepción por lo que dijo.

-Otra vez como suplentes-dijo con enojo Zero al saber que otra vez estaba como la reserva con los otros.

Deker: disculpa capitana

Marta: si deker

Deker: olvidaste ponerme (-_-)

Marta: o cierto perdón el número 17 se queda como otro sustituto (n_n)

Deker se sentía deprimido al ser olvidado por su capitana mientras era consolado por Shiroko y cheetha

Lynx: Marta-chan debes dejar de ser tan despistada el pobre deker se siente mal por no haber sido de ayuda

Marta: perdón (-_-)

Kaiser:** NO PUEDO CREER QUE DEJES QUE EL COBARDE CON GAFOTAS JUEGE COMO TITULA Y NOS PONGAS A NOSOTROS EN LA BANCA**

Ryu: si él es solo un desertor

Willie: **QUE NO SOY UN DESERTOR**

-Venga chicos cálmense-menciono nerviosa Marta.

-Esto capitana-menciono Sam llamando la atención de la chica.

-¿Que pasa Sam?-pregunto confundida.

-Es que no vamos a llamar a esa chica Blaze del otro día-dijo el afro naranja sin notar que Kevin lo miro enojado al saber que prefieren a esa chica delantera.

-Es cierto si... después de todo si hemos logrado marcar ese gol fue gracias a la ayuda de Blaze y la de tus hermanos-menciono Willy con una sonrisa enfadando más a Kevin.

-Nosotros no seriamos capaces de hacer algo parecido-menciono Jack recordando la técnica de sus amigos y la de esa chica. Haciendo que Kevin se enfadara hasta ya no poder más.

-chicos no podemos solo confiarnos al tener a Alexa con nosotros-menciono Zero viendo como todos se deprimían al saber que era verdad.

-Ni es futbol ni lo será nunca-menciono enojado Kevin levantándose del piso**-¡YO LES ENSEÑARE QUE ES EL FUTBOLL DE VERDAD!-**grito enojado alzando su puño.

-Eh kevin-menciono Marta sorprendida.

-Kevin cálmate-menciono Zero.

-¿Alexa Blaze jugara con nosotros a qué?-le pregunto Kevin a Marta.

-Pues...-menciono la capitana.

-Te confías mucho de ella Marta.

-No es verdad.

-Podemos conseguirlos nosotros solos, solo tenemos que confiar más en nosotros-menciono Kevin intentando subirles los ánimos a todos.

Deker: es verdad no puedo seguir deprimido por siempre practicare duramente para demostrar mi valor en la cancha

Kaiser: es cierto aunque Alexa sería una buena adquisición al equipo no sabemos si nos va a volver a ayudar o siquiera se va a unir de nuevo "sin mencionar que estoy casi cien por ciento seguro que kuro tuvo que ver con que ella nos ayudara la primera vez"

Kuro: ese es el espíritu deker ¿qué me dicen ustedes chicos? (dijo mirando al resto del equipo)

Todos tenían sus dudas.

Antes de que todos siguieran pensando alguien toco la puerta.

-Chicos tenemos una visita-menciono Silvia que después se dio cuenta de que todos estaban con caras de dudas-¿A pasado algo?

-No, no fue nada Silvi-dijo Zero y Silvia un poco sonrojada por el apodo que le puso Zero despues dijo.

-Adelante pasa-menciono la chica que detras de ella paso alguien que nadie esperaba.

-Qué mal huele aqui-menciono Nelly mirando a todos.

-Se puede saber qué hace esta chica aquí-menciono Kevin con molestia

Kuro: valla pero si es Raimon-hime

Todos: **¡RAIMON-HIME!** (O_o)

Kaiser: porque la llamarias asi es una fastidiosa que además de creerse mucho es una presumida

Nelly se enojó por lo dicho

Kuro: le dije así por...bueno mira donde estudiamos la escuela lleva su nombre y su padre es el director asi que prácticamente es la princesa del instituto raimon

Nelly se ruborizo un poco

Nelly: bu-bueno no vine a este lugar apestoso para ser alagada

Lynx: a si princesa y dime a que has venido a nuestro club de futbol (dio mirando fríamente a nelly)

-Pues les quiero avisar de algo. Que gracias al partido ganado con la royal Academi el club no desaparecerá-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Marta y a los demás.

-Jajaja si así podremos seguir jugando contra otros partidos-menciono feliz Marta haciendo sonreír a los demás, Nelly sonrió pero después cambio la cara a una seria.

-Ya sabemos contra quienes jugaran en el próximo partido-menciono sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡El próximo partido!-mencionaron todos los del club.

Nelly: el partido será contra los chicos de la academia occult

Kuro: la Academia occult

Shiroko: suena misterioso

Lynx: ¿tienen alguna información de la Academia occult?

-Por ahora no pero les diré una cosa si pierden este partido cerraremos el club de futbol-con decir eso Nelly vio como todos ponían cara de fastidio.

-¿Que otra vez con eso?-pregunto molesta Marta.

-Pero sin embargo si logran ganar puede que inscribamos al equipo en el torneo Futbol Frontier-cuando dijo eso vio como todos ponían cara de sorprendidos y otros sonreían-Les deseo suerte-menciono retirándose del club.

-Chicos si ganamos...-hablaba emocionada Marta-Llegaremos a jugar en el futbol frontier.

-Sería estupendo-menciono Sam-participaríamos en el mayor torneo para equipos de futboll.

-Aaah ahora sí que me siento emocionado por jugar futbol-menciono con felicidad Tod.

-Ya nadie nos tomara como simples idiotas sin hacer nada-menciono Steve con una sonrisa.

-Genial si jugamos en el futbol frontier es posible que nos enfrentemos a jugadores muy poderosos-menciono Zero emocionado por jugar en un torneo contra equipos fuertes-"Y también para arrestarlo a él"-pensó serio recordando a All for One.

Kevin: si bueno yo voy a entrenar por mi cuenta

Deke: espere kevin sempai déjeme entrenar con usted

Kevin:...como quieras chico

Ambos se fueron a entrenar

Marta: Ese es el espíritu todos vamos a entrenar duro para poder entrar al futbol frontier

Todos: **SIIIII**

Silvia sonrió al ver a todos motivados

Mientras con Nelly.

Esta estaba en la sala del director con el señor Wintersea y el director del Raimon, leyendo una carta que tenía ¿Sangre? El director estaba temblando mientras miraba la carta.

-Pero esto es... Es una carta de desafío de un equipo de futbol-menciono nervioso.

-¿Es que tiene alguna duda al respecto?-pregunto Nelly.

-Bueno no es eso pero...-dijo el director y el señor Wintersea se acerca y lee y dice.

-Como no juguéis un amistoso con nuestro equipo os echaremos un mal de ojo-menciono con miedo-Lo están diciendo en serio-menciono nervioso.

-Se cuenta muchas cosas del instituto Occult pero no les parece que así es un rival más interesante-menciono Nelly con una sonrisa.

En la ribera del rio.

Se podía ver como todos estaban practicando para el partido.

-¡Haya voy!-grito Kevin quitándole el balón a Max. Jimmy intenta bloquearlo pero Kevin lo agarra de la camisa y lo tira al suelo-Quita-menciono con enojo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Oye Kevin eso no fue falta-menciono con enojo Zero viendo como Kevin seguía corriendo con el balón.

-Oye Kevin para-menciono Nathan pero Kevin lo agarro de la cara y lo tiro, se acercó a la portería y pateo el balón, pero fue muy alto y choco con el palo y este cayo de rodilla respirando con agitación.

Kuro: kevin eso fue demasiado rudo (ò_ó)

Kevin: no fui tan rudo

Cheetha: casi le arrancas la cara a Nathan-Nya (-_-)

Deker: kevin-sempai estas bien

Kevin:...es solo que...todos tienen tiros potentes para estar a la altura debo encontrar el mío No podemos depender de Alexa

Deker: Sempai (ó_ò)

Pero de repente un balón le golpea el estómago a kevin el culpable fue kaiser

Kevin: kaiser

Kaiser:** LEVANTATE TE DESAFIO KEVIN DRAGONFLY**

-Oye Kaiser no hagas esa misma habilidad que Jude le hizo a Shiroko-menciono con enojo Zero recordando la habilidad COZ de Jude.

-Solo observen-Kevin se estaba sujetando el estómago se paró con enojo y devolvió el tiro contra Kaiser pero este lo evito facilmente.

-Ahora se puede saber porque me atacas-menciono con enojo Kevin.

-Eee hola-menciono alguien llamando la atención de Silvia que vio como esa chica llamada Celia aparecía en al campo corriendo hacia ella.

-E eres tú-menciono con una sonrisa Silvia-vienes a por otra entrevista.

-Hoy no he venido a ver el entrenamiento me he vuelto una aficionada por el Raimon desde que vi el partido del otro día... Oh verlos esforzarse con todas sus fuerzas me dejo impresionada-menciono con una sonrisa Celia.

-O muchas gracias.

-Pero hoy parecen distintos-menciono la peli azul viendo como Kevin miraba con enojo a Kaiser.

-Es que Kaiser ha retado a Kevin pero no se a que-menciono Silvia.

Kaiser: lo rete...Solo porque quise retarlo

Marta: solo por eso

Kuro le puso una mano en el hombro

Marta: ¿qué haces?

Kuro: solo observa

Kevin: si quieres un reto entonces ya lo tienes

Kaiser y kevin estaban a una distancia considerable de la porteria

Kaiser: quien anote más goles antes de cansarse es el ganador

Kevin: hecho empecemos

Todos estaban expectantes al partido para ver quien ganaría.

-¿Y se puede saber contra quienes jugaran después?-menciono Celia con una sonrisa.

-Jugaremos contra el equipo Occult-menciono Silvia haciendo que Celia suspire de miedo llamándole la atención.

-Es que no sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien juega contra el occult-menciono Celia con miedo.

-¿Por qué, que pasa con ellos?-menciono Silvia.

-Dejemos lo para después van a empezar-menciono Zero viendo como Kevin y Kaiser empezaban a correr contra el otro para buscar la pelota que estaba en el centro del campo.

Kaiser/kevin: **ES MIA**

Ambos patearon el balón ninguno quería ceder fue cuando kevin se hizo con la pelota se acercó y disparo

Kevin: directo a la red

Sin embargo el balón dio en el poste y kaiser se hizo con el

Kaiser: Counter Shot

Kaiser disparo haciéndolo entrar

Kaiser: viste eso

Kevin miro a kaiser

Kaiser: apunta mejor la próxima ves fíjate como pateas para que así no valla al travesaño

Kevin: kaiser

Kaiser: De nuevo hasta que tú te rindas o yo me rinda esto no se acaba

Kevin:...Je **DALO POR ECHO ARE UN TIRO QUE NO SOLO SUPERE AL TORNADO DE FUEGO SI NO A TU COUTER SHOT**

-Oigan chicos-llamo la atención Zero a Kaiser y Kevin.

-¿Que pasa Zero aun no acaba?-menciono Kaiser.

-Es que tenemos información del equipo Occult-con decir eso Kaiser y Kevin fueron a escuchar la tal información-bien empieza-menciono Zero a Celia la cual asintió.

-Esto pues se dice que tres días después al jugar contra el Occult a todos los jugadores del equipo contrario les dio un ataque fiebre-menciono la chica.

-¿Cómo?-menciono sorprendido Kuro.

-¿Fiebre de repente?-pregunto Marta-No será que uno del equipo Occult, jugo uno que estaba resfriado y contagio a todos-menciono con gracia Marta.

-Tomen selo enserio-menciono enojada Silvia asustando a algunos.

-El instituto Occult estaba a punto de perder de repente empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte que impedía moverse, y cuando querían tirar a la portería del ocult es como si tuvieran las piernas paralizadas-menciono Celia y Jack se empezó a imaginar cosas tenebrosas del tal ataque de las piernas.

-Capitana creo que tengo que ir al cuarto de baño-se empezó a alejar Jack pero Zero lo detuvo.

-Una maldición-menciono Jimmy y todos tuvieron miedo.

-¿Todo eso es de verdad capitana?-pregunto Sam.

-Solo son rumores chicos-menciono con una sonrisa Marta.

-¿Pero entonces si no tenemos a Blaze?-pregunto Timmy.

-Nunca lo conseguiremos-dijo Tod.

-**¡PERO QUE ESTÁN DICIENDO/NYA!**-gritaron enojados Zero, Cheetha, Lynx, Kaiser, Ryu, Kuro, Shiroko y Kevin.

-Aunque no tengamos a Blaze cuentan con nosotros-menciono Zero.

-Y aunque no contemos con ustedes en el campo. Aun contamos conmigo y con mis tiros-menciono Kevin serio-No necesitamos ningún delantero más. Conmigo, Zero, Kaiser y Ryu basta-menciono Kevin apuntándose a sí mismo.

Marta: kevin tiene razón podemos ganar eso de las maldiciones y los fantasmas no existen

Kuro: "saben si ryoku estuviera aquí enserio le asustaría escuchar esto"

Deker: "tengo que dar también todo de mi"

Kaiser: Kevin recuerda aun no terminamos nuestro desafío

Kevin: claro continuemos

-Muy bien hagan lo que quieran-menciono Zero viendo como Kaiser y Kevin volvían al campo para continuar-pero eso es verdad eso de las maldiciones y Fantasmas no existen solo es pura imaginación-menciono Zero.

-Tendremos que conformarnos con los jugadores que tengamos en el equipo ¿no?-menciono Max y Marta sonrió.

-Así es-menciono con una sonrisa.

-Pero capitana de todas maneras si Blaze y tus hermanos, no hubieran ayudado. Habríamos perdido y pudieron cerrarnos el club entonces-menciono con miedo Sam.

-Tú mismo has dicho de ningún modo perder el partido si el ocult ya empieza a dar miedo antes de jugar... pero durante el partido-menciono Timmy.

-Tienen que confiar en sus compañeros si quiere crecer como equipo-menciono Marta con una sonrisa.

-Venga todos a entrenar-menciono Zero y todos respondieron con un sí.

Ya era tarde y Kevin y Kaiser terminaron con su duelo y el ganador término siendo Kaiser, cuando todos se retiraron Kevin se quedó en la rivera a entrenar para intentar dominar su propio tiro.

En la torre del Raimon.

-¡Tiro Smash!-menciono Zero tirando el balón contra Marta y esta seria desvia el tiro con ambas manos en forma de puño, pero al hacerlo sus manos ya estaban lastimadas.

-Me dolió-gimió de dolor Marta.

-No te desconcentres Marta ¡Tiro Smash!-Zero volvió a disparar su Tiro y Marta se puso seria y lo volvió a desviar con sus puños como si quisiera aprender una nueva habilidad.

Mientras kuro estaba practicando para poder diseñar su propia técnica especial de disparo kuro pateo el balón y este se cargó e oscuridad que prontamente se desvaneció e impacto contra el árbol

Kuro: nada mal pero debo seguir

Decker estaba haciendo lo mismo que kuro practicando para conseguir su tecnica especial pero aun no la descubría

Decker: debo continuar

Kuro: tienes una determinación explosiva decker

Decker: si bueno trato de conseguir una nueva técnica ustedes ya tienen la suya y kevin sempai esta desarrollando la suya no quiero quedarme atrás

-Esa es la actitud-menciono Nathan llegando al lugar llamando la atencion de todos.

-¿Eh Nathan?-dijo confundida Marta.

**-¡MARTA CUIDADO!-**grito Zero pero era tarde el tiro smash le llego en la mejilla a Marta la cual cayó al suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-¿Alguien anoto las placas del camión?-pregunto mareada siendo ayudada por las chicas, después se puede ver como todos estaban sentados descansando junto con Nathan, Marta se quitó los guantes y revelo sus manos lastimadas.

-¿Has cambiado de entrenamiento?-pregunto Nathan sacando botellas de agua de su bolso.

-Si hemos decidido pasar a la siguiente fase-menciono con una sonrisa confiada Marta que después hizo una mueca y vio como Zero le ponía unas vendas en las manos, un poco sonrojada dice-Zero eso dolió.

-Perdón-menciono el chico terminando de vendarle la mano lastimada. Zero miro como Kuro le extendía una botella de agua-Muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa.

Natha sonrió para después mirar para otro lado-Creo que Kevin está demasiado acelerado-dijo mirando el piso.

-Si nunca me imagen que fuera a decir lo que dijo antes-menciono con tristeza Marta.

Kuro: bueno debes darte cuenta que él es muy bueno cabezota

Lynx: demasiado diría yo

Kuro: pero es porque no quiere ser reemplazado como goleador

-Sé que los chicos de primer curso confían mucho en Blaze. Después de haber visto algo tan impresionante la verdad es que los comprendo muy bien-menciono Nathan-Debemos esforzarnos mucho más para el siguiente partido.

-Parece que todos los demás piensan como tú y no me parece mal pero...-menciono Marta.

-Manejar así a los compañeros es parte del capitán ¿no?-dijo Nathan.

-Si ya claro-dijo casi como un susurro.

-Creo que se confían demasiado piensan que si tenemos a Blaze ganaremos sin problemas... no podemos olvidar que el futbol es un juego de 11 vs 11-menciono con seriedad Zero.

-Mira Nathan no es que crea que Blaze jamás jugará con nosotros pase lo que pase, pero si queremos que el equipo mejore debemos hacerlo nosotros mismo-menciono con determinación Marta haciendo sonreír a todos.

Al siguiente día.

Se puede ver como los Evans se dirigían al instituto pero a un lado de la calle todos pudieron ver a Alexa caminando hacia una dirección-¿Es Alexa?-se preguntó Marta. Ella y los demás empezaron a seguir a Alexa para ver a donde va, pero al seguirla los llevo a un ¿hospital?

-¿Un hospital?-se preguntó Kuro confundido, para después todos ir a ver a donde se dirigía Alexa, al llegar empezaron a buscar por las habitaciones a donde estaba Alexa.

-Estoy segura que se metió por aquí... o ¿subió a otro piso?-pregunto Marta, pero una puerta se abre y revela a Alexa poniendo nerviosos a los chicos y sorprendiendo a la chica de fuego.

-¡Pero si son ustedes!-dijo sorprendida la chica mirando a los evans.

-Bueno nosotros-dijo Marta nerviosa pero ella junto con los demás miraron adentro de la habitación a una niña con el pelo grisáceo claro, en una camilla en estado de coma, sorprendiéndolos, Alexa al notarlo cierra la puerta.

-¿Díganme a que han venido?-pregunto un poco molesta al ser seguida por los del club de futbol.

Marta: yo...bueno veníamos a invitarte a jugar futbol

Kuro: pero por lo que vemos estas ocupada...es tu prima

Alexia:...es mi hermana menor julia

Kaiser: así que una hermana eh

Ryu: eso es nuevo

Shiroko: debe estar muy enferma si está internada aquí

Cheetha: ¿está durmiendo nya?

Lynx/kuro: Shiroko/cheetha no pueden decir eso (dijeron reprimiendo a los niños)

Alexia: no es complicado

Kuro: oye si no quieres contarnos no lo hagas debes tener tus razones para no haberlo dicho antes...no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie guardaremos el secreto palabra de honor

-Venga no pongan esa cara-dijo Alexa que abrió la puerta de la habitación-Pasen-con decir eso dejo que todos entraran, al pasar vieron a la niña durmiendo-Se llama Julia... está en coma y aún no ha despertado-dijo con tristeza Alexa.

-Que-dijo con tristeza Marta.

-Tendré que decírselos porque si no ¿no se irán de aquí verdad?-pregunto Alexa y vio como todos ponían cara de tristeza-Julia esta así desde el día del partido en el año pasado en el futbol frontier-dijo Alexa.

-El partido entre el Kirwood y la royal Academi-dijo Zero.

-Si... Julia estaba muy contenta decía que iría a ver el partido... que mi animaría con todas sus fuerzas para ganar-dijo recordando a su hermanita.

**Flash de Alexa.**

**-Muchísima suerte Alexa. Tienes que ganar y sobre todo tienes que meter uno de tus súper goles-menciono súper emocionada Julia.**

**-¡Claro que si te lo prometo!-menciono con una alegría grande Alexa.**

**-¡Bien!-exclamo con una sonrisa la niña.**

**Fin del flash.**

-Esa fue la última vez que la vi sonreír-dijo con mucha tristeza Alexa-Justo antes de irse corriendo al estadio-dijo imaginando ver a su hermana corriendo y un camión chocando con la niña que corría. Todos se quedaron con caras de tristeza la chicas quería llorar y los chicos tenían la cara totalmente paralizada de la tristeza al oír tan triste historia-Me entere del accidente de trafico antes del partido-menciono ahora la chica con lágrimas pequeñas.

-Y entonces te...-menciono en shock Kuro.

-Si me fui corriendo a verla-dijo cerrando los ojos-La trajeron a este hospital ya que mi padre trabaja aquí y yo me cambie de escuela-dijo sentándose en una silla mientras miraba a su hermanita.

Shiroko y cheetha abrazaron a Alexa

Shiroko/Cheetha:** ES UNA HISTORIA MUY TRISTE/NYAAAAAAAA** (TTATT)

Kuro: lamentamos eso...yo también hubiera dejado todo si me dijeran que mi hermana sufrido un accidente como ese

Lynx: cualquiera en tu posición habría hecho lo mismo

Ryu: hermano

Kaiser:...lamento lo que te paso Alexa

Alexa: Gracias (Alexa acaricio las Cabezas de las niñas evans)

Kuro:...solo por curiosidad...¿Contra quién jugaría el kiriwood ese día?

-Pues no se-dijo Alexa-Cuando me fui no se me ocurrió ver quiénes eran los jugadores de la royal-dijo mirando a su hermanita-Desde el día que paso el accidente me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a jugar al futbol hasta que ella despertara-dijo acariciando la cabeza de Julia-Pero... en ese momento... no se... no se bien porque lo hice-dijo recordando como tomo la camisa del número 10 de las manos de Kuro y estuvo adentro del campo jugando-Fue como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo-dijo recordando cuando hizo el tornado de fuego.

-Qué cosa muy triste nos has contado-menciono Marta secándose las lágrimas-Y yo empeñada a que te unieras al club sin tener idea... de lo que te pasaba...-dijo pensando en la historia-No te preocupes no se los contaremos a nadie adiós-menciono lista para retirarse con los demás.

-¿Que paso en el equipo después del partido?-pregunto Alexa.

-Je pues ya tenemos organizado nuestro siguiente amistoso y gracias a tu disparo todo el mundo está entrenando con mucho ánimo-menciono Zero-Muchas gracias-dijo retirándose con todos dejando sola a Alexa.

Todos salimos del hospital y fuimos al instituto, mientras en clases.

Shiroko: pobre Alexa-san

Cheetha: si no puedo creer que le pasara eso a la hermanita de Alexa-Nya

Lynx: si pero dime kuro ¿porque le preguntaste a Alexa-san contra quien jugarían ese día?

Kuro: pues quería saber contra quien jugarían el día del incidente y con la respuesta que me dio Alexa creo no esto 100% seguro que el accidente de la hermanita de Alexa no fue un accidente

Todos vieron a kuro con duda

Kaiser: ¿a qué te refieres?

Kuro: piensen ¿a quién conocemos en la Royal quien es tan desalmado que estaría dispuesto a involucrar a la pequeña imouto de Alexa en un accidente solo para que ella no jugara?

Todos reaccionaron impresionados pues si conocían a uno que podría ser así de cruel

Todos: All for one (Ò_Ó)

Kuro: exactamente (Ò_Ó)

-Me temía que el incluyera a una niña en esto-dijo con enojo Zero.

-¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase jóvenes evans?-pregunto el maestro viendo a los chicos ponerse nerviosos.

-Cla-cla-claro que no maestro-dijo Zero nervioso, mejor seguir hablando en la caseta del club.

En la caseta del club después de clases.

Todos estaban enfrente de la chica peli azul de antes.

-Hola chicos me llamo Celia Hills Alias Celia la callada del club de periodismo-se presentó la chica de cabello azul que acompaño a los chicos en su entrenamiento del otros día-Y a partir de hoy seré otra manager del equipo de futbol cuando los vi entrenar supe que no era bastante así que pensé en unirme a vosotros. Mi habilidad para la recogida de datos puede resultar útil para el equipo. Gracias y encantada de conocerlos-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya lo ha dicho ella-menciono Silvia.

-O ya veo un gusto Celia-chan-menciono nerviosa Marta.

-¿Celia la callada?-le susurro y pregunto Zero a Kaiser y a Kuro.

Kuro: debe ser porque consigue noticias de manera callada (dijo susurrando)

Kaiser: pues deberían llamarla Celia la cotorra porque con esa forma de hablar parece una (dijo susurrando)

En la ribera del rio.

Se puede ver como Kevin seguía pateando balones pero esta vez los tiros iban con una pequeña llama azul lo que significa que está apunto de desbloquear una habilidad.

-Maldición, maldición-dice Kevin pateando varios balones a la portería que hay pero cada una fallaba o se desviaba del camino o no tenían la suficiente potencia. Kevin callo de rodillas respirando agitadamente, mientras que su sudor caía al suelo, pero en eso escucha la voz de su capitana.

-Kevin ¿te estas esforzando mucho?-pregunto Marta y Kevin se volteo a ver que eran todo el equipo mirándolo.

-Marta chicos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Esto no funciona para nada-dijo ahora con decepción-Por más que lo intente no soy capaz de marcar un solo gol... No más soy que un desastre como delantero... mejor es que me quede en el banquillo y que Zero o Kaiser me reemplacen-dijo con tristeza y Marta junto con sus hermanos se pusieron serios.

Después.

Se puede ver como todos corrían diciendo uno, dos, uno, dos, Mientras que Marta y los demás estaban sentados hablando con Kevin.

Kuro: kevin que rayos te está pasando

Cheetha: que es lo que pasa por tu mente Kevin-nya

Ryu: si tu no sueles rendirte tan fácil

-Lo que pasa es que tengo envidia-menciono Kevin.

-¿Envidia?-pregunto confundido Kaiser.

-Ciento envidia por Alexa Blaze y de ustedes chicos-dijo Kevin con un hueco en su orgullo-Nada más salir ya emitía una aura completamente distinta como jugadora. Comprendo ahora porque los chicos de primer curso estén deseando que lo llamen-dijo con seriedad-Cuando ustedes y Alexa metieron esos golazos solo podía pensar que ojala lo hubiera metido yo.

-Ya veo-dijo Zero.

-No quiero ser menos que Blaze por eso quiero ser capaz de hacer un tiro tan impresionante como los suyos-dijo serio Kevin.

-Vale pues entonces empecemos a buscar tu propio tiro-dijo con una sonrisa Marta.

-Y con ella derrotaremos al instituto Occult-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Es imposible cuantos días creen que faltan para el partido, no hay tiempo-dijo inseguro Kevin.

Kaiser:** PUES ENTOCES ENTRENAREMOS INTENAMENTE HASTA EL DIA DEL PARTIDO** (dijo con una mirada de decisión)

Kevin: pero

Kaiser:** NADA DE PEROS PRACTICAREMOS MUY DURO Y COSEGUIRAS TU TIRO SUPERARAS LOS LIMITES ESO ES PLUS ULTRA** (Ò_Ó)

Kuro: tiene razón kevin te ayudaremos todo lo que podamos (n_n)

Kevin sonrió y dijo-Pues entonces verán lo que llevo el futbol adentro. De acuerdo descubrámoslos mi propio futbol, mi propio tiro-menciono Kevin parándose y alzando su mano junto con los otros.

Hora de entrenar.

-Tuya Sam-menciono Shiroko pateando el balón y Sam lo recibe y empieza a correr, Kevin corría para tener más terreno, Sam pateaba la pelota siendo seguido por Natha y luego patea el balón que lo recibe Lynx que estaba con Jack y luego esta da un pase a Cheetha que al recibirlo da un pase directo a Zero el cual da una patada hacia arriba elevando el balón y Ryu lo recibe para patearlo en el aire y pasárselo a Kevin, el cual al recibirlo da un tiro directo a la portería y al patear el balón, este sale disparado con una pequeña porción de fuego Azul que Marta para con un poco de esfuerzo.

Deker: Kevin-sempai vio eso

Kevin: Claro que lo vi decker

Kuro: es increíble ese tiro fue increíble kevin

Kaiser: nada mal pero puede ser mejor

-Casi lo consigues-menciono Marta pateando el balón, sin que nadie lo supiera Alexa estaba viendo el entrenamiento, durante los días que se acercaban al partido los chicos estuvieron entrenando para ayudar a Kevin a conseguir su chute propio, Celia y Silvia se encargaban de cuidar de la salud y bien estar de los jugadores incluyendo su higiene.

Kevin volvió a patear el balón y este tenía ahora una aura cada vez más grande de la llama Azul y Marta se esfuerza más en pararla-Bien echo Kevin vuelve a intentarlo una vez más-menciono Marta.

-Si-menciono Kevin listo para hacer otro tiro.

Con Alexa.

Esta estaba viendo el entrenamiento desde el puente del lugar, en ese momento aparece una limusina en la cual al bajar la ventana revela estar Nelly adentro.

-Hola ¿qué tal? Me llamo Nelly Raimon-se presentó Nelly a Alexa.

-Hola-devolvió el saludo Alexa.

-Así que pasas por aquí de camino a tu casa no tenía idea-dijo Nelly-E investigado un poco sobre ti y me entere de algunas cosas y en especial lo de tu hermana-dijo y Alexa se empezó a retirar-¡Piensas dejar las cosas así! ¡Quieres volver a jugar con este equipo que nunca se rinde y por eso pasas por aquí!-dijo deteniendo a Alexa.

-Déjame en paz-dijo volviendo a caminar pero la voz de Nelly lo volvió a parar.

-¡Piénsalo un poco! Crees que dejando el futbol hará que tu hermana se recupere, a mí me parece que estas cometiendo un error. ¿Quién era esa persona que más ganas tenia de verte jugar al futbol?-pregunto Nelly.

**Flash de Alexa.**

**-¡Muchas suerte Alexa! ¡Hermanita tienes que ganar! ¡Y sobre todo tienes que meter uno de tus súper goles!-dijo el recuerdo de Julia.**

**Fin del Flash.**

-Hermanita-dijo sorprendida Alexa y Nelly sonrió.

-En marcha-dijo la pelirroja y el vidrio de la ventana se subió y la limusina siguió con su camino.

Volviendo con los chicos en la ribera.

Todos estaban agotados y tirados en el césped pero kevin estaba listo para disparar el balón y marta estaba preparada para atrapar el disparo

Marta: Adelante Kevin dispara con todas tus fuerzas

Kevin disparo el tiro fue cuando un dragón serpentino se materializo y fue directo a la portería

Marta al estar muy sorprendida no paro el balón y este entro directo en la portería ante la cara de asombro de todos.

-Que guay-dijo Ryu.

-Ha sido distinto que cualquier otro tiro-dijo Lynx sorprendida.

-Fui el único que oyó un rugido de un dragón-dijo impresionada Shiroko.

-No-nya yo también lo escuche nya-dijo Cheetha sorprendida.

Kevin estaba muy sorprendido.

-Kevin que gran tiro hiciste-dijo Kaiser orgulloso y se acercó con los demás.

-Este si... ¡Este es mi propio tiro!-dijo feliz Kevin.

-Si lo lograste-dijo Zero poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kevin.

-Bien ahora hay que ponerle un nombre al tiro-dijo Lynx.

-Tiro DragonFly debería ser-dijo Tim y todos se pusieron a reir.

Willie: como se vio la silueta de un dragón creo que le deberíamos ponerle** Remate dragón** (dijo ajustándose los lentes)

Kuro: ¿tú que dices? kevin es tu tiro después de todo

Kevin: de hecho me agrada remate dragón esta es mi técnica especial

Kaiser: bien echo alfan todo tu esfuerzo y dedicación rindieron frutos

Decker: es increíble **ME VOY A ESFORZAR TAMBIEN ARA ENCONTRAR MI TIRO** (dijo con llamas en los ojos)

-Pues hagámoslo-dijo Marta pero en eso todos ven como Alexa llega al campo con los ojos cerrados-¿Alexa?-pregunto Marta y todos vieron a la peliblanca con atencion.

-Chicos bueno... esto... ¿puedo jugar?-pregunto Alexa haciendo sonreír a la mayoría.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo con mucha felicidad y todos se empezaron a reír y a prepararse para el partido de Mañana.

**YYY hasta aquí el capítulo colaborativo entro mí y el Sempai.**

**Tensa: ME muero de ganas de escribir el partido Mañana.**

**Yo igual Sempai. Sin nada más que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y su sempai Tensa Adimaru.**

**Tensa: Sayonara (n_n)**

**CHAO CHAO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Raimon vs Occult.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic colaborativo entre mí y el sempai.**

**Tensa: Hola a todos (n_n)**

**Bueno aquí les traemos el capítulo del Raimon contra el instituto Occult.**

**Tensa: Zero-kun escuche que subiste un nuevo fic.**

**No es mentira Sempai. Subi un nuevo fic llamado "Mi familiar es un héroe". Un fic de Zero No Tsukaima y Seamos Héroes.**

**Tensa: ¿Zero No Tsukaima? ¿Ese no es el anime de una academia mágica en la cual hay familiares?**

**Pues es ese mismo. Bueno no perdamos tiempo y…**

**Tensa y yo: Bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo.**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier"**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Jude mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARA UN CAMPEON.**

**Se ve a la chica en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

El día del partido había llegado el instituto Raimon estaba esperando al equipo visitante

Kuro: como creen que se verán los del equipo Occult.

Lynx: Con base a su reputación yo diría que se verán macabros.

Cheetha: Nya yo digo que son fantasmas Nya.

Ryu: Poco probable.

Shiroko: Si yo digo que son pálidos.

Kaiser: Como quiera que sean los venceremos.

Marta: Miren allá vienen.

De repente la atmósfera se puso densa y el cielo ennegreció fue cuando llegaron los miembros del equipo Occult los cuales parecían sacados de una película de terror asustando a todos los miembros del equipo Raimon salvo a los que vienen de otra dimensión.

Zero/Kuro: **_"Sip ryoku los viera estaría gritando de miedo ahora mismo"_** (-_-)

Marta se acercó sin miedo y se fue a presentar.

Marta: Hola bienvenidos.

Me llamo Jackie Hide, el entrenador del Occult espero que tengamos un gran partido-menciono el entrenador del Occult que parecía una simple persona, con un sonrojo en las mejillas y un raro peinado Blanco.

-Si mucho gusto-menciono con un poco de miedo Marta-Soy Marta Evans capitana del Raimon-menciono la chica ahora presentándose enfrente de un chico que tenía el pelo levantado de color morado claro, con una banda en los ojos mostrando solo un ojo rojo, con un uniforme de color morado.

-Un gusto me llamo Johan Tassman-se presentó el capitán del Occult- Les quiero decir que ustedes no nos podrán vencer.

-¡¿A qué viene eso?!-dijo enojado Kevin-No nos podrán vencer gracias a mí.

-Que si nosotros pedimos este partido para medirnos con Alexa Blaze y los hermanos Evans-menciono el capitán con aburrimiento viendo a Kevin-Ni que nos importara un equipo tan débil como el Raimon-dijo retirándose para hablar con su entrenador.

-Son unos...-menciono con enojo Kevin.

-Ahórrate tus energías Kevin, no la malgaste con estos idiotas-menciono Kaiser tocándole su hombro-Demuéstrales tu súper técnica en el juego.

Ambos equipos entraron al campo de juego

Chester: El Amistoso entre Raimon y Occult está a punto de empezar como siempre yo Chester horse jr ser el que comente el partido ahora ambos capitanes marta Evans y Johan Tassman alias Talismán estrechan las manos

Talismán: Enserió dejas a tus mejores jugadores en la banca esto será muy fácil.

Marta: Te darás cuenta que estamos listos para el partido.

-Con la corporación de Alexa Blaze en el equipo, es evidente que la formación del Raimon se ha reforzado-menciono Chester-frente a ellos Johan Tassman capitán del Occult que con junto con el numero 11 Burt Wolf y el 10 Troy Moon, forma un trio de delanteros que al parecer y por lo que hemos sabido disponen de un gran poder ofensivo-menciono Chester viendo a los equipos en sus áreas-Que partido nos espera lo veremos dentro de nada porque están a punto de sacar.

**Con los del Raimon.**

-Adelante chicos atentos todos-menciono la capitana del Raimon y todos responden con un sí.

Pitea el comienzo del partido. El Occult saca y el que lleva la pelota es Burt Wolf, Max lo intenta bloquear pero este pasa a su lado, Timmy le hace un barrido quitándole el balón pero el que recibe ahora el tiro es Troy Moon que se dirigía a la portería del Raimon.

-No, no pasaras de aquí-menciono Jack bloqueando al delantero del Occult, pero este lo rebasa con facilidad, y llega a estar de frente a la portería de Marta que estaba lista para Bloquear el tiro.

-Venga-menciono Marta.

-Chúpate esta. **¡Tiro Fantasma!**-con decir eso elevo el balón para patearlo y al hacerlo, aparecieron como un total 6 bolas de fuego morado, y uno de ellos tenía el balón real.

-**¡Mano Celestial!**-grito Marta, invocando la gran mano amarilla y bloquea todas las llamas junto con el balón dejando sorprendido al delantero.

-O no-menciono Troy.

-Uuh el temido tiro Fantasma de Troy Moon ha sido detenido sin problemas por la portera del Raimon-menciono Chester.

**En la banca.**

-Bien hecho Marta-dijo Zero con una sonrisa, que por alguna razón sonrojo a Marta y puso Celosa a Lynx.

Kuro: mmm.

Shiroko: ¿Qué pasa oni-chan?

Kuro: Esa técnica es interesante.

Marta: Toma Kevin.

Kevin recibió el balón y corrió a la portería.

Kevin: Toma esto este es mi **¡REMATE DRAGON!**-grito Kevin lo último, al disparar el valón formo a un dragón.

Kevin disparo el tiro y este derribo al portero.

Chester:** ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL EL RAIMON ANOTA EL PRIMER GOL DEL PARTIDO!**

Todos empezaron a celebrar al anotar su primer gol gracias a Kevin.

-¡Sí!-grito Kevin de alegría que choco los cinco con Marta.

-¡Hurra!-grito con felicidad Marta-Muy bien hecho Kevin nos adelantamos y ahora ellos tendrán, que remontar-dijo con felicidad recibiendo un si Kevin.

-1 a 0 el Raimon se pone por delante-menciono Chester.

Sin que lo supieran Nelly estaba viendo el partido desde la oficina del Director con unas gafas de opera para ver el partido mejor, esta sonrió al ver que estaban ganando.

Volviendo al partido ahora les tocaba a los del Occult sacar.

-Pues al final no parece que esta gente sea para tanto-menciono confiado Tod.

-Nos hemos muerto de miedo por nada-menciono Timmy.

-Ahora todos al ataque de cabeza-menciono Steve y el pitido del árbitro sonó para que empiece el saque.

Burto Wolf llevaba el balón, siendo bloqueado por Kevin y Timmy, sin otras opciones le paso el balón a su capitán, pero se lo quita Max, que empieza a correr a la portería del rival, vio como Alexa era bloqueada y Kevin estaba libre, dio un pase a Kevin y este se adelantó a la portería para chutar.

-Otra vez **¡Remate Dragón!**-grito Kevin pateando su súper técnica marcando otro gol.

-**¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** Kevin Dragonfly inserta otro gol gracias a su remate dragón-menciono Chester.

Johan: Valla parece que los subestimamos pero.

La cara de Johan cambio y una cruz morada apareció en su cara y una expresión agresiva.

Johan: **¡ESO SE ACABO ESCUCHEN LA MALDICION DE LA ACADEMIA OCULT!**

Los jugadores del ocult sonrieron y Johan comenzó a mirar a los jugadores

Johan: ¡Tente! ¡Tente! ¡Detente! ¡Tente! ¡Tente! ¡Detente!

Tod: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Sam: Es una maldición.

Kevin:** ¡MALDICION NADA NO DEJARE DE ANOTAR!** (Dijo corriendo a la portería)

Johan y otros dos jugadores se juntaron.

Johan: **¡BLOQUEO ESPECTRAL!**

De repente todos los jugadores se quedaron paralizados no se podían mover.

Kevin: ¿Qué demonios?

Chester:** ¡QUE ES ESTO NINGUNO DE LOS JUGADORES DEL RAIMON PUEDE MOVERSE!**

Talismán aprovecho para anotar un gol poniendo el juego 2-1.

Decker: ¿Que rayos fue eso?

Cheetha/Shiroko: L-l-la m-maldición/Nya (dijeron abrazándose del miedo).

-No puede ser vedad-dijo sorprendido Zero viendo a todos paralizados.

-¿Pero cómo lo han hecho?-pregunto Kuro viendo a todos volviendo a moverse.

-¡Pero que os pasa, es que acaso algo les dio terror y no se movieron!-grito enojado Kaiser.

-No es eso, es como si algo los detuviera-menciono Lynx viendo el partido.

Volviendo al juego. Ahora les tocaba sacar a los del Raimon.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-pregunto Alexa.

-Volveremos a marcar y ya está-dijo Kevin quitándole el balón y corriendo hacia la portería.

-Espera Kevin. Aquí pasa algo muy raro primero tenemos que saber que ocurre-dijo Alexa pero Kevin lo ignoro y siguió corriendo-Rayos-dijo molesta siguiendo a Kevin.

-Otra vez tengo hueco para tirar-dijo Kevin preparándose para tirar. Pero este vio como el portero llamado Nathan Jones, hacia raras posiciones con las manos, creando un espiral oscuro, Kevin se quedó mirando el espiral y dijo-¡Remate Dragón!-chuto el balón pero el portero dijo.

-¡Espiral de distorsión!-menciono el portero que ahora tenía el balón en las manos como si nada dejando a todos shokeados.

-¡¿Como?!-pregunto súper sorprendido Kevin.

-Increíble el remate Dragón fue parado como si nada por la habilidad del portero del Occult-menciono Chester.

Decker: No puede ser el tiro de kevin sempai fue detenido como si nada.

Johan: Sucumban ante nosotros **¡Tente! ¡Tente! ¡Detente! ¡Tente! ¡Tente! ¡Detente!**

Johan: **¡Bloqueo espectral!**

Todos los miembros del Raimon se volvieron a paralizar y fue cuando Johan volvió a anotar empatando el marcador

Chester: esto se ve mal para el Raimon con el marcador empatado la pregunta es cómo hará Raimon para romper el empate.

Marta: que rayos está pasando.

El capitán del Occult volvió a anotar un gol con facilidad y el marcador ahora llevaba 2 a 2, quedando empatados. No se hizo esperar el saque y ahora el Raimon vuelve a tener el balón, Kevin se encontraba enojado por lo que paso antes, antes de que empezara el partido Celia comento algo llamado Mal de Ojo que paralizaba a los enemigos.

-¿Mal de ojo tiene que ser un farol?-dijo Kevin con desconfianza.

-¿A sí?-dijo Talismán**-¡Bloqueo espectral!**

-**¡Tente! ¡Tente! ¡Detente!**-pronuncio la maldición el entrenador del Occult, volviendo a dejar inmóviles a todos los del Raimon que trataban con desesperación de moverse.

Talismán le quita el balón a Kevin y volvió a correr hacia la portería y anoto otro gol y el marcador ahora marcaba 2 a 3, y el Occult estaba ganando y con un pitido declarando el fin de la primera parte.

-**_"Es hora de sacar las armas grandes no podemos perder, tenemos que ir al futboll Frontier"_**-pensó seria Marta que miro a su equipo-Escuchen es hora de un cambio-con decir eso llamo a todos los del equipo-Jack, Jim, Tod, Nathan al banquillo serán reemplazados por Lynx y Cheetha, Shiroko y Ryu-dijo recibiendo un sí de los chicos-Sam, Tim, Steve serán reemplazados por Zero, Kaiser y Kuro-dijo recibiendo un sí de todos.

-Parece que el Raimon saco a sus armas secretas los hermanos Evans para jugar en este segundo tiempo-menciono Chester

Marta: Chicos no sé qué está pasando cuando hacen esa técnica no podemos ni movernos.

Lynx: No entiendo ninguna técnica es tan poderosa...bueno exceptuando nuestro nya nya purrrr.

Cheetha: Nya esto no es como nuestra lindura felina Nya.

Alexa: Tiene que haber un truco algo que hace que nos detengamos inconscientemente.

Kuro: Alexa-chan tiene razón ¿pero qué exactamente?

Shiroko: No sé pero.

Kaiser: Da igual debemos evitar que ese tal talismán utilice su técnica.

Ryu: ¿Pero cómo?

Zero: Ya lo descubriremos** ¡AHORA ADELANTE!**

Marta: Así se habla hagamos esto (n_n).

El pitido del segundo tiempo comenzó. Alexa en lugar de pasarle el balón a Kevin, se la pasó a Zero que lo recibió de lleno confundiendo a todos.

-¿Que? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-pregunto confundido Kevin.

-¿Oye Alexa porque no usaste tu tornado de fuego y se lo pasaste a Zero?-pregunto Marta.

-No debemos lanzarnos si no sabemos lo que pasa. Todavía no, aún es demasiado pronto-menciono la chica de fuego.

-Que tonterías Zero pásamela-menciono Kevin pero antes de que Kevin corriera fue tapado por los jugadores del Occult.

-Están intentado bloquear a Kevin-menciono Shiroko.

-Kuro Tuya-menciono Zero pasándole el balón a su amigo.

Kuro Atrapo el balón.

Kuro: Lo tengo.

Talisman: Es no servirá de nada Bloqueo.

Kuro: No lo creo.

Kuro abrió un portal de sombras.

Talismán: **Bloqueo Espectral.**

Kuro entro en el portal y aunque todos terminaron paralizados además el portal de las sombras se cerró.

Kevin: Demonios otra vez.

Lynx: Creen que Kuro fue afectado aun después de.

Pero de repente otro portal se abrió y de, el salió kuro quien todavía se movía.

Kuro: Pasillo de las sombras (estilo regate)

Talisman: ¿Que ra…?

Kuro avanzo y fue bloqueado por los jugadores.

Kuro: Eso no servirá de nada.

Unas sombras aparecieron detrás del él y estas atraparon a los jugadores inmovilizándolos fue cuando llego a la portería.

Kuro: Lo lamento Alexa-chan.

Kuro salto y giro en el aire su pierna se cubrió con fuego de color negro.

Alexa: Ese es (dijo con asombro).

Kuro: **Tornado oscuro.**

Cuando kuro ateo el balón salió disparado cubierto de fuego negro al portero.

Mask:** ¡Espiral de distorsión!**

Sin embargo la técnica no funciono y el tiro golpeo su cara él y el balón entro.

Chester: **¡GOOOOOOOOOL EL MARCADOR VUELVE A EMPATAR!**

Willie: Esas sombras...Creo que llamare a esa técnica maldición, y esa técnica ya lo dijo era un tornado de fuego oscuro.

-Bien hecho Kuro-menciono Zero llegando con su amigo y este sonrió-Eso era lo que te faltaba para poder tener tu propio chute.

-Sí y por fin lo domine gracias a Alexa-con decir eso sonrojo un poco a la peli blanca. Volvió el saque y Kevin le quito el balón a uno de los jugadores del Occult.

-Haya voy-dijo con enojo-**¡Remate Dragón!**

-¡Espiral de Distorsión!-menciono el portero volviendo a parar con facilidad el remate dragón de Kevin que se enojó-Por mucho que lo intentes, con esa burla de tiro no podrás hacer nada contra mí-dijo con burla el portero.

-Mi remate dragón dijo que era... un burla-dijo con tristeza Kevin cayendo de rodillas.

-Bueno ya es hora de terminar con esto-dijo el entrenador de Occult volviendo a tener la cara con una cruz negra-¡Es hora de terminar con esta película! ¡Vamos con el bloqueo espectral!

El portero del Occult disparo y lo recibió Talismán-¡Bloqueo Espectarl!-menciono y todos incluyendo Kuro tuvieron las piernas paralizadas.

-No otra vez-dijo con enojo Marta intentando moverse, pero después vio como el entrenador del Occult decía ¡Tente! ¡Tente! ¡Detente!-¿Tente? ¿Tente? ¿Detente?-repetía Marta intentando buscar la clave de la habilidad, hasta que lo descubrió-¡Detente!-dijo con sorpresa.

-Esto se acabó-dijo con enojo Talisman.

-**¡Rompe! ¡Rompe! ¡Rómpete!**-grito Marta dando un gran aplauso y todas las piernas se liberaron.

-**¡Tiro Fantasma!**-grito Talismán usando su habilidad.

-Puedo moverme pero no llegare-dijo Marta pero después se puso seria-Pues entonces-dijo haciendo puño que se cubrió con fuego-**¡Despeje de fuego!**-grito despejando el tiro fantasma con su puño, ante la cara de asombro de todo el mundo, y el balón cayo en las manos de Marta.

Kuro: Eso fue increíble.

Shiroko: Oni-chan te puedes mover.

Cheetha: Nya tu también Shiroko-nya.

Kaiser: ¿Cómo es que nos podemos mover ahora?

Lynx: acaso...Por supuesto como no lo vi antes todo era cuestión de hipnosis.

-¿Hipnosis?-se preguntaron todos.

-Si lo que querían era confundirnos, y entonces el entrenador decía Detente una y otra vez-explico Marta-En resumen lo que querían era confundirnos de vista y oído nos atontaban.

-Entonces quieres decir. Que nos hipnotizaban aprovechando nuestra vista y oídos. El bloqueo espectral era Hipnotismo-dijo Zero.

-Entonces el Rompe rompe rómpete de Marta fue...-dijo Shiroko.

-Si era una forma de anular el efecto detente-dijo con simpleza Kaiser.

Lynx: ¿Quién lo diría marta? eres más lista de lo que aparentas.

Marta: Es que tengo una hermana lista como tú de ejemplo.

Ryu: Y ahora que sabemos cómo romper su bloqueo es hora de rendir cuentas.

Chester: El partido se reanuda Zero tiene el balón se lo pasa a Kevin quien se dirige junto con Alexa a la portería de Occult.

Kevin se dirigía a la portería esquivando a los defensas del Occult, vio como este se preparaba para hacer otro Espiral de Distorsión, poniendo nervioso a Kevin.

-Es inútil mientras Jonhs proteja la portería la victoria está en nuestras manos-dijo el entrenador del Occult.

-Lo que me imaginaba-dijo Alexa mirando a Kevin y luego al portero del Occult-No lo mires a las manos, es una forma de hipnotismo te afecta la percepción y los tiros salen más flojos-dijo Alexa.

-Pero te las pasaste todo el rato investigando todo eso-dijo con sorpresa Kevin-Eres una chica increíble de verdad, comparado contigo solo me importaba marcar... solo me...-dijo con enojo para ahora prepararse para hacer otro remate dragón.

-Es inútil-dijo el portero del Occult.

-Alexa-le llamo la atención Kevin a Alexa-**Remate Dragón**-dijo dando un pase con el remate dragón y Alexa hizo el Tornado de fuego en el aire.

-Eso no es un tiro es un pase-dijo sorprendida Marta.

-**Tornado de fuego**-combino Alexa el remate dragón con el tornado de fuego y el dragón se transformó en un dragón rojo que choco con el pecho del portero del Occult metiéndolo en la portería.

-**¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!** Kevin dio un poderoso tiro que mando al portero del Occult en la portería-menciono Chester y ahora le tocaba al Occult sacar.

-No volverán a Marcar Bloqueo-antes de que Talismán usara su habilidad Zero le quito el balón-maldición.

-Kuro rápido el tornado oscuro tengo una idea-dijo dándole un pase y corriendo a la portería del rival.

Kuro: ¡Bien!

Kuro salto y ejecuto la técnica.

Kuro: **¡TORNADO OSCURO!**

Kuro disparo el balón cubierto de fuego.

-Bien ahora-dijo Zero saltando y llegando a la ubicación del tiro oscuro-Esta es mi técnica definitiva que supera el tiro Smash-de la nada alrededor de Zero apareció una clase de espacio con estrellas-¡Chúpate esta! **¡Tiro Cometa!**-grito pateando el balón y el tornado oscuro se combinó con el tiro cometa.

Que el Portero intentando bloquearlo fue absorbido por un agujero negro y volvió a parecer en la banca, y el balón entro en la portería del enemigo.

-**¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** Zero Evans y Kuro Evans marcan un gol combinando sus súper técnicas-menciono Chester.

-Ese tiro se llamara el Agujero Negro-menciono Willy y todos lo miran-Y el tiro de Kevin y de Alexa será, el tornado Dragón-dijo con una sonrisa ajustándose las gafas.

-Es que ya les pusiste nombres-dijo Silvia sorprendida.

Kuro: ¿Agujero negro? me agrada.

El árbitro sono el silbato dando el fin del partido.

Chester: **SE ACABO RAIMON GANA EL PARTIDO 5-3**

El entrenador del Occult cayo de rodillas y todos los del Occult se pusieron tristes Sin que nadie lo notara un chico de cabellera verde en puntas, con una tez morena, de camisa negra y pantalones verdes miraba todo el partido desde el inicio.

-Vaya conque así juega el Raimon-dijo el chico con una sonrisa mirando a los chicos-Esto será interesante.

**Más tarde ese Día.**

-Ganamos hemos ganado el partido-dijo Jack súper feliz.

-Alexa, Kevin, Zero y Kuro no han enseñado una cosa con su agujero negro y el tornado dragón, que cuando dos personas que unen sus fuerzas son capaces de conseguir todo aquello que uno solo no conseguiría. No hay que olvidarlo.

-Eso no significa que te dé, el pase de delantera estrella-dijo con enojo Kevin

-Je-dijo Alexa con una sonrisa.

-Lo logramos chicos iremos al futbol frontier-dijo con felicidad Zero y todos gritaron un sí.

**En un lugar apartado.**

-Si señor el Raimon derroto al instituto Occult-dijo el señor Wintersea con un teléfono hablando con.

-Vaya así que el Raimon-menciono Ray Dark con una sonrisa malvada.

**Fin del cap.**

**YYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo nuevo de "Héroes del Inazuma Eleven"**

**Tensa: Nos veremos en un próximo capítulo.**

**Yo y Kuro: CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 ¿Donde esta el cuaderno secreto?**

**Hola a la gente que lee este fic colaborativo entre yo y el sempai.**

**Tensa: Me alegra verlos a todos (n_n)**

**Nos agrada saber que ustedes pongan sus reviews sobre su opinión sobre este fic, y con agradecimiento le mandamos un saludo a Hayden122.**

**Tensa: Nos alegra saber que hay alguien que aún le gusta Inazuma Eleven como a nosotros.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece este nuevo capítulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Jude mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

Se puede ver como un fuego artificial aparece y explota en el cielo nocturno de un lugar, era un gran edificio con una pelota gigante en el techo.

**Dentro del edificio**

-¡Por fin ha llegado la temporada más esperada en todo el país!-dijo un comentarista que estaba adentro del lugar, junto con una maquina extraña y dos mujeres disfrazadas de conejo a sus lados-¡La temporada más ardiente que el mismo verano! ¡Cuando descubriremos cual es el mejor equipo de futbol de secundaria de todo el país!-les dijo a varias personas que estaban esperando algo-¡Es la temporada del futbol Frontier!-con decir eso todo las personas empezaron a gritar de emoción-¿¡Que equipo lograra llegar a la cima del futbol nacional!? ¡Sin embargo antes de llegar hasta aquí hay algo que deberán superar! ¡Si primero los equipos deberán vencer en la fase preliminar a continuación los catorce equipos que hayan superado la fase previa y los dos equipos invitados aspiraran al trono de los auténticos campeones! ¡Bien! ¿¡Cuales serán los apasionantes emparejamientos de esa fase previa!?-con eso ultimo las mujeres tocaron dos botones gigantes, de la cual la maquina empezó dirigir dos volitas de diferentes colores por dos tubos separados, uno era amarillo y el otro verde, una atrapa el amarillo con un sombrero y la otra hizo lo mismo con la verde.

Anunciador: veamos quienes serán los primeros en jugar

Una de las chicas mostró la bola de color verde con la cara de un hombre con bigote

Anunciador: pero si es el instituto wilde

Una luz se encendió iluminando a un sujeto enorme y velludo como un oso

La otra mujer alzo la pelota amarilla revelando el rostro de wintersear

Anunciador: pero si es el instituto raimon ahora repasemos las reglas los equipos tendran que superar cada partido solo los 16 mejores avanzaran a la siguiente ronda bien ahora veamos quien sigue

A la mañana siguiente

En la casa evans en el cuarto e las chicas una muy dormida marta estaba murmurando en sueños

-Futbol frontier... futbol frontier...-susurraba en sueño Marta hasta que se escuchó la voz de su madre.

-¡Niños hasta que hora seguirán durmiendo llegaran tarde a clases!-grito desde el piso de abajo la señora Evans.

-¡Futbol Frontier!-menciono sorprendida Marta-¡Futbol Frontier!-grito saltando de su cama y caer sobre la cama de Lynx golpeándola en el estómago, despertándola de golpe.

-**!AAAAAAAAAAH!**-grito de dolor sujetándose el estómago Lynx y despertando a las niñas.

-¡Rapido chicas o no iremos al futbol frontier! ¡Iré a despertar a los chicos!-se va corriendo a la habitación de los chicos.

Lynx se levantó sujetándose el estomago

Lynx: ouch Marta eso de verdad me dolió te juro que (-_-)

Shiroko: *bostezo* mejor tu que yo

Lynx: ja-ja graciosita

De una de las sabanas se asomó la cabeza de cheetha quien tenía orejas de tigre y al quitarse la sabana revelo un cola de tigre después de eso se estiro como gata

Cheetha: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa Buenos días

Lynx: Cheetha ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás loca?

Cheetha: de que hablas nya

Shiroko: tus orejas tu cola sabes que no podemos exponer nuestros quirks

Cheetha se palpo la cabeza y se encontró con sus orejas de gato y luego encontró su cola

Cheetha: ¿Nya? les juro que no lo active (O_O)

Lynx: debiste activarlo en sueños

Cheetha: Nya ahora que lo mencionas ayer soñaba que era la reina de los tigres de la india Nya (dijo apareciendo una imagen del sueño)

Lynx: aun así desactívalo antes de que o marta o Mama te vean

Cheetha: Nya de acuerdo

Las orejas y la cola desaparecieron

**Mientras afuera de la habitación de los chicos**

Marta: chicos despierten debemos ir a la escuela (dijo golpeando la puerta)

-Eh pero quien toca a esta hora-dijo Zero levantándose de una cama muy desordenada.

-¡Soy yo Marta! ¡Despierten rápido o no iremos a la escuela para ir al futbol Frontier!

-Pero marta si recién son las 10 mañana-dijo Kuro sujetándose la cabeza y sobando sus ojos para que se acostumbre a la luz del día.

-¡Por favor chicos!-exclamo la chica con tristeza.

-¡Pues espérate unos minutos para que por lo menos nos vistamos!-grito enojado Kaiser.

-¡Esta bien los espero abajo!-grito la chica corriendo piso a abajo para comer.

-Está muy emocionada-dijo Zero con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba para estar mejor.

Kaiser: Que esa chica nunca se le acaba la batería

Kuro: no lo sé pero vamos

De repente unos ronquidos llamaron la atención de los tres y vieron a Ryu durmiendo y babeando

Ryu: ZZZZZZ

Zero: sigue durmiendo

Kaiser: Yo lo despierto

Kuro: mejor yo sé su debilidad

Kuro se acerco

Kuro: Ryusaki la hermanita de Tsuyu-chan Satsuki Esta aqui

Ryu se levantó de golpe

Ryu: Satsuki-Chan ¿dónde está ella?

Kuro: lo siento peque se fue ahora mismo

Todos se rieron del pequeño berserker el cual enojado alzo la cama

Ryu: **¡MISERABLES BASTRDOS ESTA NO SE LOS PERDONO NUNCA!** (Dijo lanzando la cama)

Zero y Kaiser atraparon la cama

Momentos después

Todos los chicos estaban enfrente de la madre de Marta esperando sus almuerzos y listos para irse.

Señora evans: a ver kuro aquí tienes el tuyo tiene pollo ahumado (n_n)

Kuro: gracias Ka-chan (n_n)

Señora evans: para las felinas de la casa ensalada de atún con omega 3 para el cerebro (n_n)

Lynx: muchas gracias Oka-san (n_n)

Cheetha: Nya gracias oka-chan (n_n)

Señora evans: para los chicos rudos de la casa mortadela y jamón (n_n)

Kaiser: mi favorito gracias (n_n)

Ryu: gracias ka-san (n_n)

Señora evans: shiroko mantequilla de maní y mermelada (n_n)

Shiroko: gracias mami (n_n)

-Para mi pequeña futbolista, un sándwich de vegetales y jamón-dijo la señora evans.

-¡Gracias mama!-dijo sonriendo Marta.

-Y Para mi pequeña llama. Una torta de jamón con Mayonesa-dijo pasándole su almuerzo a Zero.

-Muchas gracias mama, pero ya no soy un niño pequeño-dijo Zero con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Pequeño o no, aun eres mi pequeña llamita-dijo acariciando el cabello erizado en fuego de Zero.

-**¡MAMA!**-grito Zero sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-Jaja. Claro la pequeña llamita de mama-dijo Kaiser riéndose.

-¡Como no te calles te la rajo todo lo que se llama cara!-dijo enojado el moreno y Kaiser lo encara.

-¿¡Como si ni igualas mi fuerza!? ¿¡Quieres pelea!?-dijo encarando a Zero Kaiser.

-¡Cuando quieras musculitos!-dijo encarando a Kaiser Zero

Lynx le jalo las orejas a ambos

Zero/Kaiser:** ITEEEEEE** suéltame Lynx

Lynx: entonces no se comporten como niños pequeños y vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde

Marta: aaaaaa lo olvide

Todos salimos corriendo de la casa

Todos: **ADIÓS MAMA**

Señora evans: **ADIÓS NIÑOS SUERTE**

Todos llegamos al instituto raimon y fuimos directo al club de futbol

Mientras corrían no se daban cuenta era que pasaron al lado de un chico de tez morena y pelo erizado de color verde, con el uniforme de la escuela.

-Vaya esa chica no puede estar calmada-dijo Lynx mirando a Marta correr.

-Pues que esperaban es nuestra hermana-dijo Zero con una sonrisa pero en eso ambos escuchan.

-A las buenas-se escuchó la voz de un chico haciendo que los hermanos evans lo miren-Hola me llamo Bobby Silver y me acaban de trasladar. A las buenas-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh? A las buenas-dijo Kuro un poco confundido.

Kuro: bueno es un placer Bobby pero ahora tenemos prisa luego nos vemos

Todos nos retiramos directo al club

Bobby: nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen

**Mientas en el club**

Marta: **¡AMIGOS YA SABEN QUE HACER!**

Todos:** ¡SIIIIIIII!**

Marta: dentro de poco empezara el torneo Futbol frontier

Todos:** ¡SIIIIIIIIII!**

Decker: ¿y contra quien jugaremos?

Marta: nuestro oponente será

Todos vieron a marta atentos

Marta: No tengo idea todavía

Todos pusieron una cara de es en serio mientras marta se rascaba la mejilla apenada

-Es el instituto Wild-menciono el señor Wintersea entrando al club y llamando la atención de todos-Y es el mismo que...-antes de que hablara Celia hablo.

-El que llego a la final de la clasificación y perdió contra la royal Academi-menciono Celia.

-Genial y nos enfrentaremos a un equipo tan fuerte-menciono Zero con una sonrisa.

-Espero que después de lo que hemos hecho no os caigas del torneo a la primera de cambio-menciono Wintersea-Y una cosa más-se mueve a un lado y de, el sale Bobby con una sonrisa.

-Hola me llamo Bobby Silver mi posición favorita es la defensa pero me adapto a todo-menciono con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a los hermanos evans pero a Marta no ya que no lo conocía.

-Debes ser otro chiflado del futbol para tener ganas de unirte a un club tan flojo como el nuestro-menciono el entrenador retirándose y Bobby lo apunta confundido.

-¿¡Bobby!?-menciono con una sonrisa Silvia y Bobby la mira con una sonrisa, sin notar que Zero por alguna razón quería tirarle un Tiro Smash en toda la cara a Bobby

Kuro: Vaya Se conocen

Silvia: si nos conocemos desde hace tiempo

Marta tomo la mano de Bobby y la jalo de un lado a otro

Marta: en cualquier caso bienvenido uno más significa más fuerza para el futbol frontier

Bobby: si sigues así me partirás el brazo además oí eso jugaran contra el equipo wilde ¿no?

Zero: los conoces

Bobby: si son un equipo muy fuerte su fuerza es equiparable a los de los animales salvajes son muy buenos en especial cuando juegan a grandes alturas

Jack: yo creo que tengo que ir al baño

Kevin: aun no los ves y ya tienes miedo

Shiroko palpaba el hombro de jack

Shiroko: Tranquilo jack recuerda que nosotros también tenemos a dos animales salvajes en el equipo dos lobos y a dos gatas (dijo señalando a Kaiser ryu,Lynx y a Cheetha)

-La altura no es problema-dijo segura Marta-Contamos con el tornado de fuego, el remate dragón, el tornado dragón, la corrida del cheeta, la jauría del lobo, el tiro smash, el tiro cometa, el tornado oscuro, el chut congelante y también contamos con el agujero negro-dijo Marta segura pero Bobby dice.

-Pues no sé yo porque su potencia de salto era increíble y el tornado de fuego, puede ser contrarrestado desde arriba-menciono Bobby con un puño y con la palma de la otra mano la pone sobre el puño como si bloqueara algo.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Kaiser.

-Bobby tiene razón-dijo Alexa llamando la atención de todos-Yo también me enfrente al instituto Wild y en juego aéreo están a la altura de la royal academi-dijo de forma seria-con la potencia de salto que tienen nos pueden ganar.

-Oh no-dijo Timmy triste.

-Pueden usar en nuestra contra la ventaja que teníamos-dijo con tristeza Sam-si ninguno de nuestros tiros puede derrotarlos.

Decker: ¿entonces qué hacemos?

Marta: **¡YA SE UNA NUEVA TÉCNICA ESPECIAL JUNTOS DOMINAREMOS EL CIELO!**

Todos se contagiaron del ánimo de Marta y fueron a fuera para entrenar marta estaba arriba de una grúa mientras kevin estaba debajo de ella

Marta: listo

Kevin: listo

Marta: bien allá va

Marta lanzo la bola y kevin salto para patear el balón pero este no lo logro el entrenamiento era observado por silvia y luego apareció Bobby con el uniforme

Bobby: hola

Silvia: Hola bobby

Bobby: y dime no se e bien el uniforme en mi (n_n) (dijo mientras posaba)

Silvia serio

Bobby: veo que te involucras te de nuevo en el futbol

En eso Silvia ve a Zero y a kuro practicar

Silvia: ustedes pueden chicos (n_n)

Bobby se sorprendió al ver que Silvia ignoro su pregunta.

-Haya va Zero toda tuya-menciono Marta lista para lanzar un balon.

-Estoy listo-antes de que Zero saltara apareció el señor Veteran en el campo.

-Vaya cuanta pasión hay aquí-dijo llamando la atención de todos

-Señor Veteran-menciono Marta con una sonrisa.

-Vi el partid contra el instituto Occult y que alegría me lleve-dijo el conserje con una sonrisa-Es como si hubiera vuelto el Inazuma Eleven-cuando dijo eso todos estaban confundidos.

-¿El Inazuma Eleven?-pregunto Marta confundida.

-Eh un momento eres la nieta de David Evans y no sabes lo que es... No conoces el Inazuma Eleve-dijo Veteran.

**Cambio de escena.**

Ahora todos estaban en el club escuchando la historia del señor Veteran.

-El Inazuma Eleven es el nombre del legendario equipo de futbol que tuvo el instituto Raimon hace cuarenta años-dijo con una sonrisa-pero precisamente cuando estaban a punto de ganar el futbol frontier le paso eso.

-¿El qué?-pregunto Shiroko.

-De seguro nada de todas maneras fueron el equipo increíble-dijo con una sonrisa el conserje-Eran capaces de encarar a cualquier equipo del mundo.

Zero: "es como la historia de all might solo que de un equipo de futbol"

Marta:** ¡INCREÍBLE NUNCA HABÍA OÍDO ALGO TAN LEGENDARIO COMO LOS INAZUMA ELEVEN!** (*W*)

Veteran: tal y como lo oyes y tu jovencita eres descendiente de los Inazuma eleven ya que tu abuelo era parte de ellos

Marta: ¿mi abuelito era parte de ese equipo? (O_O)

Veteran: era tu abuelo David evans era el director técnico de los inazuma eleven representaba el futbol en persona

Shiroko: quien lo diría el abuelo y la nieta son prácticamente iguales

Marta se levantó del césped

Marta: muy bien voy a dar todo para jugar como los legendarios inazuma eleven como lo hizo mi abuelo

Natan: oye no estas sola

Marta miro a todos sus compañeros de equipo dándoles ánimo en silencio

Marta: claro me refería a todos **¡AREMOS TODO LO POSIBLE PARA CONVERTIRNOS EN LOS LEGENDRIOS INAZUMA ELEVEN!** (n_n)

Sin que nadie lo notara el señor Wintersea estaba hablando del teléfono en secreto.

-Sí, sí señor les aseguro que perderán contra el instituto Wild se lo aseguro-menciono Wintersea con el teléfono hablando con Ray Dark.

Ray dark colgó y sonrió de forma tétrica.

-¿Porque sonríes? el Raimon ganara-menciono All for One.

-¿Es que dudas de los equipos que tiene Wintersea planeado?-dijo Ray Dark.

-Si dudo. Si mi antiguo hijo Zero y sus amigos Kuro, Kaiser y su novia Lynx están con ellos perderán fácilmente el Instituto Wild-menciono All for One retirándose-Iré a entrenar al equipo-dijo retirandose y Ray dark se puso a pensar en los héroes de la otra dimensión.

**Con los hermanos evans.**

-**¡QUEREMOS MAS!**-gritaron al mismo tiempo Marta, Zero, Kuro, Kaiser y Ryu-extendiendo sus platos.

-Se puede saber dónde meten su comida este es el tercer plato-dijo la madre de Marta con una cara de fastidio-Ya se los pueden comer deprisa por su culpa no conseguiré lavar los platos.

-Está bien mama-dijo Marta.

-A comer rápido-dijo Zero empezando a comer más rápido.

Lynx: les va a dar gastritis si siguen comiendo así de rápido (-_-)

Cheetha: Nyaaaa ustedes son muy glotones (-_-)

Shiroko: se pondrán gordos (-_-)

Kuro: mira quien habla golosa tú siempre asaltas las despensas cuando traemos caramelos o dulces tanto que tenemos que ocultar nuestros dulces de ti monstruo de los dulces

Shiroko: me gustan los dulces es eso un crimen (¬_¬)

Ryu: En tu caso sí, si lo es ladrona de chucherías (¬_¬)

Shiroko: conque así quieres jugar...dime como esta Maddi (dijo mirándolo burlonamente)

Ryu: ¿a qué te refieres? (dijo nervioso)

Shiroko: no te hagas el menso, menso sé que a veces vas a ver a Maddi en secreto (dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona)

Señora evans: Ryusaki es eso cierto

Ryu: solo jugamos futbol ella me pide consejos (O/_/O)

Shiroko: si tu como no

-Quien lo diría te gusta Maddi acaso-pregunto Kaiser con una cara picara y Ryu se sonrojo.

-Cla-cla-claro que no solo jugamos juntos-dijo sumamente sonrojado haciendo reir a todos pero en eso Marta pregunta.

-¿Oye mama es verdad que el abuelo estaba en el inazuma elven?-cuando pregunto eso su madre dejo de lavar por un momento confundiendo a todos-¿Dime es verdad o no?

-Que quieres que te diga eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo-dijo dejando en dudas a todos.

**En el cuarto de Marta.**

Todos los hermanos y hermanas evans estaban en la habitacion de Marta estudiando o haciendo tareas, pero Marta estaba golpeando un balón de futbol con la cabeza e intentaba no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Cómo puede ser que mama no sepa nada?-dijo golpeando el balón Marta.

Kuro: bueno supongo que tu abuelo no le conto a mama sobre los inazuma eleven

Kaiser: pero si era tan bueno porque nunca lo supo

Ryu: tendrá que ver con eso que no nos contó veteran

Kuro: que yo sepa no estoy seguro

Shiroko: y algo me dice que si le insistimos mama solo se enojara mas

Ryu: A quien le importa tu opinión

Shiroko: ¿hay sigues molesto porque revele lo de Maddi?

Ryu: no me hables

Cheetha: nyaaaa algo me dice que el pequeño lobo está enamorado

Lynx: saben que sería bueno

Marta: ¿qué?

Lynx:** ¡QUE DEJARAS DE JUGAR CON EL BALÓN Y DE HABLAR Y SE CONCENTRARAN EN LA TAREA!**

Al siguiente momento todos tenían las orejas rojas o chichones

Lynx: enserió chicos les recuerdo que si nuestras notas son pésimas no sacaran de los equipos o de las actividades extracurriculares según el manual del instituto raimon (dijo con autoridad)

-E vale está bien-dijo Zero sobándose los oídos en eso la puerta suena-Pase-de la puerta entro un señor con una camisa blanca, unos anteojos, unos pantalones café claro y un cabello castaño como el de Marta-Oh hola papa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Oto-san-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa.

-Vaya se nota que este es la habitación de una admiradora del futbol-dijo el padre de Marta viendo los pósteres con las fotos de jugadores de Japón y de otros países.

-Jeje pues claro Papa-dijo Marta con una sonrisa, el padre de Marta sonrió y miro un poster del futbol frontier.

-Les gusta mucho el futbol eh-dijo el señor de los anteojos y todos asintieron-Pero a su madre no le gusta-lo que dijo sorprendió a los hermanos evans.

-"Es por eso que no habla del futbol"-pensó Lynx.

-¿No lo sabían verdad?-pregunto el padre de los chicos y los chicos solo negaron con la cabeza.

Señor evans: ella piensa que le causo varios problemas a su abuelo

Marta: y que fue lo que le sucedió

Señor evans: es algo que no me ha dicho

El señor evans solo le sonrió le coloco la mano en un hombro a marta y se comenzó a retirar

Señor evans: la verdad no se mucho sobre futbol pero sé que te hace feliz, eres apasionada como lo era tu abuelo ya los dejo para que hagan la tarea

Kuro: papa es de pocas palabras pero tiene razón eres apasionada marta

Cheetha: nyaaaa más bien es un demonio del futbol

Kaiser: es lo mismo que iba a decir

-¿Que le habrá pasado al abuelo?-pregunto Marta viendo la foto y todos miran.

-No lo sé pero estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso de ti Marta-dijo Zero y Marta sonrió ante eso.

-Bueno terminemos la tarea ya que mañana nos espera un largo día-menciono Lynx y todos siguieron estudiando.

**Al día siguiente**

Se puede ver como todos estaban entrenando para dominar una nueva súper técnica definitiva, Tod dio un cabezazo en el aire y Timmy salto para golpearlo.

-¡La nueva súper técnica definitiva!-mencionaron Timmy y Tod-**¡TRUENO SALTARIN!**-cuando Timmy pateo el balón este solo se movió un poquito y los dos cayeron al suelo, Tod de cara y Timmy de entre pierna haciéndolo temblar-¡Que dolor!-dijeron muy adoloridos pero en especial Timmy mientras se sujetaba la entrepierna.

-Sombra pelosa-menciono Sam con el cabello muy alto, mientras corría de su cabello cayeron dos balones de Futbol y Zero junto con Marta se sorprenden-Jeje-rio de forma nerviosa y los dos lo miraron un poco molestos.

-Técnica definitiva Teonsa wansai-menciono Jack dando vueltas como bailarina, Celia bostezo en forma de aburrimiento.

-¿Serán capaces de crear una nueva técnica definitiva antes del partido?-pregunto Silvia y Celia la miro para después ambas deprimirse.

-Haya vamos Kuro-menciono Zero corriendo hacia la portería.

-Si-menciono Kuro y este salto-Agujero-pateo el balón con el tornado oscuro.

-¡Negro!-grito Zero haciendo su tiro cometa y el balón se hizo más oscuro como un agujero negro y entro en la portería.

Alexa se apareció y se acercó a Kuro

Kuro: Alexa que paso

Alexa: nada solo vine a decirte que me asombra recreaste mi tornado de fuego con solo verlo una vez

Kuro se inclino

Kuro: lo lamento quise robar tu técnica es solo que sentía que algo le faltaba a mi técnica y fue cuando pensé en tu tornado de fuego si no quieres que lo use de nuevo entonces dejare de usarlo

Alexa: n-no es eso tranquilo solo vine a decirte que estoy asombrada es todo (dijo un poco apenada por la actitud de kuro)

Kuro se levantó aliviado

Kuro: gracias Alexa

Mientras decker estaba practicando por su cuenta junto con ryu

Decker: vamos ryu

Ryu: haya voy decker

Decker y ryu seguían practicando duro el objetivo de decker era claro

Decker:_ "desde que entre no he jugado pero no por eso voy a rendirme conseguiré mi disparo y seré de ayuda para el equipo no dejare que la fe que kuro-sempai puso en mi sea desperdiciada"_

Ya era tarde y los chicos se dirigían al restaurante Rai Rai a comer algo.

-Que duro fue el entrenamiento-dijo Zero estirándose.

-Si pero lo malo es que no conseguimos dominar una nueva técnica definitiva-dijo Kuro caminando por un sendero con los demás

-No se rindan chicos-menciono Marta.

-No es que queramos rendirnos... Me estoy poniendo en el peor de los casos y no pintan bien...-menciono Lynx.

-Y aunque quisiéramos lograr una nueva técnica necesitaríamos tiempo para dominarla-dijo Alexa.

-Ya improvisaríamos en la marcha-dijo Marta con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Improvisar?-pregunto Zero.

Pero se escucha como el estómago de todos gruñe.

-Lo discutiremos en el restaurante-dijo Marta corriendo al restaurante y los chicos suspiran y sonríen a la vez.

**En el restaurante Rai Rai.**

Los hermanos evans estaban junto a Alexa sentados mientras marta comía y mientras cocinaba un sujeto de barba gafas y con un pañuelo morado en la cabeza

Alexa: Como vamos a ganar sin una técnico especial

Marta: *Suuppp* tu tranquila yo confió en mis amigos y en mis hermanos y hermanas no importa si no tenemos una nueva técnico especial

Shiroko: si tenemos muchas técnicas

Marta: si no olviden que nosotros nos convertiremos en los legendarios inazuma eleven

Dicha proclamación llamo la atención de un sujeto con gabardina y barba sentado a una esquina

Kuro: Alexa se enfriaran tus fideos

Alexa: a cierto gracias kuro

-¿Conque el inazuma elven eh?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Me gustaría saber cómo jugaba el equipo del abuelo... ¿qué técnicas usaban?-dijo y el hombre el cocinero hablo.

-Podrían ver el cuaderno secreto-dijo el viejo.

-Nya ¿claro si hubiera un cuaderno secreto? nya-dijo Cheetha

-A saber que encontraríamos ahí-dijo Ryu, el cocinero guardo una ensalada y después todos gritaron excepto Alexa.

-**¡QUE! ¡QUE HAY UN CUADERNO SECRETO!**-gritaron todos súper impresionados.

-¡Pensaba que solo existía el cuaderno que empleaba para el entrenamiento especial!-dijo sorprendida Marta.

-Ese cuaderno tuyo solo es una parte del cuaderno secreto-menciono el cocinero quitando una cuchara de un estante y luego vio a Marta-Tu eres la nieta de David Evans-dijo viendo a Marta asentir con una sonrisa-Vaya enserió así que la nieta de David... Jajaja la mismísima nieta de David eh-dijo apuntando con la cuchara en forma de amenaza a Marta que cayó de su silla.

Kuro/Zero: marta (O_O)

Los dos ayudaron a marta mientras el sujeto se reía

Kaiser: que le causa tanta risa viejo barbón (Ò_Ó)

Marta: ¡oiga!

Sin embargo el sujeto le apunto más de cerca su cucharon

Viejo: jovencita probablemente ese manual te traiga mala suerte aun así quieres verlo

Marta: Si, si quiero

Kuro: además la mala suerte es un pretexto tonto para culpar a alguien de tus desgracias

El viejo solo sonrió

**Al día siguiente y en el club de futbol.**

-¡El cuaderno secreto!-gritaron los del club sorprendidos.

-Shhhhhh-silencio Marta a los de su equipo-En algún lugar de este instituto está escondido.

-¿Pero cómo sabe eso el dueño del restaurante?-pregunto Jack.

-No sé-respondió con cara de palo Marta y todos sudaron-No se preocupen por los detalles. Lo importante es que ese cuaderno existe-dijo ahora de forma seria.

En el instituto y en la entrada de la sala del director.

-¿De verdad se encuentra ahí dentro?-pregunto Jack.

-Si. Eso fue lo que dijo el viejo del restaurante-menciono Zero-que estaba adentro de la caja fuerte del director del Raimon.

-Venga tenemos que colarnos sin llamar la atención-menciono Marta y todos asintieron, pero al abrir la puerta todos cayeron adentro de la habitación aplastando a Marta y Bobby solo camino con normalidad a la sala-¡QUE ME APLASTAN!-grito con dolor Marta y todos le dijeron "SHHHHHH" para que se callara.

Todos estaban frente a la caja fuerte

Marta: je déjenmelo a mi

Marta puso la oreja en la caja fuerte y comenzó a girar la perilla cuando creyó conseguirlo comenzó a alar la palanca pero al no abrirla hizo varios intentos para abrirla, incluso se montó en ella y termino cayendo al piso

Nathan: estás haciendo un escándalo

Kevin: si sigues así nos pillaran

Voz: es demasiado tarde

Cuando vieron de donde vino esa voz vieron a Nelly raimon

Kuro: Raimon-hime

Marta: no es lo que parece

Nathan: si solo estamos practicando

Marta: así es practicando para que el enemigo no nos encuentren

Nelly: *suspiro* lo que ustedes están buscando es esto

Nelly mostraba un cuaderno

Marta: ¡el manual secreto de mi abuelito!-dijo tomando el libro de las manos de Nelly con una gran sonrisa

Nelly: si lo quieren es suyo

Kuro tomo la mano de nelly

Kuro: muchas gracias Raimon-hime (n_n)

Nelly se sonrojo un poco pero dijo-Pero no les servirá mucho.

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto Nathan.

-Es ilegible-cuando Nelly dijo eso todos se sorprendieron.

**En el club de futbol.**

-¿Estará escrito en clave?-pregunto Kevin mirando los garabatos del cuaderno.

-O en un idioma extranjero-dijo Jack.

-No es que su abuelo tenía una letra horrible-dijo Natha de forma fría con la ilusión de truenos detrás de él.

-Pues lo mismo es eso-dijo Timmy, sin que nadie lo notara los hermanos evans estaban más concentrados en el cuaderno.

-Ya te digo-dijo Nathan.

-No hay quien lea esos garabatos-menciono Jack con tristeza.

-No nos sirve para nada-dijo Kevin y luego el junto con Nathan miran con enojo a Marta y a sus hermanos.

-**¡EVANS!**-gritaron ambos chicos enojados pero Marta dice con felicidad.

-¡Genial tiene los secretos de la palma celestial!-dijo con felicidad y todos gritaron.

-**¡PUEDEN LEERLO!**-gritaron todos los del equipo muy sorprendidos.

Kuro: emm no

Zero: a medias puedo entender algo

Lynx: hablo varios idiomas pero no sé leer estos garabatos

Cheetha: tampoco yo Nyaa

Kaiser: eso para mí son feos dibujos

Ryu: igual yo para mi es puro rallón

Marta: yo puedo leerlo porque leo la libreta de mi abuelito al principio no sabía exactamente lo que decía pero poco a poco comencé a comprenderlo (n_n)

Marta, Alexa y Zero comenzaron a revisar

Marta: esta se ve bien para ataques aéreos usaremos el trampolín relámpago

Decker/Tim: Trampolín relámpago

Jack: suena grandioso

Shiroko: pues qué esperas mujer léelo (*w*)

-Muy bien se los leeré-dijo Marta y todos prestaron atención-Primero uno salta a lo bing, luego otro hace bam por encima y luego cuando se juntan sale un reboing, este es el secreto del trampolín relámpago... Hay-lo último lo dijo con cara de palo.

-**¡PERO ESO QUE ES!**-grito kevin tirado en el suelo al estilo anime.

-Eso no sirvió para nada-dijo Lynx con la cara en el suelo.

-Eso sonó estúpido-dijo Kaiser enojado tirando en el suelo.

-Bing, bang, reboing eso no tiene sentido-dijo Jack tirado en el suelo.

Bobby estaba tirado de costado después de oír esa ridícula explicación

Nathan: marta ¿a tu abuelo le gustaba ser dramático?

Marta: no se lo único que se es que se dedicaba al futbol

Kuro: se nota que era muy infantil no explico los detalles

Mata: aun así el nunca decía mentiras, estoy segura que aquí están los secretos del inazuma eleven LO UNICO QUE HAY QUE HACER ES PRACTICAR (dijo con fuego en su mirar)

-Solo hay que ver cuanta confianza tienes-dijo Nathan un poco desconfiado.

-Bing, bang, reboing ¿eh?-se preguntó Alexa.

**Después y con Bobby.**

Este se encontraba corriendo por el lugar sudando un poco-Vamos a parar un momento-dijo deteniéndose en un poster con una toalla en el cuello-Existe ese cuaderno de David Evans y Marta es la única que puede leerlo, y aunque lo tengan en su poder les será difícil entender lo que pone-dijo de forma seria Bobby como si hablara con alguien-Se acabó la pausa-dijo volviendo a correr.

-Oye bobby que va a empezar el entrenamiento-le grito Ryu desde adentro del Raimon.

-Si ya voy-menciono con una sonrisa Bobby corriendo a entrenar, y lo sorpréndete era que Jude estaba detrás del poster donde hablo Bobby con una sonrisa.

**En la ribera del rio.**

Se podía ver a Kevin con un neumático atado a un árbol y un futon en su centro, mirando a todos abajo-Este es el nuevo entrenamiento especial para aguantar las embestidas del contrario-cuando dijo eso todos se alejaron de Sam que estaba confundido y luego se apuntó-Ahí va-dijo Kevin lanzando el neumático contra Sam.

-¡¿Quién yo?! ¡Pero si es una locura!-grito con miedo el afro naranja, pero después recibió un golpe por el neumático lo que lo mando a volar por los aires.

-Vaya que envidia de entrenamiento-dijo con una gota de sudor Marta viendo a Sam volar.

-Oye Marta te podemos molestar un rato es sobre el cuaderno-dijo Alexa junto con Zero y los demás hermanos de Marta.

En eso se escucha el grito de Tod volando por los aires por el golpe del Neumático.

-Claro-dijo siguiendo a Alexa.

Alexa tomo un palo y empezó a dibujar en la arena

Alexa: verán es así un jugador salta y luego otro salta y rebota en su compañero saltando a una gran altura y una vez hecho esto se hará una chilena

Marta: es verdad así es como se hace la técnico me sorprende tu astucia

Lynx: es bueno que encontraras la respuesta

Después se escuchó el grito de Tim mientras volaba por los aires

Marta: y la única capaz de hacer una chilena en terreno inestable

Marta señalo a Alexa

Marta: eres tu Alexa

Alexa: ¿yo?

Lynx: de hecho eso es cierto eres la más ligera además de una goleadora experta (n_n)

Kuro: además no se nos ocurre alguien mejor que tú para el trabajo (n_n)

Ryu: ¿y quién será el apoyo?

Cheetha: nyaaa creo saber quién podría ser el mejor-en eso todos miran a Jack.

Marta miro como Jack estaba recibiendo el impacto de, el neumático siendo mandado a volar

Marta: Claro Jack

Después. Se podía ver como Jack estaba adentro de dos neumáticos atado a él y con Celia y Lynx enfrente de él.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este?-pregunto Jack mirando los neumáticos.

-Tú serás la primera fase-respondió Celia mostrado una hoja y Lynx se puso a explicar.

-Si la primera no salta muy alto, entonces la segunda no conseguirá nada-explicó Lynx mostrando un papel con dos puntitos saltando y con la palabra salto y una invertida-Por eso mismo tenemos que mejorar tu potencia de salto.

-Ya pero con esto-dijo Jack con dudas intentando saltar pero no podía-No se podrá saltar.

-Tu inténtalo-dijo Zero llegando al lugar con Marta, y los dos también estaban adentro de dos neumáticos atados a ellos y Jack los mira sorprendido al igual que Celia y Lynx.

-Es que nosotros también necesitamos mejorar nuestra potencia de salto-dijo Marta y ella junto con Zero intentaron saltar pero se les hacia difícil-Ves-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Venga a practicar Jack-dijo Zero y Jack asintió.

**Mientras**

Kevin y Nathan estaban creando un soporte con sus brazos mientras Alexa estaba preparándose para correr

Kuro: lista Alexa

Alexa: Si Allá voy

Alexa comenzó a correr luego salto a los brazos de Kevin y nathan los cuales la impulsaron aprovechando para hacer una chilena pero cayendo al piso de costado

Nathan: ¡Alexa!

Kevin: ¿estás bien?

Alexa: tranquilos estoy bien aun necesito altura impúlsenme un poco mas

Nathan: si por supuesto

El tiempo paso y ya era de noche Jack se desplomo cansado con moretones y Alexa también

Bobby: la nueva técnico de Alexa será interesante de ver

Alexa volvía a caer y esta vez si iba a doler pero antes de caer fue atrapada por kuro

Kuro: ¿te encuentras bien Alexa?

-Y-y-yo este si-dijo sonrojada por estar cargada al estilo nupcial-¿Kuro me puedes bajar?

-E-e-este si perdona-dijo sonrojado el héroe oscuro y Bajo a Alexa.

-Dejémoslo por hoy es obvio que ya no puedes seguir-dijo Kevin junto con Natha apoyándolo.

-Lo mismo les digo-dijo Alexa viendo los brazos de los dos chicos con raspones y moretones y rojos por los saltos que hacia Alexa al poner los pies en sus manos.

-Va esto no es nada pero tu si estas...-dijo Kevin.

-Yo igual esto no es nada-dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

-Alexa-dijo sorprendido Natha, este miro a los dos chicos y estos asintieron-Esta bien continuaremos-con decir eso hizo sonreír a Alexa.

-Pero esta vez yo ayudare-menciono Kuro y los chicos asintieron.

**Con Zero, Marta y Jack.**

Jack estaba tirado en el suelo y del cielo cayeron Zero y Marta con golpes y raspones al estar saltando y rebotando por ahí con los neumáticos, al caer estos rebotaron un poco y Silvia se acercó a ellos preocupada.

-Déjenlo ya chicos-dijo preocupada la gerente-Sé que pensaban que era injusto que Jack pasara el entrenamiento solo... Pero esto es duro para ustedes-dijo Silvia llamando la atención de Jack.

-Capitana, Zero ¿Es eso cierto?-dijo el grandote moviéndose de un lado a otro para mirar a sus dos amigos que no mostraban la cara.

-Ya casi lo logramos-menciono Marta con dolor parándose del suelo.

-Pero capitana ya no puedo más-dijo Jack desconfiado.

-Precisamente cuando creemos que no podemos más... es cuando somos capaces de demostrar que podemos...-dijo Zero con esfuerzo parándose y dando un gran salto impresionando a todos-**¡UN POCO MAS!**-grito Zero cayendo de pie ante la cara sorprendida de todos-Venga otra vez.

-Vale-dijo Jack pero cuando miro un caracol se asustó y dio un gran salto como Zero, impresionando a todos, cuando Jack cayo reboto y choco con un árbol.

-Lo lograste Jack-dijo feliz Marta-Vamos con ese ánimo.

-Vale pero me dolió un poquito-dijo Jack con una pequeña lágrimas y todos se ponen a reír.

**Mientras**

Alexa dio un salto y dio vuelta en el aire aterrizando de pie

Nathan: ¡Alexa lo lograste!

Kevin: ¡así se hace!

Alexa sonrió pero al no poder más empezó a caer pero fue atrapada por kuro

Kuro: buen trabajo Alexa ahora vamos necesitas descansar (dijo apoyándola en su hombro)

Alexa: aun me falta mucho para dominar la técnico necesito impulsarme el doble

Kuro: tranquila lo lograras

Después de eso todos nos reunimos

Marta: muy bien vamos a entrenar un poco más luego estaremos listos para enfrentar al instituto Wilde

Todos: **SIIII**

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Yyyy hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado.**

**Tensa: Recuerden dejar su review de su opinión para saber que les gusto.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 Raimon vs Wild. El trampolín relámpago.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic.**

**Tensa: Seguro se preguntan. ¿Dos capítulos en un día? (n_n)**

**Eso es porque ayer yo y el sempai hicimos dos capítulos en un solo dia.**

**Tensa: Estábamos tan inspirados que decidimos hacer este otro capitulo para que vena el partido del Raimon Vs Wild.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece este nuevo capítulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Jude mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

**Inicia el capítulo.**

En la torre del Raimon

Se podía ver como Timmy estaba sentado sobre una gran silla con dos banderas, una con una cruz y otra con un circulo, y además con una cinta enfrente de él, Alexa dio un salto y paso la cinta Roja y Timmy levanto la bandera con el circulo, pero cuando Jack salto no logro llegar a la cinta y Timmy levanto la bandera azul, pero cuando Jack callo este se golpeó la cabeza, haciendo que todos pongan una mueca de dolor.

-Algo debe estar distrayendo a Jack para que caiga así-dijo Zero mirando a Jack caer a cada rato de cabeza, y cuando pasaba el círculo este igual caía de cabeza.

Marta: veamos el problema es aterrizaje de jack pero la altura es la suficiente ahora solo falta coordinarla entre ustedes dos

Alexa: está bien jack practiquemos el trampolín relámpago

Jack: está bien como digan

Kuro: ustedes pueden den todo superen esas marcas Muestren Su plus ultra

El balón salió al aire Alexa y Jack saltaron pero cuando Jack miro abajo algo salió mal y Alexa término pisándole su afro a Jack y cayó al piso y quedo temblando

Alexa: Jack estas bien

Marta: no entiendo que paso la técnica iba tan bien

Jack: lo que pasa es que y-yo Le temo a las alturas

Todos: ¿Qué?

Jim: y porque no lo dijiste antes (dijo el peli morado)

Alexa: cuando llegamos al punto en el que debo saltar cierras lo ojos y eso pierdes el equilibrio y caes

Marta: ya veo por eso la técnica está fallando

Fue cuando shiroko y cheetha fueron a consolar al pobre grandulón

Shiroko: ya ya jack todo está bien (n_n)

Cheetha: si jack-nya no pasa nada (n_n)

-Pero si no miras para abajo no tendrás problemas solo tienes que mirar a Alexa-menciono Silvia y Jack dejo de temblar para mirar a los chicos.

-Si puedo intentarlo-dijo con una sonrisa el grandullón, cuando volvieron a saltar Jack solo miraba a Alexa-Tengo que mirar a Alexa, Tengo que mirar a Alexa-pero Jack miro de nuevo hacia abajo y volvieron a caer mal los dos al suelo.

-Pero Jack-dijo Zero con pena mirando a Jack aun temblando.

-Estaba pensando mirar a Alexa solo a ella pero de repente me dieron ganas de mirar al suelo-dijo temblando y todos se sintieron un poco frustrados y apenados por Jack.

-Tal y como van las cosas serán capaces de arreglárselas en el siguiente partido-dijo una voz haciendo a todos ver que Nelly estaba apoyada en un árbol mirando a todos-Me tome la molestia de encontrar el cuaderno secreto y parece que todo fue para nada-dijo con sarcasmo y algunos se enojaron.

-¿¡Que has dicho!?-dijo enojado Kevin.

Kuro: raimon-hime no deberías decir esas cosas (-_-)

Marta: si además yo confió en que Alexa y Jack dominaran la técnica de los legendarios inazuma eleven y con eso ganaremos el partido

Nelly: en verdad bueno eso lo vamos a ver

**Nelly se fue**

Jack: hay capitana me da gusto que confié en mi pero pienso que es inútil

Marta: está bien todos practicaremos para que pierdas el miedo a las alturas

Kuro: así es hora de dar el máximo Jack

Jack: está bien

**Momentos después**

Jack tenía los ojos vendados

Marta: listo ya puedes quitarte la venda

Jack se quitó la venda y palideció al verse en un trampolín de una piscina mientras temblaba sivia estaba con un chico y una chica del club de natación

Silvia: perdón lo siento

Marta: empezaremos con una altura corta no hay nada que temer

Cheetha: habla por ti a mí no me gusta el agua *hisssss* (bufo)

Sin embargo Jack resbalo y se desplomo a la piscina levantando una descomunal cantidad de agua que asusto a cheetha

Cheetha:** ¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Todos los que estaban cerca se mojaron

Cheetha:** ¡O-O-ODIO E-E-E-EL A-A-A-GUA F-F-F-RIA NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!** (dijo mientras lloraba y temblaba de frio)

-Ten hermanita-dijo Lynx pasándole una toalla y esta se empieza a restregar en la toalla para secarse.

-Pues no funciono-dijo Zero con una gota de sudor mientras se secaba con una toalla, por un momento miro a Marta mojada y vio que el uniforme le apretaba y revelaba un poco de su ropa interior, sonrojándose y mirando para otro lado.

-Eso no vamos con el otro plan-dijo Marta molesta y el siguiente plan era una res baladilla para niños pequeños, pero Jack igualmente estaba temblando como un cobarde-Eh pero no es tan alto-el siguiente plan era que estaba sobre una reja para escalar, todos lo miraban con sonrisa pero Jack aun temblaba y estos sudaron-Me la pones difícil.

**En el Club de Futbol.**

-80 centímetros sin problemas-menciono Willy haciendo medidas a unas cajas de metal en la cuales estaba Jack temblando.

-Vale después será un metro-menciono Marta con una sonrisa.

-Jack, con valor, espíritu y ganas se pueden superar varios problemas y tú tienes varias cosas de sobra-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Si fuera así estaría sacando las mejores notas del instituto-menciono Jack deprimiendo a Zero y a Marta.

Natha: en nuestro partido contra la academia wilde necesitaremos el trampolín relámpago y la victoria del equipo depende de ti jack

Jack: es demasiada presión

Marta: ya te dijimos que no estás solo en esto

Kaiser: si el enemigo es fuerte debemos ser el doble de fuerte

Lynx: es cierto todos los jugadores del equipo deben dar todo en el entrenamiento

Jack: está bien su entusiasme me contagia

Pero la pila de bloques en los que estaba arado jack se derrumbó haciendo que el grandulón cayera haciendo que todos obtuvieran una cara de pena

Decker: eso lo veía venir (dijo el peliblanco con marcas rojas)

**Después y en la ribera del Rio.**

Se podía ver como todo el equipo del Raimon estaba entrenando para ganarle al Instituto Wild, haciendo zig zag con rayos, corriendo con neumáticos atados en la cintura, chutando balones contra Marta, pero cuando usaban súper técnicas esta usaba su nueva habilidad "El despeje de fuego" y todo lo demás, todo lo demás.

-Hay va hay que ver que tan concentrados están todos-menciono Bobby.

-¿tú no te entrenas Bobby?-pregunto Silvia.

-Un recién llegado no tiene la menor oportunidad de jugar... me lo tomare con calma-dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde.

-Venga Bobby-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Silvia.

Sin que lo notaran Nelly estaba viendo todo.

-Bien pasen el balón-dijo Marta y Zero le da un pase a Kuro, el cual chutea y Marta lo atrapa.

-No entiendo cómo pueden emocionarse tanto pegadores patadas a un balón… que tontos-menciono Nelly.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-pregunto el chofer.

-Espera un poco-dijo Nelly y vio en cámara Lenta como Kuro estaba pateando el balón con una sonrisa.

Jack y Alexa estaban practicando duro Jack cayó al piso de espaldas

Jack: porque sigo mirando abajo

Kuro: porque es un habito y para romper un habito necesitas mucha fuerza de voluntad

Alexa: una vez mas

Jack: no es inútil

Marta: no te rindas en lugar de pensar que es inútil busca la forma de solucionarlo

Kuro: es cierto Jack dalo todo

Jack: pero como lo hago

Pero de repente una visión de gran altura paso por su cabeza

Jack: No olvídenlo esto es demasiado para mí

Los tres vimos como Jack ponía su cara en la tierra

**En la tarde y en la torre del raimon.**

Se podía ver como Jack pasaba por el lugar caminando con la mirada baja-Nunca lo conseguiré-menciono con tristeza mientras caminaba por el lugar muy triste-es mejor que renunciemos a la jugada-antes de que siguiera escucho un quejido, queriendo saber de dónde venía el quejido, vio como Alexa estaba practicando con un palito atado en el centro y colgando de la torre, esta salto y cayó sobre el palo pero no mantuvo el equilibrio y cayó al piso, con enojo lo volvió a intentar pero fallo-Pero si es Alexa-dijo Jack viendo como Alexa se esforzaba, pero vio como Zero y sus hermanos llegaba y se escondió.

-¿Oye Alexa estas entrenando?-pregunto Marta con una sonrisa subiendo a la torre y los otros la siguieron-Así que te decidiste quedarte.

-Está practicando para saltar de una base inestable practicaremos contigo-dijo con una sonrisa Kuro y después el junto con los demás empezaron a ayudar a Alexa a Saltar para poder hacer un mejor salto pero cuando callo Kuro la atrapo-Lo haces bien solo un poco más-dijo con una sonrisa y Alexa se sonrojo un poco pero después sonrió.

**A la mañana siguiente**

**En la casa de jack**

Jack: no tengo miedo no tengo miedo estoy dando mi todo para no temer como dice el hermano de la capitana P-plus U-U-UltraaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa

Jack estaba en la cama superior de una litera y cuando vio el piso se asusto

Jack: Es inútil jamás lo lograre

**De repente una voz sonó**

Voz: ¿hermano que estás haciendo?

La voz que escucho Jack, hizo que este mirase a un niño de pelo verde como el suyo en solo una punta, con los mismo labios carnosos como el suyo.

-O nada Zack-dijo nervioso Jack-solo probaba que tan estaba el colchón-dijo nervioso.

-Si quieres duerme la de abajo si la de arriba te da mucho vertigo-dijo el niño preocupado por su hermano.

-Bue-bueno algo parecido.

-Jejeje-se empezó a reír el niño.

-¿Que pasa Zack?-pregunto Jack confundido.

-Mañana tiene las eliminatorias del futbol frontier ¿verdad?-dijo el niñito con una sonrisa.

-Eh si-dijo Jack.

-Si les ganaron a los de la royal Academi lo de mañana será un paseo-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Zack mirando a su hermano que se encontraba más nervioso.

-Si claro un paseo, un paseo-repetía nervioso Jack-jejeje.

-Cuento contigo Jack buena suerte-dijo el niño con mucha alegría y se retiró del cuarto dejando a Jack solo que se deprimió.

-No puedo decirle que soy yo el que confía en mí mismo-dijo Jack sin notar que Zack entro altiro.

-A si mama ya tiene lista la cena-menciono el niño retirándose dejado a Jack muy nervioso y cuando se retiró se puso a pensar en el partido y en cómo superar su miedo a las alturas.

**Mientas en los fideos rai rai**

El dueño de la tienda estaba charlando con un sujeto con impermeable el mismo de la otra vez

Sujeto de impermeable: mañana comienzan las preliminares del torneo futbol frontier

Dueño: ya veo...bueno aquí tiene sus gyosas

El sujeto aparto su diario revelando pelo castaño y una barba gris el dueño le sirvió la comida y este empezó a comer

**Mientras en el hospital**

Alexa estaba visitando a su hermanita julia

Alexa: había decidido renunciar al futbol pero ahora que regrese no me rendiré escúchame julia esta es la nueva promesa de tu hermana

Alexa acaricio la cabeza de julia

-Y pienso ganar todos los partidos que encuentre hasta que despiertes-dijo Alexa con una sonrisa cariñosa y acaricia la cara de Julia.

En la casa de Marta y en el cuarto de Marta.

Esta estaba enfrente de la foto de su abuelo-Abuelito será mañana... mañana empezara mi primer torneo de futbol frontier, pienso jugar con todas mis fuerzas y abuelo te prometo que mi equipo se convertirá en el nuevo Inazuma Eleven que tu hiciste-dijo muy motivada la chica.

**Al día siguiente y en medio de la jungla.**

-¡Eeeeh! ¿Este es el instituto Wild?-pregunto sumamente sorprendido Zero viendo el instituto en un árbol y un gran campo de futbol en el centro con edificios a su alrededor.

-No me esperaba que estuviera en medio de la jungla-dijo igualmente de sorprendida Marta viendo el lugar.

Kuro: Me lleva la cachetada se tomaron literalmente enserio la parte de salvajes (O_O)

Shiroko: esto es increíble

Kaiser: soy salvaje pero esto es demasiado

Ryu: los de aquí deben ser igual de salvajes

Cheetha: esto fue una sorpresa Nyaaaaa

Lynx: lo que me impresiona es que la escuela y la jungla se mesclaran tan perfectamente que no se dañan mutuamente (dijo fascinada)

Nelly se sobo la cabeza ante la sorpresa

Voz:** MIREN**

Todos voltearon de dónde provino esa voz y vieron a varios estudiantes del instituto aunque parecían más animales que estudiantes

Estudiante: este es un auto es la primera vez que veo uno tiene cuatro ruedas y todo

Uno de los estudiantes se arrastraba en el parabrisas como serpiente y otro parecido a un gorila jugaba con la cajuela de la limosina

Nelly: ¿quiénes son estos? (O_O)

Celia: a juzgar por sus uniformes yo diría que son miembros de equipo de futbol de la academia wilde (O_O)

Decker: es impresionante parecen animales salvajes

Kevin: seriamos la burla si perdiéramos contra ellos

Sin embargo un chico con una bufanda amarilla y con motas negras y unos mechones café que parecían orejas y un chico con una gran melena alborotada se dirigieron hacia Lynx y cheetha

Chico de bufanda: vaya vaya vaya mira nada más que tenemos aquí

Chico melenudo: que hacen dos hermosas felinas Aquí

Lynx: somos jugadoras del raimon

Ambos chicos se rieron a carcajadas

Chico melenudo: no ya enserio que hacen aquí

Cheetha: vinimos a jugar y a derrotarlos Nyaaa

Chico de la bufanda: jajaja que no saben las reglas las chicas no pueden jugar en el torneo

Lynx: de hecho esa regla se abolió hace tiempo gracias a la participación y buen trabajo de Alexa blaze en el torneo futbol frontier

Chico melenudo: si y no pudo con el dolor y huyo como la mujer cobarde que es

Al oír eso todos querían darles un buen golpe a ese sujeto en especial Kuro y Zero

Lynx: ¿y se puede saber quiénes son?

Chico melenudo: hay pero que despistados permítanme presentarme soy el defensa más despiadado y feroz Leonard O´shea También conocido como Lion el rey de los defensa

Chico de la bufanda: y yo soy el delantero más veloz del wilde Adrian Speed también conocido como Cheetah el sagas, las veremos en el campo felinas si se atreven

**Ambos se rieron y se retiraron**

Lynx: Voy a castrar a ese par (dijo tronándose los nudillos)

Cheetha: esos dos son una deshonra para los felinos del mundo *Hissssss*

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y al rededor del campo estaban varios estudiantes del Wild, los chicos con uniformes verdes por completo con botones grises y las chicas con camisas blancas, en el cuello de color verde, un listón rojo en el pecho y falda verde.

-Miren el montón de público. Como se nota que empezó el futbol frontier ahora sí que estoy emocionada-dijo con una gran sonrisa Marta-chicos tenemos que luchar por los que nos han venido a animar.

-Pero si ellos han venido a animar al instituto Wild-dijo con una gota de sudor Natha y Marta se desilusiona demasiado.

-No hay nadie que venga a animar a un equipo tan débil como el nuestro-dijo Kevin con enojo.

-Que no hay gente… miren-dijo Zero y todos vieron e tres niños con porras del Raimon incluyendo al hermano de Jack Zack.

-¡Viva el Raimon! ¡A por ellos!-gritaban los niños emocionados.

-¿Zack?-pregunto Jack sorprendido-hermano.

-Jack te he venido a animar y apoyarte-dijo el niño muy emocionado-Miren todos ese es mi hermano-pero cuando dijo eso solo puso más nervioso a Jack.

-Tengo que ir al baño ahora mismo-dijo Jack y Zero junto con Kuro, Kaiser y Lynx lo detuvieron.

-¡No puedes irte bola de manteca el partido va a comenzar!-dijo enojado Kaiser.

Jack: no era necesario el insulto

**Los jugadores ya estaban en posición**

Cester: por fin las semifinales del torneo futbol frontier dan inicio pronto dará inicio el partido entre el Raimon y el wilde como siempre yo chester horse jr les llevare la acción en vivo y en directo

Jack: no creo que pueda hacer el gol relámpago

El árbitro sonó su silbato

Chester:** EL PARTIDO DA INICIO**

En eso el entrenador del Wild grita algo que nadie entendía pero un chico muy parecido a un pollo, con el cabello rojo y enano dijo.

-El entrenador dice que si ganamos el partido podemos comer chuches-dijo muy emocionado el capitán del equipo rival-¡Así que adelante!

-**¡SIIIIIIIIIII!**-gritaron todos los del Wild haciendo varias cosas como lo harían los animales.

-Como le sentara al Raimon este partido que debe jugar afuera de casa y en esta especia de jungla-dijo Chester.

-Venga a ver si el wild nos enseñan que son capaces de hacer-dijo Kevin y Natha le da un pase y este grita-¡ALEXA!-con decir eso tiro un pase al aire y Alexa salto.

-El balón sube y Alexa Blaze se está preparando para hacer el tornado de fuego-comento Chester viendo como Alexa saltaba pero en eso el capitán del Wild salta mucho más alto superando a Alexa que estaba muy sorprendida al igual que todos-Pero Hugo Tallis también ha saltado vaya potencia de salto que tiene el capitán del Wild-comento Chester.

-Nadie me gana saltando-menciono el capitán del wild dándole un pase al chico parecido a un cheetah.

-Y el Wild se lanza al ataque... El balón le llega a Adrian Speed-comento Chester viendo como Speed se adelantaba y pasaba como si nada a todos los defensas y mediocampistas del Raimon.

-Que Rápido-dijo sorprendido Steve.

-Ahi esta ese el famoso regate típico de Speed por su velocidad casi parece un Cheetah o un guepardo salvaje-comento Cheester.

-Venga-dijo Marta lista para parar cualquier tiro, Speed dio un pase a un chico que tenía un mameluco de halcón y este salta y hace que sus manos se muevan como alas, Jim salta también pero este dice.

-¡Ataque de cóndor!-menciono el chico Águila golpeando el balón con su cabeza.

-Es mío-menciono Marta pero en eso aparece el chico parecido a un gorila sobre una liana.

-¡Remate Tarzan!-grito el gorila dando una doble patada al balón y Marta nerviosa dice.

-Maldición-dijo sorprendida-¡Despeje de fuego!-grito dándole un golpe al balón y este salió volando por los aires.

Chester: marta aplica un puño de fuego que los salva del gol en el último minuto

**En la Banca**

Kuro: fiu eso estuvo cerca

Cheetha: ese miserable Adrian Speed es veloz lo admito pero jamás me dejare vencer por alguien como el nya

Decker: esos sujetos son bestias

Lynx: **¡CHICOS USTEDES PUEDEN!**

**De vuelta al partido**

El balón termino a los pies de nathan

Nathan: aun después del entrenamiento se nota la diferencia de poder

Chester: el Balón está en el aire

Alexa recibió el pase preo rápidamente fue marcada por tres jugadores del wilde

Alexa: demonios no puedo avanzar

Kevin: ¡Alexa!

Alexa realizo un pase a kevin

Kevin: si no podemos por aire entonces probemos por tierra REMATE

Leonard:** ¡SÚPER ARMADILLO!**

Leonard choco con Kevin separándolo del balón y mandándolo lejos

Chester: **¡NO PUEDO CREERLO NO CABE DUDA QUE LEONAR O´SHEA ALIAS LION ES EL DEFENSA MAS FEROS DEL WILD MANDO A VOLAR A KEVIN LA PREGUNTA ES SE PODRA LEVANTAR!**

Marta: ¡Kevin!

Chester: parece que Kevin no puede continuar

Momentos después Silvia estaba atendiendo las heridas de kevin

Silvia: tiene el tobillo torcido no podrá seguir jugando en el partido

Marta: necesitamos cambiarlo por otro jugador

Decker: **¡CAPITANA ME OFRESCO PARA JUGAR POR KEVIN-SEMPAI!**

Kuro: aun no decker

Decker se sorprendió por lo que dijo kuro

Decker: pero sempai yo he esperado para jugar desde que entre al equipo por favor deme la oportunidad

Kuro: lo sé pero aun no encuentras tu tiro ni tienes técnicas de apoyo lo mejor será que sigas practicando porque mi instinto me dice que si ganamos el partido contra wilde tu serás uno de los jugadores clave de la victoria

Decker:...Esta bien por ahora paso pero prométeme que participare en el próximo partido

Kuro: tienes mi palabra

Kaiser: entonces manda a unos de nosotros marta

Marta: no aun no

Bobby: vaya un problema

Willie: emm si quieres toma mi lugar no porque tenga miedo si no porque soy amable

Bobby: bien supongo que es mi momento de brillar

-Bobby pasa a la defensa. Así que Jack Wallside sube como delantero como suplente de Kevin-dijo Chester y Jack se empezó a poner muy nervioso.

-Pe-pe-pero un momento por favor-decía con miedo Jack al tener que jugar como delantero-¿Como que yo como en la delantera?

-ahora que no podemos hacer el tornado dragón lo único que podemos hacer es lograr hacer el trampolín relámpago-dijo de forma seria Alexa.

-La línea defensora del Wild conformado por Hugo Tallil y Leonard O Shea parece que protegen la portería por tierra y aire a la perfección… Igel saca de banda y Cham layer avanza-comento Chester viendo como el halcón le pasaba el balón a un chico parecido a un camaleón-En su camino lo para el recién llegado Bobby-dijo viendo como Bobby estaba enfrente del camaleón.

-Tendré que hacerlo no me queda de otra-comento el chico peli verde con una sonrisa y luego se lanza por el suelo-¡Barrido defensivo!-grito dando varias patadas en el suelo como metralleta sorprendiendo a todos.

**En la banca.**

-Vaya es muy bueno-dijo con una sonrisa Zero.

-Se nota la velocidad de sus piernas para hacer un barrido así-dijo kuro con una sonrisa.

**De vuelta al partido.**

-Bobby ha robado el balón con decisión-comento Chester.

-**_"Ese es un truco de la royal Academi"_**-pensó Alexa sorprendida.

-**_"Es que yo salí del equipo de la royal Academi ¿No lo sabias?"_**-pensó Bobby como si hablara con los ojos a Alexa-Vamos a ver de que eres capaz Alexa-comento Bobby dando una patada a la pelota elevándola en el aire.

-El balón asciende a la portería-comento Chester.

-¡Vamos Jack!-grito Alexa.

-¡Sí!-grito Jack saltando junto con Alexa para hacer el trampolín relámpago pero el capitán del Wild se preparaba para detener el ataque.

-"Pero podemos superar ese salto con un doble salto"-pensó Alexa seria-¡Jack Ahora!-grito pero Jack cerro los ojos y Alexa perdió el equilibrio.

Chico: ¿es enserio?-pregunto desilusionado

Zack solo tenía un gesto de decepción

Jack: creo que fue demasiado para mi

El entrenador grito al estilo de tarzan

Chester: al parecer los jugadores del wild escucharon a su entrenador y comenzaron a subir la presión

Monkey: **Giro del mono**

Monkey giro evitando a tod

Monkey paso el balón a gorila y este lanzo un remate tarzan que marta a desvió

Chester: los delanteros del raimon vuelven a intentar saltar sobre ellos

Jack volvió a caer

El entrenado volvió a gritar y el ritmo volvió a aumentar marta bloqueaba los tiros difícilmente

Snake: Tiro de la serpiente

El tiro se dirigió a la portería marta preparo el puño y ataco con un puño de fuego y el silbato sonó

Chester: **¡Y CON ESE SILVATASO FINALIZA EL PRIMER TIEMPO Y EL PARTIDO ESTA ENPATADO A 0 IGUALES PERO SINDUDA EL EQUIPO SALVAJE ES QUIEN DOMINA EL JUEGO!**

-Buen trabajo chicos-dijo quitándose los guantes Marta y revelo que estaban muy rojos preocupando a Zero.

-Marta tus manos-dijo preocupado el sema héroe.

-Eso no importa-dijo con una sonrisa ocultando una mueca de dolor.

-Pero de que hablas-dijo enojado Nathan llamando la atención de Marta.

-¡Que estás diciendo si nos están pasando por encima!-grito enojado Kevin.

-Pero aún seguimos empatados y eso demuestra lo bueno que juegan-menciono con una sonrisa la chica-Yo me encargare de mantener la portería en cero así que ustedes lo único que tiene que hacer es conseguir un gol con el trampolín relámpago-dijo confiada la portera.

-Capitana yo quiero volver a la defensa-dijo Jack con tristeza.

-Pero Jack-dijo Kuro mirando a su amigo.

-O cambiarme por uno de tus hermanos o hermanas no soy capaz de realizar el trampolín relámpago y si volvemos a fallar será por mi culpa-dijo con tristeza.

-Ni hablar ni vuelves a la defensa ni te cambiare por uno de mis hermanos... Seguiré mandando el balón a ti y a Alexa hasta que les salga el trampolín relámpago-dijo Marta-dices que las alturas te dan miedo pero aun así lo sigues intentando. No permitiré que todos esos esfuerzos hayan sido embano por eso vamos a seguir colgando balones a tu posición una y otra vez y más y más-dijo la chica.

-Pero yo-dijo triste Jack.

-Muy bien quien juega-dijo El árbitro.

-Es hora de sacar a nuestras bestias salvajes-dijo mirando a sus hermanos los cuales sonrieron-Sam, Max, Steve al banquillo serán reemplazados por Kaiser, Ryu y Zero. Tod, Nathan serán reemplazados por Lynx y Cheetha y por último Timmy y Jimmy serán reemplazados por Kuro y Shiroko-con decir eso hizo sonreír a todos.

-Pero no pienso dejarte jugar con esas manos-dijo Zero serio, lo que sorprendió a todos ya que Zero nunca mostraba su seriedad.

-Pero hermano tengo...-antes de que hablara Marta Zero la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un lugar apartado confundiendo a todos.

**Con los dos.**

-Que haces Zero-pregunto confundida.

-Solo no te asustes-dijo el chico prendiendo en fuego verde sus manos y Marta iba a gritar del miedo pero Zero le tapó la boca-Por favor confía en mi-dijo el chico y Marta asintió, cuando Zero acerco sus manos de fuego verde a las manos de Marta estos se empezaron a sanar enfrente de la chica lo que la dejo muy sorprendida.

Marta: Como lo

Zero: mantenlo en secreto por ahora

**Volviendo al campo**

Chester: **¡AHORA LOS EQUIPOS CAMBIAN DE PORTERIA Y CON EL SILVATASO DEL ARBITRO SE REANUDA EL PARTIDO EL BALON LO RECIBE EL CHEETAH DEL WILDE MAX SE DIRIGE A EL PERO RAPIDAMENTE CHEETAH SE LO PASA A SNAKE!**

Snake:** tiro de la serpiente**

Marta: **¡PUÑO DE FUEGO!**

El puño desvió el balón al cielo

Kuro: marta tus manos están bien

Marta: s-si

Kuro: bien si te llegan a doler sabes que siempre es un gusto ayudar en la portería

Marta: gracias kuro

Kuro: bien allá voy

Kuro salto e hizo una chilena

Kuro:** ¡ALEXA, JACK ES SULLO!**

Jack estaba cansado

Jack: no importa cuanto lo intente

Alexa:** ¡JACK!**

Jack se desplomo en el piso

Jack:** ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO PARA MI!**

Alexa al ver esto salió a buscar el balón pero chicken salto más alto y le robo el balón y se lo paso a gorila

Gorila: **¡REMATE TARZAN!**

Marta uso el puño de fuego

Agila:** ¡remate del cóndor!**

Marta repitió la acción y muy pronto la mano comenzó de nuevo a dolerle

Kuro: marta estas bien necesitas que te remplace

Marta: no aun kuro

Marta detuvo un balón con sus dos manos kuro fue a atacar pero el balón le fue robado por el cheetah del wilde y disparo, sin tiempo para usar el puño, marta detuvo el balón con la cara para el susto de todos los hermanos de marta

Todos: **¡MARTA!**

Kuro:** ¡ES SUFICIENTE MARTA TE VOY A REEMPLAZAR POR TU PROPIO BIEN!**

Marta: aun no kuro no puedo dejar que anoten ningún gol

Shiroko: marta es serio podrías sufrir daños permanentes

Marta: no importa superare mis limites

Jack al ver esto se inspiro

Jack: capitana

Lynx: es demasiada carga para marta

Cheetha: tenemos que ayudarla Nya

Kaiser/Ryu:** ¡SI!**

Ahora les toca al Wild sacar y el halcón le dio el balón a Speed que fue a la portería.

-Si uno no puede bloquearlo lo haremos dos-dijo Lynx y ella junto con Cheetha bloquearon a Speed el cual intento rebasarlo pero aparecieron Kuro, junto con Shiroko y Kaiser.

-Si dos no pueden lo haremos tres-menciono Kuro y Speed frustrado dio un pase.

-El Raimon ha comenzado a presionar al Wild no les queda más remedio que pasar el balón sin avanzar-dijo Chester con una sonrisa.

-Eso se llama presionar en zona-dijo Willy desde el banquillo con Kevin.

-Si puede que sea una técnica de defensa muy eficaz. Pero al final uno tiene que correr más que los rivales-dijo Kevin viendo como los chicos se empezaban a cansar-y con todas las fuerzas que gastaron los chicos anteriores en la primera parte está claro que el esfuerzo se les esta...

-Si muy bien chicos-menciono Marta con una sonrisa-"Desde lo que hizo Zero a mis manos las siento más aliviadas que dolidas"-pensó con una sonrisa-"¿Pero cómo hizo eso?"

-Pero es que yo-dijo Jack inseguro.

-Jack abre los ojos-dijo Alexa y Jack vio como todos se esforzaban en detener el balón y bloquear a los del Wild y Marta desviaba los tiros con sus manos con enojo.

-Todos están agotados pero... Marta sigue despejando los tiros a pesar que le duele la mano. A nadie se le ocurre darse por vencido... ¿Pero porque lo hacen?-pregunto confundido Jack

-Porque creen en nosotros porque están convencidos que marcaremos por ellos de verdad cuando cierras ojos solo huyes del miedo no lo enfrentas. Estas traicionando la confianza de todos-dijo Alexa y Jack se sorprendió y vio como los jugadores del Wild usaban sus técnicas y Marta los desviaba como podía.

-Vamos toda mi vida he defendido esta portería-pensó viendo el remate tarzan la chica-¡Mano celestial!-grito usando su otra técnica Marta y detiene el tiro.

Jack se para del suelo con una cara determinada y Marta sonríe al igual que todos.

-Muy bien haya va Jack-dijo Marta pateando el balón y Jack empieza a correr con Alexa.

-**_"Me pasa el balón porque ella creen en mi al igual que todos"_**-pensó viendo como Alexa saltaba y ahora el salto-**_"no puedo traicionar su confianza"_**-pensó recordando las palabras alentadoras de todos**_ "Supera tus limites Jack eso es el plus ultra"_ **era lo que le dijo Kuro **_"No te rindas en vez de creer que no puedes lograrlo debes pensar en cómo superarlo"_** era las palabras que le dijo Marta y Jack abre los ojos con enojo-**_"Lo superare así"_**-pensó haciéndose como una plataforma y Alexa se para sobre el-¡Este es mi plus ultra! **¡TRAMPOLIN RELAMPAGO!**-cuando dijo lo último Alexa reboto sobre él y dio una chilena a la pelota y esta fue cubierta por rayos marcando un gol.

**-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** Alexa Blaze y JAck Willside marcan un gol-comento Chester y todos se ponen a celebrar.

**(Reproducir para el final el opening full 1 de Inazuma Eleven)**

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros-dijo Zero y todos sonrieron.

Otro saque del Wild pero antes de que Speed corriera Cheetha le quito el balón dejándolo sorprendido.

-¿¡Como!? ¡Nadie es más rápido que yo!-grito incrédulo el guepardo.

Cheetha: que no te dijeron mala imitación de Chita las chicas cheetha somos más rápidas

Cheetah: no te dejare avanzar Robo rápido

Cheetha: no lo creo Vergüenza de gato

Cheetha aumento la velocidad evitando que el cheetah de wild le robara el balón en su aceleración dejo atrás a todos

Willie: Ese es un **acelerón**

Cheetha: ahora toma esto **¡Corrida del chita!**

Cheetha disparo el balón haciendo aparecer al chita el portero salió con dirección al balón y preparo su mano que se cubrió de energía creando una garra

Boar: **¡GARRA SALVAJE!**

Sin embargo la técnica del portero no pudo parar el tiro

Chester: goooooool la pequeña Chita del Raimon anota el segundo del Raimon

El balón estaba en posición de Lynx quien iba a ser golpeada por el súper armadillo de Lion

Lynx: eso no pasara

Lynx esquivo el golpe con un salto de costado haciendo aparecer la imagen de un lince y aterrizando en manos y pies

Willie: ese fue un salto de lince

Lynx: tomen chicos

Lynx disparo el tiro a Kaiser y a ryu quienes se posicionaron

Kaiser/ryu:** ¡JAURIA DEL LOBO!**

Al disparar los cientos de lobos aparecieron y el balón entro a la portería

Chester:** ¡GOOOOOOL LOS DOS HERMANOS ANOTAN UN GOL CON SU TIRO ESPECIAL LA JAURIA DEL LOBO 3-0!**

El balón pasó al cheetah de wild

Cheetah: esto no se quedara así

Shiroko:** ¡SOPLO DE NIEVE!**

Shiroko soplo una brisa helada que congelo los pies de cheetah y shiroko tomo el balón fue cuando Lion y otros dos jugadores fuero a interceptarla

Lion:** ¡NO TE PERMITIRE AVANZAR MOCOSA!**

Shiroko: **¡ASI! ¡DESLUMBRATE CON ESTO!**

Shiroko salto

Shiroko:** ¡regate aurora!**

Una aurora cegó a los tres con su brillo y shiroko avanzo hasta la portería

Shiroko: **chut congelante**

El piso se congelo y shiroko disparo el chute entrando a la portería 4-0

Chicken: no más esto no puede ser

Zero le robo el balón al capitán del wild y el junto con kuro

Kuro: acabemos con esto

Kuro/zero:** ¡AGUJERO NEGRO!**

Ambos combinaron sus técnicas disparando el potente tiro que mando al portero del wild a la banca

Chester:** ¡GOOOOOOOOL Y CON EL FINAL DEL PARTIO EL MARCADOR QUEDA 5-0 RAIMON GANA!**

**(Fin de la canción)**

Todos se reunieron para celebrar la victoria del Raimon

Jack: capitana está bien

Marta: si estoy bien

Kuro: es un milagro que aguantaras hasta este punto estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien

De repente una botella de agua aparece y no era otra más que Nelly la que la ofrecía

Kuro: raimon-hime

Nelly: dieron un buen espectáculo allí nunca vi a nadie que luchara como ustedes por el futbol

Kuro: lo tomare como un cumplido Raimon-hime (n_n)

Nelly se sonrojo y se retiró cosa que no le gusto a Alexa mientras marta encaro a Zero

Marta: Zero sobre lo que hiciste

Zero: por favor no le digas a nadie es un secreto

Marta:...está bien cuando te sientas cómodo para hablar de eso escuchare lo que tengas que decir

**Al día siguiente en el club de futbol**

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Nelly Raimon en el club

Kuro: raimon-hime ¿qué haces aquí?

Nelly: escúchenme de ahora en más yo Nelly Raimon seré su ayudante del equipo de futbol seremos equipo

Todos:** ¡QUUUUUUE!**

**Mientras en un lugar oscuro**

Ray dark estaba recibiendo la última información junto a all for one

Dark: valla así que revivieron el trampolín relámpago de los legendarios nacuma eleven esto se pone interesante

All for one: espero que sepas lo que haces dark

Dark: confié en mi All for one esos chiquillos no sabrán lo que les espera en la siguiente ronda (dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa)

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Aquí termina este segundo capítulo subido en el mismo día.**

**Tensa: Espero que le haya gustado y dejar su review para saber que les gusto de él.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 ¡Duelo en la ribera!**

**Hola gente que lee nuestro fic Colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de nuestro fic.**

**Me alegra saber que ya está empezando a ver como varias personas están leyendo este fic ya son 98.**

**Tensa: ¡98! (O_O)**

**Si. Bueno sin nada más que decir.**

**Tensa y yo: ¡Que empiece el capitulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Jude mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

En un estadio de futbol bajo techo se podía ver como unos chicos con lentes raros en los ojos y unos cables en la cabeza estaban jugando futbol, sus uniformes eran totalmente grises o blanco... y contra quienes estaban jugando pues contra él...¿Raimon?.

Un chico con el pelo como un cactus con varias puntas estaba mirando a su alrededor y vio como Alexa saltaba haciendo una maniobra pero lo raro era que para su vista, aparecían en donde iba a poner su pie y como era su línea de salto y en donde iba a caer.

-¡Tornado de fuego!-grito Alexa usando su super tecnica contra el portero, el cual se preparaba para bloquear el tiro.

-¡Campo de fuerza defensivo!-con decir eso a su alrededor aparece un campo de fuerza blanco que redujo la velocidad del Tornado de fuego hasta que estuvo en 0 de potencia y este lo agarro como si nada en el aire, al hacerlo en el cielo en donde habían unas luces verdes cambian a una azul.

Un chico con el cabello azul y con los mismos lentes recibe un pase y en su bloqueo aparece Cheetha, este la mira por un momento y en su visor aparece un señal de que Cheetha se movería a la izquierda y acertó, cuando Cheetha se movió para la izquierda el chico con la pelota se movió hacia la derecha dejando incrédula a Cheetha.

El balon lo tenía un chico rubio el cual estaba corriendo con kuro siguiéndolo lo paso a un chico con pelo rojo su visor le permitía ver todos los datos fue cuando aparecieron zero, lynx, kaiser y jack aparecieron varias estadísticas el sujeto pateo el balón y este paso por sus piernas y marta no pudo pararlo fue un gol matemáticamente perfecto y un marcador final de 4-0 pero los jugadores del raimon se paralizaron

Voz: el torneo se ha terminado por favor guarden los datos de esta simulación

Los jugadores de gris se reunieron y vieron en la pantalla un porcentaje de 99.9% y en un podio estaba un sujeto con su cara tapada por un aparato y a su lado estaban ray dark y all for one

Sujeto: que le parece all for one esta computadora mantiene bien entrenados a nuestros jugadores

Dark: ya veo y está seguro de que no fallaran

Sujeto: en efecto este programa es infalible estos androides del futbol están bien capacitados y hasta podrán ganar el torneo

All for one: por tu bien más te vale que no pierdan o si no será lo último que hagas

El sujeto con el aparato se asustó por la voz tétrica que le daba All For One.

-Además como esto es una victoria-dijo con enojo All for One-Es un partido de futbol, es mejor aplastarlos como insectos.

-Si-si-si-si cierto discúlpeme-dijo el sujeto con el aparato asustado Jude que vino con los dos estaba viendo a todos los jugadores pero se fijó más en el portero y en el chico de pelo rojo-Claro será como limpiar los restos de una goma de borrar porque aunque nos enfrentáramos a la famosa Alexa Blaze o a los hermanos Evans no tienen posibilidades de marcar.

**En la ribera del rio.**

Se podía ver al verdadero equipo Raimon practicando pero lo raro era que desde el puente había varios chicos y chicas mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Por la derecha... ¡Zero marca a Alexa!-grito Marta desde la portería.

-¡A la orden!-dijo Zero y este hizo un barrido quitándole el balón a Alexa, y los chicos que estaban arriba del puente estaban maravillados.

Marta: márcalo kuro no dejes de seguirlo

Kuro haya voy marta

Mientras en la banca Celia y Silvia estaban mirando el entrenamiento mientras celia lo gravaba todo con una cámara

Celia: increíble el equipo está a otro nivel

Silvia: si con ese entusiasmo ganaremos más partidos

Kevin corría con el balón a la portería pateo el balón y este iba a la portería

Marta:** ¡PUÑO DE FUEGO!**

Marta golpeo el balón y lo mando de regreso los del puente estaban maravillados con la demostración de habilidad todos los jugadores del raimon miraron a la horda de chicos

Kaiser: valla parece que somos muy populares

Tod: miren cuanta gente

Marta: ¿pero qué está pasando?

Willie. Supongo que nuestros fans vinieron a ver a sus ídolos practicar

Decker: cuales fans si nunca has jugado un partido entero

Willie se petrifico con eso

Ryu: pero tú tampoco no has jugado

Decker no le afecto eso

Decker: la diferencia entre willie y yo es que no me acobardo y sobre todo estoy dispuesto a jugar cuando hace falta

Marta: tenemos admiradores (dijo con lágrimas de felicidad por saber que su equipo tenia fans)

Jim: al fin salgo de las sombras y alguien se fija en mi (dijo sonrojandose)

Sin embargo Alexa no estaba muy emocionada y no era la única en una limosina viendo todo con unas gafas de opera estaba Nelly raimon con una cara seria

-Entonces dentro de poco podremos salir por la tele-dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Estoy un poco nervioso... capitana ¿puedo ir al baño?-pregunto Jack sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-Ahora chicos a entrenar... ¡Tenemos que perfeccionar nuestras técnicas definitivas!-grito Marta y todos los apoyaron excepto los hermanos de Marta y Alexa.

-Chicos ustedes también lo notaron ¿verdad?-pregunto Zero y kuro junto con Kaiser, Lynx, Cheetha, Shiroko y Ryu asintieron.

-¿hay que avisarles?-pregunto Kuro.

-Yo creo antes de que...-antes de que Lynx respondiera todos vieron como una limusina caía por las escaleras hacia el campo de futbol.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**gritaron del miedo Cheetha Shiroko y Ryu corriendo a otro lado ya que estaban enfrente en donde iba a parar la limusina y estos se salvaron.

En eso cuando la Limusina baja y se para enfrente del equipo, la puerta se abre y de, el baja Nelly con una mirada seria.

-Les prohíbo practicar las técnicas definitivas-lo que dijo Nelly dejo muy sorprendidos a todos al igual que confusos.

-¡¿Pero de que tonterías estás diciendo?!-pregunto enojada Marta encarando a Nelly-¡Si no usamos las técnicas definitivas no podremos ganar el futbol frontier!.

-¡Es que no notas a toda esa gente sobre el puente Marta!-le dijo Zero enojado y Marta mira a los chicos del puente para decir.

-¡Jeje! ¡¿Te refieres a nuestros hinchas?!-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Marta.

Kuro: emm marta odio romperte el corazón pero me temo que no son admiradores

Alexa: es cierto son espías de escuelas y equipos rivales

Todos los miembros del equipo lanzaron un estrepitoso "que" y efectivamente en el puente los supuestos fans tenían cámaras y laptops con datos

Nelly: es normal llamaron la atención al derrotar a la royal academi y no han perdido ningún partido así que es lo más normal

Celia: ya lo entendí y si son espías buscaran la forma de neutralizar las técnicas especiales

Nelly: aso me refiero por eso se los prohíbo

Alexa: sería una molestia si analizaran nuestras técnicas

Kuro: ya veo son muy listas chicas (n_n)

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron tenuemente

Marta: pero como ganaremos si no podemos practicar técnicas especiales ni creándolas

-Marta el futbol, es algo más que usar técnicas definitivas-le dijo Lynx a su hermana tomando el balón-Están los pases, el fuera de juego, los lanzamientos, hay un montón de cosas para entrenar-pero lo que dijo vio como Marta ponía una mirada de caída pero después pone una sonrisa de alegría.

-Por eso mismo lo que tenemos que hacer es entrenar las técnicas definitivas en un lugar en donde no pueda vernos nadie-exclamo con una gran sonrisa Marta.

-¿Y conoces un sitio así señorita de los planes?-pregunto Kaiser un poco molesto.

-Bueno no... Pero nos vendría bien-sin que lo notaran Nelly se puso a pensar para después sacar un suspiro.

-Por ahora les daré el entrenamiento que hicimos nosotros cuando éramos niños-exclamo Zero llamando la atención del equipo, haciendo sudar a los hermanos y a Marta asustándola.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?-pregunto Natha y Zero saco de su bolsillo una galleta de perro y se lo puso en la espalda.

-¡Que ni se te ocurra llamarlo!-exclamo nervioso Ryu viendo como Zero tomaba aire para después gritar.

**-¡CERBEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS VEN AQUI CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**-grito Zero con una cara de psicópata y de los árboles del lugar salto una sombra que callo detrás de Natha, el cual al voltear vio a un perro oso mirándolo con unos ojos rojos, dándole terror, pero cuando el perro noto la galleta en su espalda líbero unas garras afiladas y empezó a correr hacia Natha, el cual del susto se puso a correr lo más rápido que podía para evitar que el perro lo atrape.

Nathan: **¡QUE CLASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO ES ESTE!**

Kuro: Si sabes lo que te conviene corre

Decker: **¡PERO QUE CLASE DE PERRO ES ESE!**

Willie: ¿¡es un perro!? ¿¡Yo creía que era un oso!?

Cheetha, Shiroko y Ryu estaban temblando aún más Cheetha ella le temía a los perros

Silvia: Zero que clase de perro es ese

-Me alegra que preguntes-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Ese es un perro oso guepardo-dije dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿¡Pero esos tipos de perros dejaron de existir hace años!?-exclamo Willie.

-Es porque él es la última hembra-dijo Kaiser.

**-¡ES CHICA!-**gritaron todos los del equipo sorprendidos.

-Veran...-se dispuso a contar la historia de cómo conocieron al perro.

**Flash back.**

**Chucherias Del Raimon.**

Se puede ver como Zero junto con Marta, Kaiser, Kuro y Lynx de tan solo 7 años marta de 6 años salían de la tienda con bolsas llenas de dulces.

-Los chicles que café con leche saben muy ricos-menciono Zero comiendo el dulce.

Kuro: honestamente prefiero mis chocolates, tenían blancos, cacao enteros, chocolate con leche, rellenos con mantequilla de maní (n_n)

Lynx: pero tenías que comprar uno de cada uno (-_-)*

Kuro: soy fan del chocolate así como tú lo eres del turron (dije sacándole la lengua)

Kaiser: prefiero mis rompe muelas muchas gracias (dijo saboreando uno en ese momento)

Marta: y yo mis papas (n_n)

Kuro: mejor será aprovechar porque cuando shiroko crezca ya podrá comer dulces y entonces tendremos que esconderlos a cal y canto (-_-)*

Marta: ¿porque estas tan seguro? (dijo con duda)

Kuro: emmm es un presentimiento (n_n)*

De repente todos escuchan un sonido salir de una caja

Marta: que fue eso

Zero: no se

Cuando todos se voltean notan a un pequeño perrito de color café claro, con ojos blancos por completo con un gran osico, mirándolos fijamente.

-Un perrito-exclamo Marta con una sonrisa viendo al perrito, pero cuando el perrito noto las bolsas llenas de dulces de los niños, saco unas afiladas garras.

-¿O-o-o-oigan que tiene el perro?-pregunto con miedo Kaiser, viendo como el perro se acercaba poco a poco a ellos.

-Oigan como que el perro está viendo algo no creen-dijo Kuro.

-¿Pero que podría estar...?-antes de que Lynx hablara todos miraron sus bolsas de dulces y volvieron a ver al perro, movieron la bolsa para un lado y el perro lo siguio con la mirada.

-Chicos yo creo que hay...-antes de que Zero hablara el perrito dio un gran rugido y fue a máxima velocidad contra los chicos los cuales del miedo empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podía**-¡QUIERE NUESTROS DULCEEEEEEEES!-**grito sumamente asustado.

Kuro: **¡CORAN ESE PERRO QUIERE NUESTROS AMADOS DULCES!**

Lynx: **¡PERO PORQUE LOS QUIERE!**

Kaiser: **¡SI SE SUPONE QUE LOS PERROS SOLO PERSIGUEN GATOS Y CARNE!**

Marta:** ¡NOS QUIERE COMER!**

Zero: **¡NO CREO PERO NO ME QUIERO ARRIESGAR!**

Kuro:** ¡LO QUE SEA NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE COMA MIS CHOCOLATES!**

Todos: **¡ES QUE SOLO PIENSAS COMO EN TU PANZA!**

Kuro:** ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN EL CHOCOLATE ENFERMA A LOS PERROS Y PUEDE INCLUSO HASTA MATARLOS SI LO INGIEREN!**

Todos terminaron en un callejón sin salida y siendo acorralados por el perrito

-O-o-o-oye amiguito no es necesario tanta violencia-exclamo nerviosa Marta y el perrito solo continuaba su paso lento.

-Q-q-q-que te parece si mejor te conseguimos unos gatos para que comas-exclamo asustado Zero.

-¡Hijo de tu madre Zero!-grito enojada Lynx y el perro solo rugió asustando a Lynx-Lo-lo-lo-lo siento pequeñito no volveré a gritar-exclamo con miedo.

Pero en eso todos ven como el perrito se desploma al suelo con una cara totalmente agotada y mareada.

-¿Ahora que le pico?-pregunto Kaiser confundido caminando hacia el perrito junto con todos, pero al acercarse escuchan como el estómago del perrito suena indicando que tenía mucha hambre.

Kuro: ya veo porque nos perseguía tiene hambre

Marta: pobrecito me da pena (Ó_Ò)

Kaiser: y que se supone que hagamos llevarlo a casa para darle de comer

Todos miraron al perrito con pena

Kaiser: **¡ESPEREN NO HAREMOS ESO!**

Lynx: ten corazón Kaiser

Kaiser miro al perrito y le entro la pena

Kaiser: y como vamos a hacer si mama se entera de que trajimos un perro a casa sin mencionar a Cheetha ella le teme a los perros

Zero: no sé pero lo resolveremos

Zero cargo al perrito y se fueron a casa con el

**Al llegar a la casa.**

-¡Regresamos!-gritaron los niños pero no se escuchó nada.

-¿Mama donde estás?-pregunto Marta pero en la mesa vio una nota.

**Nota de mama.**

**Niños me fui al mercado a comprar viviendas para la casa, no se vayan a comer muchos dulces para que no les de caries, recuerden bañarse a las 15:00 de la tarde, volveré dentro de unos minutos.**

**Los quiere Mama.**

-Así que mama se fue a la tienda-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Chicos vayan a ver si queda algo de carne en la nevera y Lynx ve a asegurarte de que Cheetha no baje de las escaleras por ahora-dije y todos asintieron para ir a hacer lo que les dijo Zero-Y tu amiguito vamos al patio un momento-Zero sale de casa con el perrito en sus brazos.

Kuro y kaiser fueron y sacaron un trozo de carne y un tazón con agua cuando todos terminaron de hacer cosas, todos fueron al patio donde estaba recostado el perrito

Kuro: aquí está la carne y algo de agua

Lynx: en cuanto a Cheetha ella y los otros bebes están dormidos en su cuna

Zero: eso es bueno

El perrito miro la comida y empezó a comer lo más rápido que podía.

-Se nota que tienes hambre vedad-dijo Zero acariciando la cabeza del perrito el cual esta vez ladro de la felicidad y empezó a jadear con la lengua afuera-Así que en realidad no eras malo solo tenías hambre... Quien es un buen chico...-pero cuando dijo eso hizo que el perrito se enojara-¿Ahora porque estás enojado?

-Serás chica-dijo Marta y el perrito ladro de alegría.

-Parece que es niña-dijo Lynx con una sonrisa.

-Ya se por tu forma de ser y por cómo te ves te llamare Cerberos el perro rudo pero por ti será la perrita más ruda del mundo-con decir eso el perrito empezó a saltar de un lado a otro muy alegre por el nombre.

Kaiser: y ya lo nombraste

Zero: si ¿Por qué?

Kaiser: te das cuenta que si lo haces te encariñas y además mama no nos permitirá tener una mascota y que hay de Cheetha

Lynx: pienso que sería buen momento para hacerle superar su fobia a los caninos

Kuro: es cierto

Kaiser: pues recuera que no somos los jefes mama y papa son los únicos que puede dar el permiso y dudo mucho que ellos nos permitan conservar una mascota con el historial de responsabilidad de marta (¬_¬)

Marta: Hey soy responsable

Kaiser: dos palabras pez Dorado (¬_¬)

Con decir eso Marta estaba tirada en una esquina llorando a mares y haciendo circulitos en el piso mientras todos la acariciaban para calmarla, pero Cerberos al ver eso salto y mordió la cabeza a Kaiser.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**-grito de dolor corriendo en círculos-**¡QUITENMELO POR FAVOR!**-grito con lágrimas y todos se dispusieron a sacárselo de la cabeza.

**10 minutos después.**

Se podía ver a Kaiser enojado y con pequeñas lagrimas mientras que en la cabeza tenía varias vendas-¡Maldito perro!-dijo con enojo.

Pero en eso todos escucha-¡Regresamos!-era la voz de la mama de los chicos.

-¡Es mama!-dijo nervioso Zero.

Los chicos y marta entraron en pánico

Lynx: tranquilos déjenme esto a mi

**Momentos después**

Lynx: y como pueden ver es por eso que somos lo suficientemente responsables entre cuatro para cuidar a este perrito

Señora evanas: no lo sé recuerdo cuando compramos ese pez dorado y un día cuando marta lo tenía que cuidar el pobre murió

Marta: **¡INSISTO EN QUE MEMO MURIO DE CAUSAS NATURALES!**

Antes de que Kaiser digiera como murió todos le taparon la boca.

-Por favor mama prometemos cuidarlo nosotros juntos, les daremos de comer, lo sacamos a pasear y hasta le cambiamos el periódico-dijo Zero y la señora evans se puso a pensar por un momento tuvieron una mascota pero eso era antes de que los niños llegaran, ahora que había muchos más aparte de Marta, de seguro lo cuidarían mejor.

-Está bien pero esta es la última oportunidad-dijo con un suspiro y todos los niños saltaron de alegría.

-Ese perrito no durara ni por diez días-dijo Kaiser con una cara de fastidio.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Y así fue como nos dieron a Cerberos-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**-se escuchó el grito de Natha y cuando todos lo vieron, lo encontraron llorando y con Cerberos mordiéndole la cabeza.

Nathan:** ¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUIEN QUITEME A ESTE OSO DE ENCIMA!**

Cheetha: no me miren nya yo no me llevo con los perros

Shiroko: y yo aunque la quiero soy más de gatos

Ryu: a mí ni me vean con ese tamaño me devoraría de un bocado

Zero: además no hay nada de prisa

Kuro: Zero (¬_¬)

Zero: bien oye cerberos los niños quieren que les des algo de amor

Cerberos soltó a Nathan y miro a los niños quienes temblaron y corrieron mientras eran perseguidos por el enorme perro quien los atrapo y los lamio sin piedad

**Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad.**

Se podía ver a los mismos jugadores del partido anterior simulada, caminando pero en eso alguien los llama.

-¡Oigan ciber futbolistas!-ambos chicos miran al responsable de la voz y vieron a Jude mirándolos-¿qué hacen que no están observando a los del Instituto Raimon?

-Ese es Jude Sharp-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo-le respondió el portero del equipo-Ya tenemos todos los datos e incluso les hemos derrotado-dijo el portero con una mirada de enojo.

-Mmmp como si una simulación pudiera ser perfecta-dijo con sarcasmo Jude-Eh incluso aunque lo fuera no es más que una simple repetición de datos-dijo acercándose a ambos jugadores-Deberían conseguir datos que todavía no tienen.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto el portero.

-Solo quiero que aplasten al instituto Raimon-dijo Jude con una cara de malicia-Pero les advierto que esa gente no es normal digamos que son... unos estúpidos-dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Estúpidos?-pregunto el pelirrojo confuso.

-¿Y eso es un dato?-pregunto enojado el portero.

-Si... pero la verdad es que no hay un modo mejor de explicarlo es algo que hay que ver con los propios ojos para creerlo-dijo empezando a retirarse Jude pero se detuvo para decir-Pero en especial su portera y sus hermanos y hermanas Marta Evans, Zero Evans, Kuro Evans, Shiroko Evans, Kaiser Evans, Ryu Evans, Lynx Evans y Cheetha Evans. Ellos son los más idiotas de todo el equipo-finalizo para marcharse.

Chico de pelo rojo: solo hay tontos en el equipo

Pelo de cactus: tiene razón esa información no está en nuestros datos

**A la mañana siguiente en la ribera del rio**

Nathan: hay más espías que ayer

Tod: que fastidio no podremos practicar las técnicas especiales

Marta estaba empujando la espalda de jack

Marta: tranquilos las técnicas especiales no lo son todo mejor relajémonos y retomemos lo básico

Jack: capitana me duele

Bobby: Ni hablar (-_-)

De repente aparecieron unos camiones

Decker: esos camiones se acercan al campo de juego

Todos en especial Marta, Zero, Kuro, Kaiser y Lynx

**Mientras en el Raimon**

Nelly estaba mirando por la ventana pensando en las palabras de marta

Nelly: cielos como voy a encontrar un sitio como ese

De repente entro un hombre con gafas con una caja entro en la habitacion

Hombre: vaya como aquí estabas

Nelly: papa

Hombre: por favor llámame presidente recuerda que no estamos en casa

Nelly fue a cerrar la puerta ya que el director estaba con las manos ocupadas

Nelly: que hace aquí es poco común que el presidente de la junta escolar venga

Presidente: bueno se está llevando a cabo unos cambios en la edificación de la escuela o eso traje algunos antiguos planos ya que nadie sabe que hay y donde esta

-Si quiere puedo echarle una mano señor presidente-menciono Nelly y el hombre asintió.

**De vuelta a la ribera del rio.**

Del camión que había llegado se abrieron por completo y revelo una alta tecnologia de computación junto con antenas dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Vale ya es suficiente que muchos vengan a observar pero esto ya es pasarse de la raya-dijo Zero con enojo y fastidio viendo todo ese equipo de vigilancia.

-¿Es que ahora traen equipo de televisión?-pregunto con enojo Kaiser.

-Es que no lo ves eso de ahí arriba es un radar-dijo Decker viendo el camión-Es como si fueran a la guerra.

**En el camión.**

-¿Son ellos?-pregunto el chico de pelo cactus viendo a los del Raimon junto con el pelirrojo.

-Si son ellos-le respondió el chico de pelo rojo.

De vuelta con los chicos.

-¿Quiénes son esos dos?-pregunto Marta, en eso Celia responde.

-Jugadores de nuestro próximo rival-le respondió Celia llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Nuestros próximos rivales?-pregunto Lynx.

-Si. Pertenecen al equipo de futbol del instituto Brain, me he dado cuenta ya que hice una base de datos donde están todos los rivales contra los que podíamos enfrentar-respondió la peli azul abriendo una laptop que tenía y todos se acercan-Miren ese es el delantero estrella del equipo Nill Tarner-dijo nombrando al pelirrojo-y el otro es el capitán y portero del equipo Thomas Feld.

-Y han venido a espiarnos en persona no-dijo con enojo Kevin.

-Que mal rollo-dijo Kaiser corriendo con Kevin a practicar.

-Hagamos que no están-dijo Alexa-Vamos todos a practicar-finalizo y todos le hicieron caso pero Zero junto con sus hermanos no paraban de mirar a sus futuros rivales.

-Tengo un mal Presentimiento de ellos-dijo desconfiado Zero.

**Mientras en el Raimon**

Nelly estaba revisando en una computadora planos del instituto

Presidente: ja quien lo diría con tu ayuda termine antes Nelly quiere descansar

Nelly: en un momento sigo investigando

De repente Nelly se encontró con un plano en específico que le llamo la atención

Nelly: papa ven

Presidente: ¿qué pasa?

Nelly: quiero saber más de este lugar

Nelly le mostro los planos

**Devuelta a la ribera del rio**

Marta estaba deteniendo todos los balones que se le venían encima mientras los del equipo del Brain seguían estudiándolos

Nill: vamos con ellos

Ambos se quitaron los visores y fueron con ellos

Marta: adelante el que sigue

Pero en eso todos ven como los jugadores del Brain bajan a la rivera del rio.

-¿Se han metido al campo?-dijo sorprendida Marta-Tiempo chicos paren por ahora...-dijo Marta acercándose a los jugadores del Brain y encarando a Thomas-Eres el capitán del instituto Brain ¿no? pues no te metas en nuestro campo-dijo enojada.

-¿Porque no practican sus técnicas definitivas?-pregunto Thomas llamando la atención de Marta.

-Es inútil que intenten ocultarlas ya conocemos todos sus puntos fuertes y sus habilidades-respondió Nill.

-Están clasificados como equipo de rango D- un suspenso total. Nuestra victoria es segura-dijo serio Thomas.

-Y eso que aún no jugamos el partido-dijo Zero un poco molesto.

-¿Partido? Sera como aplastar a unos insectos-lo que dijo Nill hizo que todos esten furiosos.

Marta:** ¡QUE DICES!** (ò_ó)

Sam:** ¡NOS LLAMASTE SABANDIJAS!**

Tod: Ya verán quienes son insectos

Celia: groseros

Silvia: como pueden decir eso

Decker encaro a los dos

Decker:** ¡NO NOS SUBESTIMEN!**

Nill: ¿Y tú eres?

Thomas: según los datos es balt Decker un don nadie a quien no dejan jugar seguro solo lo incluyeron por pena ajena

Decker sintió las palabras del capitán del brain Que eran frías y tajantes

Kuro:** ¡QUIENES SE CREEN PARA DECIR ESO NI SIQUIERA SABEN DE LO QUE SOMOS CAPACES!**

Kevin:** ¡YO LOS SACO!**

Kaiser:** ¡DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO!**

Marta: quietos

Marta emano fuego de la furia

Marta: quiero que te retractes de lo que le dijiste a mis amigos

Thomas: nada más dijimos la verdad

Nill: aún les cuesta aceptarlo

Marta: no los voy a perdonar los reto a un duelo les mostraremos nuestras técnicas especiales ahora mismo

Todos: **¡QUEEEE!**

Shiroko: Otra vez se dejó llevar (-_-)

-El duelo trata cada uno tira una vez y cada uno para el tiro-dijo Marta.

-No comprendo para que necesitan hacer esa complicación-dijo Thomas.

-Puede que no entiendas pero así nos sentimos nosotros-respondió Marta.

-¿Cómo se sienten?-pregunto Nill.

-Que no vamos a aceptar lo que dicen-le dijo Marta.

-Aun así son incapaces de entenderlo-lo que dijo Thomas enfado más a Marta.

-Pues claro por eso mismo. No podemos aceptar que eso sea verdad solo porque lo dicen ustedes.

-Quieren que lo demostremos durante el ejemplo-dijo Thomas.

-Eso quise decir. Eso es-le dijo Marta señalándolo.

-Ya entendí-dijo Thomas aliviando a Marta pero dejando a su equipo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Estupendo entonces arreglado. Ya verán que no son capaces de vencernos-dijo confiada Marta y todos suspiraron.

-Espero que tengas razón Marta-dijo Steve.

-Me ofrezco para tirar-dijo Zero alzando su puño.

Nill iba a disparar para el equipo del brain y Zero para el Raimon

Nill: empecemos

Marta: estoy lista

Silvia sonó un silbato y comenzó nill comenzó a llevar el balón mientras Celia grababa desde el puente sin embargo nill levanto el balón al aire de forma que marta y todos reconocieron en el acto y más cuando el fuego cubrió su pie

Nill:** ¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!**

Nil disparo el tiro el cual fue rápidamente contra marta

Marta:** ¡PUÑO DE FUEGO!**

Marta goleo pero en lugar de salir volando golpeo el travesaño y entro adentro de la portería

Marta estaba en completo Shock por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Ese era el tornado de fuego-dijo sorprendido Kevin.

-Oh no-dijo Jack sorprendido y aterrado.

-¿Cómo es que ha podido hacerlo?-pregunto Natha. Kuro vio como Alexa estaba muy sorprendida al ver que su truco fue copiado.

-Han analizado nuestros datos es una cosa pero que puedan imitarlos es sorprendente-menciono Willie.

Zero empezó a caminar al campo y Marta corrió hacia él.

-Ahora me toca tirar a mí-dijo Zero serio. Este se paró enfrente de la portería del rival y vio como Thomas estaba listo para pararlo-A ver qué te parece esto.

-Zero demuéstrales la diferencia de poder-dijo Marta.

-Demuéstrales que no pueden derrotarnos-exclamo Káiser. Y Zero asintió.

-_"Corrigiendo inclinación del terreno 1.2 Dorsal del rival numero 32 potencia 707"_-penso Thomas serio mirando a Zero y Celia grababa todo Silvia sonó el silbato y Zero empezó a correr-"igual que nuestros datos"

Zero salto y grito-**¡TIRO COMETA!**-grito su habilidad y dio tiro su ataque.

-¡Campo de fuerza defensivo!-exclamo Thomas, creando su campo de energía y detuvo el tiro cometa como si nada, dejando a todos con la cara sorprendida y Zero en shock total.

-Mi-mi-mi mi tiro cometa-dijo sumamente sorprendido Zero.

Decker: esto no puede ser los tiros de zero-sempai son realmente poderosos no hay nada que los pueda parar (dijo con sorresa)

Todos estaban incrédulos ante lo que veían, el capitán y portero fue frente a Zero y dejo caer el balón en sus pies

Thomas: La prueba termino

Thomas se alejó y marta solo gruño frustrada ante la situación

**Más tarde en el club de futbol de Raimon**

Bobby estaba frente a un monitor de laptop viendo un archivo al terminar de verlo se fue del club pero fue visto por Jack y Tim

Jack: mira es Bobby

Tim: y lleva puesto el uniforme

Jack: increíble tan tarde y aun practica

Tim: Pero en donde

Detrás de la pared Bobby estaba por teléfono con alguien

Bobby: si vi la información de hoy...Si

Bobby colgó y el que llamo no era otro que Jude sharp quien también colgó desde un lugar desconocido

**Al día siguiente en el instituto brain**

All for one y ray dark estaban examinando el rendimiento de los jugadores del brain...desde un monitor

Dark: espero que los jugadores estén en buena forma

Sujeto del aparato: por supuesto ellos seguirá el programa

All for one: tu trabajo es hacer que los jugadores sigan las órdenes y ganen el partido y por tu bien más te vale que así sea

Las pantallas con las caras de dark y AFO se cerraron

-Entrenador todo esta listo-menciono Thomas en una pantalla.

-Estupendo-dijo el hombre del aparato y empezaron a usar los nuevos datos para jugar-A utilizar los nuevos datos que nos dieron-dijo el hombre y todos se pusieron a entrenar con los nuevos datos de los chicos.

**En el club del Raimon.**

-Todos los equipos que se han enfrentado al instituto Brain hasta el momento dicen que este equipo juega un futbol frio preciso y sin errores-exclamo Celia, Marta vio el marcador y vio.

-¿0-0? ¿No les han metido un solo gol?-pregunto Marta.

-No de hecho no les han marcado un solo gol desde que ese tal Thomas Feld tomo el puesto de portero-explico Celia.

-Bien en ese caso ya tenemos algo más para animarnos-dijo Zero serio.

-Vamos a ganarles-dijo Marta.

-No me parece que es un motivo para animarnos-dijo Nathan.

-Si han podido copiar el tornado de fuego no me extraña que fueran capaces de detenerlo-dijo Kaiser.

-Al final dijeron la verdad cuando dijeron que tenían todos los datos-dijo Alexa enojada al saber que su habilidad fue copiada.

Kuro: si y la verdad dudo que ahora el trampolín relampago les haga efecto

Marta: crearemos una nueva técnica

Nathan: pero ya olvidaste las desventajas que tenemos

Kevin: si vamos a la ribera solo revelaremos esa nueva arma secreta

Cheetha: estamos en un dilema nya

Fue cuando Silvia abrió la puerta

Silvia: Nelly los está buscando (dijo yéndose)

Todos los miembros del equipo Raimon se impresionar por la fugaz llamada cuando todos se reunieron fueron a un lugar en donde estaba Silvia

Marta: que querrá porque Nelly nos llamó aquí

Zero: sepa y díganme en donde estamos exactamente

Willie: este es uno de los siete misterios de la escuela la famosa puerta que no se abre se dice que hace mucho tiempo un grupo de alumnos desaparecieron justo al frente de este lugar.

Después de la nada la puerta que estaba enfrente de todos se empezó a abrir lentamente dándoles terror a todos los del equipo, Zero saco un balón detrás de, el listo para patearlo y golpear lo que sea que saliera de ahí, adentro de la puerta revelo la sombra de una chica con el cabello largo tapándole la mirada y como si estuviera colgada, haciendo gritar a Silvia, Celia, a Cheetha, Shiroko, Ryu y Decker.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Zero-**¡TIRO SMASH!**-pateo el balon a una gran velocidad contra la sombra. El cual después revelo a Nelly salir con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos-dijo Nelly pero Zero grito.

-**¡NELLY CUIDADO!**-pero fue demasiado tarde el pelotazo le dio en toda la cara de Nelly y esta empezó a caer por unas escaleras que estaban en el lugar.

-¡Ay! ¡Au! ¡Mi Cabeza! ¡Mi espalda! ¡Au! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Ay! ¡Mi Espalda!-eran los gritos de Nelly que caía por el lugar y a cada caída se escuchaba como los escalones sonaban por los golpes hasta que paro y se escuchó como algo se estrellaba haciendo que todos pongan una mueca de dolor.

-Jejeje mi culpa-dijo muy nervioso Zero y rascándose la nuca.

**Tiempo después**

Nelly tenía un montón de vendas gracias a Silvia y a Kuro quienes seguían colocando vendas

Nelly: **¡ERES UN INCONCIENTE COMO SE TE OCURRE PATEAR ASI EL BALON PUDISTE HABERME MATADO!** ouch

Silvia: ya no te enojes solo te dolerá aún mas

Kuro: además yo creo que ya te desquitaste (n_n)*

Enterrado en el piso estaba Zero quien tenía un enorme chichón y orejas rojas

Nelly: eso y más merece por lastimarme

Zero: pero que tu culpa por aparecer así de repente parecías el ánima sola.

-¿Pero para que nos llamaste?-pregunto Marta y Nelly solo suspiro molesta para después abrir una puerta que estaba detrás de ella y del equipo.

-Pasen-con decir eso todo el equipo paso y se encontró con una clase de escalera rara de manos, el cual se tenía que subir y luego pasar a otra escalera y otra, etc.

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto Lynx.

-Estamos en el legendario recinto secreto de entrenamiento centella del legendario Inazuma Eleve-respondió Nelly haciendo que todos estén sorprendidos.

-Ouch, así que de verdad aquí entrenaba el legendario Inazuma Eleven-dijo Zero sobándose el chichón de la cabeza.

-Por supuesto idiota-dijo Nelly aun molesta.

-¿Pero Nelly? ¿Cómo supiste de esto?-pregunto Kuro.

Nelly: tube suerte

**Flash back**

Presidente: aquí solía entrenar el inazuma eleven lo llamaban el centro centella

Nelly: ¿los inazuma eleven?

Presidente: así es interesante me habían dicho que se colapsó pero al aparecer está intacto se dice que en ese lugar se crearon varias técnicas secretas

**Fin del flash back**

Nelly: así que después de una ligera limpieza y remodelación está listo para que creen sus técnicas secretas

Marta: Podemos usarlo (*w*)

Nelly: debe aprovecharse o seria desperdicio

Marta: de verdad que bien muchas gracias (*w*)

Kuro: es un gesto muy amable de tu parte raimon-hime (n_n)

Nelly se sonrojo pero después dijo-Pe-Pe-Pero quiero que sepan que solo lo he hecho porque no quiero que nuestro Instituto sufra la humillación de una derrota-dijo apartando su cara sonrojada.

-Como tú digas-dijo Zero que después miro el entrenamiento-"Sera como entrenar en el campamento de mis padres... Pero su entrenamiento era mucho más duro que este teníamos que llevar toda una placa de metal en la espalda y escalar una montaña"-pensó Zero con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Bien esto será emocionante-dijo Marta con una gran sonrisa.

Después se puede ver como Celia, Nelly y Silvia estaban cerrando una puerta y Nelly ponía el tiempo que sería el entrenamiento, era 9999 era su máximo en eso presiona un botón con un micrófono.

-Esta puerta tiene cierre con cronometro y no se abrirá hasta que se hayan realizado una serie de ejercicios así que a trabajar-dijo Nelly desde unos altavoces.

**Adentro del entrenamiento Centella.**

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?-pregunto Steve.

-¿Pero que técnicas especiales se podrán entrenar aquí?-pregunto Tod. Pero en eso detrás de ellos y de Sam, apareció un auto de carreras que empezó a correr a máxima velocidad contra ellos.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**-fue el grito de los tres.

Kevin, Nathan y Timmy estaban corriendo sobre una clase de plataforma que giraba en círculos con dificultad, Jack y Jimmy estaban esquivando láseres que salían del techo.

-Creo que desapareceré en la nada-dijo Jim.

-Esto no es un entrenamiento quieren acabar con nosotros-dijo Jack con miedo.

Marta estaba enfrente de una ametralladora de pelotas, una disparo y Marta del susto esquivo el balón y este entro en la portería, con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-Que interesante... venga adelante-dijo confiada-Después de todo el Inazuma Eleven se entrenó aquí... Si logramos superar esta prueba, lograremos tener nuevas técnicas secretas-dijo parando un pelotazo de la maquina pero después disparaba más y más.

Con los héroes de otra dimensión y Decker.

-¿Que entrenamiento nos tocó a nosotros?-pregunto Zero viendo por el lugar.

De repente aparecieron barios blancos y balones

Kuro: es todo atinar blancos (dije con duda)

Shiroko: que bien esto será como comer torta (n_n)

Cheetha: el dicho no dice así (-_-)*

Lynx: **¡ESPEREN!**

Shiroko pateo y dio en un blanco de repente varios picos empezaron a salir del piso y todos los esquivaban

Decker: **¿¡QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ!?** (O_o)

Kaiser: cuando el balón dio en la diana creo que activo este entrenamiento

Ryu: **¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO EXAGERADO PARA UN ENTRENAMIENTO DE FUTBOL!** (o_O)

**Mientras afuera del salón**

Celia y Silvia estaban esperando a que se abriera la puerta cuando el cronometro llego a 0 esta se abrió mostrando a todo el equipo tirado en el piso

Tod: pensé que moriría en ese calabozo

Decker: quien diría que los inazuma eleven tenían estándares tan altos

Celia: **¡IRE POR EL BOTIQUIN!**-dijo saliendo del lugar corriendo.

Marta: no pierdan la fe después de todo superamos el entrenamiento de los legendarios inazuma eleven (dijo con una sonrisa)

Alexa: es cierto este entrenamiento no será en vano

Kuro: es cierto todos superaremos nuestros limites

Lynx: si lo daremos todo

Kaiser: y después más allá de eso

Zero: eso es

Los cuatro: **¡PLUS ULTRA!**

Todos: siiii (dijeron con agotamiento)

Marta: bien dicho solo queda una semana vendremos todos los días hasta el día de partido

Bobby: olvídenlo amigos ya no cuentan conmigo de que servirá tener este entrenamiento tan pesado (dijo con cara de muerto)

Y así paso la semana del infierno en la cual consistía en entrar al centro centella entrenar hasta desfallecer y de vez en cuando ir a comer al restaurante rai rai y al último día del entrenamiento la puerta del centro se abrió dejando salir a muy agotado equipo de Raimon y Kevin se recostó en el piso a pesar de estar lloviendo

Kevin: que bien se siente la lluvia

Kaiser: te entiendo amigo

Marta: el partido será pronto descansen pero no se vallan a enfermar

Sam/tod: siii

Bobby: rayos dije que no volvería a este lugar y aquí estoy (dijo al borde del colapso)

**El día del partido llego y en el instituto Brain.**

Los del Raimon miraban por todo el lugar y notaron varias antenas sobre ellos-¿Seguro que es un campo de futbol?-pregunto Zero viendo las antenas.

-No se preocupen si tienen antenas eso no afecta al futbol-dijo con una sonrisa Marta-¡Vamos!

-**¡SI!**-gritaron todos.

Marta se cambió de ropa en un vestidor de chicas, salió del vestidor y camino por el pasillo pero vio como Thomas también caminaba por el pasillo dejándola sorprendida.

-Si eres tú-dijo como si nada Thomas.

-Puede que nos ganaron en el duelo del otro día pero hoy no nos ganaran-dijo confiada la chica.

-Ya eh calculado nuestro porcentaje de victoria-dijo Thomas con una cara seria.

-¿A si? ¿Y cuál es?-pregunto desafiante la chica. Thomas solo miro hacia delante y paso a su lado.

-Mejor no preguntes-dijo enojado y los dos ponen caras serias y la pantalla se congela.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**YYYYYYY Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

**Tensa: Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y si es así recuerda dejar un review con tu opinión.**

**Tensa y yo: Nos vemos en un próximo capitulo CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 Raimon vs Brain.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Aquí estamos dándoles otra vez un doble capitulo en un solo dia.**

**Si espero que les guste el partido de entre el Raimon y el Brain.**

**Yo y Tensa: Sin nada más que decir ¡Que empiece este nuevo capitulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Jude mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

Marta salio de un vestidor el cual era usado por las chicas del equipo raimon para ambiarse fue cuando marta se encontro con el portero y capitan del otro equipo

Thomas: Si eres tu

Marta: Puede que nos ganaron en el duelo del otro dia pero hoy no nos ganaran (dijo cofiada)

Thomas: Ya eh calculado nuestro porcentaje de victoria (dijo con una cara seria)

Marta: ¿A si? ¿Y cuál es? (pregunto desafiante)

Thomas solo miro hacia delante y paso a su lado

Thomas: Mejor no preguntes (dijo enojado y los dos ponen caras serias y la pantalla se congela)

**Estadio del brain**

El estadio de futbol estaba rodeado de antenas las cuales transmitían y recibían datos

Wintersea: al fin y al cabo no lograron crear esa técnica especial como combatirán a su rival

Sin que los chicos lo supieran todo estaba siendo visto por el entrenador del brain con su aparato en la cara

Marta: sé que el duelo de ayer lo perdimos por mi culpa pero este es un artio lo dos equipos se enfrentaran y si unimos fuerzas seguro ganaremos

Cheetha: marta-nya está muy emocionada

Shiroko: es normal en ella

Marta: **¡MUY BIEN DEMOS LES UNA PALIZA!**

Todos:** ¡SIIIIIIII!**

El entrenador solo rio burlonamente

Arbitro: Ambos equipos al campo

Chester:** ¡EL SEGUNDO PARTIDO DE LAS SEMIFINALES ESTA APUNTO DE EMPEZAR!**

Los alumnos del brain estaban gritando apoyando a su equipo pero había alguien ajeno a ellos mirando el partido ese alguien era el cliente del rai rai y no era el único al otro lado estaba jude sharp

Chester: el equipo Raimon se enfrentara contra el equipo brain el cual se dice que juega al mismo nivel que el royal este va a ser un partid alucinante como siempre yo Chester horse jr comentare el partido ahora el árbitro anuncia el saque inicial

**El árbitro sonó el silbato**

Chester:** ¡Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!**

**-¡SACA EL RAIMON!-**grito Chester viendo como Alexa le daba pase a Kevin que empezaba a correr-Kevin Dragonfly acaba de recibir el pase de Alexa Blaze y ahora se suma al ataque sin problemas-comento Chester, Nill se para enfrente de Kevin para bloquearlo-Oh pero alguien se los interpone y es Nill Turner.

-¡Sera mejor que me dejen pasar!-grito Kevin pero el jugador rival ni se movió y los dejo pasar-"¿Cómo?"-pensó KEvin sorprendido al ver que Nill ni se movió.

-¿¡Oh Pero que está pasando!?-pregunto Chester.

Kevin y Alexa seguían corriendo pero en eso ambos se congelan y muestran sus datos por el aparato que tenía el entrenador del Brain-Formación defensiva Ganma 3-menciono el entrenador y Thomas recibe los datos por los cables que tenía en la cabeza.

-Formación Defensiva ganma 3-repitio Thomas listo para parar cualquier tiro-¡En Ejecución!-en eso aparecen en la pantalla del entrenador la cara de todos sus jugadores, en eso un chico de cabello blanco para un lado sale de su situación con Max y salta para un lado junto con Nill y el chico de cabello azul del equipo dejando sorprendidos a Max, Natha y Jack.

-Alexa-dijo Kevin dándole un pase, pero cuando Alexa recibió el pase miro para al frente y se encontró con un chico rubio y otro con el cabello castaño con lentes bloqueándola.

-De ahí no se puede mover. Es como si los jugadores del equipo brain hubieran adivinado que tenían planeado hacer y se han pegado a Alexa-comento Chester.

-Alexa pásamela-dijo Kevin y Alexa le dio un pase recibiéndolo de lleno, y Thomas sonríe al ver lo que iba a hacer Kevin-¡REMATE DRAGON!-grito su técnica pero por los jugadores que estaban enfrente del tiro, hicieron como una clase de campo de fuerza que redujo la velocidad del balon y Thomas lo tomo como si nada en la mano, haciendo que los del Instituto Brain gritaran de alegría.

-¿¡Como!?-dijo sorprendida Alexa.

-¿Que defensa ha sido esa?-pregunto Kevin.

**En la banca.**

-Es como si redujeran la velocidad del tiro de Kevin-dijo sorprendido Zero al ver como Thomas agarro el balón como si nada

Lynx: efectivamente eso fue redujeron la velocidad usando una formación que absorbiera la velocidad del disparo

Thomas: de que se sorprenden ya les dijimos que registramos en nuestra base de datos todas sus jugadas así que podemos adivinar sus movimientos

Kevin: ¡¿qué dices?! (Ò_Ó)

Marta: no te preocupes kevin el partido recién ha comenzado prepárense para el siguiente ataque

Kevin: entendido

Alexa y kevin comenzaron a retirase fue cuando tomas pateo el balón

Chester: el portero tomas es increíble gracias a ese bloque lograron superar ese gran peligro

Jude: eso no es cierto Tomas no es el único todo el equipo juega bien según las ordenes que se les dé se nota que son un equipo competitivo

Sujeto misterioso: así que son androides del futbol

Thomas: formación ofensiva beta 2 ahora

Nill y otros dos jugadores estaban corriendo a mientras tim y max estaban a su lado nill le paso el balón a s compañero pero nathan paso y le arrebato el balón

Chester: increíble nathan le roba el balón al brain

Marta: bien echo Nathan (n_n)

Bobby: llego justo a tiempo

Celia: no sabía que nathan fuera tan veloz

Kuro: pues antes pertenecía al club de pista y campo asi que no es sorpresa

Decker: nathan es admirable

-Su velocidad aumento gracias a Cerberos-dijo Zero confiado de que su perro ayudo en mucho a Nathan al corretearlo.

**De vuelta al partido.**

-¡Sam!-grito Nathan dándole un pase al afro naranja que corría a la portería pero en eso aparecen unos escáneres a su lado y aparecen las imágenes de todos los jugadores del Brain y uno se ilumina que era un chico de cabello azul largo con puntas, el cual le hace un barrido quitándole el balón.

-Eso sí que fue rapidez ni se vio como les han robado el balón-comento Chester y el chico de pelo puntas le da un pase al de lentes y este salta esquivando un barrido de Max, al igual que esquivando a Tod-Les han quitado el balón a los del Raimon sin problemas.

Aquí vienen, déjenme este a mí y ustedes vayan a cubrir al número 11-comento Marta.

**-¡SI!-**gritaron Nathan y Jack que bloquearon a Nill pero el de lentes dice.

-Seller-dijo el de lentes dándole un pase al chico de pelo blanco para un lado.

-¿Cómo?-dijo aturdida Marta viendo como el chico le daba un pase al tal Seller.

-Atención Samuel Seller ha entrado al campo sin problemas-comento Chester.

-¿¡Como!?-preguntaron incrédulos Jack y Nathan.

-Seller ha entrado en el puesto y no hay nadie que lo bloquee-comento Chester, Seller dio un tiro al balón y Marta salto al rincón para atrapar el balón por poquito-Oh lo ha parado Marta Evans ha parado el tiro sin duda una gran parada... sin embargo-Marta vio como todos los de su equipo eran bloqueados por los del Brain.

Marta: no puede ser

Ryu: están bloqueando a los jugadores

Celia: sus movimientos de defensa son diferentes a los de los otros equipos

Silvia: como si tuvieran computadoras en vez de cerebros

Lynx: si es verdad

Celia: no me refiero en a eso

Cheetha: ¿de qué hablas celia-nya?

Celia: solo sigan mirando

Tim y nathan salieron corrieron lejos

Marta: **¡TULLA NATHAN!**

El balón salió volando hasta nathan

Chester: **¡FALTAN 15 MINUTOS PARA QUE SE TERMINE EL PRIMER TIEMPO DEL PARTIDO QUE EQUIPO ANOTARA PRIMERO!**

Nathan: Alexa

Chester:** ¡NATHAN PASA A ALEXA!**

Thomas: aquí viene Patrón de ataque Alfa 7

Entrenador brain: ¿qué probabilidad tiene el tornado de fuego?

Computadora: **99.83% PELIGRO PELIGRO CODIGO ROJO**

Alexa salto y preparo su tiro

Alexa:** ¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!**

Thomas: Campo de fuerza defensivo

El tiro choco contra el campo pero al seguir teniendo fuerza Thomas tuvo que usar ambas manos para desviar el tiro

Chester: increíble Bloqueo el tiro

-Rayos-dijo enojada Alexa.

-Alexa vamos. A por ellos-dijo Kevin y ambos se prepararon para hacer su próximo movimiento-**¡TORNADO!**-grito dando su remate Dragón como pase.

-**¡DRAGÓN!**-grito Alexa usando el tornado de fuego con el remate Dragón.

-**¡Campo de fuerza Defensivo!**-grito Thomas parando el tiro pero este se rompió pero por la poca potencia que tuvo por el campo de fuerza, Thomas agarro el balon con ambas manos y lo desvió.

-Otra vez igual-dijo Alexa pero Jack sube a la portería y dice.

-Alexa espera-dijo Jack y Alexa dio un salto junto con Jack y hacerse una plataforma-**¡Trampolín Relámpago!**-grito Jack y Alexa dio una Chilena de rayos contra Thomas.

**-¡CAMBIO DEFENSIVO, CAMBIO DEFENSIVO, ALERTA ROJA!-**era las palabras del visor de Thomas que después dijo.

-**¡Despeje Cohete!**-grito creando una mano amarilla y lo disparo contra el trampolín relámpago desviándolo como un golpe.

-Thomas también para ese tiro se nota que es un gran portero-comento Chester.

-No lo comprendo en la simulación solo bastaba con el campo de fuerza defensivo... será acaso un fallo de los sensores-dijo Thomas mirando su puño y luego a su equipo.

**Con Ray Dark y All For One en la royal Academi.**

-**¡FORMACIO OFENSIVA, FORMACION OFENSIVA!**-dijo una pantalla de Ray Dark.

-Delta 5-dijo Thomas.

-Atentos todos ahí vienen cúbranlos-dijo Marta.

Ray Dark solo miraba el partido y All For One solo prestaba atención cuando los héroes que lo vinieron a cazar juegan.

**Volviendo al campo de juego.**

Tim hacia un esfuerzo para seguir al jugador que tenía el balón pero este lo paso a su compañero salto para evadir una barrida de Max y se dirige a la portería

Marta: Defensa cúbranlos

Bobby y nathan fueron a bloquear al jugador pero este se lo pasa su compañero de pelo blanco disparando el balon marta salta para bloquear pero

Chester: o no, no era un tiro si no un pase para nill

Marta: o no

Marta en el último minuto reacciono

Marta:** ¡Puño de fuego!**

Sin embargo el balón se resbalo

Chester:** ¡NO PUEDE SER MARTA APENAS TOCO EL BALON!**

Pero el jugador del brain con el cabello blanco se acerca

Chester:** ¡EL JUGADOR DEL BRAIN ACE UNA PALOMITA MARTA NO LO PODRA DETENER A TIEMPO!**

El balón entro a la portería

Chester:** ¡GOOOOOOOOOOL EL BRAIN ANOTA EL PRIMER GOL PONIENTDOLOS EN VENTAJA!**

Marta golpeo el piso frustrada

Marta: no puede ser

Todos en la banca estaban sorprendidos por el gol

**Mientras**

All for one y Ray dark estaban viendo todo

All for one: ya ganamos no es necesario más goles

Dark: entendido Jaula de pájaro

**¡Devuelta al partido!**

El brain saco pero en vez de atacar llevaron el balón al área de defensa

Marta: que rallos (O_O)

El equipo brain mantenía el dominio total del balón evitando que los jugadores del Raimon se apoderaran del balón

Chester: increíble los jugadores del brain no siguen metiendo goles solo se dedican a pasarse el balón para quemar tiempo

Marta estaba furiosa

Marta: Maldición** ¡VAN A DEJAR QUE ESTO TERMINE ASI!**

**En las gradas**

Sujeto misterioso: para su equipo solo les importa el resultado

Un jugador del brain le pasa el balón a Thomas justo a tiempo para el final del primer tiempo

Chester: **¡SUENA EL SILVATO TERMINANDO ASI EL PRIMER TIEMPO 1-0 A FAVOR DEL BRAIN!**

Los jugadores del Raimon volvieron a la banca

Celia: ¿que aremos?

Silvia: todas las técnicas especiales han sido neutralizadas

Nelly: Tranquilas recuerden que ellos entrenaron en centro centella

Silvia: pero me dijeron que ellos no practicaron las técnicas especiales

Nelly: a… no, vaya entonces fue una mala idea meterlos allí.

En los vestidores todos los jugadores del Brain iban a mojarse un poco en los baños junto con los del Raimon.

-¡Feld!-llamo la Atención Marta al portero del equipo rival.

El cual la miro con seriedad.

-¿Porque razón no han atacado más? Así no se puede jugar al futbol-dijo enojada la chica.

-Han sido órdenes del entrenador-dijo el capitán rival con seriedad.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo dices?-pregunto incrédula Marta pero no era la unica.

-Una victoria se por un gol o por 10 tenemos que reducir los riesgos hasta que se acabe el partido-dijo Thomas con seriedad.

-¿Crees que todo va a salir tal o como lo han calculado?-pregunto enojado Zero.

-Creí haberles dicho que disponemos de todos sus datos, nunca serán capaces de marcarme un gol y eso será su derrota-dijo Thomas.

-¿A sí? Y eso como lo sabes-pregunto Kaiser.

-La suerte sonríe a los que buscan la victoria con decisión no a los que se echan atrás-dijo Kuro enojado.

-Lo que no aparece en los datos no puede ocurrir es imposible-dijo Thomas serio encarando a Marta.

-Y sigues con los datos-dijo molesta-¿Pero de verdad a ti te gusta el futbol?-pregunto Marta.

-¿Que si... me gusta?-dijo con dudas Thomas.

-Pues claro el futbol consiste jugar con tus compañeros pasar el balón y tirar a puerta es una sensación fantástica-dijo Marta.

-¿Una sensación fantástica?-pregunto Thomas-no logro comprender de lo que hablas.

-¿Cómo dices que no entiendes de lo que hablo?-pregunto Marta-En la segunda parte te vamos a demostrar lo que de verdad es el futbol-dijo señalando a su enemigo con seriedad dejando a Thomas con sus pensamientos.

**En el campo.**

-Hora de los cambios-mira a su equipo asentir-Max, Steve y Tim al banquillo son reemplazados por Zero, Kaiser y Ryu. Jack, Nathan serán cambiados por Cheetha y Lynx, Sam y Tod serán cambiados por Kuro y Shiroko-dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de todos-Y por último Kevin serán reemplazado por...-lo que dijo sorprendió a Kevin y Marta le sonrió a Decker-Decker tomas el puesto de delantero de Kevin-lo que dijo dejo sumamente impresionado a Decker y haciendo sonreír a Kuro.

Decker: ¿y-yo enserió?

Kuro: te dije que jugarías en el siguiente partido y yo cumplo mis promesas

Kaiser: más te vale no echarlo a perder enano

Decker: Kuro-sempai... **¡NO LOS DEFRAUDARE DARE TODO EN ESTE PARTIDO!**

Shiroko: ese es el espíritu decker

Nelly se acercó a kuro

Nelly: estas seguro de que es lo adecuado Decker no a jugado desde que entro al equipo

Kuro: confió en el además no está del todo desarmado

Lynx: en cuanto a la jaula de pájaro encontraremos la forma de romperla

**Devuelta al campo**

El silbato dio inicio al segundo tiempo

Chester: el segundo tiempo ha comenzado y el balón va a la defensa del equipo Brain

En las gradas el sujeto misterioso veía con asco

Sujeto misterioso: esta clase del futbol me da asco

**Mientras**

Dark: esto es para asegurar la victoria

All for one: Así que haganlos pedazos

De repente la imagen del entrenador del Brain

Entrenador brain: quiere que los provoquemos

All for one: quiero que hagan pedazos al equipo entendido

Entrenador del brain: como ordene all for one equipo destrocen al Raimon

Thomas: pero capitán no tenemos programada ningan tactica de juego violenta le pido p orfavor que cambie de estrategia

Entrenador del brain: silencio ustedes no tienen derecho a opinar si les digo que los destrocen entonces ustedes obedecen

Thomas: pero imposibilitar a nuestros oponentes no es jugar correctamente futbol no podemos llevarlo a cabo

-¿Que hacemos Marta? quieres que suba yo también-dijo Bobby.

-Rayos no puedo quedarme parada viendo que no podemos atacar-dijo enojada Marta abandonando el puesto de Portero y corriendo a la ofensiva dejando a Bobby sorprendido al igual que a todo el equipo en la banca.

-¿Que estás haciendo Marta?-pregunto incrédula Silvia.

-Cielo santo la portera Marta Evans sale de su puesto dejando la portería desprotegida-dijo Chester viendo como Bobby se ponía en al lugar del portero haciendo como si aún tuvieran al portero. Mientras que Marta corrió y le quito con facilidad el balón al equipo rival y corre lo más rápido que podía hacia la portería en donde estaba Thomas-Y sube al ataque.

-¿¡Que hace!?-pregunto sorprendido Thomas viendo a Marta correr.

-¡Y está tirando a puerta!-grito y comento Chester viendo como Marta se preparaba para tirar.

**-¿¡QUE!?-**pegunto incrédulo Thomas**-¡NO ESTA EN MIS DATOS!-**grito viendo como Marta tiraba a puerta y el balón le faltaba poco por entrar a la portería**-¡TU TIRO NO APARECE!-**grito Thomas saltando como podía y parando el balón.

**-¡RAYOS!-**grito enojada Marta viendo como Thomas paro el balón, pero después sonrió.

-¿Por qué decidiste unirte al ataque Marta Evans?-pregunto Thomas.

-Pues para marcar un gol está claro no, eso es el futbol-dijo Marta con una sonrisa.

**-¡OYE MARTA VUELVE A LA PORTERÍA CORRE!-**le grito Zero y Marta sonrió para después volver a correr a la portería.

-Jaja, Asia mucho que no lanzaba un tiro fue divertido-dijo con una sonrisa de alegría Marta bajando a la portería junto con Zero y Kaiser.

**_-"Soy incapaz de entender"-_**pensó Thomas _"Pues para marcar un gol está claro no ese es el futbol"_ era lo que dijo Marta _"Jaja hacía mucho que no lanzaba un tiro fue divertido"_ fue lo último que escucho Thomas y como si fuera raro un rayo amarillo choco con una morada en los cables de Thomas-¡Atención formación ofensiva sigma 1!-grito Thomas.

-¡Espera eso va en contra de las ordenes!-le grito su entrenador pero Thomas no hizo caso y dio un pase largo.

Thomas no siguió las ordenes y pateo el balón lejos y cae a los pies de un jugador del brain

Chester: el brain se dedica a atacar

Cheetha se dedicaba a bloquear pero en lugar de eso callo y su cabeza le quito el balón y fue tomado por Lynx

Chester: que buena finta de parte de Cheetha.

Cheetha:** ¡VE LYNX!**

Lynx: que lista Cheetha

Lynx fue interceptado pero de un giro lo evito

Decker: que rápido se volvió

Lynx: tuya Alexa

Alexa: ¡Lynx cuidado!

Lynx perdió el balón por una barrida de Neil

Chester: **¡NEIL LE ROBA EL BALON Y SE DIRIGE A LA PORTERIA!**

Neil pateo el balón al aire

Neil: **¡REMATE MISIL!**

El balón salió disparado como un misil a la portería para sorpresa de marta

Marta: **¡LO TENGO!**

Marta bloqueo el tiro con el puño y este fue de largo de la portería

Chester: **¡INCREIBLE MARTA BLOQUEA EL BALO Y SALE DEL CAMPO AHORA EL BRAIN HARÁ UN SAQUE DE ESQUINA!**

Entrenador del brain: destrúyanlos destrúyanlos

El jugador disparo pero en vez de tomarlo dos jugadores chocaron y el balon quedo en el piso

Chester: parece que el brain ya no juega como antes

Marta: ahora

Chester:** ¡QUE ES ESTO MARTA ABANDONA LA PORTERÍA PARA IR POR EL BALÓN!**

Marta:** ¡ALEXA SIGUEME!**

Alexa: ¿¡que planeas!?

Neil: tomen esto remate misil

El remate fue directo a la portería

Marta:** ¡RAPIDO PATADA GIRATORIA!**

Alexa: ¿pero?

Marta: ¡solo hazlo!

Ambas chicas giraron y patearon el balón devolviéndolo cubierto de rallos y relámpagos

Thomas:** ¡QUE RAYOS LOS NIVELES DE ENERGIA DE ESTE TIRO SUPERAN AL DE LOS DATOS EXISTENTES ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!**

Thomas intento bloquear el tiro pero este entro con todo y jugador

Chester:** ¡FINALMENTE LA ESCUELA RAIMON OBTIENE UN GOL GRACIAS AL TIRO DE MARTA Y ALEXA HAN EMPATADO EL JUEGO!**

-Lo logramos sabía que si uníamos Ataque y defensa no sabían como reaccionar-dijo Marta con una sonrisa confiada.

-Si nunca se les hubiera ocurrido usar un truco así-dijo con una sonrisa la delantera de fuego.

-Lo conseguimos... no sé pero me siento un poco más ligera-dijo Marta viendo su mano.

**En el banquillo.**

Todos los del equipo celebraban por su gol.

-Si lo logramos hemos empatado-dijo Celia abrazando a Silvia y esta hacia lo mismo.

-Esa es una nueva técnica verdad-dijo con una sonrisa Silvia viendo a Willie que se ajustó las gafas y dijo.

-Pues claro que si-dijo con un brillo en los anteojos y Nelly sonrió.

-Parece que darles el campo de entrenamiento no fue mala idea-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

**En el campo sonó el pitido de continuar.**

Y Shiroko salto quitándoles el balón, pero cambio a un salto de cajas en un entrenamiento-Eso es el que todos ahora podamos saltar tan alto y correr mucho más rápido-decía Marta y Zero corría con Kuro esquivando al equipo rival y todo cambia a que ellos esquivaban rayos láseres amarillo-Es debido a que todos hemos aumentado mucho nuestro nivel-dijo ahora imaginándose atrapando varias pelotas de la ametralladora y luego Káiser subir por trocos que caían con agua como si escalara una catarata-Es por el entrenamiento especial que realizamos en el campo de entrenamiento Centella. Por eso hicimos el tiro de antes-dijo recordando el tiro de rayos.

-Vamos Kuro-dijo Zero y este asintió viendo como el balón caía a donde estaban ellos.

-**¡Agujero!**-Grito Kuro usando su tornado oscuro.

-**¡Negro!**-grito Zero pateando el balón con su tiro cometa.

**-¡Campo de fuerza Defensivo!-**grito Thomas pero el balón rompió el campo de fuerza y mando al banquillo a Thomas, el cual enojado se levantó del banquillo y volvió a la portería.

-¡Lo estamos logrando!-dijo Willie sonriendo y celebrando con todos.

El siguiente pitido sonó y Zero le quito el balón a los jugadores miro que Kuro estaba siendo bloqueado junto con Kaiser.

**-¡ZERO-SEMPAI!-**Zero se volteo y vio a Decker correr-¡Pásamela a mí!

-¡Tuya Decker!-grito Zero dandole un pase al chico pequeño.

Decker se hizo con el balón y corrió a la portería uno de los jugadores lo hiban a bloquear pero este se subió al balón y lo rodo como si fuera un leñador sobre un tronco esquivando a los jugadores

Decker: ¿Qué? no se esperaban eso

La táctica asombro a todos

Willie: **¡ESO FUE EQUILIBRISMO!**

Neil: Esto no estaba en los datos

Decker se bajó del balón estaba a punto de la portería

Decker: kuro-sempai gracias a usted puedo jugar no dejare...

Decker pateo el balón al cielo y salto muy alto

Decker: que su fe en mí se desperdicie

Decker pateo el balón de chilena y fue directo a la portería

Thomas: juego de niños Campo de fuerza defensivo

El balón choco contra el campo de fuerza pero el balón brillo de color rojo y este exploto rompiendo el campo de fuerza y el balón entro a la portería para sorpresa de todos

Chester:** ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

Decker: lo logre... **¡ANOTEEEEEEEEEE!**

Todo el equipo fue a elogiar a decker por tan espectacular tiro

Kuro: bien hecho sabía que lo lograrías

Chester:** ¡ES IMPRESIONANTE PRESENCIAMOS EL PRIMER GOL DE BALT DECKER EN EL TORNEO Y DESDE QUE E UNIÓ AL EQUIPO DEL RAIMON!**

**En la banca**

Kevin:** ¡BIEN!** hecho decker

Silvia: es increíble

Celia: no lo puedo creer y eso que lo grave

Willie:** ¡LO LLAMAREMOS TIRO DINAMITA!**

Nelly: quien lo diría

Thomas: es increíble nada de esto estaba en los datos

Mientras que con el entrenador del Brain se encontraba nervioso.

-Amigo NewTon no me has decepcionado no necesitamos a alguien que sea capaz de cumplir con una...-era la voz de Ray Dark la que sonaba.

-Orden-dijo all for one-Te llegara un castigo muy pronto-dijo para después desaparecer y perder la señal del aparato.

-¡Aaaah comandantes comandantes!-gritaban nervioso el entrenador del Brain que se quitó el aparato y se empezó a marchar y todos los jugadores del Brain perdieron todo los datos del entrenador dejándolos con las bocas abiertas.

-¡¿Que ha pasado?! ¡Se ha perdido el contacto con el entrenador!-dijo Thomas muy sorprendido y después todos los jugadores decían "Se acabó" mientras desaparecían.

-Hemos fracasado fracasado-dijo el ultimo del jugador Brain desapareciendo.

-Hemos perdido... fracasado-dijo Thomas en shock y no se quería mover como todos.

-¡Couter Shot!-grito Kaiser usando su tiro contra Thomas.

-¡Venga Kaiser resuelve el partido!-grito de alegría Marta.

Thomas estaba enojado pero después abre los ojos muy sorprendido y escucho en su mente "Porque el futbol es divertido sonríe a la suerte a los que buscan la victoria con decisión y no a los que se echan para atrás" era lo que le dijo Marta a Thomas en los vestidores. Thomas uso el campo de fuerza defensivo y luego paro el balón con sus manos-**¡NO QUIERO PERDER EL PARTIDO!**-grito parando el tiro de Kaiser y todos los del Brain lo miran sorprendidos**-¡VERDAD QUE USTEDES SE SIENTEN IGUAL! ¡SEGUIREMOS LUCHANDO!-**grito Thomas quitándose los cables de la cabeza junto con su equipo y los tiran al suelo**-¡LUCHAREMOS HASTA EL ULTIMO SEGUNDO DEL PARTIDO!-**grito lazando el balón hacia el campo.

**-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!-**gritaron su equipo corriendo hacia el balon.

Marta: así está mejor esto se pondrá muy interesante

En las gradas Jude se carcajeo de lo que veía el equipo brain estaba jugando sin los datos

Chester:** ¡INCREIBLE EL JUEGO DEL BRAIN A CAMBIADO ESTAMOS PESENCIANDOO MUCHOS MAS ATAQUES!**

Marta:** ¡ANOTA ALEXA!**

Alexa salto

Alexa:** ¡Tornado de fuego!**

Neil: **¡A GANAR!**

Neil intercepto el tornado de fuego haciendo que los dos cayeran de golpe al campo

Marta/Kuro/Thomas: **¡ALEXA!/¡NEIL!**

Chester:** ¡UN ACCIDENTE OCURRIO ACASO EL RAIMON GANARA!**

Neil cabeceo el balón llegando a los pies de Thomas

Neil: capitán

Chester: **¡O! ¡EL BRAIN ENPATARA Y SE IRAN A TIEMPO EXTRA!**

Thomas tomo el Balón y corrió directo a la portería

-Thomas Feld el portero del Brain asume un gran riesgo-comento Chester Zero iba a bloquearlo pero Thomas lo rebaso con enojo-Se libra de los delanteros y avanza a la línea del centro del campo-dijo Chester viendo como Thomas gritaba y corría-Nadie puede detenerlo.

-Venga Feld-dijo Marta con una sonrisa viendo como Thomas corría a la portería.

-¡Haya voy Marta Evans!-grito Thomas dando un fuerte tiro y que el balón se movía de un lado a otro.

-**¡MANO CELESTIAL!**-grito Marta usando su mano Celestial y parando el balón con facilidad.

**-¡MARTA EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!-**grito Thomas viendo como Marta paraba el tiro con facilidad y todos los del brain tenían caras sorprendidas y en shock, en eso suena el pitido del final del partido.

**-¡Y CON ESE PITIDO EL PARTIDO TERMINA Y EL INSTITUTO RAIMON GAN CONTRA EL BRAIN Y SUBEN A LAS SEMIFINALES DE LA FASE PREVIA!-**grito Chester y todo el mundo se pone a gritar de alegría y los del equipo del Raimon se ponen a celebrar y los estudiantes del Brain gritan de alegría un que hayan perdido, pero fue un gran partido.

Thomas se acercó a su compañero lesionado-Turner-llamo Thomas la atención del chico pelirrojo.

-Capitán-dijo Turner.

-Hemos perdido-dijo Thomas.

-Si pero fue muy divertido-dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo y Thomas sonríe-no sabía que se podía jugar así.

-Así que un futbol donde un portero tira a puerta ¿Eh?-dijo con una sonrisa Thomas.

-Feld-dijo Marta llamándole la atención al portero rival y ahora amigo, y vio como Kuro cargaba a Alexa en su hombro con una sonrisa.

Marta: que te parece si nos enfrentamos otra vez

Thomas: si es una gran idea

Thomas le extendió la mano a marta y esta la tomo

Marta: era en otra ocasión hasta entonces

Chester:** ¡AMBOS CAPITANES DE EQUIPO ESTRECHAN LAS MANOS EN UNA MUESTRA DE BUENA FE Y RESETO MUTUO QUE FINAL TAN DIGNO!**

Todos los alumnos del brain gritaron de alegría y Jude miro todo

Jude: que tontos no cabe duda que lo son

Y con sus últimas palabras Jude se retiró mientras oculto wintersea estaba ablando por teléfono

Winterse: si...si...le prometo que

De repente le fue arrancado por el sujeto misterioso del impermeable y la barba gris

Winterse: que está haciendo

El sujeto reviso el teléfono y miro un nombre _**"Ray dark"**_

Winterse: ¿quién se cree usted?-pregunto quitándole su teléfono de sus manos

Sujeto misterioso: no perdonare a los sujetos que perjudican un deporte tan puro tarde o temprano te daré una tarjeta roja y te expulsare

Winterser asustado se fue dejando al sujeto misterioso

**Al día siguiente en el club de futbol**

Marta: **¡QUE TIENES PROIHIBIDO JUGAR!**

Todo el equipo del Raimon miraban con tristeza y sorpresa como Alexa tenía varias vendas su pierna derecha.

-Lo siento me temo que no podrá jugar el próximo partido-dijo Alexa con mucha pena al no poder ser de ayuda en el próximo partido que tendrá el Raimon y todos los del equipo se ponen a decir varias cosas que no se entendían.

-No Alexa-dijo con mucha tristeza Marta.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**YYYYYY Hasta aquí el partido contra el Brain.**

**Tensa: ¿Qué crees que podrán hacer el Raimon sin Alexa en el proximo partido?**

**Eso se descubrirá en el próximo capitulo Sempai. Y sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: Hasta el próximo capítulo CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 Raimon vs ¿Otaku?**

**Hola gente que lee nuestro fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Buenos días a todos (n_n)**

**Espero que estén listo porque aquí les traemos un nuevo capítulo de Los héroes del Inazuma Eleven.**

**Tensa: En la cual nuestros héroes y equipo favorito se enfrentaran a los Otakus.**

**Quien diría que hay un instituto Otaku. Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece este capítulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Jude mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

**En la mañana siguiente y en la entrada del Instituto Raimon.**

Se podía ver como todos los del equipo Raimon estaban en la entrada viendo como Alexa caminaba con el pie enyesado a un auto verde que llevaba al hospital, antes de entrar esta se voltea a ver a su equipo para decir.

-Lo siento-dijo con pena al no poder jugar.

-No te preocupes chica, confía en nosotros pasaremos la semifinal-dijo Marta alzando su puño. Alexa sonrió y asintió.

-Te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos cuando te encuentres mejor Alexa-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

Kuro: tu solo concéntrate en recuperarte

Alexa subió al carro verde y este se fue

Marta: Alexa no podrá jugar en las semifinales del distrito

Bobby: y eso que ustedes crearon uno de los mejores tiros

Shiroko: te refieres al súper relámpago

Bobby: ¿súper que?

Marta: estaba en el cuaderno secreto del abuelo es un gran tiro que realizan el portero y el delantero, se le ocurrió lo mismo y el resto es historia, no cabe duda que era todo un genio

Steve: si Alexa estuviera aquí lo usaríamos en el siguiente partido

Bobby: qué importa que Alexa no este ustedes lo solucionaran

Decker: cierto y tenemos el Mi tiro dinamita para respaldar la falta de Alexa

-Y además en el peor de los casos puedo jugar yo o uno de tus hermanos y hermanas-dijo Bobby.

-Tienes razón debemos esforzarnos más que nunca-dijo Zero alzando su puño.

-Superar nuestros límites-dijo Kuro.

-Y superar aún más eso-diijo Kaiser.

-Y eso es-dijo Lynx alzando también su puño junto con todo el equipo para gritar.

-**¡PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAA!**-gritaron todos y después el equipo corrió adentro del instituto para seguir practicando.

-Esperamos mucho de ti Bobby-dijo Silvia llamando la atención del peli verde.

-Ah... Claro-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa para después mirar al equipo entrenando junto con Silvia.

**En la caseta del club**

En un pizarrón estaba la lista del progreso del torneo

Silvia: la academia ocult y la de otaku tendrán un partido el ganador se enfrentara con nosotros para las semifinales de distrito

Marta: academia ocult

Cheetha: nya ese grupo de monstruos de hallowen

Kaiser: ja y derrotamos a esos espectros baratos otra vez

Slivia: no cantes victoria kaiser ellos mejoraron su rendimiento gracias al entrenamiento intenso que realizaron

Kevin: Incrementaron sus habilidades

Zero: es lo normal

Nelly: y ¿qué clase de equipo es Otaku? tienes información Silvia

Silvia: el otaku

Todos miraron a Silvia atentos

Silvia: en esa escuela tienen buenas notas académicas pero se reunen Otakus se dice que este es el equipo más débil que participan en el torneo Futbol frontier..**.¡AH QUE RAYOS!** (o/_O)

Zero: ¿qué pasa Silvia?

Silvia: antes de su partido con el ocult se les vio entrar con frecuencia a una cafeteria de Maids (-/_/-)

**-¡UNA CAFETERIA DE MAIDS!-**grito Willie desde un lugar apartado del equipo y atrayendo la atención de todos.

-De... Maids-dijo Nelly un poco molesta por donde estaban los del equipo Otaku.

-Contra un equipo así no tendremos problemas para ganar-dijo Decker con una sonrisa confiada.

-Lo genial es que cuando ganen el Occult nos enfrentaremos a ellos en la final-dijo Tod.

-Si no tenemos a Alexa se nos será muy difícil para poder ganarles-dijo seria Marta pero en eso todos escuchan los gritos de Celia.

**-¡QUEEEEEEEEE! ¡QUE NOTICION! ¡QUE NOTICION!-**todos escucharon los gritos y al voltear vieron a Celia entrar apurada a la caseta del Club.

-¿Que Pasa Celia?-pregunto Kaiser viendo a la chica apurada.

-¡Vengo con los resultados del partido final y no se los creerán!-dijo apurada y esta les mostro en su laptopd los resultados.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que el occult ha perdido!?-pregunto incrédulo Ryu viendo como el marcador decía Otaku 1 y Occult 0.

Jack: pero ¿cómo es posible?

Marta: ¿qué clase de equipo es el otaku?

Willie: Amigos no hay otra opción...que ir a ese lugar a investigar

Todos:** ¡QUEEEEE!**

Willie: si mis cálculos son correctos en esa misteriosa cafetería de maids descubriremos del porque un equipo débil como el otaku le gano al equipo ocult así que no perdamos el tiempo y vallamos (dijo encarando a marta)

Marta: pe-pero

Willie: nosotros no sabemos nada sobre el equipo de otaku así que vamos reuniremos información muy valiosa para ganar en el siguiente partido

Lynx: no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero estoy de acuerdo con willie

Kuro/Kaiser/Cheetha/Ryu/shiroko/Zero:** ¡¿QUE DICE?!**

Lynx: si vamos talvez solo tal vez encontremos algo sobre como un equipo supuestamente tan débil pudo ganar a un equipo más experimentado

Kuro: pero tu odias los lugares como esos dices que denigran a las mujeres

Kaiser: ya déjala si quiere ir, quiere ir (¬_¬)

Kuro: no será que quieres coquetear con las maids (¬.¬)

Kaiser:** ¡TU NO OPINES TU NO ERES TAN SANTO Y TIENES LA MISMA DEBILIDAD POR LAS MAIDS!**

Kuro**: ¡PARA TU INFORMACION YO NO LES COQUETEO COMO TU LO HACES PERRO PERVERTIDO!**

Kaiser**: ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTES IDIOTA PELO DE CARBON?!**

Ambos se prepararon para usar sus quirks pero De repente Lynx golpeo a ambos con un coscorrón que los dejo tumbados en el piso con un chichón

Lynx:** ¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ USTEDES DOS!**

Kaiser/kuro: p-perdonanos lynx (X_X)

Todos se les escapo una gota de sudor

-Bueno dejemos de perder el tiempo y vallamos a ese lugar-dijo Zero un poco sonrojado pero pensó-**_"Si Himiko supiera de esto no dudaría en clavarme cinco cuchillos en la espalda como advertencia de volver a ese lugar"_**-pensó con un poco de miedo.

**En la cafetería de Las Maids.**

-¡Bienvenidos a casa señoritos y señoritas!-dijeron las maids dándoles la entrada a los del Raimon que se encontraban un poco sonrojados pero en especial Kevin, Tod y Jack.

Una Maid de cabellera cafe y en dos coletas mira a todo el equipo y dice-Mesa para todo un equipo de chicos y chicas. Pasen por aquí por favor-dijo la chica dándoles la pasada a todos y en un lugar apartado se podía ver a un hombre muy raro comiendo varias sandias.

-"Así son las cafeterías de Maid"-pensó Zero sonrojado mirando por el lugar a toda la gente que habia.

-¿Y dígame que va a tomar el señorito?-pregunto la misma chica a Zero que se sonrojo a tope y luego miro a la chica.

-Bueno... voy a pedir-cuando Zero miro el menú se sonrojo un montón-**¿¡QUE CLASE DE MENU ES ESTE!?**-grito viendo que el menú decían muchas cosas para pedir pero con halagos como: Una soda ya que tu traje de baño está muy ajustado, Una malteada de lechos rosados, entre otras cosas para sonrojar a una chica.

-¿Ya sabe lo que tomara?-dijo la Maid y Zero se puso a decidir.

-Pues esto...-dijo y la chica se acercó mucho a él para el disgusto de Marta, Siliva y Lynx que querían golpear a la chica por acercarse mucho a Zero.

-¿a qué se refiere con esto?-pregunto la chica.

-Pues Te con leche la...-no termino ya que la chica acabo la oración.

-Bien té con leches latidos en rosa... En seguida se lo traigo-dijo la chica y Zero suspiro aun con el sonrojo pero Kaiser y Willie se acercan a el un poco molestos.

Kaiser: Muy mal Zero cuando vienes a una cafetería maid tienes que relacionarte bien con las maids

Kaiser: si te pones nervioso será una falta de respeto para ellas

Kuro: disculpa (dijo llamado la atención)

Maid: ya vas a pedir

Kuro: tráeme un pastel de chocolate y una malteada tan dulces como tu bella sonrisa (n_n)

Maid: como quiera Amo (n_n)

Todos: ¡te dijo amo!

Kuro: **_"si Wyrm-chan, Hanna-chan o Kendo-chan se enteraran de esto terminaría primero chamuscado por el hielo de wyrm, luego deslumbrado por la luz de hanna y por ultimo con un chichón gracias a los puños gigantes de kendo"_** (pensó asustado)

Shiroko: no es justo porque cuando les pedía a las chicas que se casen contigo no actuabas

Kuro pellizco ambos cachetes de shiroko

Kuro: porque esto es parte de la experiencia de los café maids, ¿alguna otra pregunta copito de nieve? (dijo con una sonrisa y emanando un aura oscura)

Shiroko: Perdón perdón no más preguntas pero ya no me pellizques (dijo con las mejillas estiradas)

Nelly: ¿entonces de verdad te gusta esto de las maids? (pregunto sorprendida)

Kuro soltó las mejillas de shiroko y se aclaró la voz

Kuro: no puedo negarlo las maids son una de mis debilidades, soy un chico después de todo, y todos los chicos tienen debilidades ante ciertos encantos femeninos

Kaiser: Además que no me digan que ninguna de las chicas aquí tiene debilidades masculinas después de todo si las chicas no tuvieran la misma debilidades que nosotros por las maids no existirían las cafeterías Butler (-_-)

Las chicas del equipo y las gerentes se sonrojaron por lo que dijo Kaiser sin que lo notaran un chico de cabello verde, y un uniforme blanco apareció detrás de Kaiser.

-Tiene una buena vista amigo-Kaiser se volteo a ver de quien era la voz y noto al primer chico y otro que trae el mismo uniforme pero con unas clases de materiales de pintura en el cabello agarrando una coleta y con unos lentes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Kaiser mirando a los dos.

-Tenemos algo que les podría interesar sígannos por favor-dijo el de pelo verde y todos los siguieron a un ascensor y bajaron varios pisos hasta parar-Adelante pasen sin miedo-dijo entrando en la habitación con los del Raimon y al entrar Willie tenía la boca abierta y todos estaban impresionados, un chico estaba pintando una figura de acción de un héroe otro jugaba en una pc con un mando de peleas, otro jugaba una gamecube con un control en la mano, otro estaba haciendo pistas de trenes, otro parecía estar escribiendo algo en una pc, otro estaba puliendo unas figuras de acción, otro con manos de gato estaba haciendo una muñeca neko, otro estaba reparando una pc, y otro estaba viendo anime de chicas.

Willie corrió como Naruto por el lugar sumamente sorprendido.

-Pero si es... es la figura recién editada de Camen Soldier y esa es la rarísima versión metálica de Ton Garian-dijo muy sorprendido.

-¿Los conoces? ¿Sabes de que son estos robots?-pregunto el chico que estaba pintando la figura y Willie se ajustó los lentes pero después corrió a una pista de trenes de mesa.

-Que preciosidad de Maqueta de trenes a gran escala y hasta han recreado esa famosa curva-dijo muy maravillado.

-¿es que conoces la vía?-pregunto otro chico y Willie inflo el pecho de orgullo y ahora se acercó a una consola verde con un cartucho puesto.

-¿No me digas? Pero si es Papum GX la mítica consola que salió hace 10 años y que tuvieron que retirarlo por falta de ventas-con eso ultimo hizo que todos los chicos del lugar pongas caras de sorprendidos y en shock mientras miraban a Willie.

-Willie es increíble sabe de todo esto-dijo impresionado Zero.

-No existe nada que yo no conozca amigo Evans-dijo Willie ajustándose los lentes.

Kuro:** ¡MADRE SANTA!**

Marta: ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa kuro?

Kuro: tienen... **¡TODA LA COLECCION DE MANGAS EN PRIMERA EDICION!**

Kaiser/Ryu:** ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! ¡PRIMERA EDICION!**

Ambos revisaron el manga mientras shiroko

Shiroko**: ¡WAAAAA!**

Cheetha: nya ¿qué pasa shiroko-nya?

Shiroko:** ¡ESTOS COSPLAYER SON INCREIBLES¡** (*w*)

Chico con orejas de gato: si fabricados en casa

Shiroko estaba mirando todos los disfraces cosplayer que tenían desde los personajes de anime hasta los de los videojuegos

Shiroko: son un verdadero trabajo de amor como los que mi oni-chan (*w*)

Silvia: ¿hacías cosplay? (dijo mirando a Zero)

Zero: no me mires a mí fue el (dijo señalando a kuro)

Nelly: tu hacías cosplay (dijo con sorpresa)

Kuro: si de hecho hacia nuestros disfraces para Halloween todos los años para que oka-san no gastara dinero en ello, ¿saben cuánto costaría comprar ocho disfraces de Halloween? (dijo) **_"aunque la verdad yo ya tenía experiencia al tener que cuidar a shiroko prácticamente solo, tuve que aprender todo lo indispensable en especial coser, además shiroko y yo ya habíamos desarrollado el gusto por el cosplayer halla en casa"_ **(pensó)

Todos: es un Buen punto (O_O)

Nelly: vaya estas lleno de sorpresas kuro

Kuro: que puedo decir raimon-hime soy una bosa llena de sorpresas (n_n)

Nelly se sonrojo poco

Kuro siguió con los videojuegos

Kuro: es increíble también tienen los juego increíbles y desconocidos de la historia que maravilla (*_*)

Peliverde: lo sabía compañeros ustedes entienden el valor de las cosas que hay aquí en este lugar

Chico de boina: veo que comparten el mismo sentimiento de otaku que nosotros

Los lentes de ambos brillaron

Willie: los tesoros que tienen aquí son realmente valiosos

-Vaya nos alegra saber que conocemos a tales admiradores de nuestro trabajo-dijo el peliverde extendiendo su mano con el del bolo, Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Willie les iban a estrechar la mano pero Zero y Lynx se pararon enfrente de ellos para que no lo hagan.

-Alto, Basta, Alto-dijeron al mismo tiempo Zero y Lynx.

-Lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo para esto... Tenemos un partido muy importante para nosotros que tenemos que entrenar-dijo Marta seria.

-¿eh? ¿Es que ustedes también juegan al futbol?-pregunto el peliverde llamando la atención del equipo.

-¿cómo eso de que nosotros también jugamos?-pregunto Zero mirando a los dos.

-Estamos metidos en un torneo de futbol muy importante... ¿cómo se llamaba?-dijo el de bollo de pintura colocándose la mano en el mentón.

-Torneo de futbol... no sé qué-dijo el chico que estaba jugando en su consola.

-Sera el torneo de futbol frontier-dijo Kaiser.

-Si ese es, que no recordaba el nombre... **¡OYE TU DEJA ESOS OBJETOS QUE SON MIOS!**-grito lo último enojado con el juego.

-Los que pasan todo el día en una cafetería de Maids-dijo Nathan sorprendido.

-Ustedes son los jugadores del instituto Otaku ¿no es así?-pregunto Decker viendo a los dos chicos de la cafetería mirarse y luego decir.

-Si somos nosotros ¿algún problema?-pregunto el peliverde pero el equipo Raimon grito.

**-¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**gritaron todos los del equipo sumamente sorprendidos.

**En la ribera del rio y en la tarde.**

-¿¡Que tan haciendo a ver si cierran bien!?-pregunto enojado Kaiser mientras practicaba con Timmy.

-Lo siento-le respondo el pequeño asustado.

-Esto es inútil a los chicos se les bajaron las ganas de entrenar-dijo Marta viendo a todos desanimados mientras entrenaban.

-Aun no puedo creer que nos enfrentemos a ese grupo de debiluchos prefiero más al Occult que a ellos-dijo Zero con fastidio en su voz.

Willie: sin embargo es un equipo que se las arregló para llegar a las semi-finales

Lynx: es cierto no hay que confiarse

Zero: pues yo no lo veo así

Max: es cierto no son tan fuertes como dicen

Kaiser:** ¡OIGAN MAS VALE QUE SE CONCENTREN!**

Sam: lo siento mucho

Marta: Que rayos creen que no tendremos problemas en las semi finales de distrito

Decker: bueno dicen que son la escuela más débil del torneo

Cheetha: si ya verán que todo saldrá bien

Marta al final sonrió

**Día del partido.**

-¡Atención esta es la primera semifinal de la fase previa del futbol frontier! ¡El partido entre el Raimon y el Otaku está a punto de empezar y como siempre yo Chester Horse Jr. Sere su comentarista en vivo!-dijo Chester.

**Con las gerentes del Raimon.**

Estas estaban siéndoles entregadas unos trajes de Maid de diferentes colores de mantel, hasta incluyendo unas orejas de gato, Nelly tomo el traje con enojo.

-¿Quieren que me ponga esto?-pregunto enojada Nelly, y Silvia y Celia recibieron los mismos trajes pero con una sonrisa.

-Es que son las normas de nuestro instituto-dijo la chica peli castaña de la cafetería de Maids de antes-Todas las gerentes de los clubes deportivos deben llevar... un vestido de Maid son las reglas-dijo haciendo una fila con varias chicas con los mismo trajes.

-**¿¡Y QUIEN ES EL GRACIOSO QUE HIZO ESAS REGLAS!?**-grito furiosa Nelly a la vez sonrojada al tener que vestirse así y con Kuro mirándola cuando esté presente en el campo.

-El jefe... digo el entrenador-dijo la chica de pelo castaño apuntando a un sujeto que comía sandias con velocidad junto con las otras.

-¿Ese es el entrenador del equipo?-pregunto Zero con una gota de sudor y Nelly miraba al sujeto sumamente furiosa.

**Después de unos minutos.**

Unos pasos se escucharon haciendo voltear a Zero, Kuro, Kaiser, Lynx y Marta, para ver como las chicas estaban con los trajes de Maid, y unos jugadores del Otaku estaban muy maravillados ante tal belleza.

-¿Porque motivo debo pasar por esto?-pregunto enojada y sonrojada de la vergüenza Nelly.

-Viva-dijo Silvia haciendo una pose con el traje junto con Celia, los del equipo Otaku las miraban maravillados, pero el que traía un traje de gato le puso unas orejas de Neko a Nelly en la cabeza, lo que hizo que esta esté más avergonzada que antes, el chico gato sonrió y otro que traía un afro negro con el traje de portero se acercó a las chicas con una cámara rosada.

-Si por favor mira para aquí un momento-dijo el de la camara.

-**¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR DEJENME EN PAZ!**-grito asustada y aterrada Nelly al tener que sacarse fotos con ese traje, pero Silvia y Celia la agarraron de las manos para que no se escape y sonríe a la cámara, pero por cada foto Nelly tenía una cara de palo, y al terminar con la sección esta tenía su alma saliendo de su cuerpo.

-**¡QUE ENCANTO!**-grito el portero.

-¿Pero que estupidez es esa de estar disfrazadas así?-pregunto Zero con la boca abierta junto con una cara de palo-**_"Si Maka viera esto no dudaría en hacerles un Maka-chop a todo este equipo entero"_**-pensó por ultimo recordando a una de sus hermanas salvadas.

Alexa: asi que este es el equipo contra el que jugaran

Marta: si creo que si

Lynx: que vergüenza

De repente aparcio el portero del afro apareció y tomo una foto de lynx

Portero del afro: increíble esa belleza felina natural que tienes en tus ojos es impresionante

Lynx:** ¡OYE!** ¿quién te crees para sacarme una foto sin mi consentimiento? (Ò_Ó)

Portero del afro: soy sam idol futuro cazatalentos y déjame decirte que con tu belleza podrías llegar a ser una idol de primera

Lynx: me importa un comino. Lárgate antes de que te parta los dientes

Sam: miau no solo eres linda tienes garras adios

Zero: Ya vete (Ò_Ó)

Sam se fue con su equipo mientras Nelly se moría de vergüenza por vestir ese uniforme

Nelly: que pena este traje es humillante (dijo sumamente apenada)

Celia: no se el vestido no está mal (n_n)

Silvia: si no es para tanto

Nelly: pues yo luzco ridícula

Kuro: yo pienso que luces linda la verdad aunque vistas de maid sigues siendo Raimon-hime

Nelly se sonrojo como nunca mientras él se retiraba con los miembros del equipo

Celia: lo vez a kuro le gusta cómo te vez (n_n)

Silvia: y ya lo oíste sigue viéndote como una princesa (n_n)

Nelly: S-Si

**Mientras con el equipo**

Marta estaba viendo la formación del raimon

Marta: el reemplazo de Alexa será (marta miro a bobby)

Bobby: ya entendí yo voy

Willie: es hora de sacar el as bajo la manga

Decker: te refieres a alguno de los hermanos de la capitana

Willie: no menso yo...al estar en su cafetería descubrí el estilo de juego que utilizan capitana...yo llevare al equipo a la victoria (dijo ajustándose las gafas)

-¿Pero Willie?-dijo Marta confundida mirando al chico de lentes yo todos se ponen a discutir que saldrá corriendo como un cobarde.

-Esta bien saquemos a Willie-dijo Alexa llamando la atención de todos.

-Por primera vez tiene ganas de jugar así que supongo que ocurrirá algo sea lo que sea-dijo Zero viendo a Alexa y a Willie.

-Si es verdad...hoy tu serás nuestro otro delantero confiamos en ti-dijo Marta y Willie sonrió con arrogancia pero Nelly dijo.

-Esperen un momento... ¿Están seguros que quieren que sustituya a Alexa por Willie y no por uno de tus hermanos?-pregunto Nelly mirando a Marta de forma seria-creo que es una apuesta muy arriesgada.

-Volverá a huir-dijo Kaiser desconfiado.

-Como en el primer partido contra la royal Academi-dijo Jack y Tod con Sam asintieron en forma de aprobación de lo que dijeron Jack y Kaiser.

-Tranquilos sé que hoy quiere jugar de verdad se los aseguro a todos-dijo Marta con fuego en los ojos y alzando su puño-Soy la primera en creer que es cierto que tiene ganas de jugar este partido... Hoy confiare en el trabajo de Willie Glasses-dijo Marta segura de sus palabras y Willie asintio y se ajustó las gafas.

-Pueden contar conmigo sin la menor duda-dijo Willie confiado.

**Suena el silbato.**

-Bien a comenzar la semifinal del futbol frontier-comento Chester y el partido inicio.

Ya en el partido y solo quedaban 10 minutos para que acabe el primer tiempo y ninguno de los equipos ha metido un gol.

-Ya estamos a punto de terminar el primer tiempo pero el marcador continúa con un empate a 0. El otaku ha mantenido la posición del balón y no les interesa lo mas mínimo en atacar-comento Chester viendo como un chico de googles verdes le daba un pase a un compañero de gafas raras y en forma de espirales.

-Himper...Balón...de futbol-dijo haciendo una rara pose de anos el chico-Lanzamiento ahora-dijo con una voz robótica fingida y dándole un pase a un chico de bufanda roja siendo bloqueado por Nathan.

-Traicioneros Esbirros del mal no permitiré que se hagan con nuestra pelota-dijo el chico de la bufanda moviéndose de un lado a otro con el balón sin dar pase.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gente?-pregunto confundido Nathan.

**Suena el silbato del primer tiempo.**

-Ahí está el pitido final de la primera parte y llegamos al segundo tiempo en un empate de 0-comento Chester.

**Con los del Raimon.**

Silvia le paso una botella de agua a Marta y Zero y las otras hacían lo mismo con el resto del equipo que estaban descansando.

-No han atacado ni una sola vez... no parece a nada de lo que hubiera imaginado-dijo Willie pensando.

-¿eh? ¿Pero no dijiste que comprendías su futbol? ¿Qué pasa entonces?-pregunto Kaiser viendo a Willie.

-¿Cómo es posible que no pudimos quitarles el balon?-pregunto Steve.

-Se movían de una forma tan rara que no sé qué van a hacer-dijo Nathan.

-Que proceder tan raro-dijo Jimmy detrás de Nelly y Alexa que tuvieron una sombra de miedo sobre sus rostros por escuchar la voz tan tenebrosa detrás de ellos.

-Mira de quien habla-dijo Alexa con una gota de sudor.

Zero junto con los chicos miraron a los del Otaku jugando videojuegos y al entrenador comiendo sandias.

-Ah este equipo no hay quienes los entiendan-dijo Lynx enojada.

Kaiser:** ¡ESOS INÚTILES DE OTAKU SON UNOS COBARDES!**

Kuro: cálmate en el siguiente tiempo los venceremos

Marta: por lo que veo solo son un equipo de defensa que usan una jaula de pájaro excéntrica solo debemos robar el balón y anotar

Lynx: **_"algo no me gusta tengo que usarlo"_ **si me permiten iré al baño y vuelvo

Marta: pero solo faltan 2 minutos

Lynx: no tardare

Lynx se fue al baño cuando llego cerro los ojos y se concentro

Lynx: Multi-vision

Lynx abrió los ojos y su iris era multi color

Lynx: **Visión futura**

Lynx vio con su poder vio el inicio del segundo tiempo y como anotaban un gol y el equipo Raimon perdía el partido

Lynx: O no es una trampa debo volver antes de que inicie el partido pero no sé si llegare a tiempo

Pero en eso suena el pitido del segundo tiempo.

-Oh no debo llegar rápido-dijo la chica corriendo devuelta al partido.

**En el equipo del Raimon.**

-Por la ausencia de Lynx... Zero, Kaiser y Ryu, toman el control de Max, Steve y Sam, Shiroko y Cheetha, tomaran los lugares de Tod y Jack y por ultimo Kuro y Decker tomaran los lugares de Nathan y Bobby-dijo Marta y todos asintieron.

-Empieza el segundo tiempo-dijo Chester.

Uno de los jugadores del Otaku miro a su entrenador asentir en forma de respuesta.

Jugador otaku: chicos a jugar

Marta vio como los jugadores empezaron a atacar

Marta: ¿que esta?

Alexa: se mueven más rápido

El jugador que tenía el balón hizo un pase al capitán del equipo el peliverde con gafas

Capitán otaku: "debido a nuestra condición solo podemos jugar medio tiempo" (paso el balón)

Jugador con boina: "este es el estilo de otakus"

El jugador con la boina se lo paso al de la bufanda

Decker:** ¡CONQUE ESTABAN ENGAÑANDONOS Y GUARDANDO ENERGIA YA VERAN!**

Marta: chicos cúbranlos** ¡DEPRISA!**

Jugador de la bufanda: ningún villano podrá quitarme este balón

Kaiser se dirigía a recuperar el balón

Jugador de la bufanda: transformación **¡BALON FALSO!**

Kaiser pasó y le arrebato el balón

Kaiser: Que tontería, deja de jugar

Ryu:** ¡HERMANO EL BALON!**

Kaiser: ¿Qué?

Kaiser miro el balón para ver que a sus pies estaba

Kaiser: **¡UNA SANDIA!**

Chester:** ¡ES INCREIBLE CON UNA TECNICA MISTERIOSA EL JUGADOR HERO REMPLAZO EL BALON CON UNA SANDIA!**

El director solo comió sandia

Hero: Patada hero

El tiro salió volando a uno de los jugadores de otaku tomo al jugador de la boina de los tobillos

Marta: ¿qué demonios es lo que están haciendo?

Jugador otaku:** ¡BATEO TOTAL!**

Con un golpe el balón viajo a gran velocidad marta intento atraparlo pero fallo y el balón entro

Chester:** ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL EL EQUIPO OTAKU APROVECHA LA CONFUSION PARA REALIZAR EL PRIMER GOL DEL PARTIDO!**

El bando del otaku estaba celebrando pero el chico de la boina se tambaleaba hasta desmallarse

Kaiser:** ¡ME BIERON LA CARA DE BOBO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!**

Marta: estaban ocultando ese tiro especial.

Ya era la hora del saque y les tocaba a los del Raimon sacar.

-No dejare que esos chiflados no tomen la delantera-dijo Kaiser de forma seria.

-Claro mi quien lo dice subestimarlos, sería fatal-comento Willie, en eso el silbato sonó iniciando el saque y Willie le dio un pase a Kevin que empezó a correr pero los jugadores del Otaku se van a la portería a proteger.

-¿Que ahora todos se van a defender?-pregunto confusa Marta viendo a los del Otaku en la portería.

-Se van a enterar-dijo Kevin empezando a esquivar a todos los delanteros y mediocampistas del Otaku.

-¡Atención!-exclamo el del bollo y dos jugadores se pusieron a su lado-¡A mi señal!** ¡Confusión!**-dijo haciendo una rara pose con sus compañeros para después ponerse a correr de un lado a otro creando un campo de tierra y Kevin casi no veía nada.

-Por mucho polvo que levanten no serán capaces de detener mi tiro-dijo Kevin serio-Ahí va **¡REMATE DRAGON!**-grito dando un fuerte tiro contra la cortina de polvo-Ya está-dijo confiado pero cuando el polvo se fue revelo a uno de los otakus tirado en el suelo cansado y el balón afuera del campo.

-¡Me nudo tiro de Kevin Dragonfly! ¡Sin embargo no a entrado en la porteria!-comento Chester.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Kaiser sorprendido.

-Estoy seguro de haber acertado a la portería-dijo Kevin confuso.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-pregunto Zero viendo el partido.

Decker: **¡DEJENME LO A MI!**

Decker lanzo el balón al aire y se preparó para su tiro especial

Decker:** ¡TIRO DINAMITA!**

Decker pateo el balón dejando una estela roja y al atravesar la arena se generó una explosión

Decker: **¡ENTRO!**

Pero al disiparse el humo el balón estaba fuera

Decker: ¿¡qué demonios!?

Así cada uno intento de anotar un gol terminaba en un fracaso

Chester: esto es increíble la escuela Raimon intenta meter goles pero ninguno entra a la portería

Ryu: ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Willi medito la situación mientras en la banca todos estaban preocupados

Jack: hay no esto se ve mal

Celia: están en problemas

Silvia: **_"Marta/Zero"_**

Nelly: **_"Kuro"_**

**De repente Lynx apareció**

Lynx**: ¡POR FIN LLEGUE!**

Lynx apareció cansada y sudando

Jack: Lynx

Jim: ¿dónde estabas?

Nelly: Te tardaste mucho el baño estaba solo a una hora

Lynx: lo siento tuve un problema con los otakus de esta escuela pero pude sacármelos de encima pero tuve que hacer algo por ellos...no pregunten como (dijo avergonzada) pero escuchen el otaku no jugo porque

Nelly: ya lo sabemos

Lynx: ya veo lo lamento si hubiera llegado antes hubiéramos evitado ese gol y ya escuche lo de la tormenta de arena y esta situación

Tim: que mal esto es el fin perderemos

Lynx: no lo creo

Kevin: ¿porque lo dices?

Lynx: nada está escrito en piedra todo puede cambiar

Silvia: es cierto todo puede cambiar

Lynx: **¡CHICOS!**

Marta:** ¡LYNX VOLVISTE!**

Lynx:** ¡NO SE RINDAN ENCUENTREN LA FORMA DE ANOTAR PLUS ULTRA!**

-Lynx-dijo Zero-Ella tiene razón Saquemos nuestro Plus Ultra-grito y todos dijeron si-Marta cambia a Kevin por Lynx nosotros creamos una nueva súper técnica-dije y Marta asintió junto con Kevin.

-Hay un cambio en el Raimon. Kevin Dragonfly va a la banca y en su lugar aparece Lynx Evans que estaba en el baño de damas-comento Chester y todos se pusieron a gritar.

-Pero si la linda felina por fin llego-dijo el portero del Otaku.

-Vete al diablo-dijo enojada la chica.

-Nos da igual cuantas veces tiren-dijo el chico del bollo viendo como sus compañeros hacían la misma nube de Polvo.

-¿Pero cómo hacen para desviar el balón con esa nube de polvo?-pregunto Willie en eso sus lentes brillan-¡YA LO SE!-grito corriendo a la porteria rival.

-Ahora verán Couter-antes de que Kaiser tirara.

-**¡NO KAISER! ¡NO TIRES A PUERTA!**-grito Willie y la pelota fue robada.

-¿Willie?-pregunto confundido.

-Escucha encontré la razón de porque no logras marcar-dijo Willie y cuando la nube desapareció revelo a Willie sujetando los pantalones del jugador Hero con sus compañeros moviendo la portería.

-¡Están moviendo la portería!-dijo sorprendido Zero.

-Ese era el motivo que los tiros no entren-dijo Alexa enojada por las trampas.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?-pregunto Hero a Willie que sonrio.

-Je Recordé el episodio 28 de Carmen Soldier cuando los extraterrestres planearon un plan parecido al suyo y sus ataques no les hacían anda-dijo con una sonrisa-Entonces me di cuenta que la tal confusión solo era un engaño.

-Me descubriste pues si acertaste de pleno-dijo Hero.

Willie: ¿esos son los trucos que usan para ganar?

Chico de la boina: lo siento pero debemos ganar a toda costa

Willie: me parece mui cobarde de su parte

Capitán del otaku: lo más importante es ganar entendiste

Willie estaba asombrado y decepcionado fue cuando Zero y Kuro lo ayudaron a levantarse

Kuro: esperaba más de ustedes usar esa clase de trucos es una decepción que si quiera se hagan llamar otakus

Zero: los derrotaremos esta vez

Willie: chicos...je tienen razón los vamos a derrotar

El Raimon se preparaba para un saque de banda y Lynx era la encargada de sacar

Kuro/Marta/Zero:** ¡LYNX PASALE EL BALON A WILLI!**

Lynx: ¡¿Que dijeron?!

Lynx miro a willi con decisión, pero su visión decía lo contrario en su visión el fallaba y al equipo le anotaban un segundo gol pero decidió confiar en sus amigos

Lynx:** ¡DALO TODO WILLI!** (dijo arrojando el balón)

Willie recibió el balón y fue a correr

Hero: No te dejare pasar

Willi: un verdadero héroe es el que desafía al mal tu no lo entiendes, **¡NO SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR HEROE A UN SUJETO QUE CAMBIA EL BALON POR UNA SANDIA Y ENGAÑA A SU RIVAL!**

Hero distraído tropieza y su cabeza choca con la sandía dicha declaración sorprendió a Zero mientras el capitán Light Novel y Mark Gambling

Novel: hay que detenerlo

Willie: maestro Novel maestro Gambling me siento muy triste por ustedes sus trabajos en el manga son dignos de admirarse su trabajo me brindaron alegría y valor sin embargo nunca imagine que tal personalidades como ustedes realizaran esta clase de actos tan cobardes** ¡DEBERIA DARLES VERGÜENZA!**

Ante esa declaración ambos jugadores recibieron el impacto de, él y bajaron la velocidad dolidos eso impresiono mucho a Kuro y a Shiroko pero ahora el jugador Anthony Woodbridge se barrió actuado como robot para quitarle el balón a willie pero este salto en el aire

Willie: conque te gustan los robots pues este es un grave error si crees que puedes atacar como ellos

Woodbridge al fallar se desplomo eso sorprendió a Lynx y a Cheetha mas a Lynx porque se supone que en su visión wiile no pasaría a Hero y a estas alturas perdería

Chester: increíble Glass de la escuela Raimon avanza dando dribleas

Nelly: Willie lo está logrando

Marta: no sé cómo lo hace pero es increíble

Willie avanzo mientras todos estaban siguiéndolo

Sam: No permiten que anote un gol

Jugador: Reúnanse en la portería

Cuatro jugadores empezaron a crear un remolino de arena

Willie: ¡¿aun seguirán usando esa clase de trampa?!

Jugador:** ¡ESA ES LA TECNICA SECRETA DE LOS OTAKU!**

Willie: se equivocan ustedes no son otakus

Willie: los otakus son:

**_Segmento de imagenes kuro tratando con la maid, kaiser, Ryu y kuro leyendo mangas, Shiroko admirando los cosplayers, Kuro viendo los juegos más raros y kuro y Zero ayudando a willie a levantarse en el partido_**

Willie: somos gente honesta que lucha por el bien

**Fin de imágenes**

Willie: en cambio ustedes no respetan las reglas del juego y todo para conseguir la victoria no merecen llamarse de esa manera son unos farsantes

Dicha declaración devasto a los de las arenas y pararon la confusión

Sam:** ¡HAA! ¡LO HARE YO SOLO!**

Willie: kaiser ten (le paso la pelota a kaiser)** ¡USA TU TECNICA ESPECIAL!**

Kaiser: **¡¿PERO?!**

Willie: confía en mí

Kaiser:...de acuerdo cuatro ojos más te vale que funcione tu idea

Wille se adelantó en cuanto kaiser preparo su tiro

Kaiser:** ¡COUTER SHOT!**

El balón salió disparado

Sam: ¡Deslizamiento!

Con su panza Sam movió la portería pero willie choco salto

Willie: les mostrare a todos** ¡MI PLUS ULTRA!**

La técnica de kaiser fue interceptada por la cara de willi y re direccionada a la portería haciendo resonar el sonido del cristal rompiéndose el balón termino entrando en la portería y willie termino en el suelo Basta decir que dicha acción impacto a kaiser y a todos

Chester: **¡GOOOOOL!** ¡willie utiliza un cabezazo para desviar el balón y meter el gol del empate a pocos minutos del fin del partido!

Willie se levantó con dificultad y encaro a sus compañeros con las gafas rotas

Willie: Da igual que se rompan las gafas. ¡Muestra hombría y da la cara! Este es...mi...**remate Ga...fas**

Todos:** ¡WILLIE!**

Willie cayó al piso y fue rodeado por sus compañeros

Cambio de escena se podía ver como todos veían a Willie ser llevado a la enfermería en una camilla.

-Dejo todo en tus manos amigo Silver-dijo Willie viendo a Bobby el cual sonrio.

-Si-dijo decidido el chico de pelo verde erizado.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-todos miraron al equipo Otaku viéndolos-¿Porque te esforzaste tanto para acabar así?-pregunto el capitan del Otaku.

-Solo quería que salieran de su error-dijo Willie con una sonrisa-como colegas Otakus que somos el futbol no está nada mal-lo que dijo Willie dejo asombrados a los Otakus.

-Amigo Glass tus palabras nos han despertado a partir de ahora no volveremos a hacer trampas nunca más-dijo el capitán del Otaku.

-Desafiamos al Raimon en un duelo justo y limpio jugando con todas nuestras fuerzas-dijo el peliverde de los lentes y luego todos los del Otaku sonrieron y Willie sonrió mientras se marchaba.

-Pues nosotros no pensamos perder saben-dijo Marta volteando a ver a sus amigos-Willie lo dio todo para conseguir el empate, debemos terminar la remontada cueste lo que cueste-dijo lo último alzando su puño y el equipo la apoyo.

**El partido se remuda.**

Todos los Otakus se lanzaron al ataque pero en eso Zero les quita el balón-¿Lista Lynx?-pregunto viendo a la chica sonriera y acercarse a él. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue ver como los dos se daban las manos y juntaban sus pechos como si fueran a bailar.

-¿Que hacen esos dos?-pregunto Kaiser.

-El Aikido-gritaron ambos bailando y luego alzar una mano al cielo y otro al lado, para luego los dos lanzar un corte con sus manos y crear una línea rosada que hizo tropezar a los del equipo Otaku sorprendiendo al Raimon.

-¡Increíble los hermanos Evans lograr hacer un Regate bailando en uno!-comento Chester-Y ahora ambos corren a la portería-comento viendo a los dos correr a la portería.

-Enseñémosle nuestro tiro Lynx-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y la chica se sonrojo para después asentir, Zero elevo el balón y los dos saltaron para después acercarse abrazando el balón, y para sorpresa de todos besarse en los labios, que al separarse sonrieron y un corazón formo la pelota y ambos gritaron.

-**¡TIRO DEL AMOR!**-gritaron los dos tirando al mismo tiempo y el balón le llego a Sam que como si fuera raro, su corazón se partió a la mitad y se deprimió mucho y dejo pasar el balón a máxima velocidad.

-¿Gol?-comento Chester y el marcador ahora decía 2 a 1-**¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

-¡Jajaja lo conseguimos!-grito Zero con una gran sonrisa pero cuando miro a Lynx la encontró muy sonrojada y echando humo de las orejas-¿Qué tienes Lynx?

-**¡COMO QUE TENGO! ¡NOS BESAMOS ENFRENTE DE TODOS!**-grito muy sonrojada mirando a Zero el cual se asustó un poco.

El silbato del árbitro sonó

Chester:** ¡Y CON ESE GOL SE TERMINA EL PARTIDO!**

Celia: acaso (O_O)

Alexa: Vi mal (O_O)

Nelly: esos dos (O_O)

Silvia:** ¡SE BESARON!** (O_O)

El equipo Raimon se acercó y rodeo a Zero y a lynx y los abordaron con varias preguntas

Lynx:** ¡YA BASTA!**

Nelly: pero ¿porque lo hicieron? lo que hicieron es incesto es horrible

Kuro: que eso no tiene nada de malo

Nelly/Alexa: **¡¿QUE DICES?!**

Kaiser: haber Marta y Silvia nunca les contaron

Jack: ¿a qué se refiere capitana?

Marta: es que Zero y los demás no son mis hermanos biológicos son adoptados

Celia: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Adoptados!

Marta: es que se me olvidó mencionarlo hay perdón

Silvia: es cierto me lo comentaron desde el día que los conocí a todos

Kuro: si los siete usamos el apellido Evans pero cada par de hermanos y Zero tiene un apellido aparte así que técnicamente no somos hermanos de sangre creo que esta en nuestro expediente escolar

Kaiser: además pensé que ya todos lo sabrían ya que prácticamente no nos parecemos en nada ni en ojos ni en cabello

Willie: ya veo así que por lo tanto no se considera incesto como tal ya que no tienen relaciones sanguíneas alguna

El equipo otaku se derrumbó en el piso cosa que vio willie y se acerco

Novel: Perdimos y nuestro sueño más valioso se ha evaporado

Willie: ¿y que sueño es ese?

Novel: si ganábamos el torneo obtendríamos un viaje a norte américa, teníamos planeado comprar unas cuantas figuras de edición limitada que venden allí

Willie: se refieren a la edición limitada de la figura de Sailor cósmica verdad (n_n)

Novel: si pero ahora tendremos que decirle adiós

Willie: no se pongan mal si ganamos les prometo que les comprare a sailor cósmica

Novel: ¿de verdad?

Willie: por supuesto

El equipo de otaku rodeo a Glass y viendo la escena feliz estaba el Raimon

Marta: no cabe duda que willie es un gran compañero

El entrenador de otaku estaba llorando cómicamente

A la mañana siguiente afuera de la caseta del club

Lynx estaba furica la razón

Celia: así que por esto no llegaste hasta alturas del segundo tiempo (dijo viendo una imagen de lynx vestida con un traje de baño rosa y con cola y orejas de gato llamada)

Lynx: los otakus me perseguían queriendo representarme para convertirme en una idol así que no me quedo de otra que convencerlos de dejarme en paz (dijo avergonzada)

Silvia: y tuviste que hacer una sesión de fotos para calmarlos (dijo viendo una imagen de ella como porrista con orejas y colas de gato)

Lynx: si pero no solo deje que las chicas me tomaran fotos y no soy tonta revise en la habitación para ver que no hubiera cámaras o micrófonos ocultos (dijo furica y apenada)

Nelly: eres precavida pero estas segura de que lo hiciste bien (dijo viendo a lynx con un traje de sacerdotisa Miko con orejas y cola de gato)

Lynx: cada foto no hacía más que abochornarme

Marta: pff pues yo creo que esta te refleja bien (dijo viendo a lynx con un traje de gata estilo lince con guantes que parecían patas de gato)

Lynx: Silencio esto es penoso y lo peor es que no puedo evitar que nadie lo vea

Alexa: No creo que sea la gran cosa (dijo viendo una foto de lynx como una maid neko)

Lynx: ¿tú crees?

Cheetha: si porque ¿quién leería esas cosas del instituto otaku? (dijo viendo a una foto de Lynx con un traje de invierno con un gorro con orejas de gato)

Shiroko: si no creo que eso salga del otaku (dijo viendo a su hermana con un traje de princesa neko)

Lynx respiro profundo y soltó el aire

Lynx: tienen razón no es como si todo el mundo quisiera mi autógrafo

Cuando Lynx abrió la puerta todos los chicos del Raimon se abalanzaron pidiendo el autógrafo o una foto de ella antes de que entraran cerró la puerta y la bloqueo con ayuda de las chicas del equipo

Nelly: y dime...¿quieres que sea tu agente y te consiga las regalías?

Lynx:** ¡LO QUE QUIERO ES UN EXORCISTA PARA EL DEMONIO QUE POSEYO A LOS CHICOS Y UN ABOGADO PARA DEMANDAR A QUIEN LO PUBLICO!**...aunque lo de las regalías no suena tan mal.

**Mientras en el Isntituto Otaku.**

Estos seguían publicando las fotos de Lynx pero en eso el que publicaba las fotos fue tocado por el hombro, que al voltear se asusto un monton al ver una figura de un chico del Raimon, con la tez morena y el pelo naranjo erizado, mirándolo con unos ojos rojos color sangre que querían muerte.

-Este es el castigo que se merece, este Instituto por publicar las fotos de mi novia-dijo Zero empezando a golpear y dejar noqueados a todos los chicos que publicaron las fotos.

**5 minutos después.**

-Y con eso aprenderán la lección-dijo retirándose pero para cuando miro para un lado vio una foto de Lynx con traje de Heroína pero con las orejas de neko y una cola, sonrió y tomo la foto-Pero me quedare con esta-finalizo guardandose la foto en la camisa para irse del lugar.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**YYYYYYYy hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: Los Otakus fueron raros ¿no crees Zero-kun?**

**Totalmente, pero el futbol es futbol ¿No?**

**Tensa: Tienes razón.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: Hasta el próximo capítulo CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 El secreto de Bobby y el espía del Raimon.**

**Hola gente que lee nuestro fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Buenos días a todos (n_n)**

**Hoy les traemos un nuevo capítulo de Los héroes del Inazuma Eleven.**

**Tensa: Hoy se verá como un secreto sale a la luz y un espia estaba entre el Raimon.**

**Sera emocionante Sempai sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece el capítulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Jude mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

En el instituto Raimon en el campo de practica el equipo de futbol estaba practicando

Steve: Tim

Steve pasó la pelota a tim quien la recibió

Marta: Pasa el balón a nathan está a tu lado

Tod estaba intentando seguir el ritmo

Tod: nathan es muy rápido no puedo alcanzarlo

Alexa y Willie estaban rehidratándose

Marta: ve por ellos Bobby

Bobby: allá voy

Bobby se barrió quitándole el balón a nathan que salto

Marta: así se hace sigan así

-Bobby se está esforzando ¿no creen?-dijo Zero con una sonrisa mientras miraba al chico patear el balón.

-Si-le respondió Silvia con una sonrisa.

-Están muy lentos debemos aumentar la velocidad-dijo Marta.

-Pero yo ya no puedo correr más-exclamó Tod enojado.

-Entonces que sea así-dijo Zero poniéndole una galleta a la espalda de Tod**-¡CERBEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-**grito y del árbol cayó el perro de los hermanos Evans aterrando a Tod-**¡VEN POR TU PREMIO!**-con gritar lo último Tod corrió lo más rápido que podía para escapar del perro.

Tod:** ¡LINDA PERITA POR FAVOR NO ME COMAS!** (dijo huyendo rápido de cerberos)

Nelly: oigan pero que hacen trayendo a un perro aquí esto es una escuela

Kuro: vamos raimon-hime estamos ayudando a tod a mejorar su rendimiento (n_n)

Nelly:...bueno está bien pero tomaran responsabilidad (dijo desviando su cara ruborizada)

Kaiser: oye Willie

Wille: ¿que Paso Kaiser?

Kaiser: en el partido con el otaku mostraste que eres un hombre Diste la cara y me impresionaste

Willie: Valla Gracias kaiser

Ryu: te mereces ese cumplido actuaste valientemente

Decker: si lo admito por poco y pensé que eras un inútil

Willie:** ¡OYE NO SOY UN INUTIL!**

Shiroko**: ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEARSE Y ENTRENEN!** (dijo haciendo puchero)

Cheetha: nya hablando de entrenar ¿alguien ha visto a lynx-nya?

Celia: ¿si donde esta?

Lynx**: ¡AYUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Lynx estaba siendo perseguida por millones de chicos con las revistas con las imágenes tomadas en la academia otaku, cámaras y abanicos con su imagen fue cuando vio a cerberos encima de tod mordiéndole la cabeza

Lynx:** ¡CERBEROOOOOOOOOOS ATACA A ESOS ACOSADORES!**

-**¡NO CERBEROS DEJÁMELOS A MI!**-grito Zero corriendo contra los Otakus-**¡ALÉJENSE DE MI NOVIA MALDITOS!**-grito a una gran velocidad golpeo a todos los del Instituto Otakus y a los Otakus que estaban en el Instituto, mandándolos a volar por todas partes o dejándolos lesionados, ante la cara sorprendida de todos.

-Gracias Zero-dijo cansada la chica respirando con agitación.

-De nada ahora si me permiten-Zero saco su celular y marco al hospital-Hola... si es una emergencia... Ya... El Instituto Raimon varios alumnos fueron golpeados y lesionados...gracias... muchas gracias...-cuelga su celular.

-¿Nya-A quién llamaste?-pregunto Cheetha.

-Al hospital me apiadare de ellos y los llame para que los vengan a recoger-dijo con una sonrisa el chico pero se acercó a los Otakus que vieron con miedo como un espectro de una gran bestia con cabeza de pájaro que dejaba ver su cerebro se acercaba a ellos-¡Pero una advertencia! ¡Si vuelven a molestar a mi novia les ira mucho más peor!-grito enojado el moreno haciendo que todos asientan rápidamente.

-Es muy sobreprotector-dijo asombrado Bobby.

Silvia: si lo es (dijo mirando a zero con una sonria)

Celia se acercó a lynx

Celia: pues según las encuestas que hice en la escuela Lynx se ha vuelto muy popular desde que salió la revista incluso la apodaron Nya-nya idol

Lynx:** ¡INCLUSO TUVIERON EL DESCARO DE NOMBRARME!**

Nelly: por eso digo que necesitas una agente y con gusto me ofrezco, después de todo tienes derecho a recibir Regalías dado que están usando tu imagen para lucrar

Cheetha: si solo piénsalo con ese dinero podríamos darle un regalo a mama su cumpleaños está muy próximo

Marta/Kaiser:** ¡¿QUE TAN PRONTO?!**

Kuro: deben prestar más atención

Lynx lo pensó y la idea no era tan mala con el dinero podía comprar más materiales para mejorar el centro centella

Shiroko: no es justo Lynx está viviendo mi sueño yo quería convertirme en una idol pop que alegrara a todos con su presencia y su voz (TTATT)

Kuro: ya ya para ese sueño tienes que crecer un poco más (dijo palmeándole la cabeza a shiroko)

Después del entrenamiento todos fueron a comer al restaurante Rai Rai

Marta: que hambre tengo

Kuro: si yo podría comerme una hamburguesa de pollo con papas

Kaiser: y yo un filete bien cosido

Cheetha: y yo un atún

Todos en el equipo comentaron lo que querían comer fue cuando Bobby reviso su teléfono

Bobby: lo lamento pero debo irme

Marta: a si nos veremos mañana

Bobby: si claro

-Hasta mañana Bobby-dijo Zero-Pediré unas papas con ketchup-dijo entrando al restaurante.

-Hasta mañana-dijo despidiéndose el chico, pero en lugar de irse se fue a un callejos para marcar un numero en su celular-Si...¿cómo?...los datos individuales... las que ganaron en el centro de entrenamiento centella...si cuenten con eso-finalizo colgando su teléfono y al que llamo no fue nada más que Jude.

Bobby salió del callejón para pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y a quien llamo pero paso al lado de un lugar de deportes y recordó.

**_Flash Back de Bobby._**

**_-Bienvenido al club-dijo Marta tomando el brazo de Bobby y moverlo de un lado a otro con felicidad-Tenemos que llegar a la final del torneo futbol frontier._**

**_-Que tal ¿cómo se me ve el traje en mí?-dijo Bobby posando con el uniforme del Raimon enfrente de Silvia._**

**_-Si te queda perfecto-dijo Silvia._**

**_-Este entrenamiento no sirve para nada-dijo Bobby hecho polvo en el suelo del entrenamiento del centro Centella con los demás._**

**_Fin del Flash_**

Bobby seguía caminando recordando los momentos que tuvo con los chicos del Raimon y en su mente se repetían lo siguiente **_"Bien hecho Bobby" "Bobby pásale el balón a Kuro" "Muy bien Bobby"_** eran las palabras que les decían sus compañeros de equipo cuando entrenaban sin que lo notara paso por un paso peatonal con la luz roja de no pasar.

**-¡CUIDADO!-**grito una mujer y cuando Bobby miro para un lado casi fue atropellado por un camión que conducía a una gran velocidad.

-¡Mocoso mal criado mira por dónde vas!-grito el chofer del camión volviendo a conducir y Bobby tenia cara de miedo por lo que paso, Silvia vio todo y corrió a ver si su amigo estaba bien.

-¡Bobby!-dijo asustada Silvia atrayendo su atencion.

-Eh hola-dijo con normalidad ocultando su miedo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Pareces estar en otro mundo?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Eh no... No pasa nada de verdad-dijo con una sonrisa falsa Bobby-solo pensaba en mis cosas.

-Está bien piensa en tus cosas-dijo Silvia y después sonrió-Pero procura cuidarte no quieres que Eri se enfade contigo-lo que dijo Silvia dejo a Bobby con una cara en completo shock, Silvia le palmeo el hombro y se fue.

Bobby en eso recordó.

**_Flash de Bobby._**

**_(Sonido de derrape de camión)_**

**_-¡ERI NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito una niña Silvia junto con un niño Bobby._**

**_Fin del Flash._**

Bobby agacho la cabeza al recordar ese fatídico día donde perdió a su amiga de la infancia con Silvia.

**Mientras base de Ray dark y all or one**

Dark: quien diría que tu equipo llegaría a las semi finales felicidades winterser

Winterser estaba oculto en algún lado del instituto raimon

Wintersear: no esperaba que llegaran tan lejos se lo juro

All For one: no importa que métodos utilices pero no permitas que esos niños lleguen a la final ya que si nos fallas

Winterser: no tiene que recordármelo hare todo lo que pueda

All for one: más te vale no soy un hombre que amenaza en vano

Winterser: S-si (dijo aterrado)

Winterser colgó

Winterser: que mal si ganan será mi fin no me queda de otra son ellos o yo y me elijo a mi

**A la mañana siguiente**

Bobby estaba saliendo del instituto junto con Silvia pero este tomo un camino distinto

Silvia: ¿oye Bobby a dónde vas?

Bobby: se me olvido algo voy por ello y te alcanzo

Silvia se fue preocupada por su amigo

Bobby estaba en el club de futbol buscando un libro específico y lo encontró un libro de estadísticas

Bobby: este contiene las estadísticas de todos después del entrenamiento

Bobby se lo iba a llevar pero se arrepintió y lo puso en su lugar y se fue, Bobby llego a las cocheras donde se guardaban los autobuses y al ver la puerta un poco abierta decidió inspeccionar

Adentro de la cochera de los Autobuses, se podía ver a Wintersea con una cubeta con algo metálico adentro y con algunos tornillos caminando.

**-¡PROFESOR!-**se escuchó el grito de alguien, alertando a Wintersea que vio a Bobby mirándolo serio.

-A eres tú no me des esos sustos-dijo aliviado Wintersea.

-¿Se puede saber que hacia aquí profesor?-pregunto el chico.

-Bueno estaba haciendo algunas cosas-dijo Wintersea empezando a caminar a la salida pasando al lado de Bobby-A y te recomiendo-se volteo a ver a Bobby-Que no subas a este autobús-con decir eso hizo que Bobby habrá los ojos en completo shock y sorpresa-Chao-se despidió el entrenador marchándose del lugar dejando a Bobby solo.

-Eso también se lo ordeno el comandante de la royal-dijo enojado-¡Rayos!-grito dándole una patada a un neumático-¿Y ahora que hago?

**En el campo.**

Se podía ver a todo el equipo corriendo, para practicar sus corridas, los que iban más lentos Cerberos los mordía en las pompas para que corran más rápido. Pero Bobby empezó a caminar para otro lado, llamando la atención de Silvia.

-Oye Celia fíjate en Bobby-dijo Silvia y Celia miro a Bobby.

-¿Le pasa algo?-pregunto la peli azul.

-No lo sé es que se le ve muy raro-dijo un poco preocupada la peliverde.

-¡Ya veo que las gerentes también deben preocuparse del ánimo de los jugadores! ¿¡Verdad!?-dijo la peli azul corriendo a ver a Bobby.

-Oye te preocupas mucho del estado de Bobby-dijo Nelly con una sonrisa.

-Es que somos amigos desde niños-dijo Silvia, haciendo que Nelly asienta.

**Con Bobby.**

-¿Y los datos donde están?-pregunto Jude Sharp desde un escondite.

-Aun no los tengo-respondió Bobby.

-¿Entonces para que me llamaste?-pregunto molesto.

-¡Dime Jude! ¿¡De verdad piensan hacerlo!?-pregunto con enojo Bobby, llamando la atención del chico-Por mucho que quieran ganar sabotear el autobús del equipo ya creo que es pasarse-dijo con enojo.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto confuso Jude.

-Claro ya me doy cuenta... así que tú tampoco lo sabias esta es la forma de actuar de la Royal Academi, me puedes decir ¿qué quieren los comandantes?-pregunto con enojo Bobby pero Jude lo ignoro-Te aseguro que ya me estoy hartando de la forma de actuar de los comandantes, estos hombres nos piden mucho tanto que quieren ganar que llegan a esto-decía enojado pero Jude lo calla.

-No digas nada más Bobby. Creo saber que los comandantes no toleran las críticas y en especial All for One-dijo Serio.

-Pero es que...-antes de que Bobby hablara se escucha algo que no se esperó.

-¡Hermanita!-con decir eso Bobby se escondió y Jude miro sorprendido a... Celia.

-**_"¿Hermanita?"_**-pensó Bobby confuso-**_"¡Acaso Jude en realidad es una chica!"_**-pensó sorprendido.

Celia: tú también viniste a espiar al equipo de futbol

Jude se iba a retirar pero Celia la detuvo

Celia: no te vallas

Jude se sacudió la mano de Celia

Jude: ¡no me toques!

Celia se sorprendió

Jude: tú y yo tenemos prohibido vernos en esta escuela

Jude se retiró y Bobby lo vio todo

Bobby: **_"imposible Celia y Jude son...hermanas eso no me lo esperaba"_** (O_O)

**Esa noche**

En una casa elegante jude estaba comiendo en la mesa con su padre sin embargo era una comida silenciosa

Padre de jude: y dime como te fue en tus estudios

Jude: saque 10 en matemáticas y en ingles

Padre de jude: y en gramática

Jude: saque 9.7

El padre de Jude lo miro y este solo miro para otro lado avergonzado-Debes saber que el puesto natural de la familia Sharp ha sido siempre el primero-dijo de forma seria.

-Si padre. Te aseguro que cumpliré con mi deber como la heredera de la familia Sharp pero también hablamos que si conseguía ganar el torneo de futbol frontier durante tres años seguidos entonces...-antes de terminar su padre hablo.

-Si lo entiendo, hablas de tu hermanita pequeña Celia ¿verdad?-pregunto y Jude solamente asintió-No te preocupes... sabes que cumpliré con mi palabra ganar ese torneo no será difícil para ti, solo confía en los consejos de los señores Dark y de All for One-dijo con una sonrisa-Y sabes que no debes usar tus anteojos en la mesa-con decir eso Jude se quitó los googles revelando unos hermosos ojos rojos con pestañas largas indicando que era una chica-Sé que te es difícil acostumbrarte a tu yo hombre por que no dejan jugar al futbol a las chicas Juana.

-Lo se seguiré con la farsa hasta que termine el torneo-dijo la chica y su padre asintió.

**A la mañana siguiente y en la royal Academi.**

-Tu también has mejorado... al menos esa es mi opinión como tu entrenador del equipo de futbol no es verdad Jude-dijo All for One de forma seria mirando a Juana.

-No he venido aquí para que me alague-dijo molesta la chica de los googles.

-Has venido entonces a quejarte... ¿Acaso te preocupa lo que puede hacer nuestro amigo Wintersea?-pregunto Ray Dark y Jude solo lo miro de forma seria-No te preocupes no le pedí que saboteara un autobús ni nada parecido. Solo le dije que se encargara de que el Raimon no se presentara en la final del torneo-dijo de forma maliciosa Ray Dark.

-Pero aunque vinieran podríamos...-antes de que hablara All for One le grito.

-¡Crees que podrás ganarles!-grito enojado y aterro a la chica-¡La victoria siempre es importante! ¡Y debo lesionar a mi ex-hijo para que no juege! ¡Lo hare!-dijo con enojo recordando a Zero.

-¿¡Su ex-hijo!?-pregunto sorprendida la chica.

Dark: debes entender solo los que todos los equipos que cuenten con un gran líder son los que tendrán asegurada su victoria en el torneo lo único que debes hacer es obedecer todas nuestras ordenes no te dejes llevar por tus ideas

Juana se impresiono pero a que se refería con ex-hijo y ¿porque quería lesionarlo?

**A la mañana siguiente en Raimon**

Kuro: Sam (dijo dándole un pase)

Sam: allá voy

El balón se cargó con energía azul y Sam disparo un tiro poderoso pero no entro y pego en el travesaño

Sam: rayos falle

Nathan: nada mal estuvo cerca

Kevin: nada mal a juzgar por su velocidad no es tan fuerte como mi remate dragón pero no estaba nada mal (dijo haciéndole cerillito a la cabeza de sam)

Sam: no espera deja mi afro en paz

Willie: Que les parece si a ese tiro lo llamamos **Chut granada**

Sam:** chut granada** me encanta (dijo feliz)

Kevin: si de hecho le queda

Jim y Steve estaban practicando cuando Steve elevo el balón de una patada y luego salto y giro

Steve: **Disparo rodante**

Steve pateo la pelota la cual genero una gran ráfaga de aire lo siguiente es que Max le dio un cabezazo al balón el resto del equipo entreno duramente y también ayudo que cerberos los persiguiera

Marta: todos están entusiasmados

Silvia: si porque serán las finales de distrito cualquiera estaría contento

Zero: por eso todos entrenan arduamente

Marta: pase lo que pase iremos a las nacionales

Lynx: no importa lo que pase ganaremos

Voz:** ¡SEMPAIS!**

Todos voltearon para ver a maddi con un grupo de niñas

Niña: es Nya-nya idol si la conoce

Lynx: no me digan así y maddi ¿que haces aquí?

Ryu: ¿maddi?

Maddi: Ryu-sempai...Cuidado (O_O)

De repente ryu recibió un balonazo en la cara dejándolo en el piso adolorido

Maddi: ryu-sempai ¿estás bien?

Ryu: si lo estoy (dijo levantando el pulgar)

Kuro: ¿qué haces aquí maddi?

Maddi: vine porque mis amigas y yo queremos un autógrafo

Maddy saco una imagen recortada de una revista de ella con el uniforme de Raimon y con orejas de le gato y cola mientras sostenía el balón haciendo el signo de la paz mientras giñaba

Lynx: No tu también

Maddi: es que eres una inspiración para ellas

Niña: el Raimon es increíble en el juegan niños y niñas cuando seamos grandes queremos jugar futbol como usted y las otras niñas del Raimon (n_n)

Las niñas comenzaron a rodear a Lynx a marta y Alexa pero más a Lynx quien al final terminó firmando las fotos recortadas

Kuro: siempre dije que Lynx inspiraría a toda una generación de niñas

Marta: no quieren mi autógrafo

Niña: no solo el de nya-nya idol

Todos los jugadores se decepcionaron

Maddi: yo si el de todos traje un cuadernito

Eso alegro a todos los jugadores al final siempre tenían una fan número uno

Maddi: por cierto Ryu-sempai mañana podemos seguir con el entrenamiento (n_n)

Ryu: claro cuando tenga tiempo

Shiroko: ¿se gusta…?

Ryu tapo la boca de shiroko

Maddi: ¿qué dijo?

Ryu: nada ella esta loquita

**Mientras**

Nelly estaba con su teléfono dirigiéndose a su despacho

Nelly: escúchenme bien represento a Lynx Chishiki Evans y como tal quiero que a mi cliente se le dé una compensación por el uso sin permiso de su imagen y que se le den regalías por el uso de su imagen si no hacen esto se les aplicara seberas sanciones

Nelly llego a la puerta y cuando baja la vista mira una carta

-Esperen un momento-dijo dejando su celular en espera y al recoger la carta puso una cara seria-Pero esto es...-dijo con enojo. En un lugar apartado se podía ver a Bobby mirando desde una esquina de la escalera luego este mira su celular.

-Lo siento perdóname Sharp-dijo teniendo su celular en contactos y llego al contacto "Jude Sharp ¿Deseas eliminarlo? ¿Si? ¿No?" y Bobby marco el sí y el contacto con Jude desapareció, suspiro de alivio para decir-Bien ya todo está hecho-dijo volviendo al campo para no levantar sospechas.

**Mientras que con el señor Wintersea.**

-Si... claro... por supuesto. Le aseguro que el Raimon no aparecerá... si-dijo colgando su teléfono con una sonrisa maligna y volvió al campo de entrenamiento.

**Mientras que en el campo.**

-¡Zero pásamela! ¡Pásamela!-grito Bobby.

-¡Tuya Bobby!-grito Zero dándole un pase y este lo recibe para ponerse a correr y siguiéndolo estaba Ryu.

-¿Oye que animado se le ve a Bobby no crees Celia?-pregunto Silvia pero Celia no le contesto-¿Celia estas bien? ¿Acaso paso algo ayer?

-Yo...este...-decía nerviosa y con un sonrojo de vergüenza-Le perdí de vista perdóname Silvia-dijo haciendo un saluda militar.

-Pero no eres del club de Periodismo. Animo Chica-dijo Lynx y Celia sonrió aun con el sonrojo.

-Si es verdad-dijo avergonzada pero en eso ella junto con Silvia y Lynx notan al señor Wintersea en el campo sonriendo.

-¡Diste un pase demasiado largo Kaiser!-grito Ryu corriendo al balon que se supone que era un pase.

-¿Qué Raro el señor Wintersea casi nunca está en los entrenamientos?-dijo confundida Lynx.

-Algunas veces debe hacer de entrenador-dijo Celia con una sonrisa.

-Si puede ser eso-dijo Silvia pero Lynx no estaba tan confiada.

-**_"¿Qué raro? Casi nunca está en el entrenamiento y ahora aparece. ¿Que estará planeando?"_**-pensó de forma seria la chica en eso aparece Nelly con una sonrisa.

-Señor Wintersea.

-¿Si que puedo hacer por usted?-pregunto el entrenador.

-¿Me podría hacer un favor?-pregunto Nelly.

-Claro porque me iba a negar algo a usted-dijo Wintersea juntando las manos.

-Vera me gustaría saber el estado de nuestro Autobús me acompañaría a verlo-dijo con una sonrisa la chica pero Wintersea.

-**¡EL AUTOBUS!**-grito asustando atrayendo la atención de todos y en especial la de Bobby.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Zero a Kuro y Kaiser.

Kuro: pasa algo raimon-hime

Nelly: solo esto verificando cosas

Wintersea: perdón pero la verdad es que no tengo permiso para conducir autobuses

Nelly: no hay problema será en el interior del instituto no requiere del permiso además solo le pido que lo mueva un poco si es tan amable

Wintersea: sin embargo (dijo nervioso)

Kuro, Kaiser y Zero notaron el miedo en la voz de wintersea

Nelly: que raro dijo que no se negaría a mi petición

Wintersea: si eso dije

Nelly: profesor wintersea

Wintersea: si lo are (dijo más tieso que un palo)

Zero: ¿qué raro? ¿Porque el profesor esta tan asustado?

Lynx: no lo sé pero me da mala espina

Ya en donde los autobuses todo el equipo estaban viendo como el profesor estaba a punto de arrancar el bus

Decker: no entiendo ¿porque tuvimos que venirnos todos?

Nelly: solo quiero que avance un poco y luego detenga el autobús

Wintersea estaba muy nervioso al volante y todo el equipo estaba esperando

Nelly: ¿pasa algo malo?

Wintersea: no nada

Nelly: entonces que espera arranque el bus

Wintersea: si lo are

Wintersea giro la llave pero disimulo girarla para no prender el motor

Wintersea: señorita el motor no arranca

Nelly: **¡DÉJESE DE TONTERÍAS!**

Wintersea: Esta bien (dijo asustado)

El autobús al fin se encendió

Nelly: ya que espera

Wintersea:...**¡YA NO MAS NO PUEDO HACERLO!** (dijo chocando su cabeza en el volante)

Nelly: ¿Pero porque?

Wintersea: no me atrevo a decirlo

Nelly: tendrá que ver con esto (dijo mostrando la carta que encontró) esta carta tenía la dirección de la escuela y decía cosas sobre un crimen

Los héroes de otra dimensión:**_ "¿un crimen?"_**

Nelly: profesor la razón por la cual no puede arrancar es porque usted lo averió para que tuviera un accidente tal y como dice esta carta

En eso se ve a Bobby culpable

Zero:** ¡COMO QUE EL PROFESOR LO AVERIÓ!**

Marta: no puede ser

Lynx: revisare el autobús

Lynx se fue a revisar el autobús cuando nadie la veía procedió

Lynx: **_"Multi-vision"_**

Lynx abrió sus ojos revelando que sus ojos eran negros y tenían el iris Blanco

Lynx:**_ "rayos-X"_**

Lynx las piezas del autobús y vio el sabotaje echo frenos cortados volante averiado todo para sufrir accidentes seguros

Lynx: es cierto el autobús fue saboteado

Los miembros del equipo estaban asustados y sorprendidos

Nelly: responda profesor hizo esto o no

El profesor dejó de llorar y comenzó a reír sorprendiendo a todos

Wintersea: así es yo lo hice

-Yo corte los frenos-lo que dijo Wintersea sorprendió a todos y enojo a los héroes de la otra dimensión.

-¡Pero ¿porque motivo?!-grito enojada Marta.

-Pues para que ustedes no puedan acudir a la final del torneo es obvio-dijo Wintersea con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Como dice?-pregunto sorprendido Kuro.

-Hay personas que se hubieran llevado un gran disgusto al verlos a la final y si lo he hecho fue porque lo hice por ellos-dijo con una sonrisa confiada pero para sorpresa de todos Zero a una gran velocidad y una gran fuerza estrello a Wintersea en una pared.

-**¡FUE ALL FOR ONE! ¡ESE MALNACIDO DE ALL FOR ONE LE DIJO QUE LO HICIERA!**-grito sumamente enojado y como si no fuera todo sus ojos se hacían rojo sangre, y Wintersea solo tocio un poco de sangre y sonrió-**¡DE VERDAD NO LE IMPORTA LO QUE LES PASE A SUS ALUMNOS CON TAL DE OBEDECERLO!**

-Por favor... no se lo tomen mal... No tienes idea de que él me puede hacer y lo que puede hacer-dijo Winteres un poco aterrado.

-**¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡YO SI SE DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE LLEGARÍA A MATARNOS SI NO VIÉRAMOS EN LA FINAL!**-grito Zero asombrando a todos, y Marta junto con Kuro, Kaiser, Ryu, Cheetha, Shiroko y Ryu fueron a agarrar a Zero para que dejara y soltara a Wintersea

Kuro: Zero cálmate él no lo vale

Kaiser: no te ensucies las manos con la sangre de esta basura

Lynx: respira hondo

Shiroko: enfríate

Cheetha: Zero-nya por favor para

Ryu: No hace falta romper cráneos

Nelly: no necesitamos personas como usted en raimo Frank wintersea en nombre del presidente de la junta esta despedido

Wintersea se levantó con dificultad y se limpió la sangre

Wintersea: como sea ya me arte de ser profesor de esta patética escuela pero saben no soy al único a quien ha mandado a espiarlos sabes a lo que me refiero...Bobby

Bobby se veía culpable mientras todos tenían sentimientos encontrados

Wintersea: bien será mejor que me valla

Lynx:** ¡ESO NO!**

Lynx lanzo un disco que soltó una cinta blanca que enrollo a wintersea de pies a cabeza

Wintersea: ¿¡que es esto!?

Lynx: una pequeña invención se llama cinta de captura y no se moleste es demasiado dura así que lo mejor será que se quede quietecito si sabe lo que le conviene mientras llamaremos a la policía para que lo manden a prisión por un laaaaaargo tiempo (dijo mirando como un depredador salvaje a el profesor)

Wintersea solo podía temblar de miedo pero después todos captaron su atención en Bobby que estaba nervioso.

-¿Bobby?-pregunto Silvia.

-¿Entonces el también es un espía de la Royal Academi?-pregunto Tod a Sam.

-Bobby entonces eres un traidor-dijo Jack y Bobby solo se encontraba más nervioso pero Marta se pone enfrente de él y encaro a su equipo.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?-pregunto Kevin enojado

-Pero de qué diablos están hablando-pregunto enojada.

-**_"Marta"_**-pensaron los héroes de la otra dimensión viendo a la chica.

-Pero que no es verdad que Bobby jugo con todos nosotros. Como pueden desconfiar de un compañero-dijo enojada la capitana del Raimon-Yo confió plenamente en Bobby-se voltea a Bobby-¿Verdad Bobby?

-Lo siento Marta pero Wintersea les dijo la verdad-dijo Bobby con la cabeza agachada y asombrando a Marta**-¡LO SIENTO!-**grito dando media vuelta y correr con lágrimas lejos de ahí.

-¡Espera!-grito Kaiser pero Zero le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Déjalo solo por un momento ahora-cuando todos se voltearon a Wintersea este desapareció-¿Pero cómo?-pero en eso Zero nota una carta en el suelo la levanto y leyó.

_**Nota Misteriosa.**_

_**Lo siento chicos del Raimon. Pero Wintersea será castigado por mí y no por la policía. Nos veremos muy pronto en la final si se atreven... Nos veremos después hijo.**_

_**Atte AFO**_

Zero enojado grito a todo pulmón al aire.

**-¡ALL FOR ONE! ¡ASI TE ENFRENTAS A MI! ¡ERES UN GRAN COBARDE!-**grito sumamente enojado.

**Mientras con Bobby.**

Este se encontraba en la ribera del rio viendo a los niños de primaria jugando al futbol incluyendo a Maddi, Bobby escucha unos pasos y vio a Silvia caminar hacia él y vio a los niños jugar.

-Pásalo aquí-dijo un niño.

-Espera-dijo Maddi con el balón.

-Nosotros éramos iguales a ellos ¿verdad?-dijo Silvia y ella junto con Bobby empezaron a recordar.

_**Flash de ambos.**_

_**Se podía ver como un niño Bobby junto con una niña Silvia y una niña de cabello castaño peinado en puntas para un lado, estaban jugando a la pelota en un patio.**_

_**-Eri pasa-dijo Silvia y la niña de cabello castaño le dio un pase y Silvia empezó a correr y Bobby la persiguió cansando-¡Toma!-grito dando un chute contra una portería pintado, y Silvia junto con la otra niña se pusieron a celebrar.**_

_**-Me han ganado-dijo el niño Bobby con una sonrisa.**_

_**Después.**_

_**-Y ahí esta Eri Seder (No me sé muy bien el apellido de Erik) A marcado y ahí está el pitido final-grito una radio y Silvia empezó a saltar de alegria.**_

_**-Si genial... Hemos ganado la selección infantil de los estados unidos viva-grito Silvia sumamente feliz.**_

_**Después.**_

_**Se podía ver a los tres niños sentados en una subida mientras miraban a los autos pasar y la niña Eri estaba pateando un balón en el aire.**_

_**-¿Oye Eri?-le llamo la atención Silvia a la niña-¿Qué quieres hacer cuando seas grande?-pregunto.**_

_**-Pues-agarro el balón con sus manos-Quiero irme a Brasil a mejorar mis habilidades y luego volveré para ganar los torneos de Estados Unidos-dijo con una sonrisa Eri.**_

_**-¿Y tú Bobby?**_

_**-Pues también me iré a Brasil a mejorar mis habilidades-dijo Bobby con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Pues entonces yo también me iré a Brasil para practicar mis tiros-dijo Silvia.**_

_**-Pues es una promesa...Nunca dejaremos de jugar al futbol-dijo Eri extendiendo su mano.**_

_**-Si-dijeron los otros dos con una sonrisa pero en eso ven a un perrito pasar.**_

_**-Mire que lindo-dijo Silvia pero el perrito paso por la calle y un camión y Eri asustada fue a salvarlo para la cara de horro de los dos niños-¡ERI NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Silvia pero fue demasiado tarde el camión impacto en Eri y el perrito se fue asalvo-¡ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-grito muy triste Silvia.**_

_**Fin del flash de ambos.**_

Silvia estaba viendo a la nada con una cara de angustia pero después sale de esa mirada

Silvia: sabes Bobby desde ese entonces no podía ver un balón...en cambio tú fuiste fuerte y mantuviste tu promesa con eri, supongo que yo soy más débil pero desde que regrese conocí a marta y a sus hermanos esos chicos están locos, no importa lo que pase ellos juegan con una sonrisa en la cara, marta me recuerda mucho a nuestra amiga

Bobby:...te equivocas ella no es como eri

Silvia miro a Bobby con sorpresa

Bobby: cuando jugaba con ella en los partidos solo podía ver su espalda aunque lo intentara no podía alcanzarla...pero cuando juego con marta juego justo a su lado al igual que los demás no sé porque me da la impresión de que puedo jugar con ellos sin problemas

Silvia: Bobby

Bobby: supongo que todos están enfadados conmigo

-**¡OYE BOBBY!**-Bobby escucho el grito y vio como una pelota se dirigía hacia él y lo atrapo con ambas manos, cuando miro bien vio a todo el equipo Raimon dándole una sonrisa-¿Qué esperas vamos a entrenar?-dijo Marta bajando al campo de la ribera con todos, Bobby se impresiono pero después puso una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ya voy!-grito corriendo al campo sacándole una sonrisa a Silvia que veía como los del Raimon jugaban con Bobby y con los niños incluyendo a Maddi-Venga vamos a ver si me quitan el balón-dijo Bobby esquivando a los niños con una sonrisa, cuando estuvo enfrente de la portería dio un tiro y Marta lo paro con sus manos.

-Vamos otra vez-dijo Marta dándole el balón que al recibirlo Bobby volvió a chutar y lo volvió a parar-Bien otra vez-dijo dándole el balón y Bobby asintió.

Silvia no era la única que miraba desde arriba Alexa, Nelly y Kuro estaban viendo desde donde ella estaba con sonrisas, pero en eso Nelly hablo.

-¿Tu ya sabias todo lo de Bobby verdad?-pregunto Nelly a Alexa.

-Si... Marta y los demás también sabían lo mucho que a Bobby le gustaba el futbol y su gran pasión por el-dijo Alexa con una sonrisa, pero vieron como Bobby perdió el Balón y perseguía a tres niños con una gota de sudor.

-¿¡Pero qué haces Bobby concéntrate!?-le grito Zero desde otro lado del campo.

Silvia sonrió para después mirar al cielo y decir a la nada.

-Lo has visto Eri... ya todo está arreglado ¿Verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa la chica mirando al cielo.

En un lugar apartado del lugar y de noche.

Wintersea estaba siendo sujetado del cuello por All for One que no estaba nada feliz, y Ray Dark no hacía nada para impedirlo.

-co-co-comandantes por favor perdónenme...-dijo con la respiración cortada Wintersesa.

-¿¡Perdonarte yo!?-grito enojado All for One-Yo ya te eh dicho que no amenazo en vano.

-Además de que perdonarte... todo lo hiciste tú con tu propio riesgo-dijo Ray DArk de forma seria.

-Por favor perdónenme comandantes... ¿Porque creen que hice todas esas cosas?-pregunto Wintersea con miedo.

-¿Fue por ti mismo o por otro?-dijo Ray Dark.

-Por favor-dijo con miedo Wintersea.

-Acabalo ya All For One-dijo Ray Dark.

-Es hora de que cierres los ojos Wintersea-dijo All for One poniéndole su mano en sus ojos.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**-fue el gran grito que se escuchó por parte de Wintersea.

**Al día siguiente y en el Raimon.**

Jack: sin el profesor wintersea todo está más tranquilo

Tod: se siente como si hubiéramos pasado a un jefe de videojuegos

Nathan: cuando Nelly lo descubrió pensé que iba a esconderse

Tim: le dijo **_"no necesitamos a gente como"_** fue algo excepcional

Silvia: eres increíble Nelly

Celia: de las mejores gerentes del club

Kuro: hiciste un gran trabajo raimon-hime si no fuera por ti todos estaríamos heridos o peor, eres una heroína (n_n)

Nelly Se sonrojo mucho

Nelly: no fue nada cualquiera aria lo mismo en mi posición (dijo con pena)

Shiroko: eres muy modesta (n_n)

Kaiser: el punto aquí es que sin ese cobarde jugaremos sin preocuparnos por sabotajes

Zero:**_ "y sobre todo acabaremos con all for one"_**

Willie: no canten victoria según el manual todos los equipos necesitan un entrenador para poder participar en el torneo o de lo contrario serán descalificados.

Todos: **¡¿QUE COSAAAAAA?!**

Lynx: Nelly dime que lo tenías en cuenta cuando despediste al cobarde

Nelly: yooo por supuesto que si por eso busque un reemplazo justo ahora es una orden del presidente

Todos: ¡¿queeeee?!

Zero: no tenías ni idea de esa regla verdad ¿Verdad?

Nelly: **¡CALLATE IDIOTA...!** y en cuanto a ti Lynx agende una reunión para tramitar un contrato y para que te paguen lo que te deben más regalías de cualquier uso futuro de tu imagen

-Vale muchas gracias Nelly-dijo Lynx.

-Pero aún tenemos un problema-dijo Zero.

-¿Cual es Zero?-pregunto Marta.

-Espero que no lo hayas olvidado pero... ¿Quién podría ser nuestro nuevo entrenador?-con preguntar eso todos se pusieron a pensar-Sera más difícil de que lo pensamos-finalizo Zero con aburrimiento.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**YYYY hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: Los del Raimon ahora están en una situación crítica no crees Zero-kun**

**Es verdad Sempai, habrá que ver cómo se las ingeniara para poder conseguir otro entrenador.**

**Tensa: Y sera mejor que se apresuren porque si no se acabó el juego.**

**Sip. Bueno sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: Hasta el próximo capitulo CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Busquemos un nuevo entrenador.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Hola a todos (n_n)**

**Espero que estén listos ya que en este capítulo se desarrolla la búsqueda de un nuevo entrenador del Raimon.**

**Tensa: Como crees que le ira al Raimon Zero-kun**

**Pues ni idea sempai. Eso habrá que verlos. Sin nada más que decir…**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece este nuevo capítulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Jude mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

**En la royal Academi y con el equipo de la royal.**

Se podía ver como tres miembros del equipo de Juana corrían por un campo de futbol, en forma de triángulo para después saltar girando de palo y rodear el balón con un triángulo morado.

**-¡TRIANGULO LETAL!-**gritaron los tres dando un fuerte golpe al balón que fue a una gran velocidad a la portería con la aura Morada, entrando de lleno.

-El triángulo letal le sale mucho mejor que antes-dijo King el portero de la royal con una sonrisa y estando a su lado estaba Juana que por ahora se llamaba Juana con una mirada seria pero se miraba pensativo-¿Juana?

-Ja-dijo con enojo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada-dijo de forma seria la chica-¡Otra vez!-grito y los tres que hicieron el triángulo letal asintieron para volver a hacer el tiro.

**Con Ray Dark y All for One.**

-Es probable que el destino de Wintersea fuera de esperar que eliminara al Raimon-dijo uno de los asistentes de Ray Dark-Sobre todo que hay que leer las normas del torneo-dijo de forma siniestra.

-Bueno al final Wintersea los sirvió para algo ¿no crees?-pregunto Ray Dark a All for One.

-A mí me da igual ese inútil. Lo que a mí me importa es ahora destruir al Raimon-dijo con enojo el súper villano.

-Recuerda que no puedes demostrar tus poderes por ahora All for One. Deja que mi equipo se encargue del Raimon y desde que los entrenaste están bastantes capacitados para derrotarlos-dijo Ray Dark.

-Pueden derrotar a la estúpida chica y a su equipo pero no si Zero y sus amigos están con ellos, es posible que necesitemos otro equipo-dijo de forma seria y Ray Dark se puso a pensar, en otro equipo que pueda serles útiles si la royal perdía, pero el asistente le dijo.

-¿Comandantes ustedes ya tenían previsto estos resultados?-pregunto el asistentes y Ray Dark solo sonrió de forma siniestra.

**Con Juana.**

Esta estaba mirando el balón para después patearlo y entrar en la portería con enojo.

Juana: Adelante

**Mientras en el Raimon en el club de futbol**

Marta: **¡BIEN BUSQUEMOS UN NUEVO ENTRENADOR!**

Sin embargo la mayoría del equipo estaba decaído

Kuro:** ¡ANIMO QUE NO QUIEREN IR AL TORNEO FUTBOL FRONTIER!**

Steve: podríamos pedirles a los encargados de educación física que sea nuestro entrenador

Jack: vaya que buena idea

Decker: si Nelly Raimon lo exige seguro no se reusaran además es su culpas si no hubieras asustado a wintersea entonces aun podríamos competir

Nelly: si no hubiera descubierto a wintersea entonces todos hubieran sufrido un serio accidente

Kuro: es cierto decker si raimon-hime no lo hubieran desenmascarado entonces todos hubiéramos sufrido graves heridas y hubiéramos perdido por abandono le debemos eso

Nelly: G-gracias kuro (dijo ruborizada)

Alexa miro algo molesta a nelly

-Se podría decir que fue un poco imprudente-llamo la atención Zero de todos-Hubiese sido mucho mejor retrasar el despido hasta que tuviéramos otro entrenador ¿verdad Raimon-hime?-pregunto con gracia y Nelly estaba temblando de la ira contra Zero.

-¡Basta ya no sirve de nada hacer reproches!-grito Marta atrayendo la atención de todos-Ahora todos debemos esforzarnos para encontrar un entrenador-dijo retirándose del club.

-Nya pero Marta eso no quiere decir que sea cualquiera nya-dijo Cheetha.

-Debe ser alguien que nos ayude a ganar-dijo Natha y Marta empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás para volver e entrar en el club de caída.

-Es verdad-dijo Bobby serio-Debemos ser discretos, si le pedimos a quien sea es posible que también pueda ser un espía de la Roya como Wintersea.

-¡¿Bueno y como vamos a encontrarlo?!-grito enojada Marta para encarar a su equipo.

-Jejeje-se escuchó la risa de Jimmy aterrando a Ryu y a Decker que estaban sentados delante de el-aunque nadie sepa que existo si conseguimos un entrenador podremos salir al campo y jugar el partido. Ya tengo otra razón para seguir adelante-dijo un poco motivado.

Pero todos lo miraban con una gota de sudor, pero en eso Alexa llama la atención de todos.

-Oye Marta-le llamo la atención a su capitana-El dueño del restaurante de Rai Rai sabía lo del cuaderno secreto y conocía a tu abuelo. ¿Acaso sabrá mucho de...?-antes de terminar Marta hablo.

Marta:** ¡ES VERDAD!**

Después de un rato

**Todo el equipo estaba en el restaurante rai rai**

Todo el equipo: **¡PORFAVOR ACEPTE SER NUESTRO NUEVO ENTRENADOR!**

Dueño: como verán estoy ocupado

Marta: usted dijo que conocía a mi abuelo, también sabia del manual estoy segura de que conoce mucho sobre técnicas de futbol

El sujeto termino de picar unas verduras y todo era visto por el mismo sujeto del impermeable

Bobby: o tal vez cuando era más joven salía jugar futbol con el abuelo de marta

Lynx: es una buena suposición

Kuro: así que díganos cuál es la verdad

-Si he jugado con el abuelo de la niña-dijo el dueño.

**-JAJA** Lo sabía-dijo sumamente feliz Marta.

-Pero acaso se les olvido lo que les dije-dijo de forma seria el viejo y Marta se sorprende-Creo que les dije que el Inazuma Eleven solo trae desgracias a todo el mundo ase que sucedan cosas horribles-dijo de forma neutra y malvada aterrando a los chicos del Raimon hasta Jack abrazaba fuertemente a Kevin sin dejarlo respirar, excepto a Marta y a sus hermanos junto con Alexa.

-Pero con lo lejos que hemos llegado podemos ir al torneo nacional-dijo de forma seria Marta y el dueño la miro para después decir.

-Oye jovencita-dijo el dueño llamándole la atención a Marta que se emocionó, pero el dueño le enseño el menú-O piden algo o se largan de mi restaurante-lo que dijo enfado a Marta que dijo.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pediré algo! ¿¡Contento!?-dijo con enojo buscando su monedero-Un tazón de ramen-dijo buscando su monedero.

-Un tazón de Ramen andando-dijo el dueño empezando a cocinar pero Marta pone cara de palo de miedo y se estira el traje con terror.

-Olvide mi dinero en la caseta del club-dijo con miedo y esta luego miro a Zero.

-Está bien pago yo-dijo empezando a buscar su billetera pero también estiro su camisa-Creo que yo también olvide mi billetera en la caseta del club-dijo con miedo y luego este miro a sus amigos.

Lynx: no me mires (¬_¬)

Kuro: que no te dieron tus regalías (dijo con duda)

Lynx: si pero deje mi cartera en casa ¿y tú?

Kuro: eeeem lo siento estoy en bancarrota (-_-)*

Marta: sabe que mejor cancele la orden

Al dueño se le hincho una vena y arrojo a todos de su local siendo marta la primera y luego el resto siendo ella aplastada por todos

Marta: me están aplastando

El dueño cerró y fue cuando el sujeto hablo

Sujeto misterioso: conque los inazuma eleven...resultaron ser un gran equipo

El dueño fue detrás de la barra

Sujeto misterioso: aunque no lo creas esa niña es la capitana del equipo y domina la mano celestial

**Mientras**

Nelly estaba en la computadora

En eso entra su padre.

-¿Que buscas?-pregunto el padre de Nelly.

-El antiguo equipo del instituto-contesto Nelly.

-¿Cual? ¿El Inazuma Eleven?-pregunto el hombre.

-Se me había ocurrido que alguno de los Veteranos nos echaran una mano-dijo Nelly.

-Ya entiendo.

-Pero todos los datos han desaparecido-dijo sorprendida-¿Cómo puede ser?-pregunto ahora mirando a su padre.

-¿Desaparecido?-pregunto confuso acercándose a Nelly y empezar a buscar.

-Pensaba que era porque no habían incluido los eventos de hace 40 años en la base de datos. Pero es que todos los demás de aquel entonces si aparecen, los únicos que no están son los del club de futbol-dijo un poco frustrada.

-¿Qué extraño? ¿Porque razón los han borrado?-pregunto confuso el padre de Nelly.

**En la ribera del rio.**

Los jugadores del Raimon estaban practicando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Muy bien. No pierdan de vista el balón-dijo Marta con una sonrisa, Zero estaba siendo marcado por Kuro pero este con esfuerzo lo esquiva y Kuro lo mira con frustración.

-¡Jack Tuya!-grito Zero tirándole un pase pero en lugar de recibirlo como es debido, el balón golpeo a Jack y reboto, ante las caras atónitas de todos y Marta molesta grita.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunto enojada la chica.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? ¡Despierta!-grito enojado Kaiser y Marta se acercó a Jack.

-Oye Jack-le llamo la atención Marta con las manos en la cintura.

-Qué más da. Hemos perdido-dijo con tristeza el afro verde.

Shiroko: pero que dices Jack como puedes darte por vencido

Jack: no importa que tan duro entrenemos de nada servirá sin un entrenador

Marta: jack

Todo el equipo ante esas palabras su ánimo decayó como nunca

Silvia: hay no de nuevo

Celia: es verdad no tendrán el mismo entusiasmo para ganar

Marta coloco su mano en el hombro de Jack

Marta: no te preocupes ya encontraremos a alguien que quiera ser nuestro entrenador

Jack: estas segura estas segura de que hay alguien que puede ser nuestro entrenador

Jack zarandeo a marta como si fuera muñeca de trapo

-AAAAh hay que ver lo negativo que te has vuelto hoy-dijo nerviosa Marta intentando escapar de Jack que la tenía agarrada y lo arrastraba por el campo y todos reían por la chistosa escena, sin que lo supieran Juana Sharp estaba viendo todo desde el puente de la ribera con una cara seria.

-Dime la verdad. Pero la verdad de la buena-decía Jack aun zarandeando a Marta, pero después Bobby siente la presencia de alguien y cuando mira nota a Juana.

-Suéltame-dijo enojada Marta pero después todos ven a Juana sobre el puente.

-Es Jude-dijo sorprendido Zero viendo a su oponente y Celia se preocupa, llamándole la atención a Silvia.

-¿Habrá venido a espiarnos?-pregunto Steve.

-Yo creo que ha venido a reírse del equipo a quien ganaran sin tener que jugar el partido-dijo Willie viendo a Juana marcharse.

-Eso no me hace gracia-dijo Kaiser y Kevin lo apoyo, pero después todos ven como Marta se acercaba a Juana.

Kuro: ese maldito rastafari si intenta algo contra marta lo voy a hacer trizas (dijo tronándose los nudillos)

Willie: ¿pero porque?

Decker: si no hubieras huido en nuestro primer partido entonces lo sabrías

Decker miro a shiroko que a su vez miraba molesta a "Juana"

**Flash back muy atrás**

**Shiroko: "no pasaras"**

**Juana pateo el balón al pecho de shiroko y luego pateo el balón**

**Jude: Coz**

**Shiroko fue mandada lejos y con el pecho adolorido**

**Kuro: "¡SHIROKO!"**

**Fin Del flash back**

Kuro: ese maldito rastafari y yo aún tenemos asuntos pendientes

Mientras con marta y Juana

Juana: disculpa lo que paso con wintersea y también por lo de Bobby

Marta: tranquilo jude eso está en el pasado y Bobby es un gran jugador y un gran compañero me agrada que se quedara en el equipo

Todos miraron a Juana con seriedad

Juana: sabes que a veces me dan envidia en nuestro equipo todo es distinto

-Si la royal Academi se mantuvo arriba de la nacional fue por los manejos de los comandantes-dijo Juana y Marta la miraba un poco confusa-Todo eso no tiene ningún mérito.

-No eso no es verdad-dijo un poco enojada Marta.

-Son unos hombres que no tienen escrúpulos y no les importa machacar a los demás para mantenernos arriba. **¡PERO YA ES SUFICIENTE!**-grito más alto y cuando elevo demasiado su voz, su voz de hombre cambio a la de una chica-**¡TODAS NUESTRAS VICTORIAS FUERON UN ENGAÑO!**-grito con su voz femenina y todos los del equipo abrieron los ojos en shock.

**-¡ES UNA CHICA!-**gritaron los del equipo sumamente sorprendidos.

-Esa no me la esperaba-dijo Zero sorprendido.

De vuelta con las dos ahora chicas.

**-¡QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD!-**grito Marta encarando a Juana.

**-¡ES QUE SABES TU MAS QUE YO!-**grito Juana molesta con Marta.

**-¡CLARO QUE LO SE!-**grito Marta-¿Es que no recuerdas todos los tiros que me lanzaron la otra vez?-pregunto Marta y Juana se sorprendió-Mi cuerpo conoce muy bien el auténtico poder de la Royal academi-dijo golpeándose el pecho y Juana sorprendida libero una pequeña risa y una sonrisa.

Juana:...je supongo que el próximo partido va a ser divertido

Marta: claro y te demostraremos lo fuerte que se ha vuelto nuestro equipo

Juana: y poder jugar en las finales de distrito

Marta: encontraremos la forma de conseguir un director (n_n) por cierto ¿no te gustaría practicar?

Juana: pero soy tu oponente

Marta: eso no tiene nada de malo podemos jugar como si fuéramos amigas

Juana la miro sorprendida y Marta se rasco la cabeza para después dar una gran sonrisa y la de googles le dé vuelve la sonrisa pero en pequeña.

-En otro momento-dijo Juana retirándose del lugar con su sonrisa. Marta sonrió para después gritar.

**-¡ESTA BIEN CONTARE CON ESO!-**grito feliz y Juana le alza su mano en forma de despedida y ahora Marta se retira para ir con su equipo sin saber que el hombre misterioso de la gabardina que era del restaurante Rai Rai miraba todo con seriedad.

**Con el Raimon.**

-¿Bueno y que quería él o ella?-pregunto Kevin.

-Es ella ya que al oír su voz es obvio que es una chica con un disfraz de hombre-dijo Marta para después sonreír-y me prometió que la próxima vez entrenaremos juntas como amigas-dijo Marta y todo estallaron con preguntas.

-¡¿Como?!-pregunto Kevin sorprendido.

-Pero marta acaso no recuerdas ¿el movimiento violento que uso ella contra Shiroko en nuestro primer partido?-pregunto con enojo Zero.

Shiroko: eso sí que me dolió (dijo agitando mucho los brazos) el hecho de que sea una chica no significa que la valla a perdonar (dijo haciendo puchero)

Kuro: estoy de acuerdo **¡CUALQUIER MISERABLE QUE LASTIME A MI PEQUEÑA COPITO DE NIEVE SE GANARA MI ODIO Y DESPRECIO ETERNOS PRESIDIDO DE UNA PALIZA QUE HARÁ VER LOS GOLPES DE LYNX y KAISER COMO SI FUERAN CARICIAS CON PÉTALOS DE ROSAS HE DICHO!** (dijo manifestando un aura oscura y poniendo una cara tan aterradora que asusto a todos en el equipo)

Silvia: vaya si eres sobre protector con shiroko

Lynx/Kaiser/Zero: "y eso que no lo vieron en nuestro mundo"

Alexa: "lo comprendo bien yo haría lo mismo si el accidente de julia hubiera sido apropósito"

Tod: hay el hermano del capitán me está asustando

Tim: no eres el único (dijo abrazando a tod)

Decker: no había conocido ese aspecto de él (dijo aterrado)

Kevin: esto es ridículo Kuro

Kuro: ¿¡Que!? (Dijo con su cara terrorífica y aura oscura viendo a kevin)

Kevin se asustó al verlo así pero no lo demostró

Shiroko: oni-chan por favor para estas asustando a todos (-_-)*

**Mientras tanto en la royal Academi.**

-Por sia caso que haya gente entre nosotros registrando a los árbitros de la final-dijo el asistente de Ray DArk y All for One.

-¿Y el entrenador del Raimon?-pregunto Ray Dark.

-Eh confirmado que se lo pidieron al dueño del restaurante un tal Seymour Hillman-dijo el hombre gordito haciendo que Ray Dark piense por un momento-Pero no es más que un cocinero de un restaurante-dijo el hombre.

-Hillman-repitio Ray Dark.

-Ve tu por ese hombre yo entrenare al equipo-dijo All for One retirándose.

**En otra parte de la ciudad y de noche.**

Un coche para enfrente del restaurante Rai Rai, llamándole la atención al dueño que estaba cerrando

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Hillman-dijo Ray Dark.

-¡Ray Dark!-dijo un poco nervioso Seymour.

-Eh venido a decirte una cosa. La royal Academi es invencible-dijo con una voz tenebrosa Ray Dark.

**Después.**

Ray Dark estaba en su auto pero en eso recibe una llamada.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto-...entendido voy para allá-dijo ahora serio-Llévame a la mansión Sharp-le dijo a su chofer que asintió.

Ya en la mansión el padre de Juana estaba ablando con Ray dark

Sr shapp: solo dijo que no merecía llevar el apellido sharpp y se encerró en su habitación y no me ha dirigido la palabra desde entonces pensé que usted señor Dark podría hablar con ella

Dark: es una adolecente es normal que sucedan estas cosas a su edad yo me encargare de recordarle su posición

Sr sharpp: profesor dark esa niña es muy sensible

Dark: si ya lo se

Dark toco la puerta

Dark: Juana voy a entrar

Dark entro y vio a Juana sosteniendo un balón de futbol y viendo la televisión una repetición de un viejo partido de la royal academi fue cuando Dark se puso en medio

Juana: en realidad quien soy

Dark: no pienses en ello solo pido que no decepciones a tu padre ni a mi

**Flash back**

**Vemos un orfanato con niños jugando futbol y ray dark lo estaba viendo todo entre ellos estaba Juana**

**Dark: cuando buscaba a alguien con talento nunca olvidaré la habilidad con la cual manejabas el balón a pesar de tu corta edad me parecía que tenías habilidad**

**Fin de flash back**

Dark: pensé que serias útil por eso le pedí al señor sharpp que te adoptara y te nombrara su sucesora.

-Tu única y obligación es mantenerte en la cima como seguidora de la carrera de los Sharp ¿qué más podrías querer?-pregunto Ray Dark.

-Jugar al futbol-fue lo que respondió Juana con sinceridad.

-Entonces por qué no me dejas hacer a mí, deja que el comandante y tu entrenador dirijan al equipo. Igual que tu padre que reúne una serie de empresas bajo sus órdenes, el futbol es cuestión de estrategia con los jugadores moviéndose según espera de ellos si todos hiciesen lo que quisieran el equipo fracasaría-comento Dark y Juana apretó los puños con algo de enojo-tus victorias te han hecho digna de llevar el apellido de los Sharp-dijo pero en eso ve una vieja revista de futbol un poco maltratada y vieja y se puso serio.

-Vencer no depende tan solo de la habilidad y el talento del que lo manda también debemos ilusionarnos con el trabajo que hacemos en el campo-dijo con enojo la chica.

-Las derrotas son desagradables-dijo Dark con seriedad, y en eso recuerda Juana como destrozaban los sueños de los jugadores de otros Institutos y estos lloraban por la perdida y por el dolor, Juana solo gruño por recordar eso.

-Aah conque quieres ser así-dijo Dark agarrando la vieja revista que cuando Juana noto eso.

-**¡NO LA TOQUE!**-grito enojada arrebatándole la revista de las manos de su comandante y correr lejos de él, miro la revista y sonrió pero volvió su atención a Dark que estaba serio.

-Aferrarte a unos recuerdos del pasado solo te hacen más débil-dijo con seriedad el comandante.

-Yo no pienso sentirme mal si pierdo un partido después de haber luchado con todas mis fuerzas-dijo con seriedad Juana y Dark se ajustó los lentes.

-Pero todavía hay una pregunta que sigue sin respuesta... ¿quién eres lo recuerdas Juana?-pregunto Dark y esta se sorprende y no responde-Muy sencillo tu eres Juana Sharp, sabes lo que significa-dijo y Juana no dijo nada para después Dark retirarse de la habitación con seriedad.

**Ah la mañana siguiente en el instituto Raimon**

Kevin: no puede ser faltan dos días para la final y aun no tenemos entrenador

Silvia: hay que me da odio los reglamentos

Zero: te entiendo

Lynx: con la falta de entusiasmo el entrenamiento se volvió aburrido

Marta: rayos nunca imagine que sufriríamos un problema de esta clase

Kuro: ni yo pero ya que hay que seguir buscando

Shiroko: que mal que ningún de los de educación física quiso ayudar

Cheetha: ni me lo digas nya

Marta se tiro al piso

Marta:** ¡HAAAAA! ¡NO SE ME OCURRE NADA!**

Lynx: marta levántate por favor (-_-)*

Marta miro el cielo y dijo-Chicos volveré a intentar con el dueño del restaurante-dijo con calma.

-Está bien pero esta vez lo haremos bien-dijo Zero y todos asintieron.

-Yo me quedare a practicar-dijo Kevin.

-Yo iré a ver si los chicos están entrenando-dijo Silvia y todos asintieron para después retirarse.

**En la salida del Raimon.**

Los hermanos evans estaban corriendo al barrio de tiendas pero en eso el hombre misterioso del restaurante se paró enfrente de los chicos deteniendo su paso.

-¿Ustedes son los hermanos Evans verdad?-pregunto el sujeto misterioso.

-Si somos nosotros-dijo Zero.

-¿Y usted quién es?-pregunto desconfiado Kaiser.

-Yo soy esto-dijo sacando su identificación que decía.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Detective Smith!-dijeron todos con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraban al supuesto detective.

**En la torre del Raimon.**

Marta: de que quería hablarnos

Detective smith: oí que están buscando un director para su equipo de futbol

Kuro: si así es

Shiroko: un segundo...usted será nuestro nuevo director (*w*)

Marta: Es cierto eso

Marta y shiroko se acercaron al detective

Detective smith: lo siento pero yo no tengo tanta experiencia

Marta y shiroko se apartaron decepcionadas

Detective smith: aunque debo admitir que el futbol soccer es uno de mis deportes favoritos y toda mi vida he sido un gran fanático (el detective giro) Mano celestial

Todos se les salió una gota de sudor

Detective smith: cuando usaste esa técnica durante su partido contra la royal se me enchino la piel...fue como si los legendarios inazuma eleven hubieran resucitado en la cancha

Zero: ¿nos ha observado desde ese partido? (-_-)

Marta: y usted conoce algo de ese equipo

Detective smith: por supuesto eran muy fuertes y no conocía la derrota

-Ja genial-dijo Marta con una sonrisa junto con los demás.

-"Es como un héroe que nunca se rinde hasta darlo todo"-pensó Zero con una sonrisa.

-Pero saben la tragedia que le ocurrió al Inazuma Eleven-dijo el detective ahora de forma seria llamando la atención de todos que negaron con la cabeza-Pues verán.

**Flashback hace 40 años atrás.**

**-Hace 40 años se iba a realizar un partido para decidir al campeón del torneo nacional de futbol frontier, entre el Inazuma Eleven y las nuevas estrellas del torneo la royal Academi.**

**Se ve como un autobús estaba doblando mal y dando giros junto con varios chicos y un adulto en él, el cual era el abuelo de Marta gritando de miedo por recibir el impacto de un accidente.**

**-Sin embargo aunque parezca difícil de creer, el autobús en el que iban los legendarios Inazuma Eleven sufrió un accidente de tráfico por culpa de un fallo en los frenos y los jugadores salieron heridos. Aun con el accidente decidieron seguir al estadio aunque tuvieran que ir arrastrándose... Por desgracia.**

**Aparece una luz con un teléfono sonando.**

**-Recibieron una llamada en el estadio en el nombre del Inazuma Eleven diciendo que renunciaban a jugar.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

-El resultado fue que la royal Academi salió victorioso y desde aquel día han estado ganando durante 40 años-dijo el detective sentado en una silla con los chicos y los niños mirando al detective sentados enfrente de el-Y dentro del Inazuma Eleven se encontraba el causante de dicho problema-dijo con seriedad.

-¿Pero quién hizo la llamada?-pregunto Zero con seriedad ya le estaban surgiendo sospechas de quien hizo el accidente.

-Todavía no lo sé pero esa llamada tenía algo extraño. Por eso me hice detective para descubrir la verdad-dijo con seriedad y todos estaban serios pero Marta se sorprendió.

Detective smith: lo lamento sé que los estoy confundiendo con todo este asunto

Marta: bueno es que me sorprendió un poco

Lynx: "y pensar que estuvimos a punto de sufrir el mismo destino del inazuma eleven legendario por suerte lo descubrimos"

Zero: oiga y es cierto que el sujeto del restaurante rai rai era uno de los jugadores del inazuma eleven

Detective smith: je por supuesto que lo era, un discípulo de David jugaba en la misma posición que marta él era portero

Kuro/Marta: portero

Detective smith: porque tan interesado

Kuro: yo soy el portero suplente raiman en caso de que marta se lastime

Detective smith: ya veo pero el sujeto fue entrenado por David evans lo conocían como el portero de acero nadie fue capaz de meterle un gol

Marta:** ¡GRACIAS DETECTIVE!**

El detective miro a los chicos lejos

Detective smith:** ¡ESPEREN!**...jajaja

Marta: "abuelo nos mandaste a ese detective, nos esforzaremos para convencer a ese portero"

**En el restaurante RAi Rai.**

Los evans entraron al restaurante viendo a Hillman leyendo el periódico que al verlos se sorprendió.

-Otra vez ustedes-dijo con un poco de fastidio el dueño.

-Si somos nosotros-dijo Zero caminando con los demás y estar enfrente del dueño.

-Por mucho que vengan la respuesta sigue siendo no-dijo el dueño con desinterés y volviendo su atención al periódico.

-En ese caso lo reto a un duelo-dijo Marta atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Un duelo?-preguntaron todos confusos.

-Así es el detective Smith nos contó que usted fue portero del Inazuma Eleven-dijo Marta con seriedad.

-Vaya con el detective smith es un auténtico Bocazas-dijo con enojo Hillman-Dios otra vez subieron el precio de la harina-dijo viendo el periódico y Marta inflo los cachetes con enojo haciéndola ver tierna, pero después azoto su bolso con la mesa atrayendo la atención del cocinero-¡Oye!-dijo enojado pero vio en la mirada de Marta algo que lo impresiono.

-Si es portero debería parar cualquier tiro que le hagan ¿no?-pregunto Marta con seriedad-ya se lo que paso todos sabemos del accidente. Y que si hace mucho tiempo no pudieron jugar un partido-dijo con enojo para después elevar su puño-La vida no se acaba con eso no lo ve-dijo apuntándolo.

-Dichosa mocosa-dijo apartando la mano de Marta el viejo.

-Un portero debe clavar los pies en el suelo con fuerzas para no moverse ningún centímetro o si no podrá proteger la portería como es su deber-dijo con una sonrisa.

-De que fuerzas hablas. JAJAJA-rio de forma sarcástica Hillman-eso suena como si se lo hubiese inventado el mismo David. Como que el portero es el que defiende la portería cuando el equipo le presta sus fuerzas para reflejar los tiros-dijo con seriedad.

-Exacto por eso mismo debe poder despejar cada tiro-le alza su puño con una sonrisa-¡En el duelo!

-¿Que un duelo?-pregunto ahora confuso el viejo.

-Si así podrá ver la gran portera que soy-dijo con una sonrisa la chica-jefe usted va tirar tres veces a puerta.

-Y si logra Marta bloquear todo los tiros usted será nuestro nuevo Entrenador del Raimon-dijo con una sonrisa confiada pero en eso Zero recuerda algo.

**Flashback de Zero en su mundo.**

**-Por eso mismo si logro bloquear cada ataque tuyo papa. Me entrenaras como lo hiciste con Pinpan cuando era niño para ser más fuerte-dijo Zero con su traje de héroe enfrente de Goultard que sonrió y ya tenía un plan para hacer que su hijo se esforzara.**

**-Está bien pero si yo gano. Dejaras tu camino de héroe-dijo Goultard con una sonrisa maligna impactando a toda la clase 1-F y a Mandalay.**

**-¡ZERO NO LO HAGAS!-gritaron su clase pero Zero dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.**

**-Acepto-dijo abriendo sus ojos y mostrar su quirk de escaneo.**

**Fin del flash de Zero.**

Marta: ¿entonces qué dice?

Hillman:...Eres muy fastidiosa

**En la rivera del rio**

Marta estaba en la portería ajustándose los guantes mientras el grupo de héroes estaban viendo todo entre eso ven a hillman maniobrar el balón

Kaiser: **¡OIGA ANCIANO! ¡¿QUE PASA?! ¡SE LE OLVIDO COMO USAR EL BALON!**

Hillman: cálmense y solo miren esto

Shiroko: ¡Tú puedes marta muéstrale al abuelo quien es la portera superior!

Marta: Bien lista

Hillman ateo el balón con el cual se dirigía a la derecha pero marta lo desvía

Hilman: nada mal niña

Marta: que poder no cabe duda él era un inazuma eleven

Marta: Logre parar el primer disparo

Hillman: si claro

Hillman pateo duro el balón que se dirigía a la derecha marta corrió y preparo un puñetazo que mando el balón directo a la mano de hillman

Hillman: puño de fuego nada mal

Marta: y ese fue el segundo (n_n)

Zero:** ¡BIEN!...** uno más y terminamos

Hillman: no te confíes si no detienes el siguiente no seré su nuevo entrenador

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo confiada Marta y Hillman puso la pelota en el suelo.

-Si todo lo que me dijo el viejo es verdad-dijo preparándose para tirar-¡DEMUESTRAMELO!-grito pateando el balón y al hacerlo fue un gran tiro que iba a una gran velocidad pero el tiro creaba grandes ráfagas de viento, ante la cara sorprendida de todos.

-¡Que velocidad!-dijo sorprendido Zero.

-¡Que fuerza!-dijo sorprendido Kaiser.

-Mano celestial-dijo marta invocando la gigantesca mano y para el tiro con facilidad.

-Ese es... La mano celestial-dijo con una sonrisa el viejo Hillma viendo a Marta con el balón en la mano-Jajaja esto sí que es una sorpresa es como si el mismo David hubiera vuelto, eh nieta de David-dijo Hillman con una sonrisa-Dime como se llaman todos ustedes.

-Soy Marta Evans.

-Soy Zero Shoshinco y soy el hermano adoptivo de Marta.

Kuro: soy kuro arashi (n_n)

Shiroko: yo soy shiroko arashi (n_n)

Kaiser: yo soy kaiser Kodokuna

Ryu: yo soy ryusaki kodokuna pero me dicen Ryu

Lynx: yo soy Lynx chishiki

Cheetha: y yo soy Cheetha Chishiki

Marta: todos son mis hermanos

Hillman: ya veo

**Mientras en la royal academy**

Todo el equipo estaba reunido en el pasillo

King: que pasa no quieres ir al salón

Juana: no quizás alguien nos esté espiando...no estoy de acuerdo con la ideología del líder amigos...¿no quieren jugar futbol con su propio estilo?

**En la caseta del Raimon**

Marta: **¡LES PRESENTAMOS AL NUEVO ENTRENADOR DEL RAIMON!**

Hillman: soy Seymour Hillman mucho gusto muy bien las finales están cerca tienen que esforzarse mucho

Todos: SIIIIIII

**(Fin del Cap)**

**YYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: Y ya se viene el partido entre la royal y el Raimon.**

**Si esos capítulos tienen dos partes, ya tenemos la primera parte pero se subirá mañana con la segunda parte.**

**Tensa: Vale. Pues entonces.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: Hasta el próximo capítulo CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Héroes vs la Royal Academi parte 1**

**Hola gente que lee este fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Buenos días a la gente de este fic (n_n)**

**Espero que estén listos por aquí se ve la final de la fase previa de nuestros héroes del futbol.**

**Tensa: Buenos pues no perdamos el tiempo. Y subamos el cap.**

**Es cierto Sempai. Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece este capítulo en partes!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Jude mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, a un hombre vestido de morado, viejo y con lentes.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno con lentes y uno con una gran mascara que le tapaba toda la cabeza de color negro con tubos en el cuello.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

**En el tren de ciudad inazuma el equipo de Raimon estaba viajando a la cede del siguiente partido**

Marta: no puedo creer que llegaremos a las finales de distrito y jugaremos contra la royal academi les demostraremos nuestra fuerza y el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento

Todos: **SI**

Silvia: miren cuanta energía y eso porque son las finales yo también tengo que apoyarlos

Marta:** ¡OIGA DUEÑO DE RAI RAI!**...digo entrenador Hillman

Hillman: solo les diré algo chicos tienen que dar su mayor esfuerzo para que no haya remordimientos

Todos:** ¡SI SEÑOR!**

Hillman: "aunque con Ray dark haciendo de las suyas no sabremos qué clase de artimaña habrá preparado para que los chicos no juegue debemos estar atentos hasta que comience el partido...no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir ese desastre de hace 40 años"

Cellia: oigan donde esta nelly

Silvia: Dijo que no le gusta viajar en tren

Kaiser: ¿y dónde está el pelos de carbón?

Zero: Buuuuuueno

**Mientras afuera del tren en la calle había una limosina en la cual Nelly viajaba mientras bebía un vaso de té mientras a su lado estaba Kuro**

-Mi hermanito y Nelly se aman esto segura-dijo con una sonrisa Shiroko.

-Jeje quien diría que Kuro se enamoraría de una chica de clase alta-dijo Kaiser con burla.

-Sera porque él es más atractivo y no es malo como tú-dijo Zero con una sonrisa burlona y Kaiser lo encaro.

-**¡QUIERES PELEA!-**grito enojado.

-**¡DESDE LUEGO!-**grito Zero con una sonrisa.

Pero en eso Lynx los golpea a ambos.

-**¡CONTRÓLENSE LOS DOS! ¡AHORREN ENERGÍAS PARA EL PARTIDO!-**grito enojada Lynx.

-Lo sentimos-gritaron ambos adoloridos.

-¿Además que harán los dos ahí?-pregunto Ryu mirando por la ventana a los dos en la limusina.

**Con Kuro y Nelly.**

Nelly: gracias por acompañarme kuro

Kuro: no hay problema raimon-hime pero...no crees que te deberían acompañar Celia y Silvia después de todo son tus amigas

Nelly: b-bueno es que necesito un guarda espaldas en caso de que Dark trate algo (mintió apenada)

Kuro: ya veo...tu tranquila yo te cuido Raimon-hime

Nelly: emm kuro...¿qué piensas de mí?

Kuro: ¿pensar cómo?

Nelly: me refiero...a piezas que soy interesante, aburrida, te parezco mala, gruñona...Bonita (dijo ruborizada)

Kuro: bueno...Y-yo esa es una pregunta algo especifica (dijo apenado)

Nelly:...está bien no necesitas decir nada

Kuro:...pienso que eres asombrosa todo lo que hiciste por el equipo fue de lo más considerado, el reconstruir el centro centella para que pudiéramos enfrentar al brain, Eres muy inteligente ayudaste a Lynx con eso de las regalías y la compensación monetaria del uso de su imagen sin permiso y también pusiste a wintersea en una posición en la cual él tenía que arriesgarse para revelarse como espía de All for one eso te vuelve heroica a mis ojos, es cierto que eres algo exigente y un poco enojona pero esos defectos son insignificantes además...tus ojos

Nelly: ¿que tienen mis ojos? (dijo apenada)

kuro: tienes muy bonitos ojos...como un par de jaspes (dijo ruborizado)

Nelly:...los tuyos son como un par de esmeraldas (dijo apenada viendo los ojos de kuro)

**Todos estaban asomados en la ventana del tren para ver qué pasaba con esos dos, pero en eso todos ven un gran estadio enfrente de ellos.**

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Jack.

-Es como el castillo del malo-dijo Kevin asombrado pero Willie habla.

-Ese es la royal Academi y en precisamente en el centro de sus instalaciones se encuentra... el estadio de futbol donde se jugara la final-dijo Willie sorprendido.

-¡Que emocionada estoy!-grito Marta feliz pero en eso ve como Zero estaba serio-¿Zero que pasa?-pregunto la chica sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Estoy preocupado Marta-respondió Zero.

-¿Porque qué te pasa?-pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Es sobre la final... Tengo miedo de que perdamos por mi culpa-dijo con tristeza.

-Pero de que hablas... Eres uno de nuestros mejores delanteros, no te sientas así.

-Con All for One rodeando por ahí. Tengo miedo de que planeas ha hecho con la royal-dijo Zero ahora un poco enojado-Pero estoy harto... En este partido me encargare de derrotar a la royal y arrestar a All for One de una vez por todas-dijo ahora con decisión el chico.

-Pero recuerda que no estás solo-dijo Marta y Zero la mira sorprendida para después sonreír.

-Cierto estaremos los todos-dijo con decisión-Oye Marta... Me gustaría en el segundo tiempo tomar el puesto de portero-lo que dijo dejo en shock a la chica.

-¡¿Que?!-preguntaron todos los del equipo que escucharon todos.

-Pues verán... Eh creado mi propia mano celestial, y estoy seguro que All for One les dio un tiro especial a la royal que no podrá parar Marta-dijo con seriedad-Por eso mismo déjame a mi ser el portero del segundo tiempo.

-Zero... De acuerdo pero me dejaras a mí un momento en el segundo ¿vale?-pregunto Marta con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dijo chico decidido.

**Mientras**

Juana estaba paseando por el campo

Jauan: "ansiaba el momento en el que me enfrentara a esos hermanos evans y a Alexa aun así no esperaba que esto sucediera tan pronto"

**Flasback**

**Dark: recuerda Juana solo los mejores lideres tienen la victoria asegurada**

**All for one: las derrotas son devastadoras aquí lo único que importa es ganar**

**Fin e flash back**

Juana: "esa es la ideología de nuestros líder pensé que si seguía sus pasos entonces llegaría a la cima del futbol sin embargo yo deje de creer en sus palabras"

Juana se encontraba frente al despacho de all for one y ray dark

All for one: ¿a que has venido Juana?

Dark: que sea rápido

Juana: Quiero competir de una forma justa y limpia...espero que no estén tramando algo

Dark: recuerdas lo que te dije solo obedece las ordenes

All for one: ahora vete

Juana: con su permiso

Juana se fue a la puerta

All for one: si miras al techo las consecuencias serán seberas

Juana salió del salón

Dark: es el fin de Juana supongo que los esclavos son los únicos capaces de seguir ordenes

All for one: solo es cuestión de tiempo

**Mientras**

Hillman:** ¡TODOS ATENTOS ELLOS SON CAPACES DE CUALQUIER COSA PARA GANAR PUEDE QUE NOS PREPAREN UNA TRAMPA PUEDE QUE LOS MUROS NOS ACORRALEN POCO A POCO!**

Todos los miembros del equipo se pusieron en alerta

Nelly: es ridículo no lo crees kuro...¿kuro?

Kuro estaba revisando el terreno

Nelly: eso es ridículo le creen todo al director

Silvia: seguro debe ser para liberar estrés

Kuro: Nelly-chan no sobra ser cuidadoso

Zero: es cierto con all for one por aquí debemos esperar cualquier cosa...un segundo

Todos:** ¡LLAMASTE A NELLY NELLY-CHAN!**

Nelly se sonrojo y Alexa miro algo molesta a nelly

Alexa: siguen repitiendo ese nombre pero ¿quién es ese tal all for one?

Pero todos ven como Zero tenía los ojos ensombrecidos.

-Lo que les diré no pueden contárselo a nadie-dijo Zero con seriedad y todos asintieron-All for One en realidad no es de este mundo...-dijo Zero y todo tenían cara de sorprendidos-Y nosotros tampoco-dijo viendo a Kuro, Lynx, Kaiser, Cheetha, Shiroko y Ryu los cuales asintieron-De dónde venimos es un lugar llamado U.A. una academia para jóvenes héroes que quieren salvar y proteger este mundo y otros, soy el presidente de mi clase la clase 1-F en la cual se encuentran varios alumnos con poderes increíbles que nadie puede conocer, yo tengo el poder de escanear cosas y tener sus habilidades, Kuro puede manejar la oscuridad, Shiroko puede congelar cosas, Lynx tenía una inteligencia sorprendente para poder crear inventos increíbles, Kaiser tiene una fuerza descomunal, Cheetha tiene los poderes de cualquier felino del mundo y Ryu tiene el poder de transformarse en una bestia incontrolable como un Berserker-dijo de forma seria.

-Entonces acerté al decir que eran héroes-dijo con estrellas Marta.

-Si su pongo que si-dijo Zero nervioso.

-¿Pero porque nos ocultaron esto?-pregunto Alexa.

-Creíamos que se asustarían y no nos creerían... Y sobre All for One...-dijo ahora con seriedad oscura-All for One solía antes ser un hombre normal como todo el mundo, pero un día cuando recibió su poder, empezó a utilizarlo para el mal robando cada poder que se le venía encima, Los símbolos de la Paz se encargaron de derrotarlo tras generaciones, Ahora el símbolo de la paz soy yo y mi deber es derrotar y encerrar a All for One en un lugar que nunca sea encontrado en la vida-dijo de forma seria-Ademas... Él es... mi padre-lo que dijo hizo que todos habrán los ojos y luego griten.

**-¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**gritaron sorprendidos.

Lynx: Zero olvidaste que mis poderes están en mis ojos y me permiten ver diferentes espectros es más así es como pude ver el sabotaje hecho por wintersea

Zero: hay perdón

Marta: espera...tu padre es un tipo malo que te quiere hacer daño

Zero: básicamente

Kuro: aunque no es el único que tiene historia con all for one de hecho en el orfanato donde crecimos...niños con poderes prodigiosos eran vendidos al mejor postor y resulta que all for one era uno de los compradores vip...lo dijo en nuestro primer encuentro (dijo con un aura oscura)

Nelly/Alexa: Kuro

Silvia: ¿incluso tu Zero?

Zero: no, yo fui secuestrado de mi familia biológica, los que pasaron por esa experiencia fueron ellos (dijo señalando a los seis)

Lynx: kuro fue el que fue más traumado mas que nosotros cinco...era de noche nos tenían rodeados a nosotros y a los demás huérfanos que lograron escapar kuro uso su poder pero al ser de noche y al tener miedo se descontrolo y...

kuro:...solo digamos que el plan era lastimar a nuestros atacantes...pero los...los (kuro se sostuvo la cabeza de dolor)

-No te esfuerces amigo-dijo Zero poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kuro y este asintió-Pero ahora todo eso cambiara... En este partido se decidirá el destino de ambos equipos... Si ganamos All for One será arrestado junto con Ray Dark, pero si perdemos es posible que All for One tenga planes contra nosotros-dijo Serio**-¡PERO EN ESTE PARTIDO GANAREMOS!-**grito alzando su puño y todos gritaron si al mismo tiempo excepto Celia que después de oír esa historia pensó en su hermana y que estudia en un lugar en donde habitaban personas así.

**En el vestidor del Raimon.**

-Este es nuestro vestidor-dijo Marta cuando se proponía en abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola y de él salió Juana sorprendiendo al equipo-Si es Juana-dijo sorprendida Marta.

-"¿Hermanita?"-se preguntó en la cabeza Celia.

-Veo que llegaron sin lesiones-dijo Juana un poco aliviada.

-¿Que dices? No querrás decir que es mejor que tuviéramos un accidente-dijo Kaiser serio.

Juana: no dije eso

Kaiser: pero te gustaría no es así miserable seguramente clocaste una bomba en el vestidor

Juana: no te preocupes chico rudo no hice nada allí adentro

Juana se empezó a retirar y fue cuando ella y Alexa se miraron pero de repente kaiser la obliga a darse la vuelta y la sostiene del cuello del uniforme

Kaiser: escúchame miserable te juro que si hiciste algo que lastime a mis amigos y a mi familia kuro no llegara a tener su venganza por lo que le hiciste a shiroko

Marta: Kaiser basta Juana no busca perjudicarnos

Kaiser: no la defiendas Marta no confió en ella es el enemigo trabaja para all for one

Zero: suéltala ahora

Kaiser:...fu de acuerdo

Kaiser soltó a Juana y esta solo dio la media vuelta

Juana: lamento haber enterado sin permiso

Juana se retiro

Juana: "este problema solo nos concierne a nosotros"

Marta: Juana te esperaremos en el partido

Silvia:...Celia estas bien

Cellia:...

Juana estaba en el campo mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo reviso el pasto y vio que estaba bien, miro la portería del Raimon y estaba bien, siguió buscando hasta que miro para arriba y no vio nada.

-No había nada extraño ahi dentro-dijo recordando buscar en el vestidor del Raimon-¿Puede que en el otro lado?

-¿Que estas tramando Juana?-Juana escucho la voz y vio a Celia en el campo con una mirada seria-Yo no te creo, puede que hayas engañado a Marta y a sus amigos pero a mí no. Yo se lo mucho que has cambiado-dijo de forma seria.

-Que yo eh cambiado mucho ¿eh?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona la chica de los googles que se retiró del campo de juego dejando a Celia sola.

**Con los del Raimon.**

Todo el equipo seguía buscando si hubieran puesto una trampa en el vestidor.

-Ya les he dicho que no nos han puesto nada. Juana Sharp no es así-dijo Marta con enojo viendo a su equipo.

-Pero es de la royal Academi y trabaja con mi padre Marta. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella?-pregunto Zero enojado con su amiga.

-Sé que podemos confía en Juana así que tranquilos-dijo confiada la chica portera.

-Eso es pero-dijo preocupada Silvia y Zero solo desvió la mirada pero Silvia aplaude llamando la atención de todos-Bueno chicos basta ya de hablar, que tenemos que concentrarnos para ganar la final.

-es cierto da igual que nos hayan preparado vamos a ganar-dijo Kevin de forma seria.

-Así se habla Kevin-dijo Marta y Silvia sonríe.

Jack: tiene razón hay que salir a jugar

Marta: gracias por el apoyo

Lynx: además mi visión de rayos x no a yo nada así que cálmense saldremos en una pieza

Marta:** ¡TIENES VISION DE RAYOS X!** (*w*)

Lynx: entre otros tipos de allí el nombre de mi poder Multi-vision

Zero: y si mejor salimos jugamos y cuando terminemos les damos detalles de nuestros poderes

Todos:** ¡SI!**

**Mientras**

Hillman estaba en la entrada de la oficina de ray dark

Hillman: he regresado para saldar deudas pendientes y para proteger el futuro de estos niños

Dark: los viejos soldados no mueren solo desaparecen...pero que sucede cuando no lo hacen

Hillman: me estas amenazando lo siento pero eso no me asustara y menos a mis muchachos

Dark: lo único que obtendrás será humillación y derrota

Hillman salió de la oficina

Dark: eso si no les pasa nada antes

**En el subterráneo de la royal**

Se podía ver como unos hombres revisaban el subterráneo en busca de algo-Estoy en las alcantarillas no parece ver ningún elemento misterioso-hablo un oficial con un comunicador.

**En un helicóptero.**

-Ningún problema en el cielo del estadio señor-dijo el del helicóptero.

-En los aparatos electrónicos no parece haber algo sospechoso y no hay ninguna señal de haberia o manipulación señor-dijo uno de los hombre que revisaban el estadio.

**Con el detective Smith.**

-¿Seguro? Vuelvan a revisarlo todo de nuevo-dijo Smith con un comunicador y luego mira a un hombre con una laptod-Y ahí.

-Estoy intentando entrar en su base de datos pero sin la contraseña no se podrá entrar en los datos internos de la royal Academi-dijo un hombre.

-Eso solo se consigue echándole más ganas-dijo con seriedad Smith.

-Si con más ganas... Pero ¿estás seguro de que pusieron una trampa en el estadio?-pregunto el hombre.

-Estoy muy seguro a de ver que planeo Dark en el estadio con ese hombre llamado All for One para salirse con la suya-dijo con seriedad Smith.

**Con Zero en el baño.**

-Vaya necesitaba hacerme-dijo secándose la cara con una toalla-ahora sí que estoy listo para el partido-dijo con seriedad el chico.

-Si yo también-dijo Marta saliendo del baño de chicas y los dos sonríen pero en eso notan a Juana caminando por el pasillo-¿Es Juana?-pregunto siguiendo a la chica con Zero, pero al seguirlo se toparon con alguien a quien Zero le dio mucha rabia.

-¡All for One!-grito enojado intentado darle un golpe pero All for One atrapa su puño y se lo apretar haciéndolo gritar del dolor**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**grito del dolor preocupando a Marta.

-¡Suéltalo!-grito intentando hacer algo pero esta la aparta con facilidad.

-Hace mucho que quería verte hijo-dijo All for One con seriedad.

-Y a mí que me importa maldito-dijo con enojo Zero.

-¿Ustedes deben ser Zero y Marta Evans no es así?-pregunto Ray Dark llegando a la escena.

Marta: ¿Quién eres?

Dark: soy el entrenador de la royal academy Ray dark

Marta: ¿Qué?

Dark: all for one por favor podría soltar a nuestro invitado

All for one:...je como quieras Dark siempre y cuando no intente nada

All for one soltó a Zero

Dark: ahora necesito hablar con ambos es con relación a Juana

Marta: Juana

Zero: que hay con ella (dijo adolorido)

Dark: sin duda saben que la gerente de tu equipo Celia es la hermana menor de la capitana de nuestro equipo

Marta: ¡¿Cómo?! que Celia es hermana de Juana

All for one: los dos perdieron a sus padres y se criaron el uno al otro Juana siendo la mayor de 6 y Celia siendo la menor de 5 y sabes que es lo divertido los adoptaron diferentes familias que divertido no crees dos hermanos separados por no quererlos a ambos a mi simplemente me parece hilarante

Zero: eres un miserable reírte de una situación como esta Seguro tuviste algo que ver

All for one: Ja ya quisiera ser yo el causante de dicha diversión pero no simplemente fueron cosas que pasa

Dark: y para que Juana pueda reunirse con Celia realizo un trato con su padrastro

Zero: ¿un trato?

Dark: si Juana ganaba el torneo tres años consecutivos conviviría con ella pero si llegaba a perder un solo partido

All for one: dejaría de verla para siempre (risa maligna)

Cuando All for One dijo eso hizo que Zero y Marta abrieran los ojos en shock.

-Incluso Juana puede ser repudiada de la familia Sharp, si pierda la fase preliminar del torneo-dijo Dark con su sonrisa y Zero junto con Marta agachan la cabeza con pensamientos.

-Eso no-dijo Marta preocupada. Hillman estaba buscando a ambos y los vio con Dark y All for One.

-Ray Dark-dijo Hillman.

-No lo olviden si el Raimon gana este partido-dijo Dark y All for One termino la oracion.

-Separaran a la Jude y a Celia para siempre-dijo All for One con maldad tocando el hombro de Zero y luego retirarse con Dark al campo.

-¿Están bien los dos? ¿Qué les dijo Dark?-pregunto el entrenador.

-Solo nos dijo que ganara el mejor-mintió Marta.

-¿Es eso cierto?-le pregunto Hillman a Zero.

-Si es verdad-dijo Zero serio, Hillman desconfiado miro a Dark y a su asistente irse.

**En el campo de futbol.**

Ahora todo el equipo estaba practicando Jack iba a patear un balón pero se descontrolo y cayó al suelo fallando el tiro y Shiroko se acercó a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien Jack?-pregunto la niña.

-Eh sí. Es solo que estoy nervioso que juguemos la final en este estadio-dijo con nerviosismo.

-Ven anímate que si te lesionas no podrás jugar-dijo Nathan escuchando todo desde otro lugar.

-Bueno nosotras a preparar las bebidas-dijo Silvia con una sonrisa pero noto a Celia preocupada y se preocupó-¿Celia estas bien?-pero no contesto la chica.

**Con los de la royal.**

-¿Que Juana fue a revisar el estadio otra vez?-pregunto King a su compañero.

-Si es como si buscara algo-dijo su compañero que tenía el cabello largo y castaño.

**Flashback de la royal.**

**Juana: no quizás alguien nos esté espiando...no estoy de acuerdo con la ideología del líder amigos...¿no quieren jugar futbol con su propio estilo?**

**Fin del Flash.**

-Qué tontería voy a buscarla-antes de que King se fuera su compañero lo detuvo.

-Déjala King el comandante lo ve todo. Si nos vamos nos echaran del equipo-dijo su compañero serio y este se molesta al recordar eso.

**Mientras en la esquina del Raimon**

El silencio reinaba entre las gerentes

Silvia: "desde que entramos Celia ha estado muy callada pero ella no es la única que se comporta así" (dijo viendo a Marta y a Zero)

Nelly bien este silencio es incómodo así que yo lo romperé...es increíble que siete de nuestros jugadores sean de un mundo paralelo

Silvia: eh si claro tienes razón estoy impresionada no me lo espere de Zero

Nelly: hablas mucho sobre Zero…¿él te gusta?

-E-e-e-e-eh esto no claro que no-dijo sonrojada.

-Claro a mí no me engañas-dijo con gracia Nelly mirando a Silvia.

-A claro y a ti te gusta Kuro no es así-pregunto Silvia y Nelly ahora era la que se sonrojo mucho.

-Claro que no... Solo es mi amigo-dijo sonrojada.

-Entonces porque se fue contigo en tu limusina-dijo con burla la chica.

**Con Marta.**

-Ahi voy-dijo Kevin.

"Si gana el Raimon separaran para siempre a Celia y a Juana" era lo que le dijo All for One a ella y a Zero pero en eso siente como una pelota pasa a su lado.

-Marta concéntrate-dijo enojado Kevin.

Zero estaba igual pero en eso le llega un pelotazo en la cabeza.

-Concéntrate Zero eso era un pase-le dijo enojado Kaiser con su amigo.

Lynx: que les pasa están muy distraídos si siguen así será nuestra perdición

Marta: si voy a refrescarme

Zero: yo también voy

Alexa vio esto con curiosidad

Silvia vio como ambos se retiraban

Silvia: que les pasa a ambos

**En los baños**

Ambos estaban en los lavabos lavándose la cara fue cuando apareció Silvia

Silvia: chicos

Zero: Silvia

Silvia les entrego una toalla a ambos

Marta: gracias

Silvia: que les sucede

Con decir eso hizo que ambos la miren confundidos-no, es nada-dijo Zero secándose la cara.

-Se les nota en la cara. Ni si quiera pueden contarmelo a mi-dijo Silvia-Que yo sepa en el futbol cuando uno solo no puede hacerlo cuenta con el compañero ¿No?-pregunto Silvia y estos la miran sorprendidos y luego sonrien.

-No quería preocuparte-dijo Zero y ambos le dicen lo que pasa.

**Con Nelly.**

Esta estaba sola en el lugar de la banca confundida.

-¿A dónde fueron Celia y Silvia?-pregunto Nelly viendo a sus lados a nadie-Odio hacer el inventario yo sola-dijo enojada y Kuro se acerca.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte Nelly-chan-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa y Nelly se sonrojo pero después asintió.

De vuelta con Zero y Marta.

-Conque era eso-dijo Silvia preocupada ya que Zero y Marta le dijeron todo lo que pasó.

-Si ganamos Celia y Juana no podrán vivir juntos y eso-dijo Zero pero en eso escuchan a Celia.

-¡espera!-fue el grito de Celia y los tres fueron corriendo a ver qué pasa, al llegar se encontraron con Celia junto con Juana.

-Quiero saber que estás haciendo aquí explícamelo ahora mismo-dijo Celia seria y Zero junto con los dos chicas miraban todo.

-Esa es Celia-dijo Silvia sorprendida.

-Y Juana-dijo Zero viendo a los dos hablar.

-No tiene que ver contigo-dijo seria Juana pasando al lado de Celia.

-Has cambiado desde que te fuiste con los Sharp. Has cambiado mucho desde que nos separaron y fuimos a familias distintas no te pusiste en contacto conmigo ni una sola vez-dijo enojada Celia sin mirar a Juana que seguía seria-¿Porque? ¿Estas tramando algo malo Juana? ¿O es que soy una estorbo para ti?-cuando pregunto eso sorprendió a Juana que miro a Celia y esta miro a su hermana-Es verdad eso ¿Te estorbo?-dijo con lágrimas y Juana miro para otro lado-¿Porque no has querido hablar conmigo? Ya no eres la Juana buena y amable que conocía-dijo para después gritar-¡ERES UNA EXTRAÑA!-con gritar lo último se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando a Juana sola que si se acercaba se podía ver como unas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Se quitó los googles para limpiarse los ojos y luego irse y ponérselos de nuevo, siendo todo observado por Zero y las dos chicas que decidieron retirarse del lugar.

Silvia: pobre Juana está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse al lado de su hermana el problema es que no puede decírselo

Marta: así es

Zero: "ni yo tuve esos problemas"

Silvia: ojala y pudiéramos encontrar una solución a esto...Ahhh Esperen no lo dije por que quiera que pierdan el partido

Marta: lo sabemos también queremos ganar las finales

Silvia: si necesitan regresar a la cancha

Zero: gracias Silvia realmente necesitábamos hablar con alguien

Silvia se sonrojo pero al girar su cabeza

Silvia: miren

Ambos miraron a donde mira Silvia

Marta: son el entrenador hillman y el detective smith

Hilman: no cabe duda Dark y el sujeto de la máscara están ocultando algo

Smith: ese debe ser all for one mis hombres ya están investigando pero no encuentran nada, no te preocupes yo seguiré investigando tu sigue cuidando de los chicos

Hillman: te lo agradezco

Cuando Smith se retiró Zero y Marta recuerdan que Juana estaba buscando algo.

**-¡ESO ES!-**grito Zero corriendo con Marta a la cancha.

-¿Que? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Silvia.

-¡Ya sabemos lo que busca Juana lo mismo que el detective Smith!-dijo Marta corriendo.

-¡La trampa que pusieron en el estadio!-dijo Zero corriendo y Silvia fue corriendo con ellos.

-**¡UNA TRAMPA!**-grito Alarmada Silvia.

**En el estadio.**

Cuando los tres fueron a las gradas vieron a varias personas gritando de la emoción.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Marta buscando con Zero y Marta.

-No hay nada extraño. Pero no creo que lo haya hecho enfrente de tanta gente viendo-dijo Marta buscando con los dos.

-Pero si Juana le importa tanto vivir con su hermana. No significa que nosotros nos retiremos-dijo Silvia y los dos la miran preocupados.

-Por ahora dejemos eso de lado, Volvamos con todos-cuando Zero dijo eso las dos asintieron y se fueron.

**Con el Raimon.**

-Vaya cuanta gente. Me estoy poniendo nervioso-dijo Jack.

-Nya-yo sé que hacer para que te relajes-dijo Cheetha desde la espalda de Jack para después empezarle a hacerle cosquillas.

-No no para para. Quita Quita-decía entre risas Jack que pateo un balón que fue al techo, que se escuchó que choco con algo y cuando callo golpeo la cabeza de Cheetha haciéndola caer, pero en eso nota, como algo filoso caía del cielo dando un fuerte grito.

**-¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**fue el gran grito de Cheetha haciendo que los dos equipos vieran y Zero junto con Marta y Silvia que recién llegaron fueron a ver que paso.

Todos se reunieron para ver a Cheetha tirada en el piso aterrada y con unos objetos peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza

Marta: ¿qué paso?

Jack ayudo a cheetha a levantarse pero esta por el miedo se aferró con uñas al brazo de Jack

Cheetha: **NYAAAA** prometo no hacer más travesuras **NYAAAAA** (TTATT)

Lynx tomo los objetos y resultaron ser

Lynx: tornillos si le hubieran dado en la cara entonces no sé qué tan grave habría sido

Kevin: ¿estarán remodelando el estadio del instituto?

Juana estaba revisando y fue cuando alzo su mirada al techo

**Después**

Ambos equipos estaban reunidos en fila junto al árbitro y se prepararon para salir la tensión era enorme fue cuando salieron al campo y fueron a sus esquinas

Juana: "donde Sera, donde pusieron la trampa, no veo nada fuera de lo común...no a juzgar por el carácter esta será una batalla entre los líderes y yo debo pensar que es lo que harían ambos en esta situación"

**Flash de Juana**

**-si miras al techo las consecuencias serán severas-fue lo que le dijo All for One antes de que se fuera de la habitación.**

**Fin del Flash.**

-No querrán decir-dijo sorprendida la chica.

**En una camioneta afuera del estadio.**

-Hemos comparado los planos originales del Estadio pero no parece ver que hay algo fuera de lo normal-dijo un hombre por un comunicador al detective Smith.

-El partido va a empezar y no hemos descubierto la trampa-dijo enojado el detective y después ve a su compañero con la laptod-¿Qué tal ahí?

-Estoy usando el descifra contraseñas más avanzado pero por ahora no...-antes de que terminara la contraseña fue la correcta-¡Lo logre! ¡Ya tenemos acceso a su red!-dijo el compañero de Smith con alegría.

-Perfecto quiero todos los datos de Ray Dark-dijo Smith pero en eso todas las carpetas se estaban borrando.

-Maldición están desapareciendo-dijo el hombre intentando conservar almenas una.

-¡¿Como?!-pregunto incrédulo Smith.

-Se ha activado una especie de programa que impide el acceso a su red-dijo el hombre.

-Guarda aunque sea uno.

-No puedo no se puede salvar nada-dijo el compañero de Smith, pero este nota una carpeta roja llamada Plan de AFO antes de desaparecer-Han desaparecido todos.

-Maldición esos dos ya lo tenían todo planeado-dijo con enojo Smith pero en eso alguien abre la puerta de la camioneta.

-Detective le han enviado algo-dijo un hombre y Smith se acerca y ve una bolsa con tornillos-Un chico llamado Zero Shoshinco dice que no es normal que se caiga esto.

-¿Unos tornillos?-pregunto confuso Smith pero en eso las piezas encajan solo en algo y dice-**¡ALGUIEN DE LA CONSTRUCCIÓN!**-grito confundiendo a su compañero**-¡QUE VENGA ALGUIEN QUE TUVO QUE VER CON LA CONSTRUCCIÓN DEL ESTADIO!**

**De vuelta al estadio y con los equipos.**

Los jugadores se estaban dando las manos al final solo quedaban eran marta y Juana y esta atrajo a marta

Juana: escucha atentamente

Juana le susurro algo

Chester: **¡POR FIN COMENZARAN LAS FINALES DEL DISTRITO ENTRE RAIMON Y LA ROYAL ACADEMY COMO SIEMPRE YO CHESTER HORSE JR SERE EL ANUNCIANTE!**

Todo estaba siendo visto por Ray dark y all for one el árbitro sonó el silbato y Dark sonrió fue cuando el techo cayeron varias vigas de acero al campo del Raimon una tras otra para el susto de todos

Chester:** ¡¿QUE PASO?! ¡UN MONTON DE BIGAS SE SOLTARON DEL TECHO Y CALLERRON EN EL CAMPO DEL RAIMON QUE HORROR!**

Todos en la banca del Raimon estaban aterrados pero las más aterradas eran las gerentes y los héroes

Silvia: "No Marta Chicos"-pensó aterrada mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos

Hillman: desgraciado no pensé que llegara tan lejos

Todo el equipo royal estaba asustado el humo comenzó a disiparse y vieron las vigas

Chester: ¿este será el fin de la escuela Raimon?

Del polvo se disipo y vieron al equipo a salvo y sin ningún rasguño

-¿Eh?-cuando la nube se fue se vio al Raimon en la portería estando fuera del alcance de las vigas con caras de miedo y terror-**¡INCREIBLE LOS JUGADORES DEL RAIMON ESTAN TODOS AHI! ¡PARECE QUE NINGUNO SALIO HERIDO! ¡ESTO ES UN MILAGRO!**-grito Chester.

-A esto se refería Juana cuando me dijo eso-dijo sumamente sorprendida Marta.

**Con los de la banca.**

-**¡MENOS MAL!**-gritaron las chicas aliviadas mientras se abrazaban.

-**¡YA TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA ALL FOR ONE!**-grito Zero corriendo a máxima velocidad y usando los tubos de Iida para ir con All for One.

-**¡ESPERA ZERO!**-grito Kuro pero su amigo ya se fue.

**Con Ray Dark y All for One.**

-**¡ALL FOR ONE!**-fue el grito de Zero que destruyo la puerta con un golpe cargado de luz verde y mostraba su mano rodeada de rayos azules-**¡ESTA VEZ SI TE PASASTE!**-grito corriendo contra All for One pero cuando lanzo un puñetazo este atravesó a All for One cayendo al piso-¡¿Cómo?!-pregunto Incrédulo.

-Te lo dije hijo-dijo All for One volteándose-Siempre estaré un paso delante de ti-dijo antes de desaparecer y dejar a Ray Dark solo.

**Después de eso entraron los miembros de la royal**

Juana: Líder es esta la forma en la que quiere arreglar todo "si miras al techo el resultado será terrible" esa frase me dio la pista final a decir verdad fue imprudente de su parte

Dark: no sé a qué te refieres

Zero:** ¿¡COMO!?**

Marta y los héroes aparecieron

Dark: acaso tienen alguna prueba que me vincule como el responsable de ese accidente

Voz: ¿qué tal esto?

Una bolsa con tornillos choco en el escritorio de dark cortesía del detective smith

Kuro: detective

Smith: díganme lo encontraron

Smith mostro un wakitaki

Agente: así es encontramos los tornillos flojos

De repente otro agente apareció con un constructor apareció

Agente: este sujeto confeso

Dark no expresaba nada en su rostro

-Ya no quiero seguir jugando bajo sus órdenes-dijo enojada Juana.

-Y nosotros pensamos lo mismo que Juana-dijo King y Samford que estaba a su lado asintió.

-Gracias amigos-dijo la chica de los googles.

-Hagan lo que quieran-dijo Ray Dark ahora con una sonrisa-A decir verdad es que ya no los necesito-dijo Dark con una sonrisa malvada.

-Bueno Ray Dark, ¿porque no nos acompaña? Tal vez nos despeje una duda de hace 40 años-dijo Smith y Dark se levantó de su asiento para irse con Smith pero en eso todos ven como Zero lo agarra del cuello para que lo mire a los ojos.

-¿A dónde se fue?-pregunto enojado el chico.

-No sé a qué te refieres-respondio Dark.

**-¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS! ¡ALL FOR ONE SIEMPRE TIENE UN PLAN BAJO LA MANGA! ¡¿DONDE ESTA AHORA?!**-grito aún más enojado Zero mientras activaba el One for All al 50% haciendo un poco temblar el lugar.

Dark: adelante mátame pero no te diré nada muéstrame que tan hijo de All for one eres (dijo sonriendo siniestramente)

Kuro: Zero recuerda las reglas del héroe, no somos los jueces ni verdugos de los villanos, solo ayudamos a capturarlos

Zero miro furioso a dark pero se relajó y soltó a dark el detective smith se llevó esposado a dark pero este solo sonrió cosa que fue vista por juana

King: no puedo creer que el líder haya hecho esto

Juana: entrenador Hillman, chicos Evans lamento haberles causado problemas el lider planeo todo esto no creo que merezcamos tener un partido contra ustedes aceptamos la derrota

-Pero Juana-dijo triste Marta.

-Bien Marta esta vez te dejo a ti la decisión, puedes aceptar su derrota o jugar un partido, tú eliges-dijo Hillman poniendo una mano en el hombro de Marta, que después de pensarlo sonrió.

-Pues entonces escojo jugar futbol-cuando Marta dijo eso Juana sonrio.

**En el campo**

-Juana has traicionado a la Royal academi por la seguridad de mis amigos-dijo Celia con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Con la royal Academi.**

-Bien señor Black, acaba de ser nombrado entrenador-dijo Juana con todo su equipo asintiendo y el señor Black era el asistente gordito de Ray Dark que asentía de forma nerviosa.

-¡El campo ya ha sido reconstruido ya puede comenzar de nuevo el juego entre la royal Academi y el Raimon!-comento Chester y los equipos pasaron al campo.

Marta miro a Juana y las dos chocaron los puños en señal de respeto y preparados para jugar con una sonrisa las dos.

-Hemos cambiado y ahora les mostraremos el poder auténtico de la Royal Academi-dijo Juana y su equipo grito "Si"

-Vamos a luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas para demostrar el espiritu del Raimon-dijo Marta y todos gritaron.

-**¡SUPERA MAS HAYA DE TUS LIMITES!**-todos alzaron sus puños para gritar**-¡PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**-gritaron todos los del Raimon listos para empezar con el partido.

En eso suena el pitido del comienzo.

-Pues adelante-dijo Marta y la pantalla se congela mostrando a Alexa, Juana y Marta listas para el juego.

**(Fin del cap)**

**YYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el final de la primera parte.**

**Tensa: Ahora subiremos el segundo.**

**No podremos.**

**Tensa: ¿Por qué?**

**No tengo tiempo mañana tengo que estudiar para un examen y no puedo fallar.**

**Tensa: Te entiendo.**

**Por ahora se subiré la primera parte. Mañana el segundo lo prometo.**

**Tensa: Esta bien. Pues sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: Hasta la próxima CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 Heroes vs la royal parte final**

**Hola gente que lee este fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Zero-kun mejor no hagamos esperar a la gente y pongamos ya la segunda parte.**

**Tienes razón lo prometí y pienso cumplirla.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Juana mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, y Hillman con una mirada seria.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno era Ray Dark y el otro era All for One ambos serios.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

**Con la oficina de Ray Dark, los héroes de la otra dimensión con Marta y algunos jugadores de la Royal estaban enfrente de Ray Dark.**

-Ya no quiero seguir jugando bajo sus órdenes-dijo enojada Juana.

-Y nosotros pensamos lo mismo que Juana-dijo King con Samford a su lado asintiendo.

-Gracias amigos-dijo Juana con seriedad.

-Hagan lo que quieran-fue lo que dijo Ray Dark con una sonrisa malvada, llamando la atención de todos-A decir verdad es que ya no los necesito.

-Bueno Ray Dark ¿porque no nos acompaña? tal vez nos despeje una duda de hace 40 años-dijo el detective Smith con seriedad en eso todos ven como Zero lo agarra del cuello para que lo mire a los ojos.

-¿A dónde se fue?-pregunto enojado el chico.

-No sé a qué te refieres-respondio Dark.

**-¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS! ¡ALL FOR ONE SIEMPRE TIENE UN PLAN BAJO LA MANGA! ¡¿DONDE ESTA AHORA?!**-grito aún más enojado Zero mientras activaba el One for All al 50% haciendo un poco temblar el lugar

Dark: adelante mátame pero no te diré nada muéstrame que tan hijo de All for one eres (dijo sonriendo siniestramente)

Kuro: Zero recuerda las reglas del héroe no somos los jueces ni verdugos de los villanos, solo ayudamos a capturarlos

Zero miro furioso a dark pero se relajó y soltó a darkel detective smith se llevó esposado a dark pero este solo sonrió cosa que fue vista por juana

-"el entrenador quería que buscara la trampa ¿Pero por qué?"-se preguntó Juana con sorpresa al ver la sonrisa de Ray Dark.

**(Fin de las escenas del capítulo o parte anterior)**

**En la calle afuera del estadio.**

Se podía ver como un auto de policía pasaba por el lugar, en él se encontraban Ray Dark esposado y el detective Smith a su lado. Ray Dark estaba serio, pero en eso el detective prende una pequeña tele que estaba en el coche, mostrando el partido del Raimon y la Royal Academi.

-Ahora vas a poder ver con tus propios ojos porque tus discípulos decidieron abandonarte-dijo con seriedad Smith, y Dark solo fijaba su vista en Juana.

**Adentro del Estadio.**

-Estamos en la final de la fase previa local-comento Chester viendo el partido-¿Quien ganara el campeonato? ¿Sera el Raimon o será la Royal Academi?-pregunto Chester con emoción y todos los que estaban en la banca estaban esperando el inicio del partido.

-"Tu puedes ganar Marta"-pensó Zero con seriedad y cuando miro su mano recordó su entrenamiento para dominar su propia mano celestial.

**Flash de Zero.**

**-¡MANO CELESTIAL DE LA PAZ!-grito Zero deteniendo un tiro de Kuro que era el tornado oscuro pero el balón resbalo de su mano y golpeo su cara, haciéndolo caer-Rayos-dijo frustrado el chico.**

**Kuro: tranquilo estas tratando de crear una nueva versión de la técnica de marta eso puede ser difícil**

**Kaiser: Si no creas que es fácil ser porte requiere reflejos y movilidad tu eres la unica defensa entre los enemigos y tu encaso de que no podamos detener a los enemigos**

**Zero: eso lo sé pero**

**Ryu: ya solo hay que practicar el partido con la royal se acerca**

**Shiroko: si no hay que estresarnos**

**Kuro: bien sigamos adelante**

**Fin del flash back**

Zero: "por fortuna domine la técnica"

El árbitro sonó el silbato y dio comienzo al partido

Chester:** ¡INICIA EL PARTIDO Y EL PRIMERO EN ATACAR ES RAIMON!**

Alexa llevaba el balón mientras pensaba en su hermanita

Alexa: "Julia cumpliré la promesa que te hice ganare este partido y todos los partidos hasta que tu despiertes"

-Peter Dren y Alan Master las defensas de la Royal se lanzan a bloquear a Alexa-comento Chester y los dos defensores hacen un barrido al mismo tiempo logrando quitarle el balon a Alexa.

**-¡KEVIN!-**grito Alexa y Kevin asintió.

**-¡TORNADO!-**grito Kevin dando un pase con su Remate Dragón.

**-¡DRAGÓN!-**grito Alexa usando el tornado de fuego para combinarlo con el Remate Dragón, formando el dragón rojo y el tiro iba a gran velocidad contra King que salto y preparo su puño.

**-¡ESCUDO DE FUERZA!-**grito golpeando el suelo con su puño al caer y hacer un gran campo de energía amarillo a su alrededor que desvió el Tornado Dragón de Alexa y Kevin que vieron todo con una cara en Shock.

-Joseph King ha logrado desviar el Tornado Dragón de Alexa y Kevin del Raimon con su escudo de fuerza. Ahí se encuentra del mejor portero del país-comento Chester viendo a King con una sonrisa.

-Ningún tiro tiene nada que hacer con mi escudo de fuerza-dijo confiado King mirando a Alexa y Kevin enojados.

**En la banca.**

-Quien diría que el cobarde sabe una habilidad así-dijo Kaiser desde el banquillo.

-Parece que superar sus miedos les sirvió ¿no crees kuro?-pregunto Zero viendo a su amigo.

Kuro: sin duda alguna se superó así mismo realmente es un gran portero

Silvia miro preocupada a marta

Zero: ¿Silvia estas bien?

Silvia: s-si Zero es solo que me preocupo por el equipo

Zero: "será que también te preocupa eso"

Marta miro a Juana y recordó las palabras de Dark y All for one

**Dark: "si Juana ganaba el torneo tres años consecutivos conviviría con ella pero si llegaba a perder un solo partido"**

**All for one: "dejaría de verla para siempre"**

**Marta se cacheteo**

Marta: "no por eso voy a dejarlos ganar jugare como si este fuera el ultimo partido de mi vida"

Silvia: "en verdad podrá jugar...marta"

Zero le coloco una mano en el hombro a Silvia

-Confia en nosotros Silvia. Te prometo que ganaremos este partido-dijo con una sonrisa Zero y Silvia se sonrojo pero también devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Zero sé que ganaremos-dijo con una linda sonrisa la chica.

**De vuelta al partido.**

-Martin da un pase y Sharp lo recibe-comento Chester viendo a un jugador de la royal darle un pase a Juana que esquivo a Timmy y siguió corriendo.

-"Debo ganar este partido sea como sea, si quiero volver a vivir junto con mi hermanita"-pensó con seriedad Juana-"Y por todos mis compañeros que decidieron confiar en mí, y abandonar el camino que nos dieron Ray Dark y All for One"-pensó con seriedad Juana recordando los entrenamientos de Dark y All for One-"Y por gratitud de los del Raimon que decidieron jugar este partido a pesar de lo que había pasado con las vigas"-Pensó con enojo para después gritar**-¡HATCH!-**grito la chica dando un pase largo.

-Sharp eleva el balón-comento Chester.

**-¡CHUT DE LOS CIEN TOQUES!-**grito Hatch dándole varias patadas al balón en el cielo para después enviarlo con fuerza contra Marta.

-"Ese tiro no debe ser un problema para Marta"-pensó confiada Alexa.

**-¡DESPEJE DE FUEGO!-**grito Marta dándole un golpe al balón pero al hacerlo despejo el balón mal y todo tenían caras de sorpresa.

-No ha podido despejar bien el balón-comento Chester y el balón choco con el larguero de arriba-En el larguero, El Raimon se ha salvado de su primer gol.

**En la banca.**

-¿Pero que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Zero impresionado.

Kuro: sepa se le habrá resbalado

**En el campo**

Nathan: toma las cosas marta

Marta: por supuesto

Sin embargo Alexa miro esto con seriedad

Chester: Sharp cobrara un tiro de esquina

Juana pateo el balón y un jugador con un parche lo golpeo con la cabeza

Chester: stanford le da un cabezazo pero el balón llega directo a marta

Marta tomo el balón pero este se le resbala

Chester: o no se le escapó de las manos

Marta se lanzó y cubrió el balón con su cuerpo

Chester:** ¡PERO RAPIDAMENTE LO CUBRE CON SU CUERPO...¿QUE LE ESTA PASANDO A MARTA?!**

Alexa vio eso con enojo.

**En la banca.**

-¿Pero que tiene Marta?-se preguntó el entrenador pero Zero y Silvia sabian que le pasaba.

-"Lo sabía"-pensó Silvia preocupada.

**De vuelta al campo.**

Juana vio eso y sonrió, Marta solo elevo el balón y dio un pase largo.

-Y pase largo de Marta a Timmy-Comento Chester pero Juana va a una gran velocidad y se lo quita-¡Pero Sharp se lo roba rápidamente!

-"Hermanita"-pensó preocupada Celia-"Desde que te fuiste a vivir con los Sharp no te pusiste en contacto conmigo. Has cambiado mucho, si eso tiene que ser. Que hayas cambiado"-pensó recordando como Juana buscaba la trampa-"Pero luego descubriste todas las maldades del padre de Zero y tu entrenador es como si tu sentido de la justicia aun siguiera en pie"

**Flash de Celia.**

**Se escucha como un golpe sonaba.**

**-¡Hermanita!-grito una preocupada Celia de 5 años con Juana enfrente de ella con golpes viendo a unos matones.**

**-¡Apártate Celia!-grito enojada Juana levantándose del suelo con enojo y levantar la guardia-¡No permito que personas como tu insulten a mi hermanita!**

**Fin del Flash**

-"Cual de las dos es mi autentica hermana"-pensó la Celia viendo a Juana correr con el balón.

-No dejare que eleves el balón-dijo enojado Jack pero Juana logra elevar el balón gracias a su velocidad y Jack lo mira en shock.

-Es un genio ha superado a Jack con un toque de escuela-dijo Chester viendo a Juana correr contra Marta-Es un uno contra uno.

-**¡MARTAAAA!**-grito Juana disparando un fuerte tiro contra Marta que estaba seria.

"Si el Raimon gana separaran para siempre a las hermanas Celia y Juana para siempre" era lo que le dijo All for One a Marta y Zero, haciendo que se desconcentre la chica.

-Sera este el primer gol de la Royal academi-comento Chester pero Alexa corrió e hizo un barrido contra el balón, haciendo que su pierna y la de Juana choquen en el balón -Ahí esta Alxea entrando con todo. Alexa Blaze retrocedió de la delantera para unirse a la defensa y bloquear el tiro de Jude Sharp-comento y Alexa gano el choque de piernas contra Juana pero cuando uno de la royal recibió el pase todos vieron a Juana tambalearse del dolor-¡Atención parece que Jude se ha hecho daño por el balón!

Marta: Gracias por la ayuda Alexa

Alexa no le respondió y se fue molesta

Los equipos se fueron a sus esquinas y fue cuando Juana se quitó un zapato para sobarse el tobillo

Juana: admito que Alexa es muy habil pero no por eso me daré por vencida

**De repente alguien le puso una bolsa de hielo en el pie cuando Juana vio al responsable vio a Celia**

Juana: ¿Celia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cellia: ni siquiera yo lo sé cuándo ya me di cuenta tenía el botiquín en la mano "no tengo a nadie más hermana y todo este tiempo te estuve esperando"

Juana se levantó y se comenzó a ir

Cellia: "lo sabía soy un estorbo para ella"

Juana: jamás podía olvidarme de ti hermanita

**Celia sonrió cuando dijo esto**

Chester:** ¡SHARP REGRESA AL CAMPO DESPUÉS DE UNA LESIÓN GRAVE!**

Kevin tenía el balón y disponía a lanzar

Kevin:** ¡REMATE DRAGON!**

Kevin disparo su remate dragón pero King uso su escudo de fuerza

Chester:** ¡VOLVIERON A DETENER EL ATAQUE DEL RAIMON!**

Alexa:** ¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!**

El disparo de Alexa fue a la portería pero fue desviado por king y su escudo de fuerza

King: es una verdadera lástima puedo usar escudo las veces que yo quiera

Alexa: "eso ya lo veremos debe tener una debilidad"

**En la banca**

Nelly: que nervios el tiempo avanza y nadie ha anotado aun (dijo preocupada)

Kuro: tranquila ya todo se arreglara estoy seguro nelly-chan (n_n)

Nelly: gracias kuro tú siempre sabes que decir (dijo abrazándole el brazo a kuro)

Zero: okey ¿desde cuándo son tan cercanos?

**Volviendo al partido.**

Juana recibió un pase de uno de sus compañeros-"Jure que con esta pierna ganaremos el partido si o si"-pensó y liego miro a unos compañeros y asintió, y los jugadores asintieron y fueron corriendo a la portería-"Si queremos romper la mano celestial debemos recurrir a la técnica definitiva de la Royal"-pensó Juana con seriedad para después junto sus dedos y se puso a silbar totalmente fuerte y al hacerlo del suelo salieron cinco pingüinos-**¡PINGÜINO EMPERADOR!**-grito Juana disparando el tiro a sus dos compañeros.

**-¡NUMERO 2!-**gritaron dando una pata al mismo tiempo y el disparo iba a gran velocidad contra Marta y esta estaba lista para bloquearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Un disparo increíble que nunca jamás se vio hacer en la Royal Academi!-grito Chester viendo el tiro que iba contra Marta-¡Y se dirige a máxima velocidad contra la portería del Raimon!

-Juana tu contra mí-dijo Marta con enojo para después alzar su mano**-¡MANO CELESTIAL!-**cuando uso su técnica contra el pingüino emperador los pingüinos chocaron con los dedos de la mano celestial haciendo que Marta haga una mueca de dolor.

-"Tú puedes marta"-pensó con seriedad Zero desde el banquillo y Silvia pensaba lo mismo.

Pero a los pingüinos se le iluminaron los ojos rojos y la mano celestial se rompió ante la cara sorprendida de todo el equipo y el balón golpeo a Marta en el pecho metiéndola a la portería con el balón.

-**¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL!** ¡La royal Academi logra marcar un gol gracias a su tiro y se adelanta en el marcador!-grito Chester- ¡Los jugadores de la royal academi logran romper la muralla de hierro de Marta Evans la mano Celestial! ¡Aquí está el trabajo de Jude Sharp el genial mediocampista de la royal! ¡Este jugador maneja el balón como un director de orquesta!

Juana sonrió de arrogancia y Marta se enojó por eso y el pitido del final del primer partido termina.

-¡Es el final del primer tiempo y la Royal Academi va ganando por un gol!-comento Chester.

**En la banca del Raimon.**

-¿Qué te pasa Marta?-pregunto Zero.

Marta: no lo sé Zero

Lynx: es que cuando juegas futbol tienes un brillo especial rodeándote pero por algún motivo ese brillo desapareció

Hillman:...¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Dark?

Marta: no fue nada

Sin embargo Silvia y Zero sabían la verdad Alexa estaba mirando molesta a marta el equipo estaba preocupado

**Del lado del royal**

Juana estaba siendo tratada

King: el ataque del pingüino emperador Numero 2 es demasiado para la pierna de Juana dudo que ella pueda hacerlo una vez más procuren seguirla en todo momento

**El segundo tiempo iba a empezar.**

-Ya es hora-dijo Zero serio.

-No Zero tú y los demás un están en la banca-lo que dijo Marta sorprendió a todos.

-¡Pero Marta!-intento protestar Kuro pero Marta habla.

-Estoy muy segura que si aún jugamos nosotros muchas cosas increíbles pasara, por eso aun quiero que estén en la banca-dijo seria Marta y Zero se pone serio.

-Está bien pero que no te metan otro gol-dijo Zero y Marta asintió.

**El partido se reanuda.**

-¡Comienza el segundo tiempo! ¡Y se reinicia el encuentro entre la Royal Academi y El Raimon! ¡Pero Parece que los hermanos Evans no han salido a jugar! ¡¿Que habrá pasado?!-pregunto Chester.

-Igual que siempre-dijo Marta viendo como los jugadores de la Royal corría contra ella.

-Marta te marcaremos otro gol y el partido acabara-dijo Juana esquivando a los medio campistas del Raimon con facilidad, cuando lo hizo asintió y dos de sus compañeros también asintieron para después correr-"Le he dicho que no me pasa nada aunque no quieran escuchar"-pensó para después elevar el balón con una patada y Marta se pone nerviosa pero en eso aparece Nathan enfrente de ella, sorprendiéndola.

El de la royal tiro un fuerte tiro pero Nathan lo cubre con su cuerpo-¡Nathan!-exclamo preocupada la chica y el chico sonríe.

-Marta sabes que puedes contar con nosotros cuando tengas un mal día para eso están los compañeros-dijo Nathan y luego todos los defensas se ponen enfrente de Marta.

-¡Atención los defensas del Raimon! ¡Se ponen enfrente de la portería para servir como escudos humanos!-comento Chester viendo como los de la Royal tiraban a puerta y los defensas usaban sus cuerpos para bloquear cada tiro que se avecinaba y Marta estaba preocupada.

-Chicos-dijo con preocupación viendo como Tod desvió un balón mal.

-**¡AHORA CHICOS!**-grito Juana y tres jugadores corrieron y saltaron formando un triángulo en el cielo.

**-¡TRIANGULO LETAL!-**gritaron todos y cuando se hizo el disparo, los del Raimon lograron ralentizar el tiro, Marta no lograría desviarlo pero en eso.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**fue el grito de Bobby que se lanzó y el balón le llego en toda la cara, ante las miradas incrédulas de todos.

**-¡AH SIDO BOBBY! ¡BOBBY LO HA DESVIADO CON EL ROSTRO!-**al hacerlo el balón salió del campo.

**-¡BOBBY!-**grito Marta y todos se agrupan a ver como a Bobby se lo llevan a la enfermería.

-¿estás bien Bobby?-pregunto Marta.

-Si esa era la única manera para desviar el triángulo letal-dijo con dolor el peliverde erizado-Marta con esto logre ser uno con el equipo.

-Claro que si siempre fuiste uno del equipo-dijo Marta y Bobby sonríe y cae desmallado, y los de la royal sonríen al ver a su ex compañero sacrificarse por su equipo.

-Bobby-dijo preocupada Marta pero.

**-¡OYE MARTA!-**fue el grito de Zero y cuando marta lo miro, vio como este hacia el tiro cometa, al hacerlo le llego en todo el pecho, impactando a todos.

**-¿¡PERO QUE HACES ZERO?!-**gritaron todos del equipo enojados con el moreno, pero los héroes de la otra dimensión estaban serios.

-Eso me dolió-dijo Marta con dolor parándose del suelo.

-Puse toda la pasión que ciento en mí por el futbol en ese tiro Marta-dijo Zero acercándose a la chica y estando serio.

-Zero-dijo la chica triste.

-Marta lo que pase afuera del campo no existe, solo concéntrate en el partido-dijo enojado el chico retirándose ante la cara atónita de todos y Marta se puso triste y miro el balón.

-Es verdad eh estado muy confundida intentaba no pensar en la situación de Juana como Zero lo hace, pero una parte de mi cabeza me impedía pensar en eso-dijo parándose y agarrando el balón-Creo que solo me estaba engañando de todo lo que me gusta en este mundo y eh estado a punto de perder lo más importante para mí-dijo seria

**El partido se reanuda.**

Chester: Bobby sale en camilla del campo

Kuro: ¿quieres que entremos ahora?

Marta: no esta es una prueba que tenemos que superar

Kaiser:...je te comprendo cómo digas pero si pierdes tendrás que alimentar a cerberos

Marta: Jim entras

Jim: si capitana

Chester: el remplazo de Bobby es Jim, waldon cobra un tiro de esquina

Waldon pateo el balón y fue a los pie de Juana

Chester: y es jude sharp quien tiene el balón

Juana paso el balón arriba y fue directo a David quien se lo regresa a Juana

Juana/David:** ¡Remate combinado!**

Chester:** ¡UNA NUEVA TÉCNICA SE DIRIGE A LA PORTERÍA DE RAIMON!**

Marta: "Ya basta de tanta confusión debo responder con más fuerza la técnica de Juana"

Marta golpeo fuertemente el balón seguido de varios golpes rápidos

Chester:** ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! ¡MARTA ESTA DÁNDOLE VARIOS GOLPES AL BALÓN PARA DETENER EL TIRO!**

**Marta dio un golpe final mandando el aire**

Willie: fue un **puño explosivo**

Juana: esa es la marta que yo conozco

Silvia: Bien hecho marta

El balón volaba y lo recibieron Kevin y Alexa para después los dos asentir.

-**¡TORNADO!**-grito Kevin pateando a puerta con el Remate Dragón.

Pero King hace el escudo de fuerza y el tornado Dragón era bloqueado-no podrás con el escudo de fuerza-dijo confiado pero en eso Alexa aparece y hace el tornado de fuego enfrente del balón y el escudo de fuerza.

-Es una pared creada por ondas de choques puede que sea capaz de desviar tiros a larga distancia pero si lo hacemos de cerca-cuando Alexa dijo eso el escudo de fuerza se empezó a romper frente a la cara sorprendida de King-**¡PODREMOS ROMPERLO! ¡TORNADO DRAGÓN!**-con gritar lo último el escudo se rompió y marcaron un gol.

**-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** ¡El instituto Raimon logra marcar un gol con el tornado Dragón!-comento Chester y los del Raimon se ponen a celebrar.

-Lograron descubrir como romper el escudo de fuerza-comento Juana con una sonrisa.

-Pero no pasara dos veces. La próxima vez hare un escudo que no se pueda romper eso o me rompo los brazos-dijo King con enojo viendo su puño y luego miro a Kuro en la banca-"Kuro el próximo tiro lo parare y será mejor que tu pasillo de las sombras"-pensó con enojo.

-Déjamelo a mi marcaremos otro gol con el pingüino emperador-dijo seria Juana y el partido se reanuda.

Luego todos empezaron a jugar con todas sus fuerzas y ninguno retrocedía.

-Estamos en un toma y saca. Es un gran partido pero el juego está a punto de terminar dentro de algunos minutos y llegaran los penaltis-comento Chester.

-Este tiro hará que el partido se resuelva-dijo Juana y estaban en la posición para hacer el pingüino emperrado 2 y Celia estaba preocupada.

Juana silbo y del piso salieron los pingüinos-**¡PINGÜINO EMPERADOR!**-grito Juana dando un fuerte tiro con la pierna.

**-¡NUMERO 2!-**gritaron los dos que pateaban y al combinarlos el balón sale a máxima velocidad contra Marta.

Marta: lo detendré pase lo que pase lo detendré** ¡MANO CELESTIAL!**

La mano naranja estaba deteniendo el paso de los cinco pingüinos

Chester:** ¡LA MANO CELESTIAL SE ESTA RESISTIENDO A LA TÉCNICA DEL PINGÜINO EMPERADOR CUAL TÉCNICA SERA MAS FUERTE!**

Zero:** ¡MARTA PUEDES LOGRARLO! ¡SIGUE RESISTIENDO!**

Kuro:** ¡SI! ¡DALE CON TODO!**

Lynx:** ¡MUESTRALES LO QUE MARTA EVANS ES CAPAZ DE HACER!**

Shiroko/Cheetha/Ryu:** ¡TU PUEDES MARTA!**

**Marta retrocedió un poco**

Marta: no dejare que este valón entre no importa lo que pase **¡VOY A DETENERLO!**

**(Reproducir el opening 1 full de Inazuma Eleven)**

Marta puso su otra mano lo cual potencio la mano celestial la cual se agrando desvaneciendo los pingüinos y parando el balón

Chester: increíble marta uso ambas manos para potenciar la mano celestial y parar la técnica del pingüino emperador

Todos los miembros del royal estaban atónitos viendo como marta tenía el balón en ambas manos

Alex: bien hecho marta

Todos los miembros del equipo se animaron a lo que vieron

Silvia: lo logro

Zero: nunca lo dude

Marta:** ¡A JUGAR AMIGOS!**

**Marta lanzo el balón al equipo**

-Este es el balón que a detenido Marta-dijo Nathan con el balón pero de la nada su velocidad supero al del sonido y el de la royal estaba atónito**-¡ENTRADA HURACAN!**-grito corriendo a gran velocidad y darle un pase a Timmy.

-Ese es la **entrada Huracan** de Zero-dijo Lynx y cuando miro a Zero este sonrió.

-Y nosotros tenemos-dijo Timmy y cuando mando el balón al suelo este giro y creo un tornado de tierra-**¡TORBELLINO DRAGÓN!**-grito y el de la royal salió volando del lugar y Timmy dio un pase a Steve.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la portería rival cueste lo que cueste-dijo Steve dando un fuerte disparo que elevo el balón y Alexa y Jack saltaron para hacer el trampolín relámpago.

-Este escudo desvía cualquier tiro-dijo King usando sus dos manos con rayos naranjos y los combino en un solo brazo para después saltar y golpear el suelo con fuerza-**¡ESCUDO DE FUERZA TOTAL!**-grito pero vio como Marta corrió y salto también a donde Jack y Alexa**-¡¿COMO?!**

-¡Marta salta a la espalda de Jack!-grito Chester y Alexa y Marta dan un gran salto en Jack para después combinar sus tiros, y el balón se volvió con rayos amarillos y azules que fueron contra King.

**-¡ENTRA!-**grito Marta y el escudo de fuerza total se rompió marcando un gol y King cayo al suelo adolorido.

**-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!-**grito Chester.

-Ese tiro se llamara **El súper trampolín relámpago**-dijo Willie con una sonrisa.

**(Fin de la canción)**

**El partido se reanudo.**

-Este tiro, es el que me enseño All for One-dijo Samford viendo a Marta, cuando silbo varios pingüinos morados salieron del suelo.

**-¡SAMFORD! ¡NO!**-grito Juana preocupada.

**-¡PINGÜINO EMPERADOR DE LA MUERTE!-**grito y los pingüinos fueron contra Marta que volvió a usar la mano celestial, pero al mínimo contacto este se rompió y los pingüinos golpearon la mano de Marta y el balón en su pecho haciéndola gritar.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**fue el gran grito de Marta y el balón entro.

**-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** ¡La royal iguala el partido y solo quedan 10 minutos!-grito Chester.

**-¡MARTA!-**gritaron su equipo y fueron a verla.

-Lynx revísala-dijo Zero.

-Rayos X-dijo Lynx pero cuando miro a Marta se horrorizo-Su mano está rota y tiene 4 costillas rotas por ese tiro-lo que dijo dejo a todos en completo Shock.

Marta: déjenme… a un… puedo…

Zero:** ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES!**

Kaiser: concuerdo con el cabeza de cerillo estas grave

Shiroko: No puedes seguir en ese estado mi hermano ira a la portería y la protegerá

Kuro: no

Nelly: ¿¡porque no!?

Kuro: mi pasillo de la sombras puede ser utilizado como regate o como técnica de portería pero ante esa cantidad de poder el tiro no entraría al portal si no que este lo atravesaría y la historia se repetiría este es el trabajo de Zero

Zero: es cierto marta he estado practicando una técnica pensando que esto podría pasar confía en mí no permitiré que nada entre a la portería

Marta: está bien

Marta fue sacada del estadio y llevada a la enfermería mientras el Juana estaba con David

Juana: **¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE USAR ESA TÉCNICA ES REALMENTE PELIGROSA?!**

David: lo lamento fue el calor del momento

Todo el equipo vio cómo se llevaban a Marta a la enfermería para atender sus heridas.

-Ahora estamos en problemas-dijo Willie y todos los vieron-Sin un capitán el equipo es descalificado.

**-¡MALDITAS REGLAS!-**grito enojado Kaiser, otra vez una situación así.

-¿Pero quién podría ser el nuevo capitán?-pregunto Kevin y todos se pusieron a hablar. Zero por otro lado miro para el suelo para ver la banda del capitán, lo tomo.

**(Reproducir Boku No Hero Academia OST - I'm here!)**

-Zero tu quien...-antes de que Silvia hablara todos vieron como Zero se puso la banda de capitán en el brazo Derecho, declarándolo capitán temporal-Zero-dijo sorprendida.

-Por ahora yo seré su nuevo capitán-dijo Zero serio y todos asintieron-Ahora los cambios. Kevin al banquillo Decker entras tú, Sam, Timmy y Steve al banco serán reemplazados por Shiroko Kuro y Kaiser y por ultimo Jack y Tod seran cambiados por Lynx y Cheetha, tomare el puesto de portero por la ausencia de Marta-dijo serio y todos asintieron**-¡EH SIDO CLARO!**

Todos asintieron y gritaron.

Todos:** ¡SI CAPITÁN!**

Lynx: "había olvidado lo guapo que se ve Zero cuando toma el mando"

Silvia no le gusto la forma en la que Lynx miraba a Zero

Nelly: cuidado no sabemos si tienen más técnicas como esa así que tengan cuidado

kuro: tranquila nelly-chan estaremos bien (n_n)

Shiroko: si confía en tu no-vi-o (n_n)

Ambos se apenaron muchísimo pero no dijeron nada al final todos asumieron su posiciones de juego

**(Fin del ost)**

-¡Hay un cambio en el Raimon! ¡Parece que al fin los hermanos Evans han salido a jugar para poder remontar el partido!-comento Chester-¡A la usencia de Marta Evans, Zero Evans su hermano toma el nuevo mando de ser el capitán del Raimon y como nuevo Portero! ¡Pero podrá ser capaz de parar la nueva técnica de la royal El Pingüino emperador de la muerte! ¡Lo sabremos dentro de nada porque están a punto de sacar!

-Atentos todos chicos-menciono Zero y todo asintieron, Zero miro los guantes de portero y recordó que los guantes eran de Marta-"Marta te prometo que parare ese tiro y que ganaremos la fase final"-pensó serio.

-Alexa Blaze da un pase a Balt Decker-comento Chester y Decker estaba corriendo esquivando a los jugadores de la royal.

-A ver si me atrapan-dijo con una sonrisa el niño subiéndose sobre el balón-**¡EQUILIBRISMO!**-grito usando la pelota como medio de transporte para evitar a los jugadores.

-No lo harás-dijo uno de los defensas de la royal de nombre Alan haciendo un barrido-**¡BARRIDO DEFENSIVO!**-grito usando sus piernas como metralleta logrando quitarle el balón a Decker haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Rayos-dijo enojado Decker.

-Alan Master le roba el Balon a Balt Decker y ahora en su contra aparecer Kuro Evans-comento Chester y Kuro estaba enfrente del defensa de la royal.

Kuro: Te quitare ese balón** Doppelganger**

Kuro arrojo un humo negro y del sale una copia exacta de master quien le pasa el balón a kuro

Chester: Kuro recupera el balón con su técnica **doppelganger** y se dirige directo a la portería

Kuro: king toma esto **¡TORNADO OSCURO!**

Kuro disparo el tiro cubierto de fuego obscuro

King:** ¡ESCUDO DE FUERZA TOTAL!**

king uso su técnica para detener el tiro pero este no cedía

king: kuro gracias a ti soy el portero que soy te devolveré el favor** ¡MOSTRANDOTE MI FUERZA!**

king uso todo su poder para lograr detener el tiro de kuro

Chester: increíble king detiene el tornado oscuro de kuro

kuro: "king te convertiste un gran portero"

-Ahora Gus Martin recibe el balón-comento Chester y el chico de lentes corría evitando a los jugadores del Raimon.

-Hatch Tuya-menciono el tipo y el tal Hatch atrapa el balón, para después elevarse y gritar.

**-¡CHUT DE LOS CIEN TOQUES!-**grito dándole varias patadas al balón y este sale disparado contra Zero.

-¡La parare!-grito Zero y cubrió su puño con el one for All-**¡DESPEJE SMASH!**-grito dándole un fuerte golpe al balón que salió disparado a gran velocidad a la portería ante la cara sorprendidas de todos.

-Es como el tiro Smash-dijo King viendo el tiro acercarse-Pero no entrara-cubrió sus puños con la electricidad naranja para después saltar y gritar-**¡ESCUDO DE FUERZA TOTAL!**-con decir eso el balón se detuvo y salió volando.

-¡Oh por poco! ¡King logra desviar el despeje Smash de Zero increíble que casi un portero mete un gol!-comento Chester.

-Zero ya no soy un cobarde y detendré todos tus tiros-dijo confiado King.

Chester: todo se pone color de hormiga señoras y señores con pocos minutos en el reloj la pregunta es nos iremos a penales o alguna parte desempatara

Stanford tenía el balón y se acercaba a la portería

Stanford: lo lamento Juana

Stanford silbo y aparecieron los pingüinos morados

Juana:** ¡STANFORD! ¡NO DENUEVO!**

Stanford: **¡PINGÜINO EMPERADOR DE LA MUERTE!**

Stanford pateo el balón y fue directo a la portería

Todo intentaron pararlo pero los pingüinos los atacaban para que no se acerquen.

**-¡ESTA LA PARARE!-**grito con enojo Zero viendo el balón llegar a el-"Chicos ustedes confían en mi Marta confía"-pensaba Zero viendo el balón-**"¡NO DEJARE QUE MARQUEN GOL!"**-pensó con enojo en eso recuerda.

**Flash de Zero hace mucho tiempo atrás.**

**-Juguemos al futbol Marta-dijo Zero de niño tendiéndole la mano a una niña Marta que se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas.**

**-Juguemos al futbol chicos-dijo con una linda sonrisa la niña.**

**En el Raimon.**

**-¡¿DONDE ESTAN LOS ARTICULOS DE LIMPIEZA?!-gritaron los hermanos Evans.**

**-¿¡Que!?-pregunto Wintersea incrédulo.**

**-Como escucho limpiaremos este lugar de cabo a Rabo hasta que brille-dijo Zero.**

**En la torre del Raimon.**

**-Te falta poco Marta-dijo Zero preparándose para otro tiro-¡Tiro Smash+!-pateo el balón y Marta lo paro con la energía naranja haciendo sonreír a todos.**

**-Lo conseguí-dijo con una sonrisa forzada Marta.**

**Fin del Flash.**

Zero puso sus manos juntas y este empezó a moverlas juntas y un brillo de arcoíris pasaba por sus manos y luego las elevo en el cielo-**¡ESTA ES MI TÉCNICA DE PORTERO!**-las bajo en forma de X para luego lanzarse contra el Pingüino emperador de la Muerte.

**En la banca.**

Apareció Marta con vendas en las manos.

-Hola chicos-dijo con una sonrisa la chica portera.

**-¡¿MARTA?!-**gritaron todos incrédulos, pero la chica se fijó en Zero a punto de realizar su técnica.

-Tu puedes Zero-dijo decidía Marta.

**Volviendo con el moreno.**

**-¡MANO CELESTIAL DE LA PAZ!**-grito y extendió una sola mano ya que la otra la puso en el antebrazo derecho y de la misa salió una gran mano espiritual de color arco iris y el Pingüino emperador morado le llego a su mano.

**-¡OH LA MANO CELESTIAL DE LA PAZ ESTA RETROCEDIENDO!**-grito Chester y Zero estaba intentando mantenerse de pie.

Kuro:** ¡TU PUEDE ZERO!**

Kaiser: **¡TU PIEDES CABEZA DE CERILLO!**

Lynx: **¡SIGUE ADELANTE!**

TODOS:** ¡TU PUEDES!**

Marta/Silvia: **¡ZERO!**

Zero: "todos confían en mí no dejare** ¡QUE SU FE EN MI SE DESPERDICIE!**"

**(Reproducir el opening 1 full de Inazuma Eleven)**

El tiro fue detenido y el balón estaba en manos de Zero

Chester: **¡LO LOGRO PARO EL DISPARO PERO CON CINCO MINUTO EN EL RELOJ PARECE QUE NOS IREMOS A PENALES!**

Kaiser: **¡PASANOSLA!**

Zero: **¡TOMEN ANOTEN!**

**Zero lanzo el balón a Kaiser y a kuro**

Kaiser: Acabemos con esto

Kuro: adelante

Ambos patearon el balón el cual se rodeó de oscuridad

Kuro/kaiser: **¡CAÑON OSCURO!**

**El disparo fue disparado a gran velocidad**

King:** ¡ESCUDO DE FUERZA TOTAL!**

King bloqueo el tiro pero el tiro ofrecía resistencia

Chester:** ¡ESTO NO ES APTO PARA CARDICOS CON SOLO 1 MINUTO EN EL RELOJ LA PREGUNTA ES RAIMON ANOTARA O KING LO DETANDRA Y SE IRAN A PENALES!**

Pero la barrera de king en ese momento de rompió en mil pedazos y el balón entro a la portería rompiendo la red todos estaban atónitos y el silencio era sepulcral hasta que el árbitro sonó el silbato

chester:** ¡G-G-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡UN MILAGRO SEÑORAD Y SEÑORES EL DISPARO DE KURO Y KAISER ENTRAN A LA PORTERIA DESEMPATANDO EL PARTIDO Y DANDOLE LA VICTORIA A RAIMON!**

Marta:** ¡GANAMOS!**

Todo el equipo se reunió para celebrar Silvia se arrojó a los brazos de cero y no fue la única Nelly se arrojó a los brazos de kuro y lo abrazo

Nelly: lo lograron ganaron

Kuro: si lo se

Tal vez fue por la pasión del momento o por la emoción pero Nelly aprovecho para besar a kuro en los labios sin importar lo que pensaran los demás

**(fin de la canción)**

**-¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**gritaron la mayoría del equipo pero cuando miraron vieron a Silvia haciendo lo mismo con Zero.

-Muack-dijo Silvia terminando el beso con Zero y este sonrió y cuando miraron a Kuro y Nelly estos estaban sonrojados pero con una pequeña sonrisa los dos.

**-¡PERO QUE GRAN VICTORIA EL RAIMON GANA LA FASE PRELIMINAR DEL TORNEO!-**grito Chester y todo el mundo se puso a gritar de alegría por tal partido.

-Bien ahora explíquenos que paso con ambos-dijo Alexa emanando una aura de fuego que aterro a todos y Kuro estaba un poco nervioso.

Kuro: y-yo bueno (dijo con pánico)

lynx: Y se puede saber porque besas a otra chica su sabes que tu novia soy yo (dijo mirando como tigre enojado a cero)

Zero: lynx yo no digo yo (dijo en pánico)

Nelly: de ellos no sé pero que tiene de malo que bese a mi novio o acaso estas celosa

Shiroko:** ¡KYAAAA LO SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE NELLY TE AMABA!** (chillo feliz por ambos)

kaiser: Maldición esos dos se quedan con todas yo también anote el tiro ¿donde está mi cariño? (dijo haciendo círculos en el pasto)

Celia se acercó y le puso una mano a kaiser en el hombro

Celia: oye si te consuela pienso que estuviste increíble (n_n)

Kaiser: Celia...gracias (dijo apartando la vista con pena)

A Celia le causo un poco de gracia que kaiser se abochornara

-Jeje Lynx yo-decía nervioso el chico mientras veía a su novia enojada con el-Esta bien te lo dure. Cuando me nombraron el símbolo de la Paz en nuestro mundo. Me pusieron en una ley que me hace tener varias esposas y crear una nueva generación de héroes.

-¡Y porque aceptaste!-grito enojada.

-Era eso o una condena de 20 años en la prisión por usar el quirk sin licencia cuando revele ser el ladrón oscuro y experimentar con cosas ilegales sin permiso-dijo más nervioso el chico.

-Y no se lo dijiste a nadie-dijo enojada.

-No lo dije ya que tenía planeado contárselo a todas cuando regresamos a clases pero justo nos llamaron para llegar aquí.

-Está bien te creo-dijo la chica mirando para otro lado sonrojada pero esta fue abrazada por la espalda por Zero sonrojándola-¡¿Ahora qué haces?!-pregunto sonrojada.

-Je para que sepas tu siempre serás mi primera esposa aquí y en nuestro mundo-dijo Zero besando a Lynx.

Nelly: y tu querido tienes algo parecido (dijo mirando seria a kuro)

Alexa: Más te vale contestar

Kuro:...*suspiro* está bien tengo una relación compartida con tres chicas, como no podía escoger a una por encima de las otras sin romperles el corazón pactamos una relación compartida y la verdad es que las quiero a todas por igual

Nelly/Alexa: "Eres muy dulce y considerado pero aun así"

Nelly: pues aquí soy tu novia y no pienso compartirte con nadie (dijo abrazando a kuro posesivamente)

Alexa:** ¡ALTO ALLI! ¡NO LO TENDRAS PARA TI SOLO!**

Alexa tomo a kuro del brazo y ambas empezaron a jalonearlo

Decker: kaiser-sempai usted también tiene una relación

Kaiser: yo prefiero no discutirlo "demonios esos dos siempre llaman la atención de las chicas Zero incluso se llevó a jirou y en verdad me gustaba pero no me rendiré yo también tendré chicas que me amen y las protegeré con los brazos extendidos de todos incluso de ese miserable de All for one"

Silvia:...Zero

Zero: s-si Silvia

-Yo...-antes de que Silvia hablara se escuchó a Chester.

-¡Qué gran victoria del Raimon lograron acabar con la racha de 40 años de la royal Academi!-grito Chester y todo el mundo empezó a celebrar por el Raimon y todo sonríe y empiezan a saludar a todo las personas del lugar.

-¿Bueno de que me quieres hablar Silvia?-pregunto el chico Moreno y Silvia lo tomo de la mano sonrojándolo.

-Tu prometes amarnos a las dos por igual-pregunto Silvia sonrojada mientras Lynx también esperaba la respuesta.

-Yo... jeje pues claro que si-dijo con una sonrisa y ambas chicas sonríen pero Marta por alguna razón sentía que debería decir algo pero no sabía qué, pero un momento se alegró de que Zero pueda tener varias esposas pero no sabía por qué la alegraba.

**Con la Royal.**

-¡Espera!-fue el grito de Celia que corría hacia Juana que se volteo y se sorprendió.

-¡Celia!-dijo sorprendida la chica.

-Es verdad que hiciste un trato con tu padre para que este contigo-pregunto la chica y Juana se asombra.

-Si-dijo con la mirada desviada la chica de googles.

**FlasBack de ambos.**

**Se ve como un pañuelo era mojado por alguien. Al estar mojado una pequeña Celia se acerca a Juana que estaba lastimada y le pone el paño, haciendo que haga una mueca de dolor preocupándola.**

**Juana solo miro a Celia y le sonrió y esta devolvió la sonrisa, para después las dos darse la mano y marcharse del lugar.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Así que la razón por la que no me llamabas era por mí para cumplir un trato ¿no?-pregunto Celia.

-Por querer volver a vivir contigo fui capaz de aguantar muchas cosas-dijo con una sonrisa Juana pero después se pone triste-Pero ahora... lo siento Celia-dijo con la cabeza agachada.

Celia: tranquila la verdad es que soy feliz viviendo con mis padrastros

Juana: enserio

Celia: si lo que trato de decirte es que estoy contenta con mi apellido

Juana: ya veo entonces

Celia y Juana estaban disfrutando el tiempo juntas

Celia: "me disculpo no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo la misma de siempre"

Celia abrazo a Juana y lloro

Celia: estoy feliz Juana

Juana: yo también

Marta, Zero y Silvia estaban viendo todo desde una esquina después de eso regresaron y les fue entregado el trofeo

Marta:** ¡LO LOGRAMOS!**

Todos:** ¡SIIIII!**

Todo el Raimon se puso a celebrar y Zero alzo el trofeo ya que Marta no podía ya que tenia la mano vendada.

-"Chicos cada vez estoy más cerca de ser un símbolo de la paz de este mundo"-penso con una sonrisa Zero pero en eso aparece un fotógrafo y todos se ponen para sacarse una foto.

-Digan Viva el Raimon-dijo el fotógrafo.

**-¡VIVA EL RAIMON!-**gritaron todos y la foto fue sacada.

**(Fin del cap)**

**YYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí la parte final.**

**Tensa: Por fin terminamos estas partes.**

**Si ahora podemos descansar un poco por nuestro esfuerzo.**

**Tensa: Tienes razón.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta la próxima CHAO CHAO/Sayonara! (n_n)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 Héroes del Raimon vs Los legendarios Inazuma Eleven.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Buenas a todos chicos (n_n)**

**Oiste Sempai.**

**Tensa: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Nuestros jugadores ahora jugaran contra las leyendas del Inazuma.**

**Tensa: El Legendario Inazuma Eleven**

**Ese mismo.**

**Tensa: Genial pues entonces empecemos.**

**Si, sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece este nuevo capítulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Juana mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, y Hillman con una mirada seria.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno era Ray Dark y el otro era All for One ambos serios.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

**(Inicia el capítulo)**

**En la royal academi en el campo.**

Se podía ver como una luz estaba alumbrando el centro del campo y habían solo cinco siluetas en el campo, uno era Zero, otro Kaiser, otro Kuro, otro Lynx, otro Marta y la última era Juana. Al parecer está hablando.

-¿Aun te duele la pierna?-pregunto Zero llevando el traje de portero.

Juana movió su pierna que uso con el pingüino emperador y le dolía un poco.

-No no es para tanto-dijo moviendo su pierna la chica.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro-dijo con una sonrisa Marta.

-Bueno ahora el campeonato nacional-dijo mirando a los chicos Juana.

Kuro: si...y aunque sé que lastimaste shiroko nos esforzaremos el doble por ustedes... ¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE PERDONE! (ÒwÓ)

Kaiser: si además si me entero de que volvieron con ese miserable de All for One los hare a todos sebiche

Juana: que acaso no lo saben

Marta: ¿qué cosa?

Juana: la royal también participara a nivel nacional ya que el ganador del año pasado tiene pase automático al torneo futbol frontier

Todos: **¡¿QUE COSA DICE?!**

Juana: mi misión como capitana era convertir a la royal academi en un equipo invencible sin embargo… ahora tenemos un nuevo objetivo

Marta: ¿nuevo objetivo?

Juana sonrió de forma desafiante.

-Queremos una revancha contra el instituto Raimon en el torneo nacional-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante y los chicos sonrieron igual.

-Entonces eso significa que nos enfrentaremos de nuevo a ustedes-dijo Marta y Juana asiente en forma de respuesta.

Marta extiende la mano y Juana también, para después estrecharla indicando una promesa para jugar de nuevo en la final.

**Al día Siguiente y en la entrada de el distrito comercial, pero estaba cerrado por una celebración.**

Se podía ver como un viejo hombre con un traje completo de azul grisáceo miraba el cartel con seriedad su cabello le tapaba los ojos como Jim y llevaba barba. Escucha como un papel se mueve y cuando mira para abajo nota un periódico que decía **_"VICTORIA INESPERADA. RAIMON GANA A LA ROYAL 3 a 2"_** y había una foto de Zero tomando el trofeo con todos celebrando de alegría detrás de él junto con las gerentes y el entrenador Hillman. El viejo lo miro por un segundo para después retirarse.

**En el restaurante Rai Rai.**

-**¡VICTORIA!-**grito Marta alzando su puño.

**-¡VICTORIA!-**gritaron los del equipo.

-¿Cuantas veces lo seguirán repitiendo?-pregunto Silvia con una gota de sudor.

-A quién le importa** ¡HEMOS GANADO LA FINAL!**-grito de alegría Marta.

**-¡HEMOS GANADO LA FINAL!**-gritaron el equipo.

**Con Hillman.**

-Dime chico ¿desde cuándo cocinas?-pregunto mirando a Zero cocinando con él.

-De donde vengo cocino desde los 4 años gracias a las enseñanzas de mi antiguo padre y de la tv en el canal de cocina-dijo preparando unos fideos-Además siempre les cocinaba a 21 chicos y 21 chicas. Se imaginan cuantas horas pasaba en la cocina cocinando yo solo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hillman: y tu joven (dijo viendo a kuro cocinar) también cocinabas ara tantas personas

Kuro: no pero cuando eres huérfano que escapa de un orfanato a los barrios bajos y tienes que cuidar de una bebe prácticamente solo tienes que aprender todo lo esencial, coser, limpiar y esencialmente cocinar

Shiroko: mi oni-chan es un gran cocinero a pesar de tener limitados ingredientes (n_n)

Kaiser: ni tantito no son tan buenos

Lynx: mira quien habla t no cocinas ni muerto yo soy la que cocinaba cuando vivíamos juntos

Silvia: ¿Vivian juntos?

Lynx: si antes de conocer a Zero y reencontramos con kuro vivíamos en una departamento

Nell: ¿y ahora donde viven?

-Pues ahora se supone que nos darían cuartos en la U.A. hasta las pruebas de licencia de Quirks-dijo Kaiser.

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Celia.

-Antes de que nos dieran esas habitaciones nos mandaron a llamar a una misión a los chicos y a mí. Y ese era viajar a este mundo-dijo con una tazón de fideos en la mano Zero-Aquí están tus fideos-dijo entregando el plato y volviendo a cocinar.

Kuro les dio un plato de fideos a Shiroko, Nelly y a Alexa

Kuro: aquí tienen espero que les guste

Nelly y Alexa probaron la comida de kuro

Nelly/Alexa: Delicioso (Dijeron con una gran sonrisa en la cara)

Shiroko: ¿y el postre? (ó_ò)

Kuro: cero postre

Zero: ahora no puedo

Kuro: no no tu Zero quería decir cero postre hasta que termines tu comida jovencita

Shiroko: a veces Actúas mas como papa que como oni-chan (dijo haciendo puchero)

Kuro: soy tu hermano mayor además si estuviera aquí Todoroki-san y Rei-san estarían de acuerdo conmigo (:p)

Shiroko: que sucio jugar esa carta (dijo haciendo puchero)

Alexa: quienes son todoroki-san y Rei-san

Kuro: el hermano biológico y la madre biológica de shiroko

Celia: ¿enserio conoces a tu familia biológica?

Shiroko: si pero estoy feliz viviendo con mi oni-chan y también estoy feliz con el apellido arashi

Nelly: espera que hay de tu padre biológico lo conoces shiroko-chan

Kuro y shiroko quitaron sus sonrías y pusieron rostros serios

Kuro/shiroko: Preferimos no hablar de ese sujeto

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida.

-Endeavor es el peor padre y persona como héroe en nuestro mundo-dijo con seriedad Zero.

-Sí, cuando estábamos en el festival deportivo de la U.A. yo y shiroko vimos como Todoroki se dirigía a un lugar, decidimos seguirlo-dijo con seriedad Kuro.

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Alexa.

-Encontramos a Todoroki hablando con Endeavor sobre Shiroko-dijo con seriedad Kuro-Todoroki se encontraba furioso con él, ya que cuando vio pelear a Shiroko recordó a su madre, y Endeavor revelo que mando a Shiroko a un orfanato por tener un quirk tan débil como el hielo, hasta le pidió al doctor que le dijera a su familia que Shiroko murió en el parto-dijo con furia Kuro.

-Él es el peor desastre como héroe para ser el segundo mejor héroe de Japón-dijo con seriedad Zero-Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que Endeavor y mi padre no se llevan para nada bien-dijo ahora con duda.

-¿Cierto Zero quienes son tus padres verdaderos?-pregunto Marta comiendo.

-Mis padres biológicos son la heroína Mandalay, líder del escuadrón Wild Wild Pussy cats y mi padre es el tercer y mejor héroe del mundo llamado Goultard Shoshinco-dijo con una sonrisa Zero.

-¿Y tienes hermanos biológicos?-cuando Silvia pregunto eso Zero dejo de cocinar y se tocó la bufanda que le pertenecía a su hermano Pinpan y empezó a llorar lo que sorprendió a todos del restaurante.

Silvia: perdón creo que no debí preguntar

Zero: no no está bien es solo que pasaron cosas en mi mundo que son a veces me duele recordar

cheetha: oye zero-nya

Zero miro como cheetha se tapó la cara y luego la descubrió la cual tenía el aspecto de un gato con pelaje, bigotes, nariz y orejas

Cheetha: Neko feliz

Cheetha estaba haciendo varias morisquetas para intentar hacer sonreír a Zero

Zero: jajaja ya bueno está bien ya me siento mejor

Marta: Ese es tu poder

Cheeta: si nya se llama neko me puedo transformar en cualquier tipo de felino en forma antropomórfico que exista o que haya existió sobre la tierra obteniendo así las fortalezas de dicho felino además puedo hacer los sonidos de dicho felino como el rugido de un tigre nya además de transformar parcialmente mi cuerpo nya

Tod: eso es algo impresionante

Cheetha: cuando estaba en casa usaba mi poder para tener cola y orejas de felino las 24 horas nya un poder perfecto dado que quiero ser la miembro más joven hasta la fecha de wilde wilde pussy Cats además sé que cuando Lynx-nya se case con zero-nya Mi hermana seguramente se convertirá en la miembro más destacada de wilde wilde pussy Cats y de seguro en la nueva líder el equipo cuando la señorita mandalay-nya se retire dado que es inteligente, tiene un buen quirk y sobre todo crea equipo de soporte heroico de primera nya (n_n)

Zero y Lynx se sonrojaron por lo que dijo Cheetha de que ambos se casen.

-¿Oye Kaiser y de que trata tu súper poder?-pregunto Kevin.

-Yo puedo lograr tener una fuerza descomunal que nadie puede igualar. Para ser sinceros mi poder se llama súper fuerza, puedo hasta derribar todo un edificio de un solo golpe-dijo con una sonrisa confiada asombrando a Kevin.

-Eso suena genial Kaiser-dijo Celia y Kaiser aparto la cara sonrojado.

-No sabía que la royal también pueda participar después de perder-comento Natha con una sonrisa.

-Podremos jugar contra ellos una vez más eso me anima mucho-dijo Marta.

-Aquí tienes tus empanadillas-dijo Kuro dándole las empanadas a Nelly que sonrió.

-¿Seguro que lo dices ya que esperas ganar todos los partidos del torneo y llegar a la final para enfrentarlos verdad Marta?-pregunto Nelly y Marta la miro confundida-Te digo esto ya que el ganador del año pasado y el clasificado cambian de zona y actúan en grupos opuestos del torneo. Así que si queremos enfrentarnos otra vez a la Royal lo primero sería derrotar a los otros equipos de otros institutos-dijo Nelly asombrando a todos.

-Ja, si pues podremos llegar a la final contra la royal-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Oigan chicos no se aceleren tanto-dijo Bobby con una sonrisa viendo a los chicos.

-¿Pero Nelly como puedes saber tanto del torneo?-pregunto Silvia y todos miraron a Nelly esperando una respuesta.

Nelly: revise atentamente cada página del reglamento, ya que les pasaron tantas reglas como la del capitán decidí aprendérmelo para que no nos expulsen por una nimiedad

Celia: que chica tan lista eres Nelly se ve que podemos confiar en ti

Kuro: justo lo que esperaba de ti mi raimon-hime

Nelly: hay no es para tanto querido (Nelly se sonrojo)

Alexa: y yo kuro (dijo molesta)

Kuro: también cuento contigo alexa tu eres la princesa del fuego en el campo no hay nadie quien se pueda enfrentar a ti sin terminar quemado (n_n)

Alexa se sonrojo pero también sonrió.

-Déjenme a mí el trabajo de oficina, Celia tu encárgate de recopilar información y Silvia tu encárgate del aspecto físico del equipo-dijo Nelly poniendo nerviosas a ambas chicas y las dos chicas asiente, Nelly sonrió y después comió la empanada y sonrió-Esta delicioso.

**En la mansión Sharp.**

-Soy consciente de que quería que te informaran que sufrimos una derrota-dijo Juana con su padre y este estaba bebiendo café y luego miro a Juana-Pero esta derrota tiene un significado no... Más bien se puede decir que esta derrota me ha enseñado a perder-dijo con la cabeza agachada enfrente de su padre que dejo de tomar su café y sonrió.

-No tienes de que disculparte conmigo-lo que dijo asombro a Juana-Yo me limite a que Ray Dark y All for One se encargaran de tu carrera.

-Pero padre-dijo asombrada Juana.

-Te cargo con mis esperanzas y expectativas aunque no hiciera nada para ayudarte. Y a pesar de todo también esperaba recibir cariño de tu parte Juana... No sirvo como padre-dijo con la cabeza agachada el padre de Juana-Juana creo que has conseguido crecer por ti misma mucho más de lo que yo esperaba... Y eso para mí es más valioso que ganar un simple torneo. Así que tal como te prometí...

Juana: si te refieres a la adopción de Celia ya no será necesario

Sr sharp: ¿qué?

Juana: la razón por la que quería que ella viviera conmigo fue por el cariño que le tenía me apena admitirlo pero creo que me parezco a ti (dijo con una sonrisa pequeña)

Sr sharp: ya entiendo

El señor sharp puso una sonrisa y tomo un sorbo de su taza de cafe

**Devuelta en rai rai**

La fiesta aún continuaba

Ryu: Podrían servirme otra ración de carne

Sam: yo quiero un poco más de soda

Jack: yo quiero más de esa gyosa

Nelly: y yo quisiera otro plato de tus deliciosos fideos kuro (n_n)

Silvia: yo quiero más de tu comida zero (n_n)

-A mí me gustaría lo mismo chicos-dijo Bobby extendiendo su plato.

-Lo lamento chicos pero parece que solo queda para servir a otros dos-dijo Zero con una cuchara en la mano.

-A pues se los dejo a ustedes Nelly-chan y Silvia-chan-dijo Bobby con una sonrisa pero Nelly y Silvia lo miraron con ganas asesinas.

-Nos llamaste Nelly-chan/Silvia-chan-dijeron las dos y Bobby se puso nervioso los únicos que les decían así eran Zero y Kuro hasta el equipo se petrifico por eso.

-No digo no yo no-decía nervioso Bobby.

-No me importa que me alaguen-dijo con una sonrisa Nelly.

-A mí tampoco Bobby así que puedes calmarte-dijo Silvia y Bobby suspira de alivio y todos ríen.

-Pero bueno-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Bobby.

-Pero eso sí, no olviden que también actuó como la representante del presidente de la junta escolar y lo que yo digo es como lo dijera el presidente-dijo Nelly.

-Entonces ¿tienes algo que decir a nuestro equipo en nombre de la junta escolar?-pregunto Hillman y Nelly se puso de pie.

Nelly: que el club de futbol mantenga en alto el orgullo de la escuela Raimon

Todos asintieron

Nelly: les pido que se concentren para llegar a las finales

Marta encaro a Nelly

Marta: claro con gusto lo intentaremos ¿verdad? (dijo mirando a alexa)

Alexa: si claro

Marta: entonces andando pase lo que pase ganaremos las nacionales

Todos:** ¡PASE LO QUE PASE GANAREMOS LAS NACIONALES!**

**En la ribera del rio y en la tarde.**

-Bueno siempre he pensado que Marta era una maga del balón-dijo Bobby con una sonrisa.

-Eh ese no es un término para emplear a una portera-dijo Silvia estando al lado de Bobby.

-No si ya lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa Bobby-Pero es que tiene mucha creatividad sale con cosas que a nadie se le habría ocurrido y no es solo su forma de jugar cada vez que juego con ella tengo la impresión que voy a ver algo distinto a lo que conozco-dijo con una sonrisa Bobby.

-Eso es verdad Marta es así como la describes-dijo Silvia.

-En la royal Academi estaba desesperado en que no me echaran del equipo-dijo ahora con seriedad y tristeza-No podía confiar ni si quiera en mis propios compañeros se me llego a olvida que el futbol pudiera ser tan divertido-dijo Bobby con una sonrisa ahora-Mira me gusta mucho este equipo y me gusta mucho jugar al futbol-dijo con una sonrisa y Silvia sonrió.

**En el restaurante Rai Rai.**

Todos se fueron y Marta junto con sus hermanos decidieron quedarse para limpiar, Zero limpiaba los platos con Kuro y Hillma, Kaiser ordenaba las sillas junto con Ryu, Lynx y Cheetha tomaban los platos y lo dejaron en la mesa donde limpiaban los platos y Marta limpiaba las mesas. Pero en eso entra alguien al restaurante.

-Lo siento pero por ahora estamos-dijo Hillman pero cuando miro al hombre se sorprendió era el hombre que estaba en la entrada del distrito comercial al principio-Si eres Charles-dijo sorprendido.

Charles: veo que no me has olvidado

Hillman: me llego el recuerdo a ahora que te vuelvo a ver

Charles: veo que no has cambiado en nada

Charles se sentó

Charles: oí que derrotaron a la royal academy y ¿no sé porque tenía ganas de verte?

Hillman: ya veo mira estos chicos son jugadores del equipo Raimon y la niña de la banda en la cabeza es su capitana su nombre es marta evans

Charles: dijiste evans ¿no me digan que eres la hija de David?

Hilman: no es su nieta

Charles: o ya veo es su nieta

-Entrenador ¿ese hombre no será?-dijo Zero pero Hillman hablo.

-Así es, es un jugador del Inazuma eleven-dijo y Marta se emocionó.

-Lo sabía conocí al equipo del Inazuma Eleven gracias a los escritos de mi abuelo y soy una gran fan, El Inazuma Eleven-dijo con una sonrisa la chica pero Charles solo lo miraba serio.

-¿El legendario Inazuma Eleven?-dijo confundido.

-¡Si porque eran un equipo tan fantástico, un equipo invencible y eran geniales súper mega geniales!-dijo muy emocionada Marta.

-¿Y lo sabes todo?-pregunto serio-¿Sabes lo del accidente?

-Si lo sabemos todos-dijo Kuro.

-Bien-dijo apartando su mirada Charles.

-Pero eso no significa que el Inazuma Eleven fuera un gran equipo si no fuese ese accidente el equipo seguiría ganando muchos años y nosotros queremos ser como ellos. ¡Como el Inazuma Eleven!-dijo muy emocionada Marta.

-Sabía que no tenía que haber venido, soy un idiota-dijo levantándose y queriendo irse del lugar Charles.

**Afuera del Restaruante y en los barrios.**

Mientras charles caminaba por la calle encontró un letrero del equipo inazuma kids que buscaba nuevos miembros fue cuando todos los héroes y marta llegaron

Marta: espere señor

Zero: ¿porque se fue así no más?

Charles: déjenme darles un consejo, lo mejor será que no nos idolatren

Kuro: ¿cómo dice?

Charles: los inazuma eleven no son los héroes que ustedes creen en realidad no éramos invencibles como dijiste niña

Marta: porque lo dice si usted era parte de ese equipo y mi abuelo era el director

Charles: tu abuelo decidió abandonar el equipo de los inazuma eleven al igual que al futbol

-¿Lo abandonaron?-dijo confundida Marta.

-De todos nosotros, ni uno de nosotros intento levantarse de nuevo. Preferimos olvidarnos del futbol para siempre-dijo serio Charles sorprendiendo a los chicos-Aunque no hubiera sido en ese terreno de juego podría haber seguido en otro lado... Pudimos hacerlo pero no lo hicimos-dijo con seriedad el viejo.

-Señor-dijo Marta.

-"Me recuerda a Gran Torino"-pensó Zero recordando al mentor con quien entreno Izumi.

-Ese es toda la verdad de tu leyenda los del Inazuma Eleven son unos fracasados que dejaron el futbol-dijo con tristeza-Por eso mismo me fui-dijo retirándose Charles.

-¿Y porque vino a ver a nuestro entrenador?-pregunto Lynx haciendo que Charles se detuvo.

-Porque a pesar de todo aun le sigue gustando el futbol por eso vino a hablar de nuevo con sus compañeros. Pues entonces debe volver a jugar al futbol-dijo con una sonrisa Marta.

-¿cómo han dicho?-pregunto mirando a los chicos Charles.

-El señor Hillman...digo nuestro entrenador ha conseguido jugar de nuevo al futbol tiene que volver a jugar, entrenemos en la ribera del rio-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Seria genial enfrentar a unas leyendas-dijo Zero con una sonrisa desafiante.

Voz: Vamos a jugar charles

**Hillman apareció**

Charles: hillman

Hillman: el domingo por la mañana los inazuma eleven se reunirán en la ribera del rio ¿entendido?

Charles: entendido

Marta: entrenador acaso dijo inazuma eleven

Hillman: claro

Shiroko: ¿enserio? ¿en verdad reunirá a los legendarios inazuma eleven?

Hillman: ya lo decidí mañana tendrán un partido de practica con los inazuma eleven legendario

Marta: **¡SI INCREIBLE!** (*W*)

Hilman: les demostraremos que la leyenda es verdadera

Marta: jugaremos con los inazuma eleven Jugaremos con ellos pueden creerlo (dijo zarandeando a Zero de la emoción)

-Marta suéltame-dijo un poco mareado Zero y Marta aun lo seguía zarandeando.

**Al día siguiente y en la ribera del Rio.**

Charles apareció con un uniforme de jugador de futbol de color morado y negro con un símbolo que decía OB y junto con el estaban otros adultos con el mismo traje de jugador indicando que eran jugadores del Inazuma Eleve.

-No has hecho un favor al querer hacer de árbitro en este partido-comento Hillman con una traje de portero de color rojo y negro, y hablándole al detective Smith.

-Que dices. Como me iba a quedar en casa al saber que el legendario Inazuma Eleven jugaría-dijo el detective con una sonrisa confiada.

Todos los del Raimon estaban esperando a los del Inazuma Eleven y lo sorprendente era que Zero y los chicos estaban jugando y los otros esperarían, los que jugarían serian, Alexa, Zero, Kuro, Shiroko, Lynx, Kaiser, Ryu, Cheetha, Marta, Nathan y Bobby.

-Jugar contra el Inazuma Eleven es como un sueño-dijo Marta con el traje de portero.

-¿Marta estas segura de jugar después de sanar tu mano?-pregunto Zero preocupado.

-Si lo estoy no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Me alegra saber que por primera vez jugaremos en la primera parte del partido-dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa.

Marta: esto es increíble jugaremos contra los legendarios inazuma eleven parece un sueño

Nathan: después de 40 años la leyenda surge

Bobby: si será emocionante lo que pasara en este juego

**En el equipo del inazuma eleven**

Hillman: ¿qué me dices constant? ¿Tienes condición para correr?

Constant: no hay problema

Josh: esto me recuerda mucho cuando jugábamos

Arthur: solo espero no perder contra un grupo de niños

Joseph: ya quiero patear...digo al balón

**De repente aparecieron más personas**

-¿Que pasa?-se escuchó y revelo a los últimos jugadores del Inazuma eleven.

-Es el señor Suffolk era uno de ellos-dijo sorprendida Silvia.

-Él era jugador del Inazuma Eleven-dijo sorprendida Celia-que gran exclusiva tengo.

-También está el señor y dueño de la tienda de caballeros-dijo Willie sorprendido.

-También está el señor Hairtown de la peluquería-dijo sorprendido Jim.

-Todos son personas que veo a menudo en el barrio-dijo sorprendida Silvia.

-Buenos días a todos-se escuchó a Nelly llegar junto con su mayordomo.

-Buenos días-dijeron los chicos.

-Señorita Raimon me gustaría tomar el día libre-dijo el mayordomo de Nelly pasándole su paraguas de sol confundiendo a Nelly, pero cuando se quitó el traje de mayordomo revelo un traje de jugador sorprendiendo a Nelly.

-Pero Peter ¿tú eres también uno de ellos?-dijo sorprendida Nelly.

Kuro:** ¡EL MAYORDOMO DE NELLY TAMBIEN ERA UN MIEMBRO DEL INAZUMA ELEVEN!** (OAo)

Zero: okey eso sí que me sorprende (O_O)

El mayordomo se acercó a kuro

Mayordomo: espero que no me tenga piedad solo por ser el mayordomo de su novia (n_n)

Kuro: no para nada señor (O_o)

Mientras todo estaba siendo visto desde el puente por el presidente de la junta y el padre de Nelly sonny

Sonny: quien diría que volvería a ver al inazuma eleven en acción otra vez

Marta: **¡CHICOS! ¡HOY JUGAREMOS COMO SI FUERA EL ULTIMO PARTIDO DE LA VIDA!**

Todos: **¡SIIII!**

El detective soplo el silbato dando inicio al juego

Joseph le dio un pase a Constant.

-¡Abran bien los ojos mocosos!-dijo Constant listo para patear-**¡ESTE ES EL FUTBOL DEL INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

-¡va a tirar directamente desde saque!-dijo sorprendida Marta pero Constant fallo el tiro y cayó de espaldas al suelo, haciendo que todos abran bien la boca de la impresión.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer-dijo rascándose la nuca del nervio Constant.

-Permiso-dijo Zero quitándole el balón corriendo a la portería, mientras corría unos querían bloquearlo y le dio un pase a Alexa que corrió al recibir el pase y tiro a puerta.

-Muy bien chicos-dijo Seymour queriendo parar el tiro pero Peter se puso enfrente del tiro para despejarlo, pero este fallo y el tiro paso sin problemas a la portería.

-Lo siento Seymour queria desviar ese tiro-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el mayordomo de Nelly.

-Qué vergüenza el mayordomo de la familia-dijo avergonzada Nelly tocándose la frente.

Sonny: ¿qué les sucede?

En una de las jugadas kaiser arrebata el balón a josh, en otra shiroko se lo quita Tyler, joseph pierde el balon y bobby lo toma

Sonny: creo que es la edad (-_-)*

El señor edward patea el balón a la portería pero marta se lanza y lo atrapa fácilmente

Edward: ultimadamente las jovencitas de hoy en día no saben que es la prudencia (dijo retirándose a su lugar)

Marta confundida miro el balón y al equipo

Detective smith: "no puedo creerlo sé que pasaron 40 años pero ¿dónde está el talento que solían tener?" (Pensó)

Marta: ¿conque estos son los legendarios inazuma eleven?

El silbato sonó y marta pateo el balón lejos

Hillman: dudo que este partido sirva para calentar

Joseph pateo y marta atrapo el balón en la esquina

Joseph: somos un fracaso

Constant: era de esperarse

Edward: después de todo fue hace 40 años

Nathan se acercó a donde estaba marta

Nathan: oye… estas personas no son tan impresionantes como decías

Fue cuando charles apareció

Charles: supongo que te diste cuenta, los legendarios inazuma eleven ya no existen en este mundo

Marta: no es cierto es solo un pretexto porque no juegan como lo hacía antes

Kuro: si sé que lo que les paso fue duro** ¡PERO SUPERENLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y DEJEN DE LAMENTAR LO SUCEDIDO USTEDES SON LOS LEGENDARIOS INAZUMA ELEVEN ACTÚEN COMO TAL!** (Dijo molesto)

-Para ver esto es mejor no jugar-dijo Nelly viendo a todos y los demás solo suspiraron, Su padre solo miraba el partido con unos binoculares.

Charles solo lo miro y el partido se reanudo.

Zero estaba corriendo esquivando a los defensas, Charles lo intenta bloquear, pero después tirar a puerta y Seymour lo desvió y otro de sus Charles que dio otro pase pero Kaiser lo desvía y Arthur intenta atraparlo pero se le va, y lo recibe Alexa.

-Oye Charles detenla-dijo Seymour y su compañero intenta bloquearla pero lo esquiva fácilmente dando un pase para atrás que lo recibe Kuro, para después patearlo al cielo. Alexa lo vio y salto alto.

-**¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!**-grito Alexa usando su habilidad contra Seymour que no logra atrapar marcando un gol.

-Estamos muy oxidados-dijo Charles con una sonrisa-Nuestro futbol se acabó cuando nos retiramos ¿no creen chicos? jeje-dijo riendo de forma sarcástica y sus compañeros también se ríen.

**-¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE MOSCA LES PICO!-**grito enojado Hillman llamando la atención de su equipo y en especial el de Charles.

-¡Seymour!-dijo asombrado Charles.

-Somos el equipo legendario, El inazuma Eleven-dijo en un tono de respeto y luego apunta a los del Raimon-Y ahora enfrente de nosotros están unos chicos que crecieron escuchando nuestra leyenda y soñando con ella-dijo y Marta sonrió.

-Entrenador-dijo con una sonrisa Marta.

-Tenemos la responsabilidad de cumplir con sus expectativas nos guste o no. Y precisamente hay que responder lo que esperan de nosotros pero solo como el auténtico Inazuma Eleven-dijo Hillman.

-El auténtico Inazuma Eleven-dijo sorprendido Charles y luego empieza a recordar su juventud con sus amigos.

Charles: yo soy...nosotros somos

Peter/Garret/Arthur: los increíble

Josh/Tyler/Suffolk: Los invencibles

Joseph/Constant/Edward: **¡INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

Un aura de rayos salió de ellos y parecía que su espíritu se había revitalizado

Hillman: al fin reaccionaron les demostraremos que nuestra leyenda es verdadera

Todos los veteranos:** ¡SIII!**

Ryu tenía la pelota pero rápidamente fue marcado por Josh

Kaiser: **¡RYUSAKI EL BALON!**

Ryu: toma hermano

Ryu le paso el balón a kaiser pero fue interceptado por Sunffolk

Decker: es increíble le impidieron recibir el pase

Sunffolk: **¡JOSEPH!**

Sunffolk pateo el balón a Joseph el cual hizo un tiro el cual le regreso

Joseph: **¡TIRO DE CRUZ!**

El tiro con la cruz se dirigió a la portería

Marta:** ¡PUÑO DE FUEGO!**

Sin embargo el puño de fuego no afecto el tiro y este entro fácilmente

Sonny: fue un gol

**-¡TIRO COMETA!-**grito Zero usando su habilidad contra Hillman.

-Miren bien esto-dijo Hillman alzando su mano y de esta salió la mano celestial-Esta es la mano celestial original-dijo usando su habilidad y detener como si nada el tiro de Zero, para después sonreír.

-Lo sabía la original es la mejor-dijo con una sonrisa Marta.

-Ahora Charles enséñales lo que sabes hacer-dijo Hillman dando un pase largo a sus compañeros.

-**¡CONSTANT!**-grito Charles y el junto con el musculoso corrieron para después patear el balón los dos al aire, uno dio una chilena y el orto un tiro normal, pero lo sorprendente fue que al tirar el balón a este le salieron alas de fuego.

-**¡ES COMO UN FENIX!**-grito sorprendido Zero.

El tiro iba contra Marta que intento detenerlo pero este entro con facilidad, dando un gol.

-Increíble ¿qué tiro fue ese?-dijo Marta para después ocurrirle una idea-Arbitro un tiempo muerto-dijo Marta acercándose al detective smith.

-En el futbol no hay tiempo muerto-dijo el detective.

-Por favor Detective Smith-dijo con ojos de perro y este suspira y asiente-Chicos vengan-menciono y todo el equipo se reunió y Marta saco del libro un tiro-Este es el tiro que nos hicieron **el Pájaro de fuego**-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Bobby.

-Sí y han hecho una demostración enfrente de nuestras narices-dijo Marta con una sonrisa.

Kuro: sabía que los inazuma eleven tendrían técnicas poderosa pero esto se queda corto

Marta: chicos tenemos que aprender esta técnica

Kaiser: y dime ¿como se hace?

Marta: veamos se necesita una velocidad de booom y una capacidad de salto para hacer boiiiing

Todos:...

Shiroko: y esa fue otra increíble explicación de David evans señoras y señores

Kuro: curioso...oye marta ¿Te molesta si le hago de portero un rato? claro si no te molesta tengo una sorpresita que quiero mostrarles (n_n)

-Claro no veo el problema Kuro-dijo Marta dándole los guantes del portero y este los toma.

-Conque velocidad-dijo Nathan mirando a Marta llamando la atención-Creo que es hora del atletismo.

-Cierto es tu turno Nathan y de apoyo es Alexa Blaze-dijo la chica y Charles se sentó con Jim que estaba en la banca.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-pregunto confundido.

-Solo soy un suplente no soy de esas técnicas, creo que es mejor que me quede en la sombra-dijo con tristeza Jim y Charles se sienta a su lado.

-Sabes yo también era Suplente-lo que dijo Charles asombrando a Jim.

-¿¡Usted también era un suplente!?-dijo asombrando Jim.

-No hay que perder la concentración al futbol no solo se juega con los once jugadores del terreno de juego nunca sabemos cuándo se puede salir a jugar. Hay que estar concentrado en cualquier momento y entonces la gente sabrá de tu presencia-dijo Charles y Jim se puso a pensar.

**El partido se reanuda.**

Sonny: conque tienen planeado imitar esa técnica

Kuro se puso en el lugar de marta y reemplazando el lugar de kuro estaba kevin, Alexa y nathan estaban tratando de replicar el pájaro de fuego pero estos fallaron y el legendario inazuma tomo el balón

Joseph: espero que seas buen portero chico** ¡TIRO DE CRUZ!**

El tiro fue con dirección a la portería

Kuro: déjenme mostrarles** ¡MI MANO CELESTIAL!**

Kuro creo una mano gigante de color verde la cual atrapo el tiro cuando se rompió mostro el balón en la mano de kuro

Marta:** ¡LA MANO CELESTIAL! ¿¡TAMBIEN LA SABES HACER!?**

Nelly: bien hecho kuro (n_n)

Kuro: como el segundo portero de Raimon tengo el deber de mantener la portería a salvo en caso de que te lastimes marta aunque admito que no es nada comparado con la** mano celestial de la paz**

Kaiser: menos charla más acción

-Claro-dijo Kuro tirando un pase a los chicos el cual lo recibio Zero.

-Les demostrare un tiro mejorado mío-dijo Zero corriendo con el balón esquivando a los defensas, para después tirar el balón al aire y saltar con él, y para sorpresa de todos de su pierna se cubrió de mucho rayos azules que hasta rompieron el zapato y raspo sus pantalones-Ahora verán este tiro supera a mis otros dos-dijo con una sonrisa para después decir-**¡DALAWARNER TIRO SMASH!**-grito dándole un fuerte tiro contra Hillman que se preparaba a detener el tiro.

-No entrara-dijo Hillman-**MANO CELESTIAL**-cuando intento parar el tiro pero este no lo logro y su mano celestial se rompió con facilidad y el tiro traspaso la reja del portero asombrando a todos por tal tiro.

-Que les pareció-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y cuando miro su pierna noto que su zapato se rompió-Creo que mis zapatos de héroe aguantarían más que los del Raimon-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Que gran tiro chico-dijo Hillman que luego le dijo a Charles-Oye Charles les enseñamos otra vez el pájaro de fuego.

-Si-dijo corriendo Charles y Hillman dio un gran pase, Charles y Constants saltaron y gritaron.

**-¡PAJARO DE FUEGO!-**el tiro fue contra Kuro que estaba listo para detenerlo.

-Eso es-dijo Jim al notar como hacer el pájaro de fuego.

El tiro se acercaba a la portería

Kuro: **pasillo de las sombras**

Kuro creo un portal el cual el pájaro de fuego atravesó pero antes de que kuro lo cerrara atravesó el otro lado del portal impactando con él y haciéndolo entrar a la portería con todo y balón

Shiroko:** ¡ONI-CHAN!**

Kaiser: el pasillo de las sombras fue

Lynx: Derrotado

Zero: ¿¡pero!? ¡Es tu mejor técnica!

Kuro se levanto

Kuro: el disparo atravesó el pasillo demasiado rápido antes de que lo cerrara y lo volviera abrir debajo de mi mano ese tiro convino velocidad y fuerza son buenos

Hillman:** ¡JAJAJA NADA MAL SE NOTA QUE SON HERMANOS DE MARTA!** que hayas podido dominar la mano celestial es sorprendente

Kaiser: esto no se ha acabado

Kaiser estaba junto a ryu

Kaiser: les meteremos un gol más

Ryu/kaise:** ¡Jauría del lobo!**

El disparo con lobos se acercaron

Hillman: déjenme mostrarles una de las técnicas de portería más poderosas

Garret y Arthur se juntaron con hillman en la portería y las manos de los tres se iluminaron

Hillman: esta es la

Los tres extendieron sus manos y de la mano de hillman salio una gigantesca mano fantasma

Hillman: **¡LA TRIMANO CELESTIAL!**

La mano paro a los lobos estos pelearon pero fueron rechazados la mano se rompió mostrando la pelota en la mano de hillman esa técnica sorprendió a todos

Marta: **¡ESA TECNICA FUE ASOMBROSA! ¡LA TRIMANO CELESTIAL!** (*A*)

Hillman: esta técnica de portería es una de las más fuertes que ha diseñado el entrenador david

Jim analizo la técnica del portero y lo noto

Jim: dos defensas usan la mano celestial junto al portero para potenciarla y que termine en la mano del portero

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto sorprendido Kuro.

-Y el pájaro de fuego necesita distancia entre los dos jugadores-dijo Jim acercándose a Natha y Alexa-Los jugadores necesitan estar a la misma distancia del balón y equiparar su velocidad para encontrarse con él-dijo Jim.

-Claro eso es-dijo Nathan con una sonrisa.

-Así que se trataba de eso-dijo Alexa y Kuro se acercó a Jim con el balón.

-Así se hace jim-dijo y Jim sonrió.

Suena el silbato de iniciar.

-Ahora Natha Alexa-dijo Zero y los dos dijeron** "si"**-Ahí va-dijo dando un pase largo y luego los dos lo patean al mismo tiempo hacia el cielo.

-Lo descubrieron-dijo Hillman con una sonrisa.

Alexa hizo una chilena y Nathan un tiro a puerta en el cielo y cuando lo hacen al balon le salieron alas de fuego y lo dispararon contra Hillman.

-Precioso-dijo Hillman y no opuso resistencia y el balón entro-Bien hecho chicos-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a buscar el balón ya que el tiro de Zero había destrozado la red.

-Oye Kaiser-le llamo la atención Zero a Kaiser.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido.

-Tengo una idea has tu Couter Shot y yo lo combinare con mi tiro Smash y veamos que pasa-dijo con una sonrisa Zero y Kaiser asiente.

En silbato sonó y cuando iban a dar un pase Zero les quito el balon.

-Vamos a ello Kaiser-dijo y este asintio, Zero elevo el balón y ambos saltaron para después ambos combinar su tiro y por alguna razón dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-**¡TIRO DEL ALPHA!**-gritaron y un gran lobo blanco salió del balón y fue contra Hillman.

**-¡LA TRIMANO CELESTIAL!**-dijo Hillman y él y sus compañero usaron la técnica pero fue en vano ya que el tiro de Kaiser y Zero era muy fuerte al combinar la súper fuerza de Kaiser y el One for All de Zero.

La trimano celestial se rompió en pedazos y el tiro entro a la portería el balón seguía girando hasta que estallo y se desinflo al final todos se reunieron

Willie: **¡ESE TIRO FUE IMPRESIONANTE!**

Decker: **¡SI! ¡ES INCREIBLEMENTE PODEROSO!**

Celia: si fue un gran tiro de ambos

Kaiser: gracias Celia (dijo un poco apenado)

Ryu: seeee gussssstaaan

Celia se ruborizo y Kaiser le estampo un golpe a ryu que lo enterró en el piso

Kasier: que dijiste mis oídos no escucharon bien quisieras repetirlo Ryusaki (dijo tronándose los nudillos)

Ryu: seee gustaría una hamburguesa

Kaiser: eso creí

Silvia y Lynx se acercaron a Zero

Silvia: ese tirón que hicieron sin duda fue asombroso Zero

Lynx: si no esperaba menos de mi novio

Silvia: "nuestro" no querrás decir

Lynx: hay perdón

Zero: gracias chicas

Nelly estaba abrazando el brazo izquierdo de kuro

Nelly: me asombraste querido tu mano celestial es toda una maravilla (n_n)

Kuro: gracias raimon-hime (n_n)

Alexa:** ¿¡OYE Y YO QUE!?**

Kuro: no me olvidaría de ti estuviste fantástica ese pájaro de fuego fue una maravilla

Alexa se sonrojo mucho

Nelly: ya te dije que no pienso compartir a mi novio (dijo sacándole la lengua)

Alexa: pues ya lo oíste él tiene una relación compartida con tres chicas de su mundo así que será mejor que aprendas a compartir (dijo prendándose del brazo derecho de kuro)

**Después de un tiempo.**

Todo el equipo estaba hablando y en un lugar apartado estaba Hillman con Charles hablando.

-Seymour acabo de recordarlo-le llamo la atencion Charles.

-¿El qué?-dijo confundido el entrenador.

-Que el futbol es divertido ¿Verdad chico?-le pregunto a sus compañeros y estos estaban de acuerdo con Charles, Seymour sonrió al ver a su equipo feliz-Pero si se trata de esos chicos puede que no sean una leyenda pero creo que pueden llegar a ser un auténtico Inazuma Eleven-dijo con una sonrisa y Seymour asintió.

-Tienes razón.

Volviendo con los chicos.

-Bien y la siguiente parada el torneo de futbol frontier-dijo Marta alzando su puño y todos hicieron lo mismo.

**-¡SUPERA MAS HAYA DE TUS LIMITES! ¡PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAA!-**gritaron todos con una gran sonrisa.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: Que gran partido. El Inazuma Eleven revivió (n_n)**

**Si y parece que nuestros héroes serán esa nueva generación de los Inazuma Eleven.**

**Tensa: Cierto. Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta el próximo Capitulo CHAO CHAO/Sayonara! (n_n)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 El problema de Nathan. Empieza el futbol Frontier.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic colaborativo.**

**Tensa: Buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a este capítulo (n_n)**

**Que emocionado estoy.**

**Tensa: Yo igual nuestros héroes irán al futbol frontier**

**Si y será mejor empezar ya.**

**Tensa: Tienes razón. Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡QUE EMPIECE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Juana mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, y Hillman con una mirada seria.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno era Ray Dark y el otro era All for One ambos serios.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

**En el instituto Raimon.**

Se ve como el tiro del Pájaro de fuego entraba en la red y Alexa y Nathan caen del cielo de pie con una sonrisa ambos.

-Muy bien han marcado-dijo con una sonrisa Marta.

-Venga ahora con el tiro del Alpha-dijo Hillman y Zero con Kaiser asintieron, Kuro tenía el balón y dio un pase largo.

**-¡TIRO DEL ALPHA!-**gritaron Zero y Kaiser combinando sus tiros y del balón salió un fantasma de un lobo Blanco que entro de lleno en la portería rompiéndola y el balón explotando hasta quedarse sin aire, haciendo a ambos sonreír.

-Bien hecho chicos-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

**-¡POR FAVOR ES LA TERCERA RED Y EL TERCER BALON QUE ROMPEN!**-grito enojada Nelly y los tres sudan del nerviosismo.

**Después de reparar la red y traer un nuevo balón.**

Nathan estaba corriendo con el balón, cuando mira a Alexa ambos asienten para después los dos elevar el balón con sus piernas, y Alexa hacer una chilena y Nathan un tiro a puerta.

**-¡PÁJARO DE FUEGO!-**gritaron ambos usando el tiro del balón con alas hechas de fuego y el tiro entra de lleno en la red.

-Están sincronizados hasta en la respiración-dijo con una gran sonrisa Marta.

-Ese tiro incluso supera el tornado dragón-dijo Kevin con una sonrisa.

-Pero no supera el Tiro del Alpha-dijo con una sonrisa de confianza Kaiser y Zero solo sonríe de forma nerviosa.

Marta: ¿tú qué opinas jim?

Jim: perfecto capitana

Kuro: bien hecho jim si ti no hubiéramos descubierto como se hace el pájaro de fuego

Jim: gracias kuro viniendo de alguien con fuerza sombría como tu es un honor

Nathan: gracias sombra

Jack: no sé porque pero me siento muy emocionado

Tod: espero que algún día los dos podamos realizar técnicas tan asombrosas como esas

Pero en eso se escucha un auto acercarse, haciendo que todos vean que era la limusina de Nelly, confundiendo a la misma. De la Limusina salio el padre de Nelly asombrando a la chica.

-¿Quién es ese carroza?-pregunto Bobby confundido.

-Oye él es el presidente de la junta escolar además es el padre de Nelly-le dijo Kuro enojado.

-Pero yo como voy a saber si recién llegue al instituto-dijo alzando sus hombros Bobby.

-¿Pero que hace aquí el presidente de la junta?-pregunto Zero.

-Pues no sé-dijo Nelly confundida.

-Ya lo sé también era un jugador del Inazuma eleven-dijo Marta con una sonrisa haciendo sudar a Zero y a Nelly.

-Es que Marta piensa solo en Futbol-dijo Zero con una gota de sudor.

-Y también ¿porque sería por eso? Mi padre es el presidente de la asociación de futbol desde la secundaria y también el presidente del comité de ejecutivo del torneo de Futbol Frontier-dijo Nelly asombrando a Marta.

El padre de Nelly bajo al campo viendo al equipo completo.

-Chicos les agradezco que hayan llegado al torneo nacional-dijo el padre de Nelly con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias presidente-dijeron todo el equipo en sincronización y el padre de Nelly se voltea a Hillman.

-Entrenador menuda sorpresa me lleve cuando Nelly me hablo de usted, nuestro entrenador es el portero del Inazuma Eleven y guiador de nuestro equipo-dijo con sorpresa.

-Vamos no diga eso era del pasado señor-dijo con una mano en la nuca Hillman.

-No sabe lo mucho que me alegra que haya vuelto al futbol-dijo pero después mira a Kuro-Nelly me hablo de ti Kuro.

Kuro: ¿e-e-enserio? (dijo temblando de pánico)

Sonny: si así es y déjame decirte esto Si haces llorar a mi princesa Te hare pagar

Nelly: **¡PAPA! ¡NO DIGAS ESO ME AVERGÜENZAS!** (ò/A/ó)

Kuro: no se preocupe yo nunca me atrevería a hacer algo que lastimara a nelly-chan o si quiera hacerla llora

Nelly: así es papa kuro es mi novio y me Ama (ò_ó)

Sonny: bueno entonces esta dicho

Kaiser: espere no le conto nada más sobre nosotros

Sonny: ¿cómo qué?

Lynx: como el hecho de que

Nelly: no no es nada importante padre (dijo con pánico)

Sonny: bueno si tú lo dices hija te creo

Zero: "acaso no le dijo que somos de otra dimensión" (pensó)

Sonny: bueno en todo caso confió en ustedes y con su talento espero que den un juego que realmente nos impresione no nos decepcionen

Marta: delo por hecho** ¡AMIGOS! ¡LLEGAREMOS A LAS FINALES DE LAS NACIONALES!**

Todos: **¡SIIII!**

Sonny: cuanto entusiasmo

Shiroko: ¿usted también nos apoyara presidente?

Sonny: pero claro pequeña puedes creer que apoyare al equipo durante todo el partido

Silvia: porque crees que Nelly no le dijo la verdad a su padre

Celia: no lo sé los veteranos lo saben, el equipo lo sabe, el entrenador lo sabe, el Detective y Ray dark lo saben así que ¿porque el presidente de la junta no?

Nelly: porque no sé qué reacción valla a tener papa si sabe que siete de nuestros mejores jugadores no son de esta dimensión y que tienen poderes súper humanos podría creer que estoy loca

Silvia: ¿temes que se entere de la relación compartida cierto? (n_n)*

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**grito enojada la chica haciendo que Silvia se tape los oídos-¿Algo más que quieras decirnos padre? Porque el equipo debe seguir entrenando-pregunto Nelly.

-La verdad es que hay aún una cosa-dijo el Sonny levantando un dedo.

**En el club de futbol.**

-Pues sé que tiene unos cuantos años-dijo mirando el viejo club.

-¿Quería ver el sede del equipo de futbol?-pregunto confundido Zero.

-Nelly me había contado de que era bastante vieja-dijo Sonny mirando el club.

-Claro ya que era nuestra cruzada en nuestro tiempo-dijo Hillman llamando la atención de todos.

-¿¡Que es verdad!?-dijo sorprendida Marta.

**Adentro del Club.**

Hillman movió una cesta de balones a un lado y detrás de ella había unas letras viejas.

-Aun están las pintadas cuando éramos jóvenes-dijo Hillman y todos estaban impresionados.

Todos se pusieron a buscar y todas tenían diferentes frases que inspirara a quien sea.

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora-dijo sorprendido Kevin.

-Y pensar que hemos estado aquí durante mucho tiempo-dijo sorprendido Steve.

-Estaban ahí… pero en la sombra-dijo Jim.

Zero estaba buscando hasta que le llamo la atención uno y sonrió.

-¡Oye Marta este te gustara!-dijo Zero y cuando Marta se acercó vio que una frase decía **"Esto va... ¡KABUUM! ¡BARUUUM! ¡ZUBUUM!"** y la chica sonrió.

-JAJA Este es el de mi abuelito-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Todo esta exactamente igual que entonces-dijo Hillman con una sonrisa. Sonny se acercó a la cesta de los balones y tomo uno.

-Así que todo esto es del Inazuma Eleven ¿eh?-pregunto con una sonrisa-Casi se puede sentir el sudor y lágrimas de esos jugadores-dijo empezando a patear el balón con la rodilla llamando la atención de todos.

-Genial-dijo Marta con una sonrisa.

-Es fabuloso verdad. Pensar que aquí se ama el futbol desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Sonny empezando a perder el equilibrio, cuando uno se le escapo lo pateo con el pie dándole en la cara a Kuro.

**-¡AY!-**se quejó Kuro y Nelly se sobresaltó, para después a todos sacarles una gota de sudor y Nelly estar más sonrojada de la Vergüenza que le hacía pasar su padre.

-Lo siento-dijo nervioso Sonny y dejo el balón en el cesto.

Kuro: sin problemas director estoy bien (dijo con ojos en espiral)

Nelly: kuro te sientes bien cuantos dedos te estoy mostrando (dijo preocupada mostrando dos)

Kuro: emmm ¿4?

Nelly: papa mira lo que hiciste

Sonny: jeje perdonen pero ahora que lo pienso quizás mas jugadores quieran entrar al equipo y este lugar es muy pequeño para el club no creen

Marta: bueno ahora que lo dice

Sonny: sé que este lugar está lleno de recuerdos pero no podemos aferrarnos a este viejo vestidor, necesitan un lugar más grande sin mencionar un lugar para que las chicas se cambien en privado es por eso que les quiero dar un nuevo lugar para ustedes ¿qué me dicen?

-Eso es genial-dijo Jack feliz.

-Viva viva el señor presidente-dijo Tod alzando su mano y Timmy junto con Sam también se ponen a celebrar.

-Si viva el señor presidente-dijo Sam.

-Yo prefiero que se quede así tal como estamos-dijo Marta asombrando a todos y haciendo sonreír a Silvia junto con los héroes de otra dimensión-Escúchenme todos verán este lugar a visto los tiempos en el cual no podíamos jugar ningún partido y también los tiempos del Inazuma Eleven esos momentos, esta sede, es parte de la historia del Inazuma. Y es un gran referente para nuestro equipo-dijo con una gran sonrisa Marta.

-No paras de sorprenderme Marta-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Si me parece que Marta tiene razón-dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa.

-Debemos decorar este lugar con el trofeo del futbol Frontier-dijo con una sonrisa Kuro.

-Si bien pensado chicos-dijo Marta.

-Capitana lo entendemos-dijo Tod con una sonrisa.

-También preferimos seguir aqui-dijo Timmy y Marta mira a todos con una sonrisa.

-Chicos muchas gracias-dijo feliz Marta.

-Pero si me gustaría una habitación privada para nosotras para cambiarnos-menciono sonrojada Lynx haciendo a todos reír.

Mientras todos reían y discutían hillman aprovecho para decir algo

Hillman: no hay duda de que esa niña es la nieta de David Evans el director de los legendarios inazuma eleven

Sonny: no te preocupes jovencita veré que puedo hacer para darles esa habitación privada

Lynx: muchas gracias director (n_n)

Todos los miembros del equipo empezaron a salir uno por uno hasta que salió Nelly quien dio un suspiro

Nelly: ¿conque seguiremos usando esta caseta?

Kuro: Nelly no te preocupes según mi experiencia de vida no importa donde vivas si estas con tu familia y amigos será un hogar, lo mismo pasa con el club no importa que sea esta caseta seguiremos siendo un equipo

Nelly: kuro (dijo sonrojada)

Kuro: por cierto tu padre es una buena persona al incluso va a ver como cumplir la necesidad de las chicas del equipo (n_n)

-Es que mi padre es muy especial-dijo con una sonrisa Nelly.

**Con el equipo y tiempo después.**

Todo el equipo estaba corriendo por el lugar con una sonrisa y los estudiantes del Raimon les daban su apoyo con grandes sonrisas. Mientras corrían un grupo de atletas del club de Atletismo estaban entrenando, mientras corrían un chico de tez morena, con el cabello largo rubio y de ojos verdes vio a Nathan correr y le llamo la atención.

**-¡NATHAN!-**grito el chico y Nathan se detuvo para ver a su antiguo compañero de atletismo.

-Vaya Miles cuando tiempo sin verte-dijo con una sonrisa Nathan-¿Díganme están entrenando?

-Si Nathan y ¿ustedes también están entrenando?-pregunto con una sonrisa Miles.

-Sep-dijo con una sonrisa Nathan pero no se esperó lo siguiente.

-Bueno y ¿cuándo volverás al club de Atletismo?-pregunto Miles y Nathan abrió su ojo en shock-Perdón es verdad que te fuiste del equipo para ayudar al equipo de futbol o ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados Miles y Nathan solo abre su ojo en más shock al recordarlo y solo sonríe de forma nerviosa.

-Para ayudarlos si eso es-dijo con una sonrisa forzada el peli azul, Marta corrió y noto a los dos hablando.

-¿Que pasa Nathan?-pregunto la chica y Nathan lo mira con normalidad.

-No nada adelántense yo voy ahora mismo-comento el chico y Marta asintió para después volver a correr con los chicos. Pero Alexa nota eso junto con los héroes de la otra dimensión.

-¿Quién será ese chico?-pregunto Zero mirando a Miles irse con Nathan.

kaiser: ¿y yo que voy a saber?

Kuro: debe ser un amigo de nathan

ryu: si recuerdan él era del club de atletismo él debe ser de ese club

Lynx: hay chicos son tan ciegos (-_-)

Zero: ¿a qué te refieres? (dijo con duda)

Cheetha: Nya los chicos a veces no son tan listos

Kaiser: ahora de que rayos nos hablas

Shiroko: el "amigo" de nathan en realidad es la amiga de nathan ella es una chica (n_n)

ryu:** ¡EL ES UNA CHICA!**

Kuro: ahora que lo mencionan tenía un rostro muy femenino aun si fuera un chico

-Parece que si-dijo Zero mirando a los dos irse.

-Oigan chicos vamos-dijo Marta.

-Ya vamos-dijeron los héroes corriendo al campo.

**Con Nathan y Miles.**

Estos estaban en un campo de Atletismo con otros chicos.

-Es impresionante llegaron al torneo nacional-dijo uno de los compañeros de Nathan.

-Gracias chicos-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-Pero todo fue gracias a ti-dijo otro compañero.

-Que no, no es verdad hubo más personas a parte de mi-dijo Nathan con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Y ¿cuando vuelves al equipo?-pregunto otro chico y Nathan se puso nervioso.

-Bueno este...-decía nervioso Nathan.

-Vale ya basta todos, Nathan solo me estaba acompañando-dijo Miles poniéndose enfrente de Nathan y sus compañeros.

-Que pasa Miles te convertiste en el agente de Nathan-dijo con burla un compañero.

Miles miro al chico molesto

Miles: "hasta cuando me seguirán confundiendo con un chico que todos los hombres aquí son ciegos" (pensó molesta) bueno ya que estamos aquí te gustaría correr Nathan

**Mientras en el campo**

Todos estaban entrenando mientras marta estaba supervisando el entrenamiento

Marta: que le abra sucedido a nathan

Decker: capitana si quieres yo voy a buscarlo

Decker salió del campo

**Mientras en la pista de atletismo**

Nathan estaba en la pista al lado de Miles la cual miro a nathan

Chico: ¡¿listos?!

El chico disparo una salva dando inicio la carrera nathan rápidamente se puso en el primer lugar mientras decker lo presenciaba todo

Decker: Nathan-sempai (ó_ò)

Miles se agotó y se inclinó para respirar

Miles: no cabe duda que eres veloz nathan (n_n)

Chico: debes seguir entrenando nathan te superior y se supone que entrenas todos los días

Chico: eso se entiende pero miren los avances que ha obtenido nathan

Chico: si de verdad que el jugar al futbol te ha ayudado bastante

-Es posible. La verdad es que los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol son muy intensos-dijo con una sonrisa pero después pone una cara de terror que confunde a los chicos-Pero cuando entrenamos con ese perro, no puedo parar de temblar, con solo recordarlo me pone la carne de gallina-dijo temblando de miedo al recordad a Cerberos persiguiéndolo y mordiéndolo en diferentes partes del cuerpo cunado lo alcanzaba.

-¿Que perro?-preguntaron los chicos del Atletismo.

-El perro demonio Cerberos. Es la mascota del hermano de la capitana y muerde siempre a quien sea-dijo con miedo.

-Pero me agrada saber que no pierdes tu técnica de carrera Nathan-dijo Miles llamando la atención de Nathan que dejo de temblar de miedo-Me hace sentir tranquila.

-¿Y tú cuando has estado tranquilo?-pregunto confundido uno de sus compañeros.

-Es que me preocupaba de que a Nathan se le llegara a olvidar como se corre Vale-dijo la chica con preocupación a sus compañeros. Y Nathan solo estaba serio.

-Si son buenos para correr. La verdad no pierden la técnica ni la forma tan fácilmente-dijo uno de los compañeros y Nathan abre su ojo en shock-¿Verdad Nathan?-pregunto ahora poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico que salió del Shock-Con tu técnica y con tu velocidad serás capaz de ganarles a los mejores corredores de la nacional. No podrán contiguo aun jugando al futbol ¿eh?

-Que no aun me falta mucho para aprender-dijo Nathan pero miro como Decker lo miraba con tristeza y este se pone algo nervioso.

-Buena suerte en el torneo nacional-dijo un compañero.

-Si iremos a animarte-dijo otro compañero con una sonrisa. Pero Miles estaba preocupada.

-Eh Nathan ¿Podrás volver al equipo de atletismo verdad?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

Nathan: podríamos dejar eso para después tengo que regresar a la práctica del equipo

**De regreso al campo**

Un balón se dirigía a la portería pero fue atajado por marta fue cuando Decker volvió junto con Nathan

Marta: Nathan llegas tarde

Nathan: lo lamento

Bobby: y dime Decker que estaba haciendo

Decker: resulta que...

Nathan: vamos a comenzar

Marta: bien continuemos

Alexa miro a marta con duda

Alexa: que te dijo esa chica del primer grado

-Nada importante-dijo Nathan y Alexa solo lo miro y se fue con el.

**Después.**

-Nathan Alexa, el pájaro de fuego-dijo Hillman y Zero se preparaba para patear el balón al aire.

-¡Sí!-dijeron los dos listos. Zero pateo el balón y los dos hicieron los movimientos para hacer el pájaro de fuego.

-**¡PÁJARO DE FUEGO!**-gritaron los dos y el tiro iba contra Marta, pero el tiro se desvió del camino y cayo afuera del campo, asombrando a todos.

-¿Que... fallaron?-dijo confundida Marta y cuando miro a Nathan lo vio preocupado.

-Una vez más-dijo Hillman y la accione se volvió a repetir pero volvieron a fallar, lo hicieron varias veces pero cada tiro el balón se iba por otra trayectoria lo que confundía a todos.

-¿Que le ocurre?-pregunto confundido Jim.

-Si había sido perfecto hasta que nos interrumpieron esos de atletismo-dijo Kevin mirando todo.

Nathan estaba cansado pero no Alexa.

-Es fácil ver que algo te preocupa-dijo Alexa llamando la atención de Nathan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto confudido Nathan.

-Es que esa chica no te ha pedido que vuelvas a su club de atletismo-pregunto Alexa y Nathan solo sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-A Nathan le pasa algo raro-dijo Zero mirando al chico-Iré a ver si esa chica me puede responder mi duda-dijo retirándose al club de Atletismo.

Kuro: ¿qué le está pasando a Nathan?

Decker: yo lo había visto en la pista junto con sus amigos diciendo que cuando regresaría al club de atletismo

Shiroko: seguro fue esa chica

Decker: no había ninguna chica en el equipo

Cheetha: los chicos son tan ciegos nya

**Mientras con Zero**

Zero buscaba en la pista a la chica pero no la vio

Zero: disculpen alguno sabe dónde puedo encontrar a una chica rubia y bronceada es amiga de Nathan

Chico: si te refieres a la marimacho de miles está en la caseta

-Muchas gracias-dijo Zero haciendo una reverencia y corriendo a la caseta de los chicos de atletismo.

**Al llegar.**

Zero llego y abrió la puerta y no se molestó en preguntar-¿hola hay algún Miles aquí?-pregunto.

-Aquí-era la voz de Miles y Zero siguió la voz. Al llegar se encontró con una puerta abierta. Y no dudo en cruzar.

-Oye Miles quería-antes de que Zero hablara vio a Miles cambiándose los pantalones y casi se los ponía y mostraba un poco de sus bragas, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen.

Miles: **¡¿PERO QUE HACES?! ¡NO TE DIJE QUE VINIERAS PERVERTIDO!** (le grito molesta y con los pantalones puestos)

Zero: pe-perdón lo siento no sabía que te estabas cambiando

Miles: si bueno es un vestidor que esperabas ¡Tonto!

Zero: escucha lo lamento pero ahora trato un asunto importante

Miles: ¿cuál es?

Zero: es sobre Nathan

Miles: ¿Nathan?

-Si-dijo Zero y la chica solo se voltea-Acaso tú le pediste que volviera a su club ¿verdad?-pregunto y Miles solo mira para otro lado.

-Yo... solo...-no se le ocurría nada que decir Miles.

-Cuando regreso con nosotros no ha podido jugar nada bien-dijo Serio Zero-escucha no sé qué fue lo que le dijiste para que se desamine. Pero está muy preocupado.

Miles: es solo que le pregunte cuando volveria al club de atletismo

Zero: solo eso ¿segura?

Miles: es que yo ¡digo! todos extrañamos a nathan en el club de atletismo en especial correr en la misma pista lado a lado de verdad extraño eso (dijo un poco triste y apenada)

Zero: enserio extrañas mucho a nathan verdad

La chica solo asintió.

-¿Dime acaso te gusta Nathan?-lo que pregunto sonrojo a Miles

-**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!**-grito sonrojada la chica-Solo lo extraño-menciono sonrojada.

-pues creo que sería mejor que nos vinieras a ver en el torneo de futbol frontier-dijo Zero llamando la atención de la chica.

-Tal vez lo haga-dijo Miles mirando a Zero.

-Y si aún lo extrañas-de su espalda Zero saco el uniforme de jugador de futbol con el número 45-siempre aceptamos nuevos miembros-dijo dejando el uniforme en otro lugar y retirándose del lugar.

Miles tomo el uniforme y se quedó mirándolo

Miles: Nathan...

**Salto en el tiempo**

Era de noche en el instituto Raimon pero una oficina seguía activa dentro estaban el detective smith y sonny Raimon

sonny: sobre la información desaparecida del inzuma eleven creo que dark está involucrado en esto

Detective smith: así que él es el culpable...el solía pertenecer al equipo de los inazuma eleven por esa razón busco como borrar toda la información que lo involucrara

sonny: entonces ¿cómo sabe que era miembro?

Detective smith: su mayordomo resulto ser uno de los primeros miembros y finalmente decidió cooperar con nosotros reuniendo unas preguntas

sonny: me parece muy bien

Detective smith: si la investigación es correcta Dark era el vice presidente de la asociación de futbol cierto

sonny: así es según tengo entendido él tiene una peculiar obsesión con el futbol soccer

Detective smith: al parecer es demasiada su obsesión

Sonny: ¿porque lo dice?

Detective smith: en si nada concreto solo que cuando habla de soccer lo ojos de ese hombre muestran algo terrible

-Cómo explicarlo… es como si estuviera lleno de odio a algo-dijo el detective estando al lado de Sonny.

-¿Como que odio?-pregunto confundido Sonny.

-Cuando miraba... sus ojos... era como si estuviera diciendo sin palabras-dijo serio Smith.

**Al día siguiente y estando amaneciendo.**

**En la ribera del rio.**

Nathan estaba corriendo y se encontró con un balón en el campo, bajo y lo miro por un segundo, tiro su bolso al suelo y empezó a correr con el balón, hizo varias maniobras para después tirar a puerta a la portería.

-**¡HOLA NATHAN!**-Nathan escucho la voz y vio que era su amiga Miles mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡Miles!-dijo sorprendido Nathan.

**Después de unos minutos los dos se sentaron en la orilla del rio de la ribera.**

-¿Puedes parar? ¿No llegaras tarde al entrenamiento?-pregunto Natha.

-Tranquilo solo será un rato-dijo Miles sin que los dos supieran Zero estaba escuchando todo gracias a un quirk de invisibilidad de la chica de la 1-A solo que él lo puede controlar sin quitarse la ropa.

-Ayer cuando me preguntaste que cuando volvería al atletismo, me di cuenta que estaba muy concentrado en el futbol que ni me había parado a pensar en eso-dijo Nathan sorprendiendo a Miles.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida.

-Y desde entonces no ha dejado de darme vueltas ¿qué hago en el equipo de futbol? ¿Porque sigo en el?-se dijo confundido y con una sonrisa.

-Bueno y porque no lo dejas-dijo un poco molesta Miles llamando la atención de Nathan-El equipo de futbol tiene muchas personas de sobra y con los hermanos de tu capitana no es necesario que estés con ellos-dijo con enojo la chica-creo que cumpliste tu deber de ayudarlos.

-Mi deber-dijo Nathan serio.

-Nathan vuelve al equipo de atletismo-dijo Miles.

-Eh pensado que no debería volver pero... Pero ahora no puedo regresar-dijo con seriedad Nathan.

-¿Porque tienes tantas dudas?-pregunto molesta la chica.

Nathan: me di cuenta que en el futbol hay cosas más interesantes que en el atletismo y como jugador que soy quiero volverme aún más fuerte en este deporte

Miles: pero tu también eres un experto en atletismo

nathan: si lo sé pero en el futbol hay oponentes mucho más fuerte con los que puedo competir

Miles: entiendo ya no te interesa el atletismo...nunca pensé que fueras a decirme algo así (dijo muy dolida)

nathan: miles

Miles: por lo que más quieras Nathan… regresa al club corramos juntos de nuevo ¿por que te obsesionas tanto por el futbol?

Nathan: ¿estoy obsesionado?...si tienes razón

Miles: ¿pero porque?

Nathan: miles mañana comienza el torneo nacional ¿no quieres ver el partido?

Miles se quedó impresionada que se lo pidiera

Nathan: quiero que me mires jugar futbol

Miles: porque me pedirías que haga eso (dijo ruborizada)

Nathan le coloco su mano sobre la de ella

Nathan: por favor quiero que vengas, y así decidiremos si regreso al club de atletismo

Miles se sonrojo por lo que hizo Nathan

Miles: si eso es lo que quieres iré a verte (dijo desviando la mirada para que Nathan no la viera ruborizada)

Nathan: muchas gracias miles eres una buena amiga

Miles: "amigos...realmente no piensas mas de mi" debo irme a entrenar-dijo retirándose

-Adiós-dijo Marta llegando al lugar pero Miles solo la mira y luego se va, Marta solo la mira y se acerca a Nathan-Oí todo Nathan.

**Con Zero.**

Miles subió y vio a Zero estando apoyado en una viga del puente.

-Lo oí todo-dijo Zero serio y Miles solo desvía la mirada-¿Aun quieres que se una al Atletismo y deje a sus nuevos compañeros?-pregunto y Miles lo mira.

-Solo quiero... que volvamos a correr juntos-dijo con tristeza.

-Si quieres ver como es Nathan, debes venir al torneo mañana-dijo Zero empezando a retirarse-Mira no sé qué relación tienes con Nathan. Pero estoy seguro que estaría feliz si lo vinieras a ver en el partido de mañana en el frontier-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Y recuerda que mi oferta aún sigue en pie. Puedes unírtenos cuando quieras-Zero le pone su mano en el hombro y sonríe-Nos vemos Miles-se retira del lugar dejando a Miles en sus pensamientos.

**De vuelta con Nathan y Marta.**

-Se llama Miles es una chica muy rápida pero le falta perfeccionar un poco su técnica-dijo Nathan con una sonrisa.

-¿Y esa chica te ha dicho algo desagradable?-pregunto Marta.

-Al contrario eh sido yo el que se lo ha dicho-dijo Nathan con tristeza y Marta lo mira para luego sentarse a su lado con un balón en su mano.

-Siempre quise que más personas se unieran al equipo de futbol y gracias a Kaiser estas con nosotros. Pero en fin te uniste porque Kaiser te pidió que lo ayudes-dijo Marta y Nathan solo suspira.

-Fue ver las locuras de entrenamiento de ustedes y la pasión que le ponían-dijo Nathan.

-Jeje Bueno eso era porque estaba desesperada-dijo Marta con una mano en la nuca y riendo de nerviosismo.

Nathan: al principio solo quise ayudarlos pero sin darme cuenta solo pensaba en el futbol así me sentí cuando entre a atletismo ¿cómo me explico? es...más divertido

Marta: ¿piensas regresar?

Nathan: no estoy seguro mis compañeros de atletismo y mis amigos del equipo de futbol son muy importantes para mi si escogiera uno sentiría que estoy traicionando al otro no sé qué hacer

Marta: confió en que podrás encontrar la mejor solución para todos tomate todo el tiempo necesario hasta que estés seguro

Marta empujo a Nathan pero ambos cayeron y se rieron fue cuando marta vio que el balón estaba en el rio

Marta: hay no

**Después en el club**

Kevin: estás loco Decker Nathan no abandonaría el club de futbol

Jack: además si se va no podremos hacer el pájaro de fuego y el entrenamiento habrá sido en vano

Decker: pero yo vi como estaba corriendo en la pista de atletismo no les parece que es un poco extraño que llegara tarde al entrenamiento solo para está compitiendo

Tim: y mañana comienza el torneo de las nacionales

Lynx: ahora que lo mencionan ayer a Alexa y a Nathan se les dificultaba realizar el pájaro de fuego

Kaiser: desde un principio le pedí que nos ayudara con el partido en contra de la royal academi y ahora nos abandonara al inicio de las nacionales

Ryu: deberíamos hacer que cerberos se lo devorara

Jack: no me dirán que pensara en renunciar

Tod: no no quiero que pase eso

Silvia: a todo esto donde estarán marta, Nathan y Zero

Kuro: tranquila Silvia no tardaran en llegar...espero

-Chicos cálmense de una vez-dijo Marta entrando al club con Zero, llamando la atención de todos.

-Capitana. Es un desastre Nathan quiere...-antes de que Jack siguiera.

-Ya lo sabemos-dijo Marta seria.

-Pero la decisión es de Nathan-dijo ahora Zero con seriedad.

**En el campo.**

Se ve como le pájaro de fuego entraba en la portería de lleno.

-Muy bien sigan así chicos-dijo Marta con una sonrisa.

-Parece que están más motivados que ayer y de fuerza también-dijo Hillman mirando el entrenamiento-Una vez más.

**-¡SI!-**dijeron Alexa y Nathan listos para repetir el pájaro de fuego.

-Pero que hará Nathan ¿Se quedara con nosotros o no?-pregunto Celia con preocupación.

-No sirve de nada preocuparse-respondió Silvia con tranquilidad llamando la atención de Celia-Lo que debemos pensar es como superar la primera ronda del torneo nacional.

-Si tienes razón-dijo Celia ahora calmada pero en eso Nelly recibe una llamada y no duda en contestar.

-Si Peter ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Nelly pero después abre los ojos en shock y su mirada parecía sin vida.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Silvia.

-Kuro-dijo Zero y este lo mira y Zero le apunta a Nelly, cuando la ve la mira con su mirada sin vida-Vamos a ver que paso-dijo y este asintió para después acercarse los dos a Nelly junto con los demás hermanos.

Kuro: Nelly ¿estás bien?

Nelly: Algo paso Mi padre tengo que tengo que ir a verlo (dijo sumamente alterada)

Kuro tomo las manos de Nelly

Kuro: tranquila yo te acompaño

Silvia: y nosotras

Zero: y nosotros también

Los hermanos y las gerentes fueron corriendo al hospital y se reunieron con el mayordomo/Veterano del inazuma eleven Peter

Nelly: ¡Peter! ¿¡Dónde está mi padre!?

Peter: Dentro de una habitación con varios vendajes

Peter: el pobre se encuentra mal herido, estaba preocupado por el torneo futbol frontier

Nelly estaba triste y alterada

Kuro: ya Nelly tranquila estamos aquí… yo estoy aquí para ti

Nelly abrazo a Kuro

Nelly: gracias Kuro

Zero: ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Sufrimos un accidente cuando volvíamos de una inspección preliminar para el estadio para el futbol frontier-dijo con tristeza Peter-Él estaba más preocupado por el estado de las otras personas involucradas pero parece que el más afectado fue el.

-"All for One sé que tuviste que ver algo con esto"-pensó con seriedad Zero-Oye Nelly tienes que quedarte con tu padre-dijo Zero llamando la atención de todos y en especial la de Nelly-No te preocupes eso es mejor-dijo Zero con seriedad.

-Si te quedas con el tu serás lo primero que vea-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa-Cuando despierte eso lo ayudara mucho en recuperarse-dijo mirando a su novia.

-Eso es estoy de acuerdo. Yo también te digo lo mismo Nelly-exclamo Marta feliz-No te preocupes por nosotros.

-Te prometemos que ganaremos el primer partido por ti-dijo Lynx con una sonrisa.

-Así me gusta con pasión-fue la voz de alguien que conocían todos, al voltear notaron al detective Smith con una sonrisa.

-¡detective Smith!-dijo sorprendido Kaiser.

-Me preocupe cuando me contaron que el señor Raimon había sufrido un accidente. En las circunstancias actuales no debemos descartar a nadie-dijo con seriedad Smith lo que dijo sorprendió a todos.

**En otro lugar.**

Se puede ver como unas manos estaban tecleando unos botones de una pc pero de luz, cuando termino aparecieron varias pantallas que mostraban muchas cosas pero en especial algo que decir **_"Plan de AFO"_** y el que lo hizo sonrió junto con alguien.

**Al día siguiente y en el estadio de futbol Frontier.**

-¡Damas y caballeros muchas gracias por haber acudido a este lugar! ¡El estadio de futbol Frontier siempre ha sido un palacio del deporte se convertirá a partir de ahora en una pista de pasiones que ofrece grandes y apasionados choques! ¡Que se levante el telón del futbol frontier!-comento un anunciador.

Un montón de fuegos artificiales salieron disparados al cielo

Sujeto: solo los equipos más fuertes de los distritos lograron llegar hasta aqui y se disputaran el trofeo el torneo futbol frontier y el trono de mejor equipo de futbol juvenil y aquí están para su presentación

Las personas en las gradas gritaron de la emoción y el primer equipo salió acompañado de una chica con un letrero

Sujeto: con ustedes el equipo de la academia shuriken

**Mientras con el Raimon**

Marta: llego la hora hemos pasado por muchas cosas pero logramos llegar hasta aqui hay que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo

Zero: superemos nuestros límites

Todos:** ¡PULS ULLLLLLLTRAAAAAA!** (dijeron alzando los puños)

Cheetha: jack-nya ya fuiste al baño

Shiroko: aun tienes oportunidad

Jack: no no tengo nada de ganas

Silvia: les deseo suerte háganlo por el presidente y por Nelly

Zero: lo haremos Silvia

Altavoces: **¡AHORA LOS SIGUIENTES SON LA ACADEMIA RAIMON!**

Hillman: hora de salir chicos y chicas

El equipo seguía a una chica con el letrero de Raimon

Sujeto: la escuela Raimon fue capaz de derrotar a la royal academi en las finales de distrito todos piensan que los legendarios inazuma eleven renacieron

Chico en las gradas: **¡MIREN! ¡ES NYA-NYA IDOL!**

Chica: increíble ella juega también en el instituto Raimon ¿entonces no es solo una imagen de poster?

Algunos de las gradas coreaban el nombre de Nya-nya idol

Lynx: que horror… cuando pensé que todo eso había pasado

Zero: que esperabas eres asombrosa y hermosa

Lynx: hay que cosas tan lindas dices Zero-kun-dijo abrazando a Zero y las personas se sorprendieron por ver a la idol en una relación con un jugador de su equipo

**Mientras en las gradas**

Celia estaba sentada en las gradas junto a Chester horse jr

Chester: valla pero que forma de narrar aunque yo fui quien inicio la narración de la fantástica historia de este equipo

Celia: ¿qué cosa?

Chester: aunque fui yo quien comenzó a narrar la historia de nuestro equipo de futbol ahora que es el torneo mi padre se encargara de hacerlo (dijo llorando en su manga)

Celia:** ¡ES TU PAPA QUIEN NARRA! **(Celia miro a la cabina)

Chester: a mi padre y a mí nos gusta narrar los partidos de futbol así que se exactamente lo que siente en estos momento

Clellia: ya veo de tal palo tal astilla

Chester:** ¡TE DESEO SUERTE PADRE SANTO!** (TTATT)

Smith veía todo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora damos paso a los ganadores del torneo del año pasado la royal academi-dijo el padre de Chester y una chica con un letrero salió con los jugadores de la Royal junto con Juana-Puede que Raimon ganase la clasificación para el torneo gracias a su victoria en la fase previa tras un apasionante partido contra ellos. Pero aquí tenemos a este celebre equipo que ha venido por el título conseguido.

La royal se paró al lado del Raimon con sonrisa, Marta miro para su lado y vio a Juana con una sonrisa.

-Oye Juana ¿Cómo está tu pierna?-pregunto con una sonrisa la portera del Raimon.

-No te preocupes por los demás solo por ti mismo-dijo Juana con su sonrisa-El torneo nacional no se parece a nada a lo que has visto.

-Pues eso me emociona más todavía-dijo con una gran sonrisa Marta.

-Solo espero que no se les vaya a ocurrir perder contra ningún equipo hasta que nos enfrentemos-dijo desafiantemente Juana.

-Claro lo mismo digo ganarlo todo-dijo Marta.

-Es como el festival de la U.A.-dijo Zero viendo el lugar.

-Sí que recuerdos, fuiste tú el ganador en nuestra dimensión-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Je pero esta vez será diferente todos seremos ganadores-dijo Zero y sus amigos sonrieron.

**Con Smith.**

Este miraba todo pero después recibe una llamada, cuando contesta se enfada por lo que escucha.

**-¡¿COMO?! ¿¡QUIEN LO AUTORIZO RAY DARK SALIO LIBRE?! ¡¿COMO QUE LAS PRUEBAS NO ERAN SUFICIENTE?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!**-dijo sumamente enfadado el detective-¡está bien de acuerdo!-dijo colgando la llamada-Siempre pasan cosas raras.

**Volviendo con los equipos.**

-Y finalmente ya solo nos queda presentar al último equipo de todos, demos la bienvenida al Instituto Zeus que fueron invitados por méritos propios-dijo el padre de Chester pero lo sorprendente fue ver que solo la chica con el letrero salió sin el equipo.

**-¡EL ZEUS!-**dijo sumamente sorprendido Zero.

**FlashBack de Zero.**

**-Genial fui aceptado-dijo con una carta en la mano Zero que decía que fue aceptado en el Raimon pero otro sobre cae-¿Qué es esto?-cuando lo levanto revelo una clase de palacio griega y decia Intituto Zeus, decidió abrirlo para leerlo y sorprenderse por lo que decia-¿¡Que es esto!?**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Chester: que raro ese equipo no aparece en la base de datos del torneo futbol frontier

Chester padre: debido a que el equipo Zeus tuvo compromisos no nos acompañaran en la ceremonia de apertura Estas son todas las escuelas que participaran en el torneo futbol frontier

Kuro: esto me da mala espina

Kaiser: y no eres el único

Ryu: el equipo Zeus

Shiroko: ¿qué clase de equipo será?

Zero: no lo sé pero algo debo estar de acuerdo tengo un mal presentimiento

Y Zero no era el único Alexa, Juana y Marta sentian que el equipo Zeus sería un rival de cuidado y solo miraron el cielo ensombrecido

**Fin del capitulo**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capitulo.**

**Tensa: Que gran final (n_n)**

**Si lo se.**

**Tensa: Espero que el primer partido empiece pronto**

**Yo espero lo mismo. ¿Tú crees que Miles se unirá al equipo de futbol?**

**Tensa: Pues no sé. Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo.**

**Tienes razón. Sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: Hasta la próxima CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 Raimon vs Ninjas.**

**Hola gente que lee este fic colaborativo entre mi persona y Tensa Adimaru.**

**Tensa: Un gusto verlos a todos (n_n)**

**Les queremos decir que este fic, esta después de Seamos Louds, y es posible que se hable de algunos de esos personajes en este capítulo.**

**Tensa: Si, esperamos que no se molesten por eso (n_n)***

**Bueno sin nada más que decir.**

**Tensa y yo: Que empiece este nuevo capítulo.**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Juana mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, y Hillman con una mirada seria.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno era Ray Dark y el otro era All for One ambos serios.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

**En la tarde y en el club de futbol.**

Todo el equipo Raimon y las gerentes (Excepto Nelly) estaban enfrente del entrenador Hillman esperando a que este diga contra quienes jugaran.

-Ya sabemos contra quien jugaremos mañana-dijo Hillman y todos le ponen atención-Nuestro rival será el Instituto Shuriken.

-¿Ese no es el equipo que apareció en la primera presentación?-pregunto Marta, recordando al equipo de ese instituto de color morado.

-Ahora que lo dices, se parecen a ninjas-dijo Zero recordando ver a un chico con la cara cubierta, de una bufanda amarilla y una banda en la cabeza-ese chico acaso cree que salió de Naruto-dijo con una gota de sudor.

Kuro: Zero uno de tus hermanos es prácticamente una copia de Naruto (-_-)*

Zero: no es exactamente igual

Los héroes miraron a Zero con una cara de es en serio

Zero: bueno si es Naruto igual a ese Naruto (-_-)*

Silvia: de que están hablando

Zero: es algo que no entenderías Silvia-chan

Kaiser: básicamente algunos de sus hermanos se parecen a personajes de anime

Marta: no sabía que tenías hermanos y cuantos son

Decker: no creo que tenga tantos yo vivo con diez hermanos todos muy ruidosos

Zero: "me recuerda mucho a Lincoln" bueno Decker lo que pasa es que tengo 21 hermanos y 21 hermanas viviendo conmigo además de mis hijas unas amigas y mi aprendiz (n_n)*

Lo que dijo todos liberan un fuerte.

-**¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**-gritaron todos sumamente sorprendidos, que hasta la caseta del club salto por el grito.

-Bueno si jeje-dijo Zero nervioso-Verán tengo esa cantidad de hermanos y hermanas, es porque cada uno es un huérfano, pero aun con la edad suficiente no quieren separarse de mi familia. Y gracias a eso y ser el símbolo de la paz en mi mundo, me pagan un total de 2 billones de yenes con cada criminal que atrapo y eso se gasta muy rápido cuando se tiene que cuidar un montón de adolescentes y niños a la vez-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**¡ERES PRÁCTICAMENTE MILLONARIO EN TU MUNDO!**-grito sorprendida Marta.

**-¿¡PERO QUE ES ESO DE QUE TIENES DOS HIJAS!?-**grito triste Silvia.

-Si verán. Es adoptada y no se lo diré hasta que cumpla sus dieciocho años, una es buena pero la otra es una diablillo-dijo recordando a Eri y su error de dividirse en dos, una era buena y la otra mala-"Eri para la próxima apuesta que hagas sin mi permiso, serás castigada"-pensó con un poco de enojo.

**En My Hero Academia y en la casa de Zero.**

-**ACHU**-fue el estornudo de las dos Eris la buena y la mala.

-¿Están enfermas?-pregunto Liz mirando a las hijas adoptadas de su hermano.

-No creo que alguien nos castigara-dijo nerviosa la Eri buena.

-El único con ese poder es Papa-dijo la evil Eri con enojo.

-Bueno será mejor seguir limpiando la casa hasta que regrese de su misión-dijo Maka.

-Vale-dijeron las dos Eris.

-Ahora que lo dices, ya ha pasado un día desde que no lo vemos en toda la casa o en la ciudad-dijo Naruto limpiando la casa.

-De seguro no es nada y sigue limpiando-dijo Sakura.

**De vuelta al mundo de Inazuma Eleven.**

Celia: que loco su mundo es extraño

Alexa: y tu Kuro tienes hijas (pregunto con algo de pena)

Kuro: bu-bueno la verdad no pero si tengo una inquilina viviendo en mi casa y de hecho ella pues...

Shiroko: lo aaaamaaaa (n_n)

Alexa:** ¡ENTONCES CONTASTE MAL SON CUATRO NO TRES!**

Kuro: es una historia algo larga

Celia: ¿qué tan larga es Kaiser?

Kaiser: me temo que no tengo muchos detalles Celia

Alexa:...*suspiro* no pediré los detalles solo prométeme que no hay nadie más a quien estés ocultando

Kuro: lo juro se me olvido pero aparte de mi inquilina no hay nadie mas

Alexa: te creo pero intenten evitar estos malos entendidos

Marta: bueno vayamos a casa descansemos mañana será un gran día

A la mañana siguiente en el estadio del torneo

Celia: según lo que encontré el director del instituto shuriken proviene de un clan ninja

Zero/marta: ¿Dijiste ninjas?

Celia: Si se dice que entrenan a sus jugadores con técnicas ninja

Jim: los entrenan con técnicas ninja

Jack: y como serán las técnicas que usaran en el campo

Celia: lo siento pero no tengo información

Kaiser: je tranquila Celia mientras más desconocido sean los oponentes más entretenido será el partido

Celia: Gracias por decir eso Kaiser me alegra que no me culpes por no tener información (n_n)

-Se guuuuuuuuuuuustaaaaaaan-dijo Ryu pero Kaiser los estampo en el suelo con un golpe y Celia se sonrojo.

-Además como se, siendo un equipo de futbol no cambia-dijo Marta con una sonrisa y luego se voltea a su equipo-Y nosotros debemos seguí luchando como lo hemos hecho siempre-dijo con una sonrisa y luego miro a Alexa y Nathan-con su pájaro de fuego decidiremos el partido a como ser el lugar-dijo con una sonrisa y luego se voltea a Zero y Kaiser-Y si las cosas salen mal tenemos el tiro del Alpha-dijo y los dos asintieron.

**En eso entra Silvia a los vestidores.**

-Chicos hora del entrenamiento-dijo con una sonrisa pero en eso su celular suena y lo saca-Es un mensaje de Nelly-dijo con sorpresa y todos ponen atención y en especial Kuro-Perdonen que su gerente no esté en el partido del torneo nacional. Pero les confió que la victoria será suya, háganme el favor de ganar considérenlo una orden del presidente escolar-dijo Silvia con tristeza.

Tod: nos esta apoyando o es una orden esa forma de hablar es confusa

Max: te comprendo es difícil

Kuro: Si pero es la forma de ser de Raimon-hime, oye Silvia-san ¿me permites tu teléfono?

Silvia: claro Kuro

Silvia le dio el teléfono a Kuro y este comenzó a escribirle a un mensaje de texto a Nelly y lo envió

Kuro: listo

Silvia: ¿qué le mandaste?

Kuro: solo algo para animarla

Marta: muy Ganemos a como dé lugar

Todos:** ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Pero Nathan en lugar de gritar estaba anudándose los zapatos

Nathan: a jugar

Nathan salió a los pasillos y fue a la salida al estadio

Martha: espera Nathan

Nathan: ¿sucede algo Marta?

-Es sobre tu antigua compañera de atletismo-dijo Marta.

-Ha te refieres a Miles-dijo con un poco de tristeza Nathan-es una de ellas que se conforma con una respuesta por eso precisamente intentare responderle con mi juego-dijo con seriedad y determinación Nathan, asombrando a Marta.

-¡entonces!-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Y si estoy aquí hoy, es porque quiero jugar al futbol-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A sí? ¿Ya has tomado tu decisión?-pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Así es. Quizás yo encuentre la respuesta por la que debo jugar al futbol-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-Entonces encontraremos esa respuesta-Marta alza su pulgar y cierra un ojo con una sonrisa-En el campo de juego.

-¡sí!-dijo muy animado.

**Con los de Atletismo.**

Estos estaban entrando al estadio hasta que.

-Vaya hola Miles-dijo Zero llamando la atención de la chica.

Miles: eres tú el mirón (¬/_/¬)

Zero: ¿hasta cuando me recordaras eso fue un accidente?

Miles: si claro no me digas ¿que no te gusto ver mi ropa interior?

Zero: Olvidemos esa conversación...dime ¿ya tomaste una decisión en cuanto a mi oferta?

Miles:...lo sigo pensando

Zero: bueno tal vez el vernos jugar te ayude a tomar una decisión

Miles:...ya veremos

**Ya en el estadio**

En el campo de juego el equipo Raimon ya estaba en su esquina mientras el público estaba gritando animado sin embargo arriba del marcador electrónico un chico con ojo rojos y pelo rosa cenizo, con el uniforme de el equipo shuriken estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa el entrenamiento del Raimon

Sam estaba corriendo con el balón y le da un pase a Timmy que corrió y tiro a Puerta, pero Marta atrapa el balón lanzándose hacia la izquierda, Max estaba corriendo y vio a Jack queriendo marcarlo.

-No te dejare pasar-dijo con seriedad Jack, y Max da un pase a Kevin, pero cuando corrió contra Jack, este se hizo como un gigante rodeado de una aura amarilla, asombrando a Kevin que de volvió el pase a Max.

-¿Que paso Kevin?-pregunto Max viendo la cara de sorprendido de Kevin.

-Es que me pareció verlo gigantesco-dijo asombrado Kevin.

-Pero yo siempre fui grande-dijo Jack con tristeza.

-Escuchaste eso Jack, dentro de poco conseguirás tu habilidad de defensa-dijo Zero y Jack sonrió de felicidad al escuchar eso.

-Jeje muchas gracias Zero-dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

-Bien-dijo chocando su puño con su palma Marta-El siguiente-dijo y vio a Kuro corriendo con el balón.

-Tuya Alexa-dijo Kuro dando un pase largo al cielo, Alexa salto para hacer el tornado e fuego, pero en eso una sombra baja al campo de juego y corre a una velocidad sorprendente haciéndose parecer una sombra, salto y le robo el balón a Alexa que tenía cara de incredulidad.

-¿Oye Quién eres?-pregunto Lynx al chico que se volteo a mirarla.

-No pienso darles mi nombre-dijo el chico con seriedad.

Kaiser:** ¿¡QUE DICES!?**

El chico pateo el balón a los brazos de Alexa suavemente sin lastimarla

Chico: Alexa Blaze te reto

Alexa: ¿cómo?

Chico: escuche mucho de ti que eres la goleadora estrella del equipo

Alexa: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Chico: Mi nombre es Sail Bluesea del instituto Shuriken

Kaiser: **¡HACE UN MOMENTO NI QUERÍAS DECIR TU NOMBRE!**

Kuro:** ¿Instituto shuriken?**

Nathan: es nuestro nuevo oponente

Sail: sabes yo también soy un jugador veloz creo que este es un buen momento para competir que te parece si tenemos una competencia que tal si dribleamos de este lado de la cancha y lo comprobamos será fácil

Alexa: Me reusó. No me molestes

Alexa le devolvió el balón lanzándoselo

Sail: Que no aceptaras, Eres una Cobarde

Kuro: Retráctate Alexa es muchas cosas menos una cobarde ¿entiendes? Mala imitación de genin

Sail: No te metas en lo que no te importa

Kuro: **¡ME IMPORTA! ¡SI INSULTAS A MI NOVIA EN MI PRESENCIA!**

-O perdón ¿acaso es tu novio ese de ahí?-dijo Sail apuntando a Kuro.

-Sí y que te importa-dijo con enojo Alexa.

-Pues que decepción creí que una chica tan buena como Alexa Blaze iba a tener de novio a un chico que de verdad valga la pena-dijo acercándose a Alexa-Alguien como yo-dijo con una sonrisa seductora y Alexa estaba enojada pero en especial Kuro.

-**¡ALEJATE DE MI NOVIA MALDITO! ¡Y SI QUIERES CORRER! ¡YO LO HARE!**-grito furioso Kuro.

-No te rebaje a su nivel Kuro-dijo Nathan serio.

**-¡PERO!-**dijo enojado el chico de pelo negro.

-No importa-dijo Nathan, pero miro para arriba para ver en las gradas a los de Atletismo y a Miles mirándolo sería-el más veloz de este equipo somos yo y Zero-dijo Nathan asombrando a los chicos-Si quieres correr yo acepto-dijo con seriedad.

-¡Pero tu dijiste!-dijo enojado Kuro.

-Está bien y dime tu nombre-dijo Sail.

-No te diré mi nombre-dijo con una sonrisa confiada Nathan.

-Como tu...-dijo enojado Sail pero después sonríe-me empieza a caer bien-dijo con una sonrisa el chico y luego él y Nathan tenían balones enfrente de sus pies y listos para correr.

Sail: bien piensas demostrarme quien es el jugador más veloz del equipo

Kevin: vamos Nathan tu puedes

Jack: dale una buena lección

Silvia: demuéstrale quien eres

Zero: juro que si pierdes hare que cerberos te persiga por toda la ciudad

Celia: ¿listos?

Celia soplo el silbato para dar inicio y ambos corrieron Nathan y Sail estaban cabeza a cabeza pero Sail tenía una ligera ventaja cosa que vio miles asombrada

Miles: la velocidad con la que se mueve es increíble esa es la velocidad que se requiere en el futbol

Ambos estaban llegando al cono

Sail: veo que tus palabras eran ciertas

Ambos iniciaron el camino de regreso

Sail: pero en el futbol no es suficiente la velocidad y te lo demostrare

Sail se adelantó y todo esto era visto por otros dos encima del marcador Nathan pudo alcanzar a Sail pero antes de que llegaran a los dos le robaron el balón

Martha: ¿¡que rayos!?

Zero: ¿¡de donde salieron!?

Uno tenía el cabello verde con ojos grises, el otro tenía una banda de color blanco en la frente y con el pelo largo verde oscuro, ambos traían el uniforme del instituto Shuriken.

-Oye deja de actuar por tu cuenta ¿vale Sail?-le regaño el chico de pelo verde y Sail desvía la mirada.

-El futbol no es un juego que se juega solo... es un deporte que se juega en equipo-dijo ahora el chico de la banda de color blanco y Sail sonríe de forma arrogante.

-Vale está bien-dijo para después mirar a Nathan-Recordare tu nombre ¿eeeeeh? Francis-dijo con una sonrisa creyendo que acertó en decir el nombre mientras se retira.

-Soy Natali… Quiero decir Nathan-dijo con enojo el chico y a la vez ¿Nervioso?

-Claro pero ahora Alexa blaze no es la única chica en el equipo aparte de esa idol-dijo confiado y luego mira a Nathan-¿Verdad preciosa?-dijo y Nathan se asombró al igual que Miles.

-¡¿COMO LO SABES?!-grito asombrado o asombrada Nathan.

-Vaya hasta que al fin lo admite-dijo Zero llamando la atención del equipo.

-¿Lo sabias Zero?-pregunto sorprendido Kuro.

-Claro. Un quirk que tengo me permite saber las presencias femeninas y masculinas. Nathan tiene una presencia Femenina y ella juega por alguien por su amiga y para demostrarle a alguien que ella vale la pena que este en el equipo-dijo lo último mirando a Kaiser que no sabía a qué se refería su rival y amigo.

Chico de cabello verde: lamentamos lo sucedido ahora nos vamos

Los chicos del instituto shuriken desaparecieron súbitamente sorprendiendo a todos

Kuro: okey eso fue sorprendente

Celia: son ninjas después de todo

Hillman: el instituto shuriken todos ellos utilizan una velocidad asombrosa en sus técnicas al igual que Nathan

Nathan estaba sumamente apenado o bueno apenada

Shiroko: ¿entonces eres una niña?

Lynx: lo sabía

Nathan: tú también Lynx ¿pero cómo?

Lynx: olvidan que tengo visión de rayos x

Nathan: ¿viste mi ropa interior?

Lynx: no vi tu esqueleto

Marta: ¿su esqueleto?

**(Efecto anime explicación)**

**Una imagen de Cheetha y de Ryu estaban en un espacio en blanco cuando de repente estos se volvieron esqueletos y apareció Lynx con un traje de doctora**

**Lynx: los esqueletos humanos son muy distintos dependiendo del género en su peso grosor ligereza y en especial en la parte de la pelvis lo cual es un distintivo clave para saber si un esqueleto es de un hombre o una mujer la pelvis ósea femenina presenta una anchura mayor que la masculina**

**(Fin del efecto anime)**

Silvia: ya veo así que a la vez que viste a ver si la royal academi puso trampas para nosotros

Lynx: ese día vi los esqueletos de cada miembro del equipo

Jim: eso es muy tenebroso (dijo saliendo de quien sabe dónde)

Cheetha: mira quien habla nya

Kaiser: momento momento momento...entonces si Nathan es una chica... ¿entonces su verdadero nombre no es Nathan?

-Algo por el estilo-llamo la atención Nathan apenada-En realidad me Natalie pero todos me llaman Nathan para esconder mi género-dijo la chica.

-Ya veo, aunque me agradaba más llamarte Nathan pero Natalie es un bonito nombre para ti-dijo con una sonrisa Kaiser y Natalie se sonrojo.

-Pero dejemos eso el partido comenzara-dijo Zero y todos asintieron.

**En el partido.**

-Por fin a llegado el famoso evento anual que estábamos esperando, el torneo nacional Futbol Frontier. El estadio Frontier estaba rotado por el partido inaugural que tendremos ahora mismo-comento Chester Padre.

Miles y todo el equipo de Atletismo miraba el partido con seriedad.

-Vaya por eso siempre estas pegado a Nathan ¿verdad Miles?-dijo burlándose un compañero de la chica-Sabias que Nathan era un chica y no te culpamos al ser un chico te gustaba Nathan-dijo el chico y todos asintieron, pero Miles estaba enojada.

-"Hasta cuando seguirán creyendo que soy un chico"-pensó enojada y luego miro el partido-"Nathan porque nunca me lo dijiste"-pensó ahora con tristeza pero después fijo su atención a Zero-"Zero y sus hermanos no juegan hasta el próximo tiempo... ¿Debería unírmeles?"-se preguntó en la mente pero vio como el partido daba inicio.

**Flash back**

**Nathan: me di cuenta que en el futbol hay cosas más interesantes que en el atletismo y como jugador que soy quiero volverme aún más fuerte en este deporte**

**Miles: pero tu también eres un experto en atletismo**

**Nathan: si lo sé pero en el futbol hay oponentes mucho más fuerte con los que puedo competir**

**Zero: ¿Aun quieres que se una al Atletismo y deje a sus nuevos compañeros?**

**Miles: Solo quiero... que volvamos a correr juntos**

**Zero: mi oferta aún sigue en pie. Puedes unírtenos cuando quieras**

**Fin de flash back**

Miles: ya lo decidí

Miles se levantó de su asiento

Chico: miles amigo ¿adónde vas?

Miles: Voy con mi amigo...digo mi amiga a y otra cosa

Miles se acercó al chico

Miles: soy una chica no un chico Tarado

-**¿¡QUÉ!?**-exclamo sorprendido el chico y Miles se fue del lugar

-"Natalie necesitaras mi ayuda en ese campo, solo dos grandes atletas lograran ganar"-pensó con una sonrisa y llego a los vestidores y vio el uniforme de jugador-"¿Cómo?"

-¿Ya te decidiste?-dijo alguien y Miles por el impulso dio una fuerte patada a la espalda a una gran velocidad, mandando a bolar a... Zero a un cesto de ropa.

-¡Hay Zero! ¡Perdón! ¡Tengo reflejos increíbles!-dijo preocupada y corrió al sesto-¡Pero es tu culpa por aparecer así como así!-exclamo ahora molesta.

-No te preocupes me lo merezco-dijo Zero cayendo del cesto-Pero no importa, así ¿que ahora lo decidiste?-dijo Zero y Miles sonrió.

-Si quiero jugar con Natalie en el campo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues te esperare en el campo-dijo saliendo del vestidor.

**En el partido.**

-El partido entre el Raimon y el Shiruken va a empezar, ¿qué equipo pasara a la siguiente fase del torneo y será gravado en la historia del torneo?-dijo Chester Padre.

El silbato sonó dando inicio al partido.

Kevin le dio el pase a Alexa y esta empezó a correr.

-Y comienza el partido-dijo Chester Padre.

Alexa corrió pero vio a dos del shuriken bloqueándola y le dio un pase a Kevin pero también fue marcado pero vio a Steve corriendo.

-¡Steve!-dijo Kevin dándole un pase pero Sail apareció y como si nada le robo el balón a Steve dejándolo incrédulo y asombrando a Natalie.

-¡el instituto Shuriken empieza a contraatacar!-dijo Chester Padre.

Sail corría y noto a Natalie e hizo una seña de mano, donde salió otro Sail corriendo por otro lado sin que lo notara Natalie-**¡Espejismo!**

-No pasaras-dijo Natalie pero cuando bloqueo a su rival era el espejismo**-¡¿COMO?!-**pregunto incrédula.

Sail: ¿qué te pareció mi ilusión ninja? **¡TOMA ESTO!**

Sail disparo un tiro que marta atrapo con dificultad

Marta: es increíble. no vi nada

Sail: viste eso preciosa es solo el comienzo

Celia: estuvo muy cerca

Silvia: fue tan rápido que no lo vi

Hillman: no cabe duda de que es un oponente fuerte

Lynx: es muy veloz

Shiroko: pues a mí no me agrada es un pervertido como mineta

Cheetha: y que lo digas, nya

Kuro: tranquilas aun no nos toca salir ya saldremos cuando tengamos la oportunidad

Chester padre: ahora el balón esta en posesión del Raimon quien carga una ofensiva al terreno del Shuriken

Chico peliverde: listos técnica ninja telaraña de viento

Los chicos del shuriken rodearon a Alexa y a Steve pero no le hacían nada

Steve: tuya Alexa

Alexa recibió el balón

Chicos pesados de shuriken: Técnica ninja Doble pisotón

Ambos chicos pesados lanzaron un doble pisotón que hizo temblar la tierra y derribo a ambos jugadores

Marta: O No

El balón llego a la portería y fue recogido por el portero enmascarado del Shuriken

-Es como el quirk de Zen con mover la tierra-dijo Zero llegando.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Digamos que alguien nos ayudara muy pronto y yo lo esperare-dijo Zero con una sonrisa lo que confundió a sus amigos.

**Volviendo al partido y en la banca del Shuriken.**

-Jejeje Este es el resultado de aplicar las técnicas ninjas al equipo de futbol-dijo el entrenador del Shuriken que era viejo.

**Con Juana que miraba desde un asiento.**

-Futbol ninja ¿Eh?-dijo con una sonrisa la chica-Presiento que este partido será muy interesante, no tengo la menor duda-dijo Juana con una sonrisa.

**Volviendo al partido.**

Chester padre: nos encontramos en medio del partido más emocionante del torneo futbol frontier los jugadores están dando todo para ser el primero en anotar

Kevin: **¡Tornado!**

Kevin pateo el balón a Alexa quien preparo su tornado de fuego

Alexa: **¡Dragón!**

Alexa disparo el balón cargado con el poder de ambos a la porteria

Portero ninja: **¡Técnica secreta Remolino!**

El portero creo dos remolinos que al juntarse detuvieron el balón y este fue tomado por el portero del shuriken

Chico de la shuriken en la cabeza: **técnica secreta**

El chico se triplico y fue contra Bobby

Chico de la shuriken en la cabeza:** Regate múltiple**

Los tres confundieron a Bobby y lo esquivaron de un salto

Bobby estaba sorprendido y el chico del shuriken en su cabeza le dio un pase a su compañero de pelo verde que hizo una seña ninja y se dividió en donde, Timmy lo bloqueo pero revelo ser un espejismo.

**El entrenador del Shuriken tenía una sonrisa.**

-Miren las técnicas infalibles que les he enseñado personalmente a mis jugadores nadie es capaz de romperlas, creen ser capaces-dijo ahora con seriedad.

**Volviendo al partido.**

Alexa estaba corriendo con Jack a la porteria con el balón pretendían hacer el trampolín relámpago.

-Jack sube al ataque con Alexa Blaze, ¿pretenderán hacer el trampolín relámpago?-dijo Chester Padre.

-Técnica de Hirojima-dijo el chico de la banda en la cabeza de color blanco, hizo una seña y luego salto para atrás y puso una mano en el césped del partido, al cual de su mano salieron telarañas-**¡TELARAÑA!**-dijo y el campo de cuerdas, enredo las piernas de Jack y de Alexa.

-Oh. El Raimon perdió su oportunidad-dijo Chester Padre-Aun los equipos siguen sin marcar-dijo viendo a los jugadores.

-¡Maldición!-dijo enojada Marta-Hemos salido con todo pero aun así no conseguimos nada-dijo enojada.

-Tranquila amiga ahora debemos conseguir marcar. **¡SEA COMO SEA!**-exclamo enojada Natalie corriendo y uniéndose a Alexa.

-Atención Swift está avanzando-comento Chester padre.

Max sonrió y dio un pase a Natalie, la cual corrió y en su camino apareció el chico de las bandas de color amarilla que dijo Zero antes del partido pero Natalie lo esquivo pero el chico hizo unas señas y dijo.

-**Técnica ninja de Hirajima**-dijo extendiendo sus manos y su sombra se movio solo contra Natalie-**¡ATAQUE DE LAS SOMBRAS!**-la sombra del chico atrapo a Natalie y se llevó el balón.

-**¡NATALIE!**-grito preocupado Kaiser.

-¡Ahora les toca atacar al equipo Shuriken!-comento Chester Padre.

El chico de las bandas le dio un pase a Sail, el cual sonrió y dijo.

-Técnica ninja de Hirajima-dijo disparando a puerta, pero el balón se cubrió de tierra por completo-¡BOLA FANGO!-el tiro iba contra Marta que estaba lista pero el chico hizo una seña y el balón de roca se rompió y se fue a gran velocidad contra Marta.

-**¡¿COMO?!**-dijo sorprendida la chica-**¡DESPEJE DE FUEGO!**-grito usando su puño de fuego, pero el balón fue más fuerte y rompió el despeje de fuego y entro en la porteria, marcando un gol.

-**¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡EL INSTITUTO SHURIKEN MARCA EL PRIMER GOL!**-grito Chester padre y todos gritaron de emoción, Juana solo estaba seria.

Juana: no me gusto la forma en la que callo marta ojala y no se haya lastimado

Chester padre: El ataque del instituto Shuriken continua

Un jugador se triplico y salto con el balón

Jugador Shuriken: **¡REMATE MULTIPLE!**

El tiro salió disparado con gran fuerza y este fue detenido por marta

Hasta que el silbato sonó dando el final del primer tiempo

Chester padre: con el fin del segundo tiempo el equipo Shuriken tiene un gol de ventaja Raimon será capaz de remontar el marcador en los treinta minutos del segundo tiempo

**En la banca del Raimon.**

Todos estaban descansando.

-Son mucho más duros de lo que parecían-dijo molesta Natalie.

-Si no acabo de ver lo que teníamos que hacer-dijo Bobby un poco preocupado.

-Estaba claro que un rival del torneo nacional no iba a ser nada fácil de ganar-dijo Max con enojo y Marta se levanta de su asiento.

-Tiene que haber un modo de romper su juego-dijo con seriedad Marta-y si no lo conseguimos a la primera será a la segunda y si no será a la tercera-exclamo Marta y su equipo asintió.

-Toma para que recuperes tus fuerzas Marta-dijo Silvia dándole una botella a Marta que lo acepto, pero al tomarlo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor que noto Zero.

-Marta-dijo Zero acercándose a su amiga-Enséñamela-dijo serio y Marta no sabía, pero Zero la tomo de la mano y le saco el guante revelando que tenía un gran chichón en su mano, preocupando al equipo.

-Qué horror-dijo Silvia y luego miro a Celia-Celia trae el botequín rápido-dijo pero antes de que Celia se fuera todos vieron como Zero prendía en fuego verde su mano asombrando a todos del equipo, y cuando toco el chinchón este se empezó a sanar.

-¿Pensabas proteger la porteria así?-pregunto con enojo a la vez preocupado Zero.

-No te preocupes también puedo hacer la mano Celestial con la izquierda-dijo confiada.

-Marta-dijo preocupada Natalie y luego miro a su equipo.

La mano de marta ahora estaba sanada pero por precaución le pusieron vendas.

-Gracias Zero-dijo con una sonrisa la chica y Zero también sonrió.

-Debemos proteger a Marta con nuestras fuerzas-dijo Zero y el equipo asintió.

-Sin problemas-dijo Kaiser pasándose una mano en la nariz con una sonrisa.

-No perderemos, ganaremos sin necesitar los penaltis-dijo Lynx con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto no lo vamos a permitir-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-Marta ha defendido la porteria muchas veces pero ahora todos la defenderemos a ella-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-No dejaremos que llegue un solo balón a la porteria-dijo Shiroko y Alexa solo asintió.

-Amigos-dijo Marta y vio que el segundo tiempo iba a empezar-Hora de cambios, Zero, Kaiser y Ryu, tomaran los puestos de Steve, Max y Tim. Kuro y Shiroko reemplazaran a Kevin y a Tod, Decker remplazara a Kevin, Lynx y Cheetha, a Bobby y a Sam-dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Miles cuando estés lista sal al campo"-pensó Zero mirando a la entrada del equipo Raimon viendo a Miles con el uniforme pero no quería salir aun.

**El partido se reanuda.**

-"Con un simple Balón pero transmitir lo que siento a los demás"-pensó Natalie viendo a su equipo con sonrisas-"Y yo también comprendo los sentimientos de los otros"-pensó mirando a su equipo-"Sus penas, sus alegrías"-mira a Marta asintiéndole y esta asiente-"Y por eso me gusta el futbol"

El silbato suena.

Un chico con el parche fue contra Marta para realizar su ataque.

**-¡REMATE MÚLTIPLE!-**grito usando su técnica y Marta estaba preparada.

-¡No dejaremos que lastimen otra vez a Marta!-gritaron Zero y Kuro poniéndose atrás de Marta.

-¡Chicos!-dijo sorprendida y los tres cargan sus manos celestiales, y lo juntan con las manos de Marta.

**-¡LA TRIMANO CELESTIAL!-**gritaron Zero, Marta y Kuro, haciendo las dos grandes manos que pararon el balón como si nada y los del Shuriken tenían las bocas abiertas junto con el Raimon.

Hillman: es increíble los tres lo lograron crearon la trimano celestial

La mano gigante se rompió quedando en la mano de marta

Marta: **¡VAYAN CHICOS!**

Kuro/Zero: ¡Allá vamos!

Kuro y Zero se alejaron y marta lanzo el balón

Zero: ¿listo?

Kuro: adelante

Kuro y Zero se prepararon para hacer el tiro agujero negro, pero el balón les fue arrebatado por Sail

Sail: muy lentos

Zero: eso crees **¡Robo rápido+!**

Zero uso el quirk de lida para arrebatarle el balón a Sail cosa que impresiono a Miles

Miles: ¡que rapidez ese es el nivel del futbol!

Chester: una batalla se libra por el balón

Chico ninja: Técnica secreta Taladro de tierra

Los chicos de Shuriken crearon un taladro de tierra que derribo a la mayoría de los jugadores

Cheetha:** ¡NYAAAA! ¡MI TOBILLO!**

Sail salió del tornado de tierra

Natalie: ya veras

Natalie salió hacia Sail pero era una ilusión

Natalie: Jack Detenlo

Jack: ¿y-yo pero?

Sail: **¡ANOTARE DEUEVO!** (Sail pateo de nuevo)

Jack: ya veo no te dejare pasar

Jack soltó un poderoso grito y un aura marrón lo rodeo levantando un muro de piedra solida

Sail: ¿¡pero que!?

Chester padre: ¡increíble! ¡Jack bloqueo el tiro de Sail!

Jack: lo… logre

Kuro: bien echo Jack Eso es sin duda plus ultra

Sin embargo el valón salió del área

Chester padre: el balón sale del área y Raimon aprovecha para pedir tiempo fuera al parecer la pequeña Cheetha esta lastimada

**En la banca del Raimon Cheetha estaba siendo tratada por Silvia**

Silvia: tranquila estarás bien

Cheetha: lo siento, pero no puedo seguir jugando en el partido nya

Natalie: lastima Cheetha es alguien que podríamos usar en estas circunstancias

Marta: bien alguien tendrá que reemplazarla

Voz: puedo entrar yo si quieren

Natalie se asombró al ver a miles al igual que todos los miembros del Raimon

**-¡MILES!-**dijo sorprendida Natalie al ver a Miles con el uniforme de jugador del Raimon.

-Natalie corramos juntas en el campo-dijo con una sonrisa y Natalie sonríe.

-Perfecto Marta cambia a Cheetha por Miles-dijo Natalie y Marta asiente.

**El partido se reanuda.**

-Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz-dijo Sail y un compañero le da un pase y este corre a la porteria.

-El balón está en juego y están Sail contra el Raimon-dijo Chester Padre.

-¡Ahora veras!-dijo preparándose para tirar a puerta**-¡BOLA DE FANGO!-**grito usando su técnica, Natalie corrió para detenerlo pero Sail hace la seña y el balón se destruye y va contra Marta.

-**¡MANO CELESTIAL!**-grito usando su técnica Marta, pero la bola de fango fue más fuerte y la mano celestial se rompió y estaba a punto de marcar un gol. Sail sonrió pero Natalie a una gran velocidad atrapo el balón con su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad.

-¡Eres muy rápida Natalie!-dijo con una sonrisa Miles que estaba en la defensa.

-¡Increíble gracias a la velocidad del viento Swift! ¡Han conseguido parar un gol!-grito Chester Padre y todo el mundo enloquece.

Natalie ahora corría al ataque con Alexa.

-¡Swift se lanza al ataque sin tiempo para respirar!-dijo Chester Padre.

-"es aquí donde debe correr Natalie"-pensó Miles corriendo para bloquear a un jugador del Shuriken-"Vamos sé que puedes hacerlo Natalie"-pensó con una sonrisa la chica.

Un jugador uso el movimiento telaraña contra Natalie.

-**¡CREES PODER ATRAPARME CON ESO!**-grito esquivando la técnica del jugador del Shuriken.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo enojado el chico.

-**¡POR AHI TU PUEDES NATALIE!**-grito Miles deteniendo a un jugador.

-Vamos Alexa-dijo Natalie y Alexa asintió, y ambos usaron su nueva habilidad.

-**¡PAJÁRO DE FUEGO!**-gritaron los marcando un gol contra el Shuriken que no pudo pararlo.

-**¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL!** ¡Lograron hacer un chute imparable!-comento Chester Padre.

Sail: demonios

Chester padre: **¡QUEDAN APENAS 15 MINUTOS DE PARTIDO!**

Lynx: Miles, Natalie tengo un plan para esto las necesito

Natalie/miles: okey

El partido se reanudo y Natalie estaba disputándose el balón

Sail: no me ganaras yo soy más rápido

Natalie: olvidas que en el futbol no solo importa la velocidad si no el trabajo en equipo

Natalie le paso el balón a Alexa

Alexa: **¡TORNADO DE FUEGO!**

Alexa disparo el tiro y este entro

Chester: **¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** ¡el Raimon está en la cabeza 2-1!

Lynx: ahora chicas

Natalie/miles: adelante

Las tres se lanzaron al ataque y se prepararon para un nuevo tiro

Lynx: toma esto **¡LEONAS!**

Natalie/Miles: **¡CAZADORAS!**

El balón salió disparado y seguido por tres leonas

Que el portero no logro parar y el balón entro de lleno en la porteria del Shuriken.

-**¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** ¡Las féminas del Raimon marcan un gol!-grito Chester Padre y todos se ponen a celebrar.

-¡Ese es el poder de Nya nya Idol!-dijo una niña muy feliz junto con sus amigas y los que adoraban a Lynx se pusieron a celebrar y alabarla, haciendo que le salga una gota de sudor.

-Qué vergüenza-dijo tocándose la frente Lynx.

El balón otra vez estaba en posición y Sail lo llevaba a toda velocidad contra los del Raimon.

-**¡NO PERDEREMOS!**-grito enojado pero Zero le roba el balón-¡Maldito!-dijo enojado.

-Nos vemos-dijo Zero corriendo a una gran velocidad y parándose al lado de Kaiser, este asintió y Kaiser sonrió. Zero elevo el balón y los dos chicos saltaron.

-¡Solo queda 1 minuto! ¡¿Marcaran otro gol?!-pregunto Chester Padre.

**-¡TIRO DEL ALPHA!-**gritaron ambos chicos usando su chute combinado y un gran lobo de color blanco iba contra el portero del Shuriken.

-Eso no-dijo el hombre-Técnica de Hirojima-hizo una seña y de él salieron otros dos clones con el traje de portero-**¡PARADA MULTIPLE!**-grito y los tres saltaron y golpearon el balón desde el aire, pero el balón tenía tanta potencia que hizo que los tres salieran volando, el balón entro y traspaso la portería y se estrelló con el miro haciendo un cráter, el balón aun giraba pero exploto y se desinflo por completo.

Chester padre:** ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL UN POTENTE Y MAGNIFICO GOL ASEGURA LA VICTORIA DEL RAIMON EL PARTIDO TERMINA CON UN AVISMAL 4-1!**

El público en las gradas estaba vitoreando al equipo Raimon mientras Sail se calló de rodillas pero Natalie se acercó y le extendió la mano

Natalie: oye buen juego

Sail:...je me venciste eres una rival muy fuerte

Natalie: excelente juego

Juana: excelente espero que volvamos a jugar en las semi finales

**En la tarde y afuera del estadio.**

-¡Nunca creí que el futbol fuera tan divertido como el atletismo! ¡Fue muy emocionante!-dijo Miles con una sonrisa estando con Natalie-¡Y sobre todo cuando salvaste el tiro de Sail!-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Natalie con una toalla en el cuello-¡Fuiste un huracán!

-Oye Miles-dijo Natalie mirando a su amiga-Lamento haberte escondido mi sexo durante mucho tiempo-dijo con tristeza mirando a su amiga-Y eh descubierto que me gusta mucho el futbol-dijo y Miles asintió.

-Si se veía como corrías con el balón-dijo con una sonrisa la chica-Sobre tu sexo no me importa me alegra ser tu amiga-dijo con una sonrisa y Natalie sonrió-Como cuando dijiste que debías correr ahí donde precisamente debías correr-dijo con una sonrisa y Natalie se sorprende pero sonríe para después pararse de un asiento.

-Me alegra correr en la pista de atletismo. Pero en el futbol hay un mundo que nadie puede ver-dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados-Y yo siento los Elevens y los Elevens también sienten lo que siento yo-dijo mirando su amiga-Y por eso aún me gustaría seguir buscando esto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro tienes un aspecto fantástico en el campo Natalie-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Piensas unirte al club?-pregunto mirando a su amiga.

-Si ahora puedo sentir como te sientes tú, en el campo y tenías razón que en el futbol hay grandes rivales para correr-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Oye Zero me dijo que yo antes de gustaba-dijo Natalie y Miles se pone roja.

-¡ese Zero es un soplón!-dijo enojada.

-Pero quiero que sepas que no soy una de esas chicas que salen con otras chicas-dijo mirando a su amiga-No puedo corresponder a tu amor.

-No importa porque-dijo Miles y luego recuerda las veces que hablo con Zero y como su velocidad superaba a la de ella y la de Natalie-Hay otro chico que me llamo la atención-dijo con una sonrisa y luego mira a su amiga-¿Y tú?-pregunto y Natalie se puso roja.

-Pues me ha llamado mucho la atención Kaiser-dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojada.

Miles: ¿el chico que anoto el ultimo tiro junto a Zero?

Natalie: bueno es que no se me parece lindo

Miles y Natalie se rieron

Miles: no puedo creerlo hace un momento me gustabas y ahora charlamos de chicos la vida sí que da vueltas (n_n)

Natalie: lo sé no pensé hacer esto contigo miles

**Mientras**

Alexa y Kuro estaban a las afueras del estadio

Kuro: ¿para que me querías verme aquí?

Alexa le dio un beso a Kuro en sus labios y se separo

Alexa: fue mi primer beso y con eso soy oficialmente tu novia junto con Nelly

Kuro: Alexa yo

Marta: ¡chicos!

Marta apareció con Silvia y con Zero

Kuro: ¿qué paso?

Silvia: vamos a ver a Nelly

Kuro: es cierto... Alexa

Alexa: tranquilo ve

**En el hospital**

Nelly salió de la habitación de su padre fue cuando Marta, Zero, Kuro y Silvia llegaron

Nelly: o hola chicos

Kuro: Dime recibiste el mensaje

Nelly: si lo recibí "nos aseguraremos de ganar por ti y tu papa Nelly-hime" me levanto el animo

Marta: y ¿cómo está tu padre?

Nelly: él se recuperara

Zero: que alivio

Nelly: si

Nelly vio el chichón de marta

Nelly: ¿qué te paso?

Marta: nada es solo que me lastime en el partido pero no es nada Zero ya me trato con ese fuego verde

Kuro: pero al final ganamos

-Me alegra mucho, tu y Kuro son los unicos porteros del equipo-dijo Nelly con una sonrisa.

-Oye no son los unicos con una tecnica de portero poderosa-dijo molesto Zero.

-Claro tambien tu. Pero si ganamos-dijo ahora levantando su dedo-Sera como dice el refran "a caballo regalado no le pides el diente"-dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¡¿ME LLAMASTE CABALLO?!-**grito enojado Zero y a Nelly le sale una gran gota de sudor junto con los demás.

-Oye eso no es lo que quería decir-dijo con su gota de sudor Nelly.

-¡Pero lo dijiste! ¡Me llamaste caballo!-dijo con enojo Zero.

-Es solo un ejemplo-dijo Nelly con enojo.

-¡Pero lo pensaste me llamaste caballo!-dijo enojado el chico.

Los dos empezaron a discutir sobre caballos y mulas y comparaciones

Silvia: a veces no sé si se llevan bien o se llevan mal

Kuro: por favor dejen de pelear

-Ni siquiera llegas a caballo de carreras-dijo Nelly a Zero.

-¡¿Qué no llego a caballo de carreras?! **¡ENTONCES DIME QUE SOY! ¡UN BURRO!**-grito enojado Zero y Nelly le dijo ahora gritando.

-**¡NO TE LO PIENSO DECIR BURRO!**-grito Nelly enojada con Zero.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Tensa: ¿Tú crees que Zero y Nelly dejaran de pelear? (n_n)***

**Pues no sé, solo espero que lleguen a llevarse bien algún dia.**

**Tensa: Pues eso espero.**

**Sin nada mas que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta la proxima! CHAO CHAO/Sayonara (n_n)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 ¡La pérdida de la Royal!**

**Hola gente de Fanfiction. No saben lo mucho que me gusta volver a Fanfiction.**

**Tensa: así que tu pc se arreglo (n_n)**

**Así es sempai y estoy listo para hacer mas fics y capítulos.**

**Tensa: ¿Pues a que esperamos?**

**Es cierto.**

**Yo y tensa: ¡Que empiece este nuevo capítulo!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacía con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por último a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Juana mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, y Hillman con una mirada seria.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno era Ray Dark y el otro era All for One ambos serios.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale la gran mano celestial.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO, RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

En el estadio futbol frontier ahora le tocaba jugar a la royal academi Juana estaba sonriendo les tocaría enfrentar a Raimon después de derrotar a...

**Mientras**

En el centro centella todo el equipo estaba haciendo entrenamiento Jack estaba corriendo en unas llantas, Kevin estaba escalando la pared mientras Marta, Alexa y Lynx estaban supervisando

Marta: las mejoras y modificaciones que hiciste son increíbles Lynx

Lynx: gracias el dinero de lo de nya nya Idol al final si me sirvió para algo

De repente Celia entro al centro centella jadeando y cansada

Marta: Celia ¿qué pasa?

Celia: la royal academi

Marta: ¿que ganaron? ¡que bien!

Marta choco el puño con la cano de Alexa

Celia: 10 a 0

Marta: ¡valla que asombroso!

Celia: la royal academi fue derrotada por el instituto Zeus

Los que estaban entrenando en el centro centella al escuchar eso dejaron el entrenamiento y fueron con Celia

Marta: no deja de bromear

Celia quedo callada

Kevin: no es un rumor, la royal es muy fuerte no perderían así

Celia no dijo nada

Jack: y el marcador quedo 10-0 el instituto no marco ningún gol

Lynx: Celia dinos a detalle lo que sucedió

Celia: realizaron técnicas que nunca se habían visto en el futbol al parecer la royal no pudo defenderse

**Con la royal en estadio.**

Todo el público estaba con las bocas abiertas y con cara de preocupación. El campo y en el lado de la royal había un hueco más grande de lo que alguien puede imaginar, ni la portería estaba es como si hubiera sido destrozada por un tiro.

**Con los chicos.**

-La royal que conocimos-dijo preocupada Alexa.

-Eso no puede ser posible-dijo con seriedad Zero.

-Así es, nosotros conocemos la fuerza de la royal academi y no pudieron haber perdido por ese marcador-dijo con seriedad Kaiser-Ellos no pudieron haber perdido, así como así, hasta tienen a Juana en el equipo-dijo con enojo, pero Celia dijo.

-No mi hermana no jugo en el partido-dijo con tristeza llamando la atención de todos-Recuerden que Juana recibió una lesión al jugar contra nosotros-dijo con tristeza y todos recuerdan como Alexa choco con el tiro de Juana y su pierna salió lesionada y además al usar el Pingüino emperador de seguro fue peor.

**Con Juana.**

-Me dijeron que como iban a jugar con una escuela que no conocían-Celia estaba contando todo lo que pasaba y Juana estaba con los ojos bien abiertos con los googlees viendo a su equipo totalmente lesionados y lastimados-Es mejor reservarlo para partidos más importantes por eso mismo el Zeus los arraso-dijo con preocupación la chica-Cuando Juana quería salir a jugar aun con la lesión fue demasiado tarde. Todo su equipo estaba totalmente lastimado.

**Con los chicos.**

-Los del Zeus-dijo serio Zero y en eso recordó.

**Flash de Zero.**

**\- ¿Piensas acaso no ir al Raimon para ir a Zeus? -pregunto preocupada Marta junto con los demás.**

**-Claro que no voy a Zeus para buscar respuestas-dijo serio con una mochila con algunas de sus cosas.**

**Fin del Flash.**

Marta: **¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡NO PUDO HABER SUCEDIDO!**

Jack: capitana cálmate

Marta: nada de cálmate

Marta estaba molesta

Marta: ¿¡cómo es posible que hayan perdido!? ¡no lo creo!

Zero: aguarda

Kuro: marta

**En la royal academi**

Marta estaba corriendo por los pasillos

Marta: mienten la royal es fuerte, ¿cómo puede ser que no hayan metido ningún gol?

Marta llego al campo de futbol

Marta: **¡JUANA!**

Marta miro a Juana en el campo y esta se veía triste pero luego cambio a una sonrisa

Juana: marta. Que sorpresa verte, ¿viniste a burlarte de mí?

Lo que dijo Juana sorprendió a Marta, pero solo movió la cabeza para los lados y miro a la chica.

-No por supuesto que no-dijo enojada y Juana mira para otro lado, Marta estaba enojada y con el balón que traía lo dejo caer y prepararse para dar un tiro-¡Juana!-grito pateando el balón pero Juana no se movió y recibió el pelotazo para caer al suelo-Pero Juana. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡De vuelve el tiro! -le grito enojada la chica.

Juana se levantó del suelo y fue al balón para tomarlo y mirarlo con tristeza, lo apretó y luego lo dejo para después lanzarle el balón a Marta con la mano.

-La royal Academi nunca había perdido un solo encuentro en 40 años-dijo con seriedad la chica-Nunca pensamos que este mito fuera a acabar en un solo día-dijo con tristeza-Por eso mismo nunca pensamos en el resultado para llegar a la victoria. Y por eso el partido se acabó antes de que pudiera jugar de nuevo-dijo con enojo y Marta recoge el balón y recuerda lo que dijo Celia.

**_"-Cuando Juana quería salir a jugar aun con la lesión fue demasiado tarde. Todo su equipo estaba totalmente lastimado-era lo que le dijo Celia a Marta"_**

-Hasta ahora no dejaba de pensar en el futbol todos los días y a cada hora-dijo Juana mirando una portería-Nunca pensé que esto acabar así, pero... El futbol se ha acabado para mí-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Marta llamándole su atención.

Juana: ¿qué dices?

Marta: mientras no lo abandones el futbol formara parte de ti

Marta arrojo el balón pero esta vez Juana la regreso con su pierna a las manos de marta, Juana se sorprendió pero no le quedo de otra

**En la casa Sharp**

Marta antes de irse fue con sus hermanos para estar con ella.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Zero mirando la habitación de Juana.

-Oye Juana-dijo Kaiser llamando la atención de la chica-¿Tienes hermanas?

-Pues claro Celia es mi hermanita pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-No me refiero...-antes de que continuara Kaiser por accidente pateo un estante que traía un florero y todos miran como este se ponía nervioso y salvaba el florero por poco antes de que callera-En esta familia-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejo el florero y se alejó dejando a Juana con una gota de sudor.

-Solo estoy yo-dijo la chica.

-¿En serio? ¿Una habitación para ti sola? -pregunto Zero mirando el cuarto.

Marta aseo y en escritorio encontró una revista

Marta: valla una vieja revista de futbol

Juana: así es

Juana tomo la revista

Juana: ustedes saben porque comencé a jugar este deporte

Marta: no

Zero: tampoco

Kuro: ni idea

Lynx: un misterio

Kaiser: bien cuéntanos

Juana:...esta es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien...mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión

**Juana comenzó a tener recuerdos**

**Juana: nuestros padres salían mucho de viaje al extranjero y Celia y yo siempre nos quedábamos solas, pero cuando sucedió el accidente nadie quiso cuidarnos**

**-Pobrecillos-fue la voz de una mujer que miraba a una pequeña Celia con Juana.**

**-Mira como quedarse solos siendo tan pequeños-dijo un hombre.**

**-¿Que pasara con ellos?-pregunto un hombre pero uno se acercó con la revista que tenía.**

**-Esto es lo último que les dejaron a ustedes cuídenla bien-dijo el hombre y la pequeña Juana tomo la revista.**

**Fin de los recuerdos de Juana.**

-No nos quedó ninguna foto de la familia. y como éramos pequeñas no recordábamos los rostros de nuestros padres. Esto es lo único que nos quedó, este era el único vinculo que tenía con mi padre-dijo con tristeza la chica-Por eso empecé a jugar al futbol-dijo ahora recordando las veces que jugo al futbol de niña-Cuando jugaba al futbol Me sentía cada vez más cerca de mis padres-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Juana-dijo con tristeza Marta.

-Bueno eso fue el principio golpeaba el balón era muy divertido-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica-Pero luego solo quería patear para ganar partidos. Y el futbol se transformó en algo que solo era importante ganar-dijo con tristeza-Lo importante era ganar con cualquier método incluso haciendo trampas-dijo con tristeza recordando su partido con el Raimon y como querían lesionarlos con el accidente de las vigas del techo-Por eso llegue a pensar que Ray Dark era un genio junto con el entrenador All for One. Ellos precisamente...-dijo con enojo y apretando su revista.

Kaiser: oye cuidado o dañaras tu revista

Juana: ¿cómo dices?

Kaiser: tu mano la que tiene la revista la estas apretando fuerte

Juana miro e hizo caso y aflojo la mano

Juana: gracias por avisarme

Kaiser: ten cuidado los recuerdos de los padres son tesoros que valen más que el mismísimo oro

Juana se asombró y se sonrojo un poco, pero dejo ese rubor para mirar el balón.

-Creemos que tú y yo somos iguales-dijo Marta tomando la revista de las manos de Juana y dejarlo en un estante-Mi abuelito también murió y era un portero de futbol estupendo-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-David Evans-dijo Juana mirando a Marta-Un legendario portero con habilidades únicas y entrenador del Inazuma eleven-dijo mirando a la chica acercarse y estar arrodillada enfrente de ella con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Lo conoces!?-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Bueno sí. Reunimos todos los datos tuyos y los de tus hermanos al igual que los de tu abuelo-dijo la chica y Marta se ruborizo con los ojos en forma de estrellitas.

-Me han dicho que a mi abuelito le gustaba tanto darle al balón a todas las horas que casi se le olvidaba comer-dijo como una soñadora y sus hermanos con Juana sudan.

-¿Marta se parece mucho a él no creen?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa nerviosa y estos asienten.

-Pues son muy parecidos. Los dos igual de locos por los partidos-dijo Juana con una sonrisa.

Marta: ¿que soy una loca de los partidos?

A todos se les despeino el cabello por la ocurrencia de marta

Marta: bueno no importa después de eso me puse a leer la libreta de mi abuelo y así fue como comencé a jugar con el balón, por eso creo que a ti y mis amigos nos sucedió lo mismo

Juana: entonces tu y yo somos...iguales

Marta: que sucede no te agrada la idea

Juana al ver la revista recordó a su yo más pequeña

Juana: no es eso...no me refiero a eso

**Mientras en el Raimon**

Nelly estaba mirando por la ventana fue cuando llego, llego el mayordomo

Nelly: ¿cómo se encuentra mi padre Peter?

Peter: dijeron que se encuentra estable

Nelly: tenemos que ir mas tarde al hospital

Peter: el señor me dejo un mensaje para usted señorita

Nelly: un mensaje... ¿y que dice ese mensaje?

-Dice que como ahora ya ha empezado el torneo de futbol frontier no debe ir a verlo tan a menudo-dijo el mayordomo y Nelly se sorprende por el mensaje.

-Pues no dejare de hacerlo-dijo la chica.

-Precisamente eso fue lo que le dije cuando respondería-dijo Peter y Nelly se sorprende pero después se pone a pensar-A sí esto es-dijo pasándole una hoja de papel que ella toma.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto confundida Nelly.

-Ignoro completamente lo que contiene-dijo Peter haciendo una reverencia-Y ahora si me disculpa de nuevo-dijo marchándose de la oficina dejando a Nelly sola que solamente miraba la carta que le dio Peter.

**Después.**

-¿¡Pero qué es esto!?-dijo sorprendida por lo que decía la nota de su padre que decía.

**Nota:**

**-Por lo visto su autobús dio una vuelta de campana. No fue al instante los jugadores del Inazuma Eleven decidieron participar en el partido, aunque tuvieran que arrastrarse para llegar al estadio. Pero en eso los del estadio reciben una llamada de su parte en ella se decía que no iban a jugar el partido. Ahora sabemos que fue Ray Dark quien hizo la llamada, pero toda vía hay más. ¿Te acuerdas su enfrentamiento con el Instituto Brain? Ray Dark se encontraba con su ayudante All for One, estaban detrás de lo que les pasaba a ese instituto... Nelly él es el vice presidente de la asociación de futbol nacional pero te digo una cosa. Aunque haya desaparecido en la escena debemos estar muy atentos a lo que puede pasar.**

**Fin de la nota.**

Nelly miro por el vidrio del instituto con seriedad.

**En la sede del futbol.**

Todos estaban reunidos para saber contra quien jugarían.

Marta: escuchen chicos nuestros siguientes rivales serán el instituto Farm

Zero: celia ¿qué sabes sobre ese instituto?

Cellia: el farm es un instituto rodeado de montañas y sus jugadores son entrenados en la naturaleza

Jack: seguro su instituto tiene un amplio campo verde

Tim: seguro es lindo y relajante

Ambos se imaginaban paseando por la pradera

Cheetha: nyaaa sin mencionar que un lugar como ese es perfecto para una siesta el cálido rose del viento, el olor de las plantas

Cheetha se imaginó durmiendo como gato bajo la sombra de un árbol pero se contuvo para no usar su quirk frente a Miles quien aún no sabía sobre la verdadera identidad de los héroes de la otra dimensión

Decker: para ti talvez niña neko, pero yo no puedo dormir sin el ruido de mi casa

Cellia: este equipo se destaca por su defensa la cual han llaman **"muro de acero"** no permiten que les marquen un gol

Silvia: ¿ni siquiera en el torneo frontier?

Celia: así es, protegen su portería como ningún otro equipo quizás no sean fuertes en la ofensiva, pero gracias a su increíble defensa han podido vencer a sus rivales

Kaiser: je no importa si la defensa es de acero o el diamante lograre traspasar ese muro

-Pues entonces solo tenemos que buscar la manera de romper ese muro impenetrable y asunto arreglado-dijo confiada Marta y los chicos sudan por su ideología.

-Solo hay que romperla-dijo Jack con una gota de sudor.

-Como si eso fuera tan fácil-dijo con sarcasmo Tim-Entonces no lo llamaría Defensa impenetrable-dijo y todos asintieron.

Marta igual también estaba sudando y Alexa estaba riendo, pero Marta la mira un poco enojada.

-¡Significa que no se puede atravesar!-dijo Marta con enojo.

-Si claro capitana eso mismo-dijo Lynx mirando a su hermana.

-Entonces hay que atacarlo con la fuerza del diamante que es irrompible-dijo con seriedad la chica.

-¿Pero cómo lo conseguirán atacarlo con el diamante?-pregunto Miles mirando a sus compañeros, Y luego todos se imaginan a muchos diamantes chocar con un muro de acero hasta explotarlo.

-Hasta las defensas impenetrables no pueden con los diamantes. Necesitamos ser tan duros como el diamante mismo y eso significa más entrenamiento especiales-dijo alzando su puño.

-**¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**-fue lo que dijeron todos animados y luego desanimados por la estupidez de idea de Marta.

-No necesitamos un entrenamiento especial, el tiro del Alpha es más fuerte que nada hasta traspasa la red de una portería y deja cráteres en un muro-dijo Kaiser.

-Es posible que tengas razón Kaiser-dijo Zero atrayendo su atención-Pero el tiro del Alpha es solo una potencia que puede destrozar un muro de piedras, estamos hablando de acero, necesitaremos llevar el tiro del Alpha a un nuevo nivel-dijo con seriedad Zero mirando a su compañero.

Kaiser:...de acuerdo, llevemos el tiro a otro nivel

Kuro: ¿Acaso le diste la razón?

Kaiser: con lo que paso con la royal academi necesitaremos llegar a un nivel más alto si queremos ganarle a ese infame equipo del instituto Zeus

Lynx: es cierto aún no sabemos qué clase de equipo es Zeus

Después de eso todo el equipo estaba empezando a entrenar y fue cuando Tim comenzó con la creación de una técnica nueva hizo poses de kung-fu y después dio un cabezazo al balón el cual fue disparado con una fuerza roja

Willie: **¡LO LLAMAREMOS CABEZAZO KUNG-FU!**

Tim: veo que te has puesto más rápido al nombrar las técnicas especiales

Willie: eso es gracias al entrenamiento

Tim: ¿cuál entrenamiento?

Willie: e investigado todas las técnicas especiales de los videojuegos así puedo bautizar las técnicas especiales con facilidad

Tim:...eso no es investigación, solo te estás haciendo el flojo (+_+)

Willie se volvió de piedra

**Mientras**

Jim y Steve estaban trotando y miles y Natalie estaban con la práctica con el balón

-Miles pasa-dijo Natalie mirando a su amiga.

-1, 2, 3-decia mientras corría y luego pateo el balón, pero Natali no recibe el pase, ya que fue muy atrás, vio su error con tristeza.

-¿Pero qué haces?-pregunto Natali mirando a su amiga.

-Lo siento Natali, quería darte un pase como se hace en el futbol, pero...-dijo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes solo un error de novata, pero procura hacerlo bien después ¿vale?-dijo la peli azul.

-Si claro-dijo Miles corriendo con ella Hillman miraba todo con seriedad.

-**¡CABEZAZO WALLSIDE!**-dijo Jack viendo el balón en el aire, pero este golpea su cara y cayó al suelo, con el balón en la cara, Shiroko tomo el balón.

-¿Porque hiciste eso Jack?-pregunto la niña preocupada.

-Que extraño, yo solo estaba rematando como siempre-dijo con los ojos en forma de X_X Jack.

Bobby estaba corriendo con Lynx.

-¡Tuya Lynx!-grito Bobby tirándole el balón, pero en lugar de recibirlo esta levanta su pie para esquivar el tiro que fue a gran velocidad y se elevó en el cielo por una viga del campo-Vaya aumente la velocidad del tiro sin enterarme-dijo Bobby nervioso mientras se sujetaba la pierna.

-**¡TEN MAS CUIDADO LA PROXIMA VEZ!**-le grito enojada Lynx y Bobby se asustó.

Steve estaba con Alexa y Kevin.

-Vamos Kevin. Tornado dragón-dijo dándole un pase largo.

-**¡TORNADO!**-grito Kevin dando un pase con su remate dragón.

-**¡DRAGON!**-grito Alexa usando su tornado de fuego en el tiro y la serpiente dragón se hizo rojo por un segundo y luego el tiro se hizo débil y se deshizo ante la cara sorprendida de todos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido Zero.

-De seguro no es nada vamos con el tiro del Alpha-dijo Kaiser y Zero asintió y los dos tiran al cielo para después decir.

-**¡TIRO DEL ALPHA!**-gritaron haciendo su tiro combinado, pero el tiro se descontrolo y se fue por un lado opuesto, en lugar de ir a la portería fue para un árbol, destrozándolo y el balón no estallo solo se quedó ahí, pero los dos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto confundido Kaiser viendo su tiro echado a perder.

-No lo sé-dijo igual de confundido Zero.

Kuro: que raro oye Zero intentemos el agujero negro

Zero: okey

Ambos prepararon el tiro

Kuro/Zero: **¡Agujero negro!**

Ambos lanzaron el tiro, pero la oscuridad se disipo y el tiro fue a los brazos de marta

Kuro: okey esto no me gusta

**En el banco**

celia: ¿qué extraño?

Silvia: ¿qué les sucede?

Nelly: pareciera como si les faltaran energías

Silvia: no entiendo, a los tiros les falta potencia

Nelly: creo que les falta condición física

Celia: no, no es eso, por ejemplo, Tim acaba de aprender el cabezazo kung-fu y los movimientos de todos son más rápidos

Nelly: será que acaso su estado de ánimo está mal, ¿habrá sido por el entrenamiento del salón centella?

Hillman: precisamente fue por eso

Las tres chicas vieron a el director

Celia: ¿a qué se refiere?

Hillman: esto se debe a que cada uno ha aumentado su fuerza y sus técnicas secretas

Nelly: explíquenos que es lo que pasa

Hillman: aunque su condición física aumente ellos no parecen que su conciencia no se percató de ese cambio y lo peor es que ellos no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que han progresado sus compañeros de equipo por eso es difícil que se sincronicen

-Entonces si no hacen nada el equipo desaparecerá-dijo preocupada Silvia mirando al equipo-Nunca creí que crecer de habilidad fuese malo-dijo viendo como Marta hablaba con Zero, Kuro y Kaiser.

-A pesar de todo no tenemos opción que jugar contra el equipo Farm-dijo Nelly seria.

-Ustedes deben comportarse como siempre-dijo Hillman a las tres chicas-¿Entendido?-pregunto serio.

Las tres chicas se miran para después decir.

-**¡SI!**-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Silvia hizo pitar un silbato indicando un descanso.

-Vamos chicos a descansar un rato-dijo Silvia con una sonrisa.

-Chicos tengo un bebidas fresquitas-dijo Celia con una sonrisa y con dos botellas.

-Si, y un refrescante y rico limón-dijo Nelly igual con una sonrisa y con dos charolas en dos manos con limones, haciendo que todo el equipo fuera a descansar.

Todos se pusieron a descansar Kuro comió un limón y dijo.

-**¡ESTA RICO!**-grito con una sonrisa y los chicos lo apoyaron.

-¿Oye Nelly?-dijo Silvia llamando la atención de la pelirroja-¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para hacer todo esto?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Nelly: Ayer, fue muy fácil

Silvia: lo sabía estas preocupada por los chicos...en especial por Kuro no es así

Nelly se sonrojo

nelly: bueno en parte, pero también nos veremos mal si el equipo pierde (¬/_/¬)

Marta: **¡BIEN A SEGIR ENTRENANDO!**

Todos: **¡SI!**

Jack tomo otra rodaja de limón el balón fue a Steve y comenzó a correr pero mientras entrenaban nelly hablaba con Hillman

Hillman: con que el presidente Sabe que Dark es un riesgo para el equipo

Nelly: Si

Hillman: aún no sabemos que es lo que es lo que oculta ni siquiera sabemos Dónde esta All for one

Hillman le devolvió la carta

Hillman: guárdala bien

Nelly: si será mejor no decir nada..."ni siquiera a Kuro"

Hillman: no está bien preocuparlos demasiado, además los chicos ya lo saben

Nelly: ¡ya lo saben!

Los dos miraron a marta y a los héroes de la otra dimensión mientras Silvia le daba una botella de agua a Zero y Celia a Kaiser

Hillaman: recuerda que esos chicos vienen de la misma dimensión que all for one, así que saben lo que ese sujeto es capaz de hacer, saben los riesgos que oculta el maravilloso futbol frontier

Alexa: oye marta ¿de verdad crees poder derribar ese muro de acero?

Marta: Claro que si lo derribaremos con un boom

Bobby: ¿enserio crees que lo logremos?

-Tranquilos-dijo Marta con una sonrisa-Recuerden que contamos con el pájaro de fuego y las leonas Cazadoras-dijo confiada.

-¿Crees que podremos marcarles?-pregunto Zero serio.

-Por supuesto si, les damos más ganas lo lograremos-dijo con una sonrisa confiada la chica, pero todos sudan por la idea.

-Oye Bobby-dijo Silvia llamando la atención del chico-¿Y si probamos con el** tripegaso**?-lo que dijo llamo la atención de Kuro, Zero y Kaiser.

-Es verdad nuestro famoso **Tripegaso**-dijo con una sonrisa Bobby.

-¿Que técnica es esa Bobby?-pregunto Kuro.

-Es una técnica de respiración que teníamos mi amiga Eri, yo y otra persona más-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-¿Una técnica triple?-dijo Kaiser con una mano en su mentón.

-Una técnica que necesita sincronización de respiración-dijo con una sonrisa Marta-Dime ¿Quién ese esa Eri y de donde la conoces?

-Una amiga que vivía con nosotros en Estados Unidos y que iba al mismo colegio que nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa Silvia.

-Si nuestro equipo gano la liga infantil de futbol, además fue nombrada como una gran jugadora del futbol era una autentica genio, La gente la llamaba la maga del campo-dijo con una sonrisa Bobby.

-¿La maga del campo?-pregunto Zero.

-Suena genial-dijo Marta-¿En dónde Vive ahora Eri?-pregunto pero Bobby señalo el cielo lo que los confundió pero Zero sabía que significa.

Bobby: ella murió

Zero: lo lamento bobby

Bobby: no te preocupes...son cosas que pasan

Silvia: pero Bobby, tu les puedes enseñar esa técnica especial a los chicos ¿no te parece?

Bobby: si es probable (n_n)...(n_n)*...(-_-)*...(-w-)*

Los chicos estaban un poco inseguros ante tal demostración de inseguridad de Bobby

Marta: **¡YA DILO DE UNA VEZ!**

Bobby: es difícil de explicarlo con palabras

Bobby se agacho y empezó a dibujar mientras celia estaba escribiendo en su libreta fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo y fue a las puertas esto fue visto por Alexa

Celia: hermana que haces allí escondida no es necesario ¿porque no lo entiendes?

Juana salió de entre un poste

Juana: ellos cumplirán un sueño que yo jamás alcanzare

Lo que dijo puso un poco triste y confusa a Celia.

**En la tarde y en la ribera del Rio.**

Juana estaba con Celia mirando el campo y el atardecer del lugar.

-Me entere lo del Zeus-dijo Celia estando sentada en el césped-Es una pena.

-¿Una pena?-dijo confundida Juana-¿porque sentiría pena?-lo que dijo llamo la atención de Celia-Cuando vi lo que estaba sucediendo en ese partido lo que sentí fue vergüenza, humillación, yo no...-antes de que continuara un tiro de fuego iba contra ella, con una gran velocidad dio una vuelta y desvió el tiro con su pierna-**¡SOLO HAY UNA PERSONA QUE ES CAPAZ DE TIRAR ASÍ!**-grito y vio como el balón chocaba con una viga para después ir al cielo siendo atrapado por Alexa que estaba seria**-¿¡QUE!? ¡ALEXA BLAZE!**

Alexa bajo para encarar a Juana.

-No espera Alexa-dijo Celia estando enfrente de Alexa-Mi hermanita no vino a espiarnos es la verdad-dijo preocupada.

-¿Tu hermana?-pregunto confundida pero no dejando su seriedad la chica y recuerda a Julia en el hospital.

Celia: Alexa contesta

Alexa: ven

Juana: está bien

Alexa bajo las escaleras al campo de la rivera, fue cuando Juana la siguió y le toco el hombro de celia, Juana y Alexa se enfrentaron en el campo el balón iba directo contra Alexa, pero esta le dio una patada al balón devolviéndolo Juana repitió la acción y fue cuando Alexa corrió a interceptar el balón

Alexa: ¡Juana confiesa de verdad! ¡te sientes frustrada! (dijo devolviendo el tiro)

Juana: ¡por supuesto quiero enfrentar al Zeus y derrotarlos a como dé lugar! (dijo devolviendo el tiro) pero es inútil la royal ya perdió en el torneo fubol frontier

Alexa: **¡ENTONCES TE QUEDARAS DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS JUANA!**

Juana miro a Alexa sorprendida y vio como esta estaba haciendo el tornado de Fuego, dio el tiro y este paso a un lado de Juana y se estrelló con un miro de césped del lugar hasta explotar el balon, Juana estaba seria y vio como Alexa bajo del cielo con una cara de seriedad.

-Hay un método para eso-dijo seria la chica de fuego-Hasta ahora has podido jugar con Marta y sus hermanos como adversario, ¿nunca pensaste en como seria jugar a su lado?-pregunto y Juana la mira en shock.

**Dia del partido.**

Todo el mundo estaba en el estadio listos para ver el gran encuentro entre el Raimon y el Farm, Los del farm eran chicos con uniformes de color amarillos oscuro y puntos amarillos claros, mientras que el portero era uno azul con café, el entrenador era una persona enana con gafas.

**Con los del Raimon.**

-Creo que ya es hora de empezar-dijo el árbitro mirando a Silvia.

-¿No podemos esperar un poco más?-pregunto Silvia mirando el árbitro.

-Entrenador diga algo-dijo Miles mirando a Hillman.

-No. Todavía nos falta alguien-dijo serio lo que confundió a los chicos.

-¿Como que nos falta alguien? Si estamos todos-Dijo Kaiser con enojo.

Kaiser vio a todos, pero faltaba alguien

Kaiser: un segundo ¿y Jack?

Zero: fue al baño no tardará en llegar además ya estamos reunidos

Arbitro: lo siento, pero solo podemos esperar 3 minutos si no salen a jugar serán descalificados

Matali:** ¡ENTRENADOR HILLMAN ESTO ESTA MAL DEBEMOS ENTRAR AL CAMPO!**

Kevin: ¿a quién está esperando?

Kaiser: perder así sería una vergüenza

Tod: no quiero perder en un torneo tan importante

Tim: no se vale

Silvia: Marta tu eres la capitana di algo

Marta: no sé porque lo hace, pero si dice que esperemos supongo que es importante

-Queda 1 minuto-dijo el árbitro y todos seguían preocupados menos Hillman.

-Nya Por favor que nos descalificaran nya-dijo Cheetha preocupada.

-Falta alguien ¿Pero quién será?-dijo confundida Shiroko.

-Pero nadie más debe salir-dijo Ryu con enojo.

-Si ya han salido todos-dijo enojado Kaiser.

-Entrenador ¿porque aún no podemos empezar el partido?-pregunto Kevin.

-Tienen 30 segundos-dijo el árbitro.

-Entrenador digamos ¿quién tiene que venir?-pregunto Silvia pero todos escuchan a alguien acercarse y miran.

-Ya está aquí-dijo Hillman y de la entrada de donde salió el Raimon apareció... Juana con el traje de jugadora del Raimon con una capa azul.

**-¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**gritaron todo el equipo sorprendidos por ver a Juana con ellos.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: ¿Qué crees que pasara en el partido contra el Farm?**

**Pues ni idea, pero con Juana en el equipo esperemos que sea algo bueno.**

**Tensa: Eso también lo espero.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta la próxima sayonara/CHAO CHAO!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 Raimon vs Farm, Juana en el equipo.**

**HOOOOLA gente de Fanfiction ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Tensa: Y nosotros les traemos otro capítulos de Los héroes del Inazuma eleven, dentro de poco se vendrá la segunda temporada de este gran anime**

**Y no sabes lo emocionado que me siento al saber que falta poco para terminar esta temporada.**

**Tensa: Espero lo mismo, bueno sin nada más que decir**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡QUE EMPIECE ESTE CAPITULO!**

**(Reproducir opening 1 de inazuma eleven castellano)**

**¡HE!, ¡HO!**

**Se ve como varias pelotas caen del cielo donde caen rayos naranjos.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**La cámara se acerca a una portería.**

**INAZUMA CAMPEÓN (¡HE!)**

**Para después verse como la pelota choca con la red, y la pelota es atravesada por un rayo naranjo, para después el título aparecer (Héroes del Inazuma Eleven)**

**AUNQUE NOS CUESTE,**

**Unas manos atrapan una pelota.**

**LEVANTARNOS,**

**Una patada desvía un tiro y Luego otro es desviado por Marta que lo hacia con esfuerzo**

**LLENOS DE BARRO UNA VEZ MAS. (AVANZA)**

**Luego Marta se para con una sonrisa, y luego arroja la pelota.**

**SIEMPRE MIRANDO HACIA DELANTE.**

**Después cambia a una gran torre donde había un trueno de adorno.**

**PREPARADOS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**Se ve a Marta en un observador de la torre, mirando una ciudad con una sonrisa.**

**SÉ UN CONTENDIENTE AMISTOSO (JUEGA).**

**Se puede ver como Zero con el uniforme de uno de los jugadores del Inazuma, estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el balón con una sonrisa.**

**JUEGA Y NO TEMAS EL FRACASO (ENTRENA).**

**Este para y una línea lo divide, en donde aparecen el resto del equipo del Inazuma con Kuro, Kaiser, Shiroko, Ryu, Cheetha y Lynx**

**CONVIRTAMOS EN GOLES.**

**TUS GANAS DE TRIUNFAR.**

**Se puede ver como todos los del equipo estaban sentados en una colina en la tarde, mirando el atardecer.**

**LOS SUEÑOS NACEN CON ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION.**

**Se muestra ahora como las imágenes cambian a balones de futbol en una sesta, luego a los casilleros, luego a las luces y por ultimo a un escritorio con libros, y unos guantes de portero.**

**JUGANDO EN EQUIPO, LLEGARA NUESTRA OCASIÓN (¡INAZUMA!)**

**Luego cambia al instituto con el símbolo del rayo, para después a un cartel de jugadores de futbol, con el título de "Torneo futbol Frontier".**

**LOS ASTROS DEL BALON, DIRECTO A LA FINAL.**

**Luego muestra a Juana mirando la nada con una mirada seria.**

**TENDRA NUESTRO EQUIPO EL LIDERAZGO, GOL A GOL.**

**¡HE!**

**ARRIBA,**

**Se puede ver como unos codos chocaban creando chispas naranjas.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se ve al equipo completo jugando en el torneo, y Hillman con una mirada seria.**

**RUGE EL ESTADIO.**

**Se puede ver como dos hombres altos aparecían, uno era Ray Dark y el otro era All for One ambos serios.**

**RECORDANDO AL INAZUMA.**

**Después se ve a Alexa, dando giros en el aire, con una estela de fuego, para después patear la pelota y esta se convierte en fuego.**

**ARRIBA, CHUTA.**

**Después muestra a unas tres chicas mirando a los chicos jugar, una era Celia, otra era Nelly y la última era Silvia, animando a los jugadores.**

**LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Después se muestra Zero con Kuro, Shiroko, Kaiser, Ryu, Lynx y Cheeta, mirando con una sonrisa a todos festejar una victoria.**

**LOS GOLES SE SUCEDEN,**

**Se muestra a todo el equipo festejar su victoria abrazando a Marta muy felices.**

**RAIMON SIGUE Y SUMA.**

**Se muestra a todos los espectadores gritando de emoción por la competencia.**

**ARRIBA.**

**Se ve como una mano es alzada al aire.**

**CHUTA, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA.**

**Se ve a Marta, alzar su mano y de este sale una gran mano fantasma de color amarillo.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES.**

**Se ve como una pelota llega a toda velocidad a la gran mano y esta al chocar es detenida y termina en la mano de Marta.**

**INAZUMA.**

**Marta mira al que tiro el balón con una sonrisa.**

**(¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!)**

**Se ve ahora a todo el equipo alzar sus manos con felicidad.**

**TE HARÁ UN CAMPEÓN.**

**Se ve a Marta en medio de una gran pelota de su estatura con una sonrisa.**

**(Fin del opening)**

**(Inicia capitulo)**

-**¡NO PUEDE SER!**-gritaron todos los del Raimon al ver como Juana aparecía en el campo de juego con el uniforme de jugadora del Raimon.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Miles confundida.

-Es Juana Sharp de la Royal Academi-dijo Natali seria.

-Esa Juana-dijo sorprendida Miles-¿Que hace alguien como ella aquí?

-Pues ni idea, pero estando aquí no sabremos nada-dijo Zero viendo a Juana.

Kuro miraba serio a Juana, pero cuando miro a Alexa está teniendo una sonrisa confundiéndolo.

-¿Que significa esto?-pregunto Silvia confundida mirando al entrenador Hillman con Celia.

-Es Juana Sharp no cabe duda, es la capitana de la Royal Academi-dijo Chester Horse padre.

**Con el instituto Farm.**

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto uno de los jugadores confundido.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-dijo confundido otro jugador.

-Esperen un momento por favor-dijo el padre de Chester con un manual de las reglas del Torneo de futbol Frontier-Lo encontré, pagina 64 en el párrafo segundo del reglamente del torneo, si un jugador termina de trasladarse antes de que comience un partido, puede unirse al equipo del torneo sin ningún problema-dijo el hombre.

-Se trajeron al de la royal para que se una al Raimon-dijo uno de los jugadores.

-Seguro que creen que con ella en el equipo pueden derrotarnos-dijo otro jugador.

-Vale no te preocupes, porque aunque se traigan a uno de la royal no podrán derribar nuestra defensa-dijo otro jugador.

**Con el Raimon.**

-No puedo retirarme de esta manera-dijo enojada Juana-Chicos quiero la revancha contra el Instituto Zeus-dijo seria Juana.

-_"Zeus"_-pensó Zero.

**Flash de Zero.**

**-¿Este es el Zeus?-se dijo Zero viendo una gran escuela como si viniera de Grecia-Es como el monte olimpo-dijo sorprendido.**

**-¿Que tenemos aquí?-dijo una voz femenina y Zero se voltea a ver a una chica de ojos rojos y cabello largo blanco era muy hermosa-Parece que al final decidiste unirte a nosotros.**

**-Eso no es verdad, quiero saber el porque me dieron esta carta-dijo enojado Zero mostrando la carta que le dio el Zeus-¿Quién eres?**

**-Puedes llamarme Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza y el amor-dijo la chica ahora llamada Afrodita-Es un gusto conocerte Zeus-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta poniendo algo nervioso a Zero.**

**Fin del Flash.**

Zero miraba el suelo con seriedad, pero escucha a marta decir.

-¡Esa es la Juana que conozco! ¡Alguien que no se rinde fácilmente!-dijo feliz.

-Que cabezota-dijo Kevin con enojo.

Tim: Genial

Decker: tenemos una oportunidad

Sam: con Juana aquí podemos destruir la defensa de farm sin técnicas especiales perfecto hay que esforzarnos

Entonces el entrenador hillman se acercó a ellos para dar la formación

-Los primeros en jugar al campo, y los hermanos de Marta al banquillo-dijo el entrenador Hillman.

-Lo suponía-dijo Zero con una gota de sudor, a ellos siempre los sacaban al segundo tiempo.

-Sam tú también al banquillo-dijo Hillman llamando la atención de Sam-Sharp tomara tu lugar-dijo dando media vuelta e ir a sentarse.

-Eh pero yo-decía Sam y después se pone triste y Marta se apena por él.

-Sam-dijo triste Marta y los chicos trataban de animarlo-Sam por ahora tendrás que quedarte en el banquillo, pero piensa que podría pasar y si te necesitamos alguna vez en el campo-dijo Marta.

-Ah si-dijo Sam decidido ahora, y Steve tenía cara de preocupación.

Como va el Raimon.

**Delanteros: Alexa y Kevin.**

**Medio campistas: Juana, Steve, Max y Timmy.**

**Defensas: Natali, Tod, Bobby y Jack.**

**Portero: Marta**

**Reservas: Zero, Kuro, Kaiser, Lynx, Shiroko, Cheetha, Ryu, Jim, Sam, Willy, Miles y Decker.**

-Comienza el partido del torneo de Futbol frontier-dijo chéster horse padre.

El árbitro sonó el silbato y el partido dio inicio

Kevin paso a Alexa y avanzaron

Marta: **ADELANTE AVANCEN A SU PORTERIA**

Chester padre: el Raimon se dedica a atacar

Steve disparo el balon

Steve: Kevin

Kevin: no a mi

Juana miro esto con molestia y en eso un jugador de farm le robo el balon a kevin

Chester padre: que mal al parecer el Raimon no está sincronizado

Kevin: que te sucede Steve pasa con fuerza

Martha: **VAMOS CHICOS DEBEN HACER PASES MAS LARGOS**

Willy: lo sabía el equipo perdió sincronía al parecer el entrenamiento no sirvió de mucho

Jack entonces tenía el balon en pies

Jack: **TOD**

Jack paso el balon a tod pero este no logro obtener el balon

Tod: lo lanzaste muy alto

Al siguiente momento Bobby tenía el balon y lo paso a Max, pero este no logo tener el balon

Max: lo lanzaste muy fuerte

Timmy corría con el balón y lanzo un pase a Alexa, pero este fue muy débil.

-Fue muy débil-dijo enojada Alexa.

-¿Qué le pasa al Raimon, no han logrado hacer un pase bien?-dijo confundido Chester padre-Parece que el juego va bien con el equipo Farm.

Uno de los jugadores estaba corriendo con el balón en los pies.

-Es mío-dijo Natali seria.

-Eso no es nada-dijo el jugador del Farm saltando y poner el balón en sus pies-**REMATE TOPO**-grito enterrando el balón en la tierra que paso debajo de Natali que estaba sorprendida y luego tiro a puerta en el aire.

-**¡¿QUE?!**-exclamaron sorprendidos los jugadores del Raimon y Marta atrapo el balón con sus manos.

-Sin problemas para la portera-dijo el padre de Chester.

-Rayos-dijo enojado el jugador que tiro a Puerta.

-No se preocupen la salud es lo primero-dijo el entrenador del Farm un hombre narizón.

**En la banca del Raimon.**

-Maldición por tanto entrenamiento los chicos se descordinaron-dijo enojado Zero al ver el partido.

-Entrenador déjenos a nosotros ir al campo-dijo Kuro pero Hillman no le hizo caso.

**Flash de Hillman.**

**En el restaurante Rai Rai.**

**-Para la segunda parte del partido has lo que te digo-dijo viendo a Juana enfrente de ella mientras comía un poco-Quiero que veas el problema de Marta y los demás-dijo Hillman.**

**-¿En la segunda parte?-pregunto Juana que sonrió desafiantemente-Je con 10 minutos me basta-dijo Juana con su sonrisa.**

**Fin del Flash.**

**De vuelta al partido.**

Steve no pudo recibir el pase, luego lo pierde Alexa.

-Y El Raimon pierden el balón-dijo Chester Padre.

-Max-dijo Natali dando pase a Max, pero este no logro recibirlo, Timmy lo intento, pero paso de Largo, Juana corría viendo a todos no estando sincronizados.

Uno del Farm dio pase.

**-¡TOM!-**exclamo dando el pase y el tal Tomo que era un niño rapado, estaba corriendo sobre el balón.

-¡Es uno de los tiros del Farm!-dijo el Chester.

**-¡SUPER BALON RODANTE!-**grito el chico esquivando a los jugadores del Raimon-Son mas lentos como una tortuga-dijo el chico.

**-BARRIDO DEFENSIVO-**grito Bobby usando su barrido de varias patadas, pero el chico lo esquiva y solo quedaba Jack.

**-¡EL MURO!-**grito Jack y de la tierra salió una gran muralla de piedra, y el tiro de Tom se debió el tiro al cielo dejando a Jack sorprendido.

En eso un jugador salió y su pierna se ilumino

jugador farm: **PATADA DE LUZ**

El brillo del disparo cegó a marta y en eso el balon aprovecha para entrar

Chester padre: **GOOOOOOOOOOOL** farm anota el primer gol del partido algo muy importante ya que su equipo no anota muchos goles

Entrenador de farm narigon: bien hecho niños no hay nada mejor que el entusiasmo

Martha:** NO SE PREOCUPEN ES SOLO UN GOL ESTO APENAS COMIENZA**

Juana: lo tengo todo bajo control

Juana se encontró con tod

Juana: tod procura mantenerte dos pasos atrás de lo acostumbrado

Juana miro a Max

Juana: y Max cuando pases el balon a Alexa mantente tres pasos adelante y con Kevin dos pasos y medio adelante

Hilman miro su reloj y resultaron los diez minutos

Marta: no se den por vencidos amigos debemos conectar los pases tod estas muy atrás da unos pasos adelante

Tod: Juana me dijo que me quedara aquí

Marta: Juana te dijo eso

tod: también le pidió a Max algo parecido

-Eh eso a dicho-dijo confundida Marta-Pues vamos a hacer el plan de la chica de los planes de juego-dijo Marta con seriedad.

Suena el pitido y Kevin da pase a Alexa, y esta le da pase a Max, pero un jugador del Farm le quita el balón dejándolo sorprendido.

-Chicos que no pasen-dijo Marta y un jugador estaba corriendo con el balón, pero para su sorpresa Tod a gran velocidad le quito el balón como si nada.

-Tod pásale a Bobby tres pasos después-dijo Juana con seriedad.

-¿Como que tres pasos después?-dijo confundido pero Bobby dio tres pasos después y Tod le dio un pase perfecto-Ahí va el pase-dijo sorprendido y Marta vio eso sorprendida junto con los que estaban en el banco.

-¡Max!-dijo Bobby listo para dar pase pero.

-¡Espera Bobby!-dijo Juana y Bobby paro, después de unos segundos-¡AHORA!-grito.

-¡Ahí va!-dijo Bobby con una sonrisa dando el pase y Max lo recibe con una sonrisa.

-El pase del Raimon ha sido perfecto-dijo Chester Padre.

-Bien hecho Bobby-dijo Marta con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien aguanta así más-dijo Juana corriendo al lado de Max-Ahora pasa a Kevin.

-Dos pasos y medio después-dijo Max corriendo y dio el pase perfecto.

-**¡TODO MIO!**-dijo Kevin corriendo-**¡REMATE DRAGON!**-grito dando su tiro de serpiente dragón contra el Farm.

-**¡DESPEJE DE LEÑADOR!**-grito el portero del farm que logro salto y dio un martillo con ambas manos al balón despejándolo con facilidad.

Chester padre: es increíble el disparo del Raimon fue parado por el portero del farm

Portero farm: ese disparo fue fácil de parar

Chester padre: este es el primer disparo del Raimon, pero es fácilmente detenido, aunque se ve que han recuperado fuerza

Marta: Juana eso fue increíble no cabe duda de que eres una gran estratega en el campo de futbol

Juana: claro si a eso se le puede llamar estrategia

Kevin: ¿a qué rayos te refieres?

Juana: a lo que me refiero es que cada uno ha incrementado considerablemente su fuerza al patear el balon y el cómo se mueven en la cancha, aunque eso es individualmente si practican como siempre no podrán sincronizarse

Tod: vaya eso explica mucho

-Solo me he ilimitado a corregir esos errores-dijo Juana mirando a Tod.

**En la banca.**

-Así que era por eso-dijo Zero sorprendido.

-Claro por eso Juana esta-dijo Lynx sorprendida mirando a Hillman con todos.

-es por eso por lo que no podíamos hacer bien el Tiro del Alpha-dijo Kaiser serio.

-Va igual con el agujero negro y estoy seguro de que el cañón oscuro le pasaría lo mismo-dijo Kuro serio.

Nelly estaba con una sonrisa al saber que supieron el problema.

**Con los chicos del campo.**

-Eso dices-dijo Marta con sorpresa y luego se emocionó-Entonces eso es más que magnifico Juana, apenas estas unos segundos con nosotros y ya sabes del juego eres una mega ultra inteligente genial-dijo Marta feliz, pero Steve seguía preocupado.

El partido se reanudo y Natalie estaba corriendo con el balon

Juana: Natalie pásale el balon a Max después de contar 2 segundos

Natalie: 1...2

Natalie paso el balon a Max y este lo recibe

Marta: muy bien Natalie

jugador de farm: míralos tienen más confianza ahora que puede conectar sus pases por eso los de la ciudad son muy tontos

Después de eso Max fue rodeado por tres jugadores de farm mientras paseaban estaban cantando la canción infantil de doña blanca para confusión de Max

Chester padre: y allí esta la técnica de farm la ronda infantil una de sus técnicas de defensa

Los tres se lanzaron contra Max quitándole el balon pero en eso Juana sale y le arrebata el balon

Juana: Kevin

Alexa y kevin: **Tornado dragón**

Los dos dispararon el tiro

Marta: **MUY BIEN**

Pero en eso dos jugadores del farm se reunieron y el portero estaba de brazos cruzados

Portero: **el muro invencible**

Un montón de piedras salieron y formaron un muro de piedra que bloqueo el tiro

Chester padre: miren eso farm realiza su famosa técnica el muro invencible

Portero de farm: fue más fácil que matar una mosca

Suena el silbato.

-Y ahí está el silbato y termina el primer tiempo con el Farm en la delantera po contra el Raimon-dijo Chester Padre.

-El muro invencible-dijo sorprendido Bobby y Juana se puso furiosa.

**Con el equipo.**

-Pero animo chicos, aún no hemos perdido-dijo Marta con una sonrisa-Podremos hacer la delantera en la segunda.

Juana miro a los chicos y luego a los héroes.

-Mete a tus hermanos a jugar y deja el resto en la banca, jugaremos con Kaiser como una sola punta-dijo Juana para asombro de todos.

-¿¡Que Kaiser como la única punta!?-exclamo sorprendida Marta.

-Sabemos que el muro invencible es temible, pero tiene un punto débil-dijo Juana.

-¿Un punto débil?-dijo confundido Kaiser.

-El muro invencible necesita a tres jugadores para hacerla, de modo de que Kaiser finja que a tirar puede alejar al defensor número 5 del 4 y así impediríamos que hicieran el muro invencible-dijo asombrando a todos.

-Eso era todo-dijo Zero asombrado.

-Espera un segundo no estoy de acuerdo con todo ese no es nuestro futbol-dijo Steve llamando la atención de todos-Alexa y Kevin o Zero con Kuro los cuatro en la punta y cada tiempo no es nuestro futbol no podemos hacerlo así-dijo Steve serio asombrando a todos.

-Si es verdad, pero-dijo Kuro.

-Parece que no lo entiendes-dijo Juana llamando su atención.

-¿Que no lo entiendo?-pregunto con enojo Steve.

-Mira estamos en el futbol Frontier, en el torneo nacional que se decide el mejor equipo del todo el país, este es el estadio en donde se encuentran todos ahora mismo y no es el campo donde juegas con tus amigos-dijo Juana con seriedad-Estan jugando a nivel nacional.

-Contamos con todos ustedes-dijo Alexa viendo a los héroes que subieron los pulgares.

-Vamos a probarlo Steve-dijo Marta y Steve asintió.

-Bien hora del segundo tiempo-dijo Marta y todos asintieron.

**Nueva formación del Raimon:**

**Delanteros: Alexa y Kaiser.**

**Medio campistas: Juana, Kuro, Shiroko y Zero.**

**Defensas: Ryu, Cheetha, Lynx y Miles.**

**Portero: Marta.**

**Reservas: Los que no entraron.**

**Volviendo al partido.**

-Y comienza el segundo tiempo-dijo Chester Padre.

Chester padre: solo hay un gol de diferencia el equipo Raimon será capaz de superar al equipo de farm

Marta: adelante chicos anoten un gol

Un jugador de farm dispara un pase, pero este es interceptado por Juana Kaiser estaba corriendo y siguiendo el plan el cual funciono

Juana: Kaiser

Juana paso a Kaiser y a Zero

Zero y Kaiser:** Tiro del Alpha**

Kaiser y Zero tiraron a la vez saliendo bien

Marta: perfecto

Pero en eso el defensa que siguió llego a la portería y ejecuto el muro invencible para el asombro de todos

Defensa farm: uf por poco y no llego

Shiroko: pero como llego ese defensa tan pronto a ese lugar

Miles: que veloz

Entonces el balón vuelve a estar en posesión de Juana y esta pasa a Kuro y a Zero

Kuro y Zero: **Agujero negro**

Pero otra vez no lograron anotar por el muro invencible

-Esa maldita habilidad de portería-dijo enojado Zero.

Ryu estaba tratando de evitar que un jugador del Farm le quitara el balón.

_-"Maldición ¿Cómo vamos a romper la muralla invencible?"-_pensó enojada Juana miro a todos y luego vio a Marta-¡Marta!-exclamo Juana y Marta salió corriendo.

-Si que son molestos-dijo enojado Ryu.

-Ryu-dijo Juana llamando la atención de Ryu.

-Dale pase a Marta-dijo Juana y Kaiser se dio cuenta de algo.

-Van a ser el super relámpago-dijo sorprendido Kaiser.

-**¡SUPER RELAMPAGO!**-gritaron Alexa y Marta, usando su habilidad pero la muralla invencible volvió a evitar el tiro.

-En línea de juego que aburrido-dijo el portero del Farm con aburrimiento.

-Y ahí otra vez con el muro invencible-dijo Chester Padre-Esa es la defensa perfecta-Juana se sentía frustrada.

**En el banco.**

-Sabía que no funcionaría-dijo Steve molesto y triste estando en la banca con los demás.

-Ah este paso vamos a perder sin duda-dijo Sam triste.

**En el campo.**

Marta estaba mirando a todos su equipo del banco triste al igual que los héroes.

-Chicos ¿qué les pasa?-pregunto enojada Marta-¿A qué viene esas caras? No vengan con eso que vamos a perder. El partido aun continua. Zero, Kaiser, Kuro, Lynx, Cheetha, Alexa, Ryu, Shiroko, Miles-dijo Marta seria-Se que podemos.

-De que hablas-dijo Ryu triste.

-Necesitamos otra técnica definitiva y no tenemos una-dijo Lynx molesta.

-Si tenemos esa técnica-dijo Marta atrayendo la atención de todos-Tal vez no sean, El agujero negro, El tiro del Alpha u otros, nuestra técnica es saber que nunca caeremos vencidos-dijo Marta con sinceridad en sus palabras.

Shiroko: mantener

Ryu: la esperanza

Cheetha: hasta el final

Marta: desde que jugamos contra la royal academi hemos hecho eso, con el ocultt, con el wilde, con el brain, con el otaku y hace poco con el equipo shuriken, **RENDIRSE A ESTAS ALTURAS ES ALGO ABSURDO** lo siento pero yo no me rendiré si lo hago todo se acabara este no es nuestro estilo de futbol

Zero: **ES CIERTO** nosotros no nos rendiremos así no más buscaremos la forma de romper ese muro

Kuro: lo lograremos

Kaiser: demoleré ese muro aun si necesito ponerme serio

Lynx: superemos nuestros limites una vez mas

Marta: demostremos nuestro estilo de futbol

Ryu: conque nuestro estilo de futbol

Zero: es cierto **SUPERA TUS LIMITES**

Todos:** PLUS ULTRA**

Alexa sonrió al ver a todos de nuevo animados y Juana se sorprende y recuerda.

**Flash de Juana.**

**Esta estaba enfrente de Alexa en la ribera del rio.**

**-No te apetece confiar en ellos-dijo Alexa seria mirando a Juana que solo la miraba.**

**Fin del Flash.**

Juana miraba a los chicos con seriedad.

-Así que es esa es Marta Evans y el auténtico poder del Raimon-dijo sorprendida Juana-Aun nos quedan 5 minutos a por todas-dijo Juana seria.

-**¡SI!**-gritaron todos los jugadores.

-**¡EL RAIMON USA SU ULTIMO ATAQUE CON TODOS LOS JUGADORES EN EL CAMPO!**-grito Chester padre y Steve saco de esquina.

Cuando saco todos los jugadores peleaban con por el balón con los del Raimon jugando en el ataque.

-**¡EL RAIMON ATACA CON 2 MINUTOS!**-grito Chester Padre.

-¡Este es nuestro futbol-dijo Steve dándole pase a Juana que recibió el balón.

En eso Juana tiro hacia arriba y un rayo oscuro rodeo el balón, Alexa y Marta saltaron y ellas con Juana dieron tres patadas, y el balón salió contra el portero del Farm, cubierto de rayos morados y amarillos.

-**¡ESO NO ES NADA!**-grito el portero del Farm y el con sus compañeros usaron el muro invencible pero este se empezó a romper, hasta que entro y sonó el silbato.

-**¡HA! ¡GOL DEL RAIMON!**-grito Chester Padre y todos se emocionaron.

Todos estaban felices.

-Lograron romper la muralla infinita-dijo Willy con una sonrisa-Eso se llamará Ruptura relámpago-dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

**Volviendo al partido.**

**-UNA MAS-**grito Marta y el partido se reanudo.

-Según escuche ustedes son de otra dimensión-dijo Juana viendo a Zero, Kuro y Kaiser que asintieron-Es posible que ustedes puedan hacer un pingüino emperador-dijo asombrando a los chicos.

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto Zero confundido.

-Porque el pingüino va entre dos dimensiones-dijo Juana.

-Entre-dijo Zero.

-Dos-dijo Kuro.

-Dimensiones-dijo Kaiser, los tres se miraron y sonrieron.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Zero y los chicos asintieron y Juana sonrió.

-Los del Farm sacan-dijo Chester Padre y Zero el quito el balón a los del Farm.

-¿Listos chicos?-pregunto Zero y sus amigos asintieron.

-¿Que acaso piensan hacer el pingüino emperador?-pregunto Chester padre viendo a los chicos en posición del pingüino emperador.

Zero silbo y Kuro con Kaiser corrieron y detrás del peli naranjo salieron pingüino verdes-**¡PINGÜINO EMPERADOR!**-grito Zero dando el tiro.

Kuro/Kaiser:** ¡DE LOS HEROES!** (Pateando el balon al mismo tiempo)

Los pingüinos salieron volando con dirección al muro invencible y este derrumbo la muralla una segunda vez entrando

El silbato sonó

Chester padre:** Y SUENA EL SILVATAZO FINAL 2-1 EN EL ULTIMO MINUTO**

Sam:** LO LOGRARON**

Todos los miembros de la banca fueron junto a los jugadores nelly abrazo a Kuro y Silvia y Lynx a Zero

Nelly: sabía que ganaríamos lo sabia

Silvia: igual yo

Sam: **NO PUEDO CREER QUE GANARA ESTOY TAN FELIZ**

Marta: ya Sam todo está bien

Shiroko entonces jalo la capa de Juana

Juana: ¿qué pasa?

Shiroko: Te perdono

Juana: ¿me perdonas?

Shiroko: lo del primer partido

**Flash back**

**Shiroko: no te dejare pasar**

**Juana pateo ligero el balon al pecho de Shiroko y entonces pateo el balon mandando a volar a Shiroko**

**Juana: COZ**

**Fin de flash back**

-Oh cierto-dijo avergonzada Juana-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes te perdono-dijo feliz Shiroko y Juana sonrió.

-Yo igualmente te perdono-dijo Kuro-Tenía planeado molerte la cara, pero me arrepiento nos ayudaste a ganar-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa sacándole una gota de sudor a Juana.

-Todos te perdonamos-dijo Zero y Juana vio a los héroes sonriéndole y Juana sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo Juana con una sonrisa.

**En la tarde y en la torre.**

-**MANO CELESTIAL DE LA PAZ**-grito Zero usando su gran habilidad deteniendo el cañón Oscuro de Kaiser y Kuro.

-Bien vamos con el pingüino emperador de los héroes-dijo Marta y Zero con Kuro y Kaiser asintieron.

-***SILVAR* PINGÜINO EMPERADOR**-grito Zero pateando el balón.

-**DE LOS HEROES**-gritaron Kuro y Kaiser pateando el balón y Marta estaba lista para bloquear el tiro.

-**MANO CELESTIAL**-grito Marta usando sus dos manos, haciendo una gran mano gigante de color naranja pero el "pingüino emperador de los héroes" destrozo la gran mano-**¡AAH!**-grito de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaron los chicos viendo a Marta asentir.

Voz: sabía que estarían aquí

Los chicos voltean y miran a Alexa y a Juana

Kaiser: o son ustedes chicas

Los héroes y las chicas se acercaron y vieron el atardecer

Juana: así que todos los días hacen ese entrenamiento

Marta: si este es el mejor entrenamiento para un portero

Kuro: además es un buen entrenamiento para la fuerza

Juana: nada mal, pero tienen que tomar las cosas con calma porque si se lastiman estarían en graves problemas

Kaiser: eso no sucederá todos los días entrenamos además no somos ningunos blandengues

Marta: además quiero ser como mi abuelo

Juana: así que en este lugar comenzaron a entrenar para jugar futbol

Zero: la verdad nos sorprendiste quien diría que serias una aliada en lugar de una rival

Juana: losiento no quería causarles problemas

Mata: siempre pensé que sería divertido jugar a tu lado lo supe desde el primer partido que tuvimos en el Raimon me sentí realmente emocionada

Juana: si pero eso no basta para ganar el torneo nacional desde ese día me di cuenta de que existe otra clase de futbol pero aún no aclaro una duda en mi cabeza pero quizás en esta secundaria encuentre la respuesta

Zero: bueno bienvenida espero que hagamos un buen equipo

**Mientras en casa de Silvia**

Silvia estaba preparada para dormir cuando su teléfono suena

Silvia: alo Silvia al habla... ¡no! ¡esto es una broma!

**Mientras**

All for one estaba mirando los resultados del partido

All for one: así que Juana se unió al Raimon

Dark: esto es inaceptable debemos hacer algo

All for one: estoy de acuerdo

All for one entonces presiono un botón y de el sale una criatura que era su creación un ser negro y deforme un Nomu

All for one: es hora de que nos sirvas de nuevo...wintersear

Nomu Wintersea: **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

El nomu Lanzo un poderoso grito que se oyó por el lugar

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: UUUUUU un nomu esta ahora en ese mundo (n_n)**

**Si no me puedo esperar que les pasara a los héroes cuando se enfrenten a ese Nomu.**

**Tensa: Espero lo mismo, bueno es hora de despedirse**

**Es verdad, sin nada más que decir.**

**Tensa y yo: ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo Sayonara/CHAO CHAO!**


End file.
